Ghost Dragón
by DARKGODBZ
Summary: Jack Styles es el hombre que venció al antiguo Lucifer, y posee dos de los poderes más peligrosos para los demonios, el es el Ghost Rider y el Sekiryuttei formando al Ghost Dragón al ser más peligroso para el inframundo, vean como repartirá justicia al mundo, Oc x Harem, Fem Vali y Fem Gasper
1. Chapter 1

**_Capitulo 1_**

 ** _Se encontraba en chico de pelo negro acostado en el pasto de la academia, todos los alumnos lo evitaban por temor a que les hiciera algo, pero una chica pelirroja se acerca a él._**

Hola-dijo la chica pero el chico no le hizo caso

 _¿Me está hablando a mí?-pensó el chico y vio a su costado y vio a la chica_

Hola mucho gusto me llamo…..

Me da igual quien seas, no me hables-dijo el chico parándose y comenzando a irse

 ** _Todos los demás comenzaron a murmurar cosas malas de él._**

 ** _En el club del ocultismo_**

 ** _La pelirroja se estaba bañando mientras recordaba al chico_**

 _Ese chico-pensó la chica saliendo de la ducha y se viste-_ Akeno

¿Qué ocurre Rias?-dijo Akeno

Podrías buscarme la lista de alumnos del 2-B-dijo Rias

Ara ara ¿Por qué?-dijo Akeno

Estoy curiosa por un chico, estuve a su lado pero no me hacía caso-dijo Rias

Eso sí que es sorpresivo-dijo Akeno

También ¿Me lo podrías entregar?-dijo Rias

Claro Buchou-dijo Akeno saliendo del salón

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Las clases habían terminado, todos regresaban a sus casas, el chico fue a donde se encontraba una motocicleta de color morado con llamas, se subió y arranco hacia su casa_**

[Otro día igual no Jack]-dijo una voz dentro de la cabeza del chico

 _Sí Ddriag, otro día igual de aburrido-le dijo el chico conocido como Jack-Desde que mata a Lucifer ya no me he divertido, no hay demonios con quien pelear_

[Bueno esta esa chica que te hablo]-dijo Ddraig

 _No, su poder es débil a comparación del nuestro-dijo Jack_

[Tienes razón]-dijo Ddraig

 ** _Mientras en el club del ocultismo_**

Bouchou aquí le traigo la lista de los alumnos de 2-B-dijo Akeno entregándole una carpeta

Gracias Akeno-dijo revisando la carpeta hasta que encuentra la foto de Alex-Aquí esta

Ara ara era a ¿Quien buscaba?-dijo Akeno mirando la foto-Esa mirada representa venganza

Tienes razón-dijo Rias leyendo la carpeta:

 **Nombre: Jack Styles**

 **Padres: Fallecidos Causa: Desconocida Tutor: ninguno**

 **Tipo de sangre: A+**

 **Raza: Humano**

 **Categoría: El más listo de su salón**

 **Amistades: Ninguna**

 **Gustos: La música**

No me lo creo, no hay nadie que se encargue de él-dijo Rias

¿Qué planeas hacer?-dijo Akeno

Hablare con él mañana por lo mientras llama a los demás debemos encargarnos de un renegado ahora-dijo Rias

Hai Buchou-dijo Akeno

 ** _Mientras en un Parque_**

 ** _Jack se encontraba sentado en una banca del parque, pensando que haría hoy_**

 _Esto es aburrido, no hay nada que hacer-pensó Jack_

 ** _Pero en ese momento sintió algo_**

 _Un demonio, por fin algo de acción-pensó Jack_

 ** _Jack se paró de la banca y fue donde estaba el demonio_**

 ** _Tiempo después-Con Rias y su grupo_**

 ** _Se encontraban en donde solo había almacenes y se encontraron con el demonio_**

Hola demonio, mi nombre es Rias Gremory y vengo a exterminarte-dijo Rias

 **Jajajaja No puedo ser más perfecto, me volveré mas fuerte si mato a esa perra jajaja-** dijo el demonio

Ara ara parece que este demonio no sabe con quién habla-dijo Akeno mientras relámpagos salen de su cuerpo

Calma Akeno-dijo Rias-Koneko Yuuto

Hai Buchou-dijeron los dos

 ** _Los dos se lanzaron hacia el demonio, el rubio creó una espada y con ella le corto las piernas al demonio._**

 **¡GAAAHH! ¡MALDITO MOCOSO!** -el demonio lanza a través de su boca una especie de acido hacia el rubio

 ** _En una ventana en el almacén_**

No lo hacen mal, pero no se deben confiar demasiado-dijo Jack viendo la pelea

[¿No vas a pelear?]-dijo Ddraig

Lo hare cuando ellos ya no puedan contra el-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack vio que el demonio había atrapado a los chicos, Jack activo un guante rojo en su brazo izquierdo, pero de pronto cambio a color negro con algunas líneas rojas de fuego, en su mano derecha aparecieron unas cadenas_**

Acabemos con esto-dijo Jack perdiéndole fuego a las cadenas

 ** _Con Rias_**

 **Jajaja Mueran-** dijo el demonio pero de repente fue enredado por unas cadenas

 ** _El cuerpo del demonio se comenzaba a quemar, el demonio cayó de rodillas gritando de dolor, en pocos segundos el demonio se había convertido en una estatua quemada, tiraron de la cadena y callo echo cenizas._**

 ** _Cuando el cuerpo del demonio se hizo cenizas revelo al sujeto que lo había matado, era Jack, el regreso sus cadenas hacia el y las enredo en su torso_**

Si se confían pueden morir-dijo Jack

Tú-dijo Rias sorprendida

 ** _Los demás se le quedaron viendo a Jack pero lo que más llamo su atención fue el guante que tenia_**

Nos vemos-dijo Jack antes de irse

 ** _Jack se fue de ahí dejando solos al grupo de Rias_**

Buchou ¿Aquel era?-dijo Akeno

Si Jack Styles-dijo Rias

Y tenía un guante parecido a la Boosted Gear-dijo Akeno

Si definitivamente voy hablar con él mañana-dijo Rias- Chicos regresen a sus casas mañana hablaremos con Jack Styles

Hai Buchou-dijeron los tres

 ** _FIN_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo 2_**

 ** _Al día siguiente-Academia Kuo_**

Ayer dormí mejor que nunca-dijo Jack pero vio como Kia se acercaba a él

Buchou quiere hablar contigo-dijo Kiba

Yo no quiero-dijo Jack

Entonces tendré que obligarte a venir-dijo sujetándolo del brazo pero comenzó a sentir como su mano se quemaba y rápidamente quito su mano

De acuerdo iré, quizás sea interesante-dijo Jack

 ** _En el club del ocultismo_**

Buchou aquí esta-dijo Kiba

Gracias Yuto-dijo Rias

¿Para qué quieres hablar conmigo?-dijo Jack yendo al punto

Me gustaría confirmar si posees la Boosted Gear-dijo Rias

Si soy el actual usuario-dijo Jack sacando el guante

Así que era cierto, creo que ya sabes que yo y los de mi grupo somos demonios-dijo Rias sacando sus alas y los demás hicieron lo mismo

Si ya lo sabía pero ¿Qué quieren de mí?-dijo Jack

Me gustaría que te unieras a mi grupo como mi peón-dijo Rias confiada

No quiero-dijo Jack

¡¿Qué?!-grito sorprendida

No quiero aliarme con los demonios y no quiero estar al mando de nadie-dijo Jack

Jack ¿Entiendes que estas rechazando mi propuesta de volverme mi siervo?-dijo Rias enojada

Sí y me da igual-dijo Jack

De acuerdo, si los decidido así..¡Yuto, sujeta a Jack!-grito Rias

¿Eh?-dijo Jack confundido

 ** _Rápidamente Kiba lo sujeto por detrás con fuerza_**

Lo siento pero son órdenes de Buchou-dijo Kiba

 _¿Estos son imbéciles o qué?-pensó Jack_

[Sabía que no pasaría nada bueno]-dijo Ddraig

Ara ara, Jack-kun esa no era la respuesta que Buchou espera-dijo Akeno mientras en sus manos salían chispas mientras se acercaba

Estúpido senpai-dijo Koneko acercándose a el

 _Tendré que transformarme-pensó Jack_

Atreviste a rechazarme a ignorarme-dijo Rias enojada mientras se acercaba con esferas de poder que salían de sus manos-¡Te atreviste a burlar d mí Jack Styles! ¡Ahora pagaras con tú vida!

 ** _Jack estaba rodeado pero…_**

 **¡GROOAARR!**

 ** _Hubo una pequeña explosión de fuego que mando a volar a todos los miembros del club, Rias fue la primera en recuperarse y se aterro por lo que vio, Jack ahora era una calavera con el cráneo en llamas que la miraba con odio_**

 ** _Jack camino hacia ella, Rias retrocedía asustada pero Jack la toma de su camisa y la levanto_**

 **Nunca vuelvas a acercarte a mí ¿ok?-** dijo con voz demoniaca asustando a Rias más

….

 **¡¿Ok?!-** grito Jack

Sí, nunca te volveremos a molestar-dijo Rias asustada

 ** _Jack la soltó y Rias cayó de rodillas temblando de miedo, Jack regreso a la normalidad y salió del club_**

Que estúpidos son esos tipos-dijo Jack

[Ni que lo digas compañero]-dijo Ddraig

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Jack estaba montando su moto por la calle hasta que escucho un grito._**

¡Kyyaaaa!

 ** _Fue a ver de dónde provenía el grito y se encontró con una chica vestida de monja que se había caído._**

¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo Jack bajándose de la moto y acercándose a ayudarla

 ** _Un fuerte viento arrebato el velo de la monja revelando su largo cabello rubio_**

Perdón no me fije por donde caminaba-dijo la chica

No te preocupes déjame ayudarte-dijo Jack agarrando su maleta

Gracias-dijo la chica

 ** _Jack decido acompañarla y ambos subieron a la moto_**

Mi nombre es Jack Styles mucho gusto-dijo Jack

Yo soy Asia Argento-dijo la monja-Vine a Kuo por un mandato de la iglesia

Ya veo-dijo Jack

[Jack ciento una Sacred Gear en ella]-dijo Ddraig

 _¿En serio? ¿Cuál?-dijo mentalmente_

[No sabría decirte mejor tú pregúntale]-dijo Ddraig

 _Está bien-dijo Jack_

Dime Asia ¿Qué clase de Sacred Gear tienes?-dijo Jack

¿Sabes sobre las Sacred Gear?-dijo Asia

Si tengo una y es el Boosted Gear-dijo Jack

Creo que he escuchado de esa Sacred Gear-dijo Asia

Entonces ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-dijo Jack

El mío es Twilight Healing-dijo Asia

 ** _Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la iglesia_**

 _Ciento a muchos caídos aquí-pensó Jack_

¿Te gustaría a pasar algo de té?-dijo Asia

No puedo tengo que regresar a la academia-dijo Jack

Ya veo espero que nos volvamos a ver Jack-san-dijo Asia

Yo igual Asia-dijo Jack

 ** _En la academia_**

[¿Qué harás para salvar a la chica?]-dijo Ddraig

Regresare a la iglesia para ver que planean hacer con ella-dijo Jack-Pero antes-dijo viendo unos arbustos-¿Acaso Gremory no les dijo que se apartaran de mí?

 ** _De los arbustos salió Koneko_**

¿Qué quieres nekomata?-dijo Jack sorprendiendo a Koneko

Como lo….

Puedo sentir tu energía-dijo Jack-¿Qué quieres?

¿Qué eres en realidad?-dijo Koneko

¿Eh?-dijo Jack confundido

Ciento otro poder a parte de tu Sacred Gear-dijo Koneko

Eso no te importa-dijo Jack subiéndose a su moto y largándose de ahí

 _ **En la iglesia**_

 _ **Jack se había infiltrado en la iglesia, fue muy cauteloso para que no lo descubrieran, unos caídos se acercaban en donde estaba y él se escondió**_

 _¿Escuchaste lo que Reynalle-sama hará esta noche?-dijo uno de los caídos_

 _Sí, escuche que le quitara el Sacred Gear a esa bruja para asi hacerse más poderosa, no puedo esperar-dijo otro caído emocionado_

 _ **Los caídos se fueron y Jack siguió buscando a Asia, llego a una puerta que estaba emparejada, el pudo escuchar la voz de Asia pero también de otra persona, hecho un vistazo y vio a Asia que estaba llorando y a otra chica sexy de cabello largo negro con ojos morados, su cuerpo estaba muy desarrollado, su cuerpo le podía hacer competencia al cuerpo de Iris. Llevaba puesto un traje negro muy provocativo que no dejaba, mucho a la imaginación y por ultimo en su espalda habían unas grandes alas negras**_

 _Otro caído-pensó Jack_

 _Asia-chan ya no llores-dijo la caída preocupada_

 _Reynalle-sama, usted solo me quiere por mi poder-dijo Asia mientras se secaba las lagrimas_

 _Yo no deseo tu poder, es solo que no tengo opción-dijo la caída algo triste_

 _Está diciendo la verdad-pensó Jack_

 _ **Jack pudo detectar que varios caídos se acercaban, el salió rápidamente de la iglesia y fue donde estaba su moto, se subió en ella y antes que se fuera miro la iglesia**_

 _Volveré pronto por ti Asia-dijo Jack_

 _ **Más tarde en la noche**_

 ** _Jack estaba por la calles con su moto y se dirigía a la Iglesia_**

 _Voy por ti Asia-pensó Jack_

 _ **Tiempo después en la iglesia**_

 _ **Llego a la iglesia y bajo de la moto y entro a la iglesia.**_

 ** _Jack quito unas capillas que revelaron las escaleras que lo llevarían en donde tenían a Asia, encontraron la puerta y echaron un vistazo y vieron a Asia que estaba inconsciente y crucificada y también a varios caídos_**

Vaya hay muchos caídos que matar-dijo Jack entrando-Me temo que tendré que llevarme a esa chica

 ** _Los caídos no dudaron y se lanzaron contra Jack, Jack solo saco sus cadenas y les prendió fuego_**

Que comience la fiesta-dijo Jack

 ** _En el portón de la iglesia_**

Podemos entrar no hay poder sacro-dijo Rias

¿Por qué venimos aquí? El no quiere vernos-dijo Akeno

De seguro nos matara cuando nos vea-dijo Kiba

Aunque me cuete la vida, hare que se una a nosotros-dijo Rias y entraron a la iglesia-Hay unas escaleras que llevan abajo

De seguro….-

 **¡GROOAARR!**

¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Akeno

Vayamos a ver-dijo Rias

 ** _Con Jack_**

 ** _Todos los caídos se habían convertido en cenizas por Jack, Reynalle se quedo sorprendida y aterrada_**

 ** _Jack libero a Asia y la cargo en sus brazos_**

¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?-dijo Jack a Reynalle

¿Eh?-dijo está sorprendida

Sé que no quisiste hacer esto, ven conmigo y tendrás un hogar donde vivir-dijo Jack

¿Estás seguro?-dijo Reynalle

Ninguna chica linda debe quedarse sin hogar-dijo Jack

¿Linda?-dijo Reynalle sonrojada

Si te ves linda para mí-dijo Jack

Está bien-dijo Reynalle

 ** _En ese momento llega Rias y los demás_**

Pensé haberte dicho que no quería que te acercaras a mí-dijo Jack fríamente-Pero ya no importa, vámonos

 ** _Jack se llevo a Asia en sus brazos fue seguido por Reynalle_**

 _¿Qué demonios está pasando?-pensaron los del club del ocultismo_

 ** _FIN_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capitulo 3_**

 ** _Casa de Jack_**

 ** _Jack junto a Reynalle y Asia encontraban desayunando, Jack había invitado a Reynalle y a Asia a vivir con ellos, Jack le explico todo Asia de cómo él la había salvado de los caídos y le prometió protegerla, ella junto a Reynalle ingresaron al colegio después que Jack charlara con el director._**

 ** _Tiempo después en la academia_**

 ** _Jack se encontraba acostado en el pasto del jardín de la academia, junto a él estaba Asia y Reynalle, todos los demás comenzaron a ver mal de ellas por estar junto a Jack._**

 ** _Eso no les importaba a ellas, solo querían estar junto a Jack, y eso a Jack no les molestaba._**

 ** _Al día siguiente-Academia Kuo_**

¿Se encuentra Jack Styles aquí?-dijo Sona entrando al salón 2B

Esta por haya-dijo un alumno señalando a Jack que estaba sentado leyendo un libro

 ** _Sona se dirigió donde estaba Jack, antes que dijera algo Jack hablo_**

¿Para qué me necesita Kaichou?-dijo Jack

Tengo que hablar contigo-dijo Sona

Está bien-dijo Jack

 ** _Consejo estudiantil_**

 ** _Jack se encontraba en el salón del consejo estudiantil, enfrente de él estaba Sona junto su sequito pero también estaba Rias y su grupo_**

Vayamos al grano-dijo Jack-¿Qué quieren de mi?

¿Queremos saber que eres en realidad?-dijo Sona

Soy un humanos, ¿Acaso no se ve?-dijo Jack

Puedes dejar de mentir, Rias me conto en lo que te transformaste-dijo Sona seria-¿Qué eres?

Acaso eres idiota o que, dije que soy humano-dijo Jack

Oye, más respeto-dijo Kiba

El respeto se gana y aquí no veo a nadie que deba respetar-dijo Jack

 ** _Rias y Sona se le quedaron mirando Jack, sin duda alguna si ellas lo querían en su clan tendrían que reeducarlo mucho_**

Si eso es todo, me voy-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack estaba por irse pero Kiba se puso en su camino y saco una espada_**

Tú no vas a ningún lado-dijo Kiba

Vaya, no sabía que se permitía traer tales cosas a la academia-dijo Jack-Pero no me asustas chico bonito

 ** _Jack agarro la espada de Kiba, este rápidamente la soltó ya que sentía que se estaba calentando, en pocos segundos la espada ya estaba derretida en el suelo_**

No me molesten, al menos que quieran morir tan jóvenes-dijo Jack fríamente

 ** _Tras decir eso él se fue a su salón_**

 ** _Varios días después_**

 ** _Tanto el grupo de Rias y de Sona, intentaban que Jack se uniera a su clan, el se negaba y cuando lo molestaban mucho, el creaba una barrera de fuego alrededor de los grupos para que se quedaran ahí. Cada vez eran más molestos y Jack ya se estaba hartando, pero Reynalle y Asia lo calmaban. Pero algo le llamo la atención, Rias y su grupo ya no lo seguían ni lo acosaban, eso lo alivio, era una carga menos para el._**

 ** _Ahora era de noche y Jack estaba en su habitación leyendo un comic, pero de repente un círculo mágico apareció y de él salió Akeno_**

 _Mierda, justo cuando pensé que ya no me molestarían-pensó Jack_

¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Jack

Vengo a pedirte ayuda-dijo Akeno

¿Ayuda? ¿En qué?-dijo Jack

Quiero que ayudes a Rias, ella se casara con un hombre que no ama-dijo Akeno

¿Y eso a mí que me importa?-dijo Jack-No tengo motivos para intervenir, a parte ¿Por qué lo haría? Después con lo que mi intentaron hacer, no los ayudaría ni aunque sus vidas estén en riesgo

Por favor, te pagare-dijo Akeno

¿Con que?-dijo Jack

Me volveré tu esclava sexual-dijo Akeno a duras penas

Mándame las fotos de la boda y un pedazo de pastel por favor-dijo Jack volviendo a su comic y ignorando a Akeno

 ** _Eso sorprendió a Akeno, ningún hombre se habría negado a eso_**

Yo no soy ningún pervertido o degenerado para aceptar eso, si no pagas en efectivo no ayudare-dijo Jack cambiando de pagina a su comic

Pero….

Sí eso es todo ya te puedes ir-dijo Jack

 ** _Akeno al ver que su plan para salvar a su amiga había fallado se había entristecido, estaba a punto de irse pero un círculo mágico apareció y de él salió una mujer peli plateada con un traje de criada_**

 _Se me hace familiar-pensó Jack_

¿Quién eres y a que has venido?-dijo Jack

Me llamo Grayfia Lucifuge, vengo de parte de la casa Gremory a proponerte una oferta Jack Styles-dijo la mujer

¿Una oferta?-dijo Jack

 ** _Grayfia apareció un maletín y lo abrió, Jack se sorprendió al ver el dinero que había en el maletín, había lo suficiente como para que viviera el resto de su vida_**

Sirzechs-sama está dispuesto a darle este dinero si ayuda a romper el compromiso de Rias-sama-dijo Grayfia

¿Quién es ese tal Sirzechs?-dijo Jack

El es el hermano mayor de Rias-sama y el nuevo Lucifer-dijo Grayfia

 _¿Con que nuevo Lucifer?-pensó Jack_

¿Está dispuesto a darme todo este dinero por salvar a su hermana?-dijo Jack

Sí-dijo Grayfia

Ok, lo hare-dijo Jack

Bien enton…..

Pero no aceptare el dinero-dijo Jack

¿Eh?-dijo Grayfia sorprendida

Al ver que es capaz de ofertar tanto por salvar a su hermana me conmovió, lo hare gratis-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack se vistió, ahora llevaba puesto una playera negra debajo de una chaqueta de cuero, unos jeans, botas negras y guantes con pinchos en las manos, les dijo a Asia y a Reynalle que saldría, el salió de la casa y llamo a su moto, se subió a su moto_**

¿Dónde será la boda?-dijo Jack

Ten, aquí está la dirección-dijo Grayfia entregándole un papel

 ****Bien me ire-dijo Jack pero antes vio a Akeno-No vuelvas a ofrecerle tú cuerpo a nadie, aunque eso me demostró que en verdad quieres a tu amiga

 ** _Ese comentario sorprendió a Akeno, Jack arranco a gran velocidad, Jack abrió un portal y entro en el_**

 ** _Capital del mundo demoniaco-Lilith_**

 ** _Jack aparecio a penas cien metros de la sala de ceremonias más importante de la capital demoniaca, podía observar el lujoso y enorme edificio frente a él. Las luces estaban encendidas y podían escuchar el barullo de la gente ahí dentro, en la enorme puerta principal había varios guardias_**

 ** _Bajo de su moto y avanzo a través del enorme jardín que tenía el edificio hasta llegar a la puerta principal, al verlos los soldados se pusieron en guardia_**

¡Alto! ¡¿Quiénes eres?!-grito uno

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Jack, ¿Es aquí don se celebra la fiesta de compromiso de Rias Gremory y Raiser Phoenix?-dijo Jack leyendo el papel que Grayfia le dio

Así es, ahora márchate-dijo otro guardia

Oh, gracias por decírmelo solo quería saber eso-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack se transformo en Ghost Rider y fijo su mirada a los guardias, ellos comenzaron a temblar de miedo al ver como el Jack se acercaba a ellos con unas cadenas_**

 ** _Dentro del edificio_**

 ** _Los Gremory estaban tristes por su ama, se sentían culpables por no haber podido hacer más en el partió contra Riser, al igual que los demonios que había allí, ellos llevaban trajes elegantes_**

 ** _Pero en una mesa semi circular se encontraban los patriarcas Gremory, Sirzechs junto a su esposa y su hijo, ellos no tenían un mal gesto, es más ellos tenían una sonrisa en su rostro_**

Bienvenidos todos-dijo Riser desde la parte más alta de la sala y vestía un traje clásico de gala blanco-Gracias por venir a esa convocatoria, es posible que muchos se estén preguntando el motivo por el cual están aquí me llena de orgullo y satisfacción informarles que están aquí para presenciar la unión de dos grandes casas del Inframundo. ¡La casa Gremory y la casa Phoenix!-grito – Y sin más preámbulos, les presento mi futura esposa, Rias gremory-ella apareció a través de un círculo mágico, vestida con una precioso traje de novia pero su gesto era de tristeza-¡De hoy en adelante….!

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _Todos dirigieron la mirada a la puerta principal de la sala, allí podían ver a un chico que tenia a un guardia inconsciente en sus manos, el chico soltó al guardia y comenzó a avanzar_**

 ** _Todos miraban al chico y el les regresaba las miradas aterrorizándolos_**

¡¿Quién eres?!-grito uno de los demonio

¿Yo?-hablo el chico-Solo soy el Ghost Rider y el actual Sekiryuttei

¡¿QUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

 ** _Todos estaban asustados, habían escuchado que él que venció al antiguo Lucifer había sido el Ghost Rider y además era el Sekiryuttei, eso los aterro a todos ya que tenían al hombre que había matado al antiguo Lucifer delante de ellos_**

 ** _Jack dirigió su mirada a un hombre pelirrojo y se acerco a él_**

¿Eres el hermano de Rias?-dijo Jack

Sí-dijo Sirzechs

Ya veo, solo te vine a decir que lo hare gratis, no necitas pagarme-dijo Jack y se fue donde estaba Rias y Riser

 ** _Eso sorprendió al pelirrojo por completo_**

Bueno de seguros se preguntaran a que he venido-dijo Jack-Pues la verdad vengo a detener esta boda

¿Qué? Un simple humano no puede interrumpir mi boda y luego decir esa estupidez-dijo Riser

Se ve que eres el típico chico consentido y arrogante pero bueno, podemos arreglarlo por las buenas o por las malas-dijo Jack-Tú decides

Acepto el duelo-dijo Riser –Así demostrare que eres un fraude y que tu no derrotaste al antiguo Lucifer

Como tú digas-dijo Jack

Tengo un campo preparado por su ocurría algo como esto, Grayfia-dijo Sirzechs

 ** _Gayfia apareció y se acerco hasta Jack y Riser_**

Yo seré el árbitro del encuentro, ¿Alguna queja?-dijo Grayfia

No-dijeron los dos

Bien empancemos-dijo Grayfia

 ** _Riser y Jack desaparecieron en un círculo mágico hasta el campo de combate, el campo se parecía a un tablero de ajedrez gigante_**

 _Vaya, nunca había peleado en un lugar como este, listo para patearle el trasero Ddraig-dijo Jack mentalmente_

[Claro compañero, demostrémosle a ese chico nuestro poder]-dijo Ddraig

 _ **Rise creó grandes bolas de fuego y se las lanzo a Jack, él simplemente las esquivo. El estomago de Jack se inflo y..**_

 **¡Rugido del dragón de fuego!**

 _Lanzo unas poderosas llamas que Riser apenas pudo esquivar._

Creí que los demonios de clase alta eran fuertes –dijo Jack

No creas que es todo lo que tengo-dijo Riser

 _ **Riser volvió a lanzarle bolas de fuego pero esta vez más rápido, a Jack le costaba esquivar algunas. Jack desapareció, Riser lo buscaba pero Jack apareció delante de él dándole un golpe en el estomago sacándole el aire y cayendo de rodillas sujetándose el estomago.**_

 _ **Jack retrocedió un poco y luego le dio una fuerte patada a Riser en el mento dejándolo mareado y confundido**_

¿En verdad es todo lo que tienes? Ni siquiera he usado la Boosted Gear y tampoco me he transformado-dijo Jack

 ** _Raiser se había recuperado del golpe y vio enojado a Jack_**

No te creas mucho, solo te estoy dando la ventaja para no dejarte en ridículo-dijo Riser

Si tú lo dices-dijo Jack

 ** _Ambos comenzaron a darse puñetazos, Riser daba puñetazos con fuego y Jack hizo lo mismo. Solo que los golpes de Jack eran con un fuego de color azul y eran más fuertes_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 _ **Jack mando a volar a Rise con un golpe a la cara.**_

 _¿Cómo es posible que este idiota me supere?-pensó Riser enfadado_

 _ **Jack saco sus cadenas y se las lanzo a Riser, se enredaron en su cuerpo y Jack lo atrajo hacia él, Jack le dio un golpe en cuello mandándolo a volar**_

 _Si no fuera por mi capacidad de regeneración, me hubiera roto el cuello-pensó Riser_

 _Ya me estoy aburriendo, acabare esto de una vez-pensó Jack_

 ** _Rise se levanto y fue a atacar a Jack, este lo esquivo y…_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Le dio una tremenda patada en su quijada, Riser se quedo muy mareado y confundido, cato de rodillas y…._**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Jack le dio otra patada haciéndolo caer, Riser comenzaba levantarse poco a poco, Jack prendió fuego azul a su pierna derecha y retrocedió un poco, Riser estaba intentando pararse pero le costaba_**

 ** _Jack corrió donde estaba el y dio un gran salto y…._**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Jack enterró la cara de Riser contra el suelo con la pierna que tenia fuego, el impacto fue tan grande que creó un gigantesco cráter en el suelo y dejando a Riser inconsciente_**

[Riser Phoenix esta fuera de combate, Jack Styles ha ganado]-se escucho la voz de Grayfia

 ** _Jack y Riser regresaron a la sala de ceremonias, todos vieron a Jack con miedo a este no le importaba y comenzó a caminar a la salida_**

Espera-dijo Rias

¿Qué quieres?-dijo Jack

Gracias-dijo Rias

No me lo agradezcas, nos vemos en la escuela-dijo Jack saliendo

 ** _FIN_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capitulo 4_**

 ** _Han pasado varias semanas desde el encuentro de Jack y Riser. Rias ni Sitri lo volvieron a molestar y eso a Jack le gusto, todo iba bien pero se acercaba una semana muy difícil para Jack_**

[¿Qué harás Jack? Se acerca la temporada de apareamiento]-dijo Ddraig

 _No te preocupes, ya veré como solucionarlo-le dijo Jack mentalmente_

[Pero cuando llegue el día no podrás controlar tus instintos]-dijo Ddraig

 _En ese caso, me encerrare y no saldré hasta que pase la temporada-dijo Jack_

[Espero que sepas lo que haces]-dijo Ddraig

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Jack, Asía y Reynalle fueron a la academia, todo era normal hasta que llego la hora del receso, Jack había detectado unas presencias familiares pero lo malo era que se encontraban en el club del ocultismo_**

 ** _Él fue al club seguido por las chicas, al llegar se encontró con Rias y su grupo pero también dos chicas, una era castaña y la otra peli azul con mechón verde_**

¿Irina? ¿Xenovia?-dijo Jack

Jack-kun-dijo la castaña corriendo a abrazarlo-Ha pasado mucho tiempo

Sí ha pasado bastante-dijo Jack

¿Qué haces aquí Jack?-dijo Xenovia

Eso quería preguntarles a ustedes-dijo Jack

Venimos a recuperar algunos fragmentos de Excaliburn que fueron robadas-dijo Xenovia

Suena un trabajo interesante, ¿Puedo ayudar?-dijo Jack

Claro, nos vendría la ayuda de alguien como tú-dijo Irina

Jack-san, ¿Conoce a estas chicas?-dijo Asia

¿Tú eres la bruja Asia Argento?-dijo Xenovia

Ehh uh…yo-dijo Asia nerviosa y dolida por ser llamada bruja

¿Usted es la bruja? ¿La primera santa doncella?-dijo Irina

Yo uhm-dijo Asia nerviosa

No te preocupes no le informaremos al alto mando pero nunca pensé que la "Santa doncella Asia" cayera tan bajo-dijo Xenovia

Oye Xenovia, deja de hablarle así a Asia-dijo Jack-Ella no es ninguna bruja y si la vuelve a insultar ahora mismo, me enojare y ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando me enojo

O…O…Ok, no hace falta que te enojes-dijo Xenovia asustada

Bien, vayamos a un lugar donde me puedan decir todo-dijo Jack

 ** _Estaban por irse pero en eso Kiba hablo_**

Esperen-dijo Kiba

¿Quién eres y que quieres?-dijo Xenovia

Soy tu senpai y quiero una pelea con ustedes-dijo Kiba

Ya veo, había escuchado que un sobreviviente del proyecto Excaliburn que había encarnado como demonio-dijo Xenovia

¡Cállate!-grito Kiba furioso

 ** _Después de eso decidieron pelear, el encuentro se llevaría detrás del viejo edificio de la escuela, Xenovia se enfrentaría a Kiba mientras que los demás se quedaron viendo el combate_**

 ** _Xenovia se quito su capucha que llevaba revelando un traje de cuero negro que se pegaba a su cuerpo_**

Vamos a ver qué tan fuertes eres senpai-dijo Xenovia

Jure destruir esas espadas por mis camaradas caídos y no pienso retractarme a mi palabra-dijo Kiba lazándose a Xenovia

 ** _Xenovia detuvo e ataque con su Excaliburn_**

Eres rápido pero te falta fuerza-dijo Xenovia haciendo un revés destruyendo la espada de Kiba

Esto aun no termina-dijo Kiba creando otra espada y volviendo a atacar a Xenovia

 **¡CRASH!**

 ** _Era el sonido de la espada de Kiba rompiéndose_**

¿Eso es todo senpai?-dijo Xenovia

¡Aun no!-grito Kiba creando otra espada y volviéndose a lanzar contra ella

 **¡CRASH!**

 ** _La espada de Kiba fue destruida una vez más_**

Ríndete, no eres rival para mi Excaliburn-dijo Xenovia

¡Todavía no!-grito Kiba- Utilizare todo lo que tengo en esto-dijo creando una gran espada

Mal pensado senpai-dijo Xenovia lazándose contra Kiba

 ** _Ambas espadas chocaron pero la espada de Kiba fue fácilmente destruida_**

¡¿Cómo?!-exclamo Kiba

Tu fuerte es la velocidad no la fuerza-dijo Xenovia golpeando a Kiba en el estomago con el mango de su espada haciendo que cayera al suelo-Esto se término

 ** _Xenovia guardo su espada y camino hacia donde estaban Jack y las chicas, ellos se fueron del lugar dejando a Kiba en el suelo y rápidamente los miembros del club fueron a ayudarlo_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Jack invito a Xenovia y a Irina a un restaurante, ya en el restaurante Jack junto las chicas se daban un banquete_**

Esto está delicioso –dijo Jack dándole un mordisco a un pedazo de carne

Deliciosa, la comida japonesa es deliciosa-dijo Xenovia

Echaba de menos la comida de mi país-dijo Irina

Tráiganme otro bistec por favor-dijo Jack a una mesera

Claro guapo-dijo la mesera

 ** _Al escuchar eso, Reynalle y Asia se molestaron con la mesera, ¿Quién era ella para decirle guapo a Su Jack?_**

Bien hablemos sobre las Excaliburn, ¿Saben quién las está robando?-dijo Jack

Sí, es un líder de los caídos-dijo Irina

¿Un líder de los caídos?-dijo Reynalle algo asustada

Así es, se trata de Kokabiel-dijo Xenovia

Etto….Jack, yo creo que no es bueno que….

Tranquila Reynalle, estando conmigo no te pasara nada-dijo Jack

¿Por qué está tan nerviosa?-dijo Xenovia

Es que es un ángel caído, pero le dio la espalda a los suyos y ahora vive conmigo-dijo Jack

Ya veo-dijo Xenovia

Dejando esto a un lado, ¿Saben dónde está Kokabiel?-dijo Jack

Sí -dijo Irina

Bien necesitare la dirección en donde está Kokabiel para prepararme-dijo Jack

De acuerdo-dijo Xenovia sacando una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo

 ** _Ella comenzó a anotar la dirección en el pequeño cuaderno para luego arrancar la hoja y dársela a Jack_**

Aquí tienes-dijo Xenovia

Gracias-dijo Jack tomando la hoja

Aquí tienes guapo-dijo la mecerá llegando con el bistec de Jack

Muchas gracias-dijo Jack

Oye, ¿Quisieras salir conmigo? Te hare pasar un buen rato-dijo la mecerá de modo coqueto

 ** _Reynalle rompió el vaso que tenía en sus manos al escuchar a la mecerá, Asía doblo la cuchara que tenía, Irina y Xenovia por alguna razón tenían las ganas de sacar sus Excaliburn para matar a la mecerá_**

Te agradezco por la invitación, pero no estoy interesado-dijo Jack comenzando a comer su bistec

Tú te lo pierdes-dijo la mecerá antes de irse

[Hubieras aceptado, así te hubieras desecho de las hormonas que tienes contenidas]-dijo Ddraig mentalmente

 _Olvídalo, no me acostare con cualquier mujer que encuentre-dijo Jack mentalmente_

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _En la noche_**

 ** _Después de comer en el restaurante tomaron caminos separados, Jack regreso a su casa junto con Asia y Reynalle, él subió a su cuarto para prepararse para ir por Kokabiel, él se encontraba poniéndose un chaleco limpio hasta que de repente una corriente de aire invadió el lugar_**

¿Qué haces aquí padre?-dijo Jack

Solo venía saludarte-dijo una voz detrás de él

 ** _Jack volteo y vio a un hombre de piel roja que vestía solo una túnica, era Mphisto, la encarnación del mal y padre biológico de Jack_**

Tú no vienes a visitarme al menos que tengas una misión para mí-dijo Jack

Tienes razón, vine porque tengo una misión para ti-dijo Mephisto

Lo sabia-dijo Jack

Y también porque tú madre me mando para ver como estabas-dijo Mephisto

Dile que no se preocupe, estoy bien-dijo Jack-Pero dime ¿Cuál es la misión que quieres que haga?

Veras, se han reportado varios robos de Excaliburn y el responsable es Kokabiel-dijo Mphisto

Eso ya lo sabía-dijo Jack

¿Cómo?-dijo Mephisto

Me encontré con Irina y Xenovia hace poco, ellas fueron enviadas aquí por el robo de las Excaliburn-dijo Jack

Ya veo, bueno eso no es importante-dijo Mephisto-Lo que quiero que hagas es que mates a Kokabiel

Ok, lo hare-dijo Jack

Es posible que Azazel mande a uno de los suyos para detener a Kokabiel pero antes de que llegue debes matarlo-dijo Mephisto

Entiendo-dijo Jack

Por cierto, me entere sobre el combate que tuviste con ese chico Phoenix, ¿Alguien descubrió tú verdadera identidad?-dijo Mephisto

No, todos siguen creyendo que soy huérfano-dijo Jack

Bien, sin importar que, nadie debe saber que eres un D. y aparte mi hijo-dijo Mephisto

Tranquilo nadie lo sabrá-dijo Jack

Y también se que has llegado a la temporada de apareamiento, ¿Ya has encontrado a alguien?-dijo Mephisto

No, pero no será necesario puedo controlarla-dijo Jack

Jack, no puedes controlar las hormonas, tienes que encontrar a una pareja-dijo Mephisto

¿Para qué? ¿Para que este bajo su control como tú con mamá?-dijo Jack

Oye, esa mujer no me controla-dijo Mephisto

¿Seguro?-dijo Jack sacando su celular-La puedo llamar y decirle lo que me acabas de decir

No te atreverías-dijo Mephisto

¿Quieres probarme?-dijo Jack

Sí lo haces le contare sobre el tatuaje que te hiciste en la espalda-dijo Mephisto

Ok, vamos a calmarnos, ninguno de los quiere morir hoy ¿Verdad?-dijo Jack guardando su celular

Sabía que no la llamarías-dijo Mephisto-Regresando al tema de la temporada de apareamiento, debes conseguir a una pareja o parejas, ya que siendo poseedor de Ddraig es normal que estés rodeado por varias mujeres

[Eso es cierto]-dijo Ddraig

Eso ya lo decidiré yo-dijo Jack

Está bien, es justo que lo decidas tu mismo, nos vemos hijo-dijo Mephisto

Adiós papá-dijo Jack

 ** _Mephsito desapareció entre la oscuridad dejando a Jack solo en su cuarto, Jack siguió preparándose pero de repente sintió una presencia muy poderosa que venía de la academia_**

Parece que Kokabiel se me adelanto-dijo Jack

[¿Y qué estamos esperando? Vamos tras él]-dijo Ddraig

 ** _Jack se asomo a la ventana de su habitación, la abrió y llevo sus dedos a su boca para luego soltar un silbido, rápidamente su motocicleta apareció, Jack salió por la ventana y salto a su motocicleta, Jack rápidamente arranco rumbo a la academia_**

 ** _Academia Kuo_**

 ** _Se encontraban los miembros de la nobleza de Rias, Irina y Xenovia mirando frente a ellos a un hombre que vestía un traje negro y tenía una sonrisa malvada en su cara, era Kokabiel un líder de los ángeles caídos, en ese momento ya habían derrotado a Freed y Balba Galilei que eran aliados de Kokabiel. Kiba había fusionado el poder sagrado y demoniaco, mientras Xenovia había obtenido la espada sagrada Durandal_**

 ** _Rias se encontraba lanzando poder de destrucción a Kokabiel pero él lo repelí con facilidad hasta que se comenzaba a escuchar un ruido extraño que se aproximaba al lugar_**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Algo cayó del cielo ocasionando una gran nube de polvo, todos se detuvieron y vieron lo que había caído del cielo, el polvo se comenzaba a ir y cuando se fue por completo dejo ver a Jack que estaba montado en su motocicleta_**

Vaya, pero sí es el Ghost Rider, por fin apareció un digno rival-dijo Kokabiel con una sonrisa

Kokabiel, no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo el mismo maldito adicto a las guerras-dijo Jack bajando de su motocicleta

Déjame adivinar, "él" te mando a matarme ¿Verdad?-dijo Kokabiel

Has acertado, me mando a matarte-dijo Jack sacando sus cadenas-Pero descuida lo hare lo más rápido posible para que no sientas dolor

 ** _Jack rápidamente lanzó sus cadenas contra el caído, estas se enredaron en el cuerpo de Kokabiel, Jack lo jalo hacia él para darle un puñetazo_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Jack mando a Kokabiel a volar contra los árboles del lugar con su golpe, el caído se levanto de inmediato y creo dos lanzas de luz_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Kokabiel las lanzo contra Jack, este ni siquiera las esquivo dejando que se enteraran en su pecho, Jack simplemente saco las lanzas de su pecho y se lanzo contra Kokabiel_**

 **¡PUUUMMM!**

 ** _Jack le dio otro puñetazo a Kokabiel en la cara, Kokabiel cayó al suelo con sangre saliendo de su boca por el fuerte golpe que había recibido, trato de levantarse pero…_**

 **¡SLASH!**

¡AAAHHH!-Kokabiel grito de dolor al sentir como algo atravesaba su pierna derecha

 ** _Jack había convertido sus cadenas en una espada y se la había enterado en la pierna derecha de Kokabiel para que no escapara, los demás estaban sorprendidos al ver como Jack estaba tratando a Kokabiel, el caído no era ningún problema para él_**

Es hora de acabar contigo Kokabiel-dijo Jack

Interesante

 ** _Jack volteo a ver el cielo y vio _una armadura blanca con joyas incrustadas en ella y unas grandes alas__**

Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, ¿Qué quieres blanco?-dijo Jack

Vine por ese idiota, así que dámelo-dijo el de la armadura

¿Quieres a este idiota?-dijo Jack agarrando a Kokabiel de la cabeza

Así es-dijo el de la armadura

Ok, te lo daré-dijo Jack

 **¡CRACK!**

 ** _Los demonios, Xenovia e Irina se sorprendieron por lo que vieron, Jack había roto l cuello de Kokabiel enfrente de sus ojos, Jack soltó al caído para luego quitarle su espada de su pierna_**

¿Aun lo quieres?-dijo Jack

Me dijeron que lo llevara vivo o muerto, así que no importa-dijo el de la armadura

Ok-dijo Jack levantando el cadáver del caído-Atrapalo-dijo lanzándole el cadáver al de la armadura

 ** _El tipo de la armadura agarro el cadáver de Kokabiel y miro fijamente a Jack_**

Espero que estés preparado cuando luchemos-dijo el de la armadura

Créeme lo estoy, ahora vetee-dijo Jack

 ** _Al terminar de decir eso el tipo de la armadura desapareció sin dejar rastro, Jack regreso donde estaba su moto para subirse en ella, antes que arrancaran miro a Xenovia y a Irina_**

Quiero que vayan a mi casa, tengo algo muy importante que decirles-dijo Jack

 ** _Al decir eso arranco rápidamente hacia su casa dejando a Xenovia, Irina y a los demonios confundidos_**

 ** _FIN_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capitulo 5_**

 ** _Casa de Jack_**

 ** _Jack llego a su casa y bajo de su moto para entrar a su casa, al entrar se encontró con Reynalle y Asia que al parecer lo estaban esperando_**

¿Dónde estabas?-dijo Reynalle

Fui a resolver un asunto con una persona, nada importante en realidad-dijo Jack caminando hacia la sala

 ** _Jack se sentó en el sillón de la sala y prendió la televisión_**

Por cierto, vendrán dos personas más tarde-dijo Jack

¿Dos personas?-dijeron la dos confundidas

 ***Tock* *Tock***

 ** _En eso tocaron la puerta, Reynalle fue a abrir y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a Xenovia y a Irina_**

¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-dijo Xenovia

Vinimos a hablar con Jack ya que él nos dijo que viniéramos-dijo Xenovia

Está bien Reynalle, yo le dije que vinieran-dijo Jack desde la sala

Ok, pasen-dijo Reynalle

 ** _Las dos exorcistas entraron y fueron a la sala en donde estaba Jack, las dos se sentaron en los otros sillones que estaban en la sala y Reynalle y Asia se sentaron alado de Jack_**

¿Qué es eso tan importante que quieres decirnos?-dijo Xenovia

Bueno, espero que lo tomen bien ya que lo que les diré, será muy duro para ustedes-dijo Jack

¿Qué es?-dijo Irina

Dios, está muerto-dijo Jack

 ** _Hubo un silencio incomodo por unos segundos, en las caras de Asia, Xenovia, Irina y Reynalle se formo un gran asombro por lo que dijo Jack_**

¿Qué acabas de decir?-dijo Xenovia con voz temblorosa

Dios, está muerto-dijo Jack

 ** _Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de las exorcistas y de Asia_**

No es verdad, no puede ser verdad-dijo Xenovia mientras negaba con la cabeza

Lamento que lo supieran de esta forma pero tenían que saberlo tarde o temprano-dijo Jack

Debe ser mentira-dijo Xenovia

No es mentira, todo es verdad-dijo Jack

Cállate, cállate-dijo Irina tapando sus oídos con sus manos

Jack, ¿Cómo sabes eso?-dijo Reynalle

Lo supe cuando mate a Lucifer, descubrí muchas cosas y una de esas cosas, fue que dios estaba muerto-dijo Jack

Ya veo-dijo Reynalle

 ** _Jack miro a Asia y vio la lagrimas en sus ojos, él la abrazo sorprendiendo y haciendo sonrojar a la rubia_**

No estés triste, puedes seguir adelante Asia, yo te apoyare-dijo Jack

 ** _Asia seco sus lágrimas y abrazo a Jack_**

Gracias, Jack-san-dijo Asia

Ustedes también-dijo Jack a Irina y Xenovia-No se pongan así, deben seguir adelante, si quieren pueden quedarse a vivir aquí

 ** _Las dos secaron sus lágrimas y miraron a Jack_**

Gracias, te lo agradecemos-dijo Xenovia

Eres muy bueno Jack-dijo Irina

Bueno, ya que esto está arreglado ¿Qué les parece si comemos? Me muero de hable-dijo Jack

Hai-dijeron las cuatro

 ** _Pasaron al comedor donde había deliciosa comida en la mesa que había sido hecha por Asia y Reynalle, después de cenar, Jack le enseño a Xenovia y a Irina sus habitaciones para después ir a tomar una ducha. Jack se encontraba en el baño tomando una ducha, el agua de la regadera caía en su cuerpo, él estaba disfrutando de su baño hasta que…_**

Jack-san le traigo una toa…

 ** _Asia había entrado al baño con una toalla para Jack, pero se quedo muda al ver la espalda de Jack, en su espalda tenía un tatuaje de un dragón rojo que casi cubría su espalda por completo, Jack se dio la vuelta haciendo que Asia se sonrojara y que desviara la mirada_**

Oh Asia, viniste a darme un toalla-dijo Jack cerrando la regadera y saliendo de ella para tomar la toalla-Gracias-dijo secándose el cabello

Jack-san, el tatuaje que tiene en su espalda-dijo Asia

Oh eso, me lo hice hace poco, genial ¿No?-dijo Jack dándose la vuelta para enseñarle su tatuaje

 ** _Asia solos e sonrojo más y se desmayo_**

¿Asia-dijo Jack volteándola a ver-¡Asia!

 ** _Al verla en el suelo y con la cara roja fue a ayudarla sin darse cuenta que había tirado la toalla en el suelo_**

Oye Asia, ¿Qué te pasa? Responde-dijo Jack

¿Qué pasa aquí?-dijo Reynalle llegando

 ** _Reynalle se quedo en shock al ver a Jack desnudo que tenía a una Asia entre sus brazos y que tenía la cara totalmente roja. Reynalle al ver el abdomen bien trabajado y músculos de Jack se sonrojo al igual que Asia_**

Reynalle, que bueno que estás aquí, Asia se desmayo y no sé porque, ayúdame-dijo Jack

…..

¿Reynalle?-dijo Jack

 **¡PAM!**

 ** _Reynalle también cayó al suelo con su cara completamente roja_**

¿Qué está pasando?-dijo Jack

[Es todo tú culpa]-dijo Ddraig

¿Eh?-dijo Jack confundido

[Solo mírate]-dijo Ddraig

 ** _Jack se miro y vio que estaba desnudo_**

Eso explica todo-dijo Jack

 ** _Tomo la toalla que le dio Asia y cargo a las chicas para llevarlas a sus cuartos, al dejarlas en sus cuartos, Jack fue a su habitación donde se vistió y se preparaba para dormir pero de repente su padre apareció de la oscuridad_**

¿Y bien?-dijo Mphisto

Mate a Kokabiel, aunque el cadáver se lo llevo el blanco-dijo Jack

Ya veo, así que por fin apareció de nuevo-dijo Mephisto

Sí pero no me preocupa-dijo Jack metiéndose a su cama

Por cierto hijo, tú madre tiene pensado que vayas en las vacaciones a la casa-dijo Mephisto

Me parece bien, iré en las vacaciones-dijo Jack

Bien pero tu madre quieres que vayas con su nueva nuera-dijo Meephisto

¿Nuera? Pero yo….oh no, si quiere que tenga pareja que lo olvide-dijo Jack

Le dije lo mismo pero ella insiste que tengas una pareja-dijo Mephisto

Ya he decidido que no voy a tener una pareja, así que dile a mamá que se olvide de tener nuera y nietos-dijo Jack

Solo piénsalo bien, ya sabes que nadie le puede negar nada-dijo Mephisto antes de desaparecer

[¿Enserio no tendrás pareja? Eso puede ser peligrosa ya que estas entrando en la temporada de apareamiento]-dijo Ddraig

Tranquilo, ya te dije que no pasara nada, lo controlare-dijo Jack

[Sí tu lo dices]-dijo Ddraig

 ** _Jack apago las luces para después quedar profundamente dormido_**

 ** _Una semana después_**

 ** _Xenovia e Irina habían comenzado a asistir a la academia e iban en el mismo salón que Jack, Reynalle y Asia, durante esa semana las chicas pudieron notar que Jack actuaba extraño, por alguna razón se comportaba muy nervioso y se mantenía lejos de ellas. Eso las confundió mucho y comenzaron a preocuparse_**

 ** _Actualmente_**

 ** _En la noche_**

 ** _Jack salió de un mini súper con varias bolsas llenas de comida, Jack se dirigía hacia su moto y se llevo una sorpresa al ver una hermosa y sexy chica de cabello plateado que estaba sentada en su moto_**

Hola Jack-dijo la chica

¿Qué haces aquí Valery?-dijo Jack

Que mal educado, siendo hijo de Mephisto deberías ser más educado-dijo la peli plateada

Ya quisieras, ¿Me dirás por qué estás aquí?-dijo Jack

De seguro debes saber sobre la temporada de apareamiento ¿Verdad?-dijo Valery

Sí ¿Y?-dijo Jack

 ** _Valery bajo de la moto y camino hacia Jack y paso un dedo por su abdomen_**

¿Qué te parece si nos ayudamos en eso?-dijo Valery de modo coqueto

¿Ayudarnos? ¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Jack

Saciemos nuestra lujuria entre los dos ¿Qué te parece?-dijo Valery

Paso, ya he decidido que no tendré una pareja-dijo Jack

¿Enserio? No importa si eres el Ghost Rider, no puedes contras las hormonas-dijo Valery

Llevo una semana con la temporada de apareamiento y sigo igual, solo debo soportarlo por tres semanas más y ya habrá acabado-dijo Jack

Suenas muy confiado, está bien pero si quieres saciar tu lujuria y pasar una buena noche, llámame-dijo Valery dándole un papel con un número telefónico –Nos vemos

 ** _Al decir eso, Valery desapareció sin dejar rastro, Jack estaba a punto de romper el papel que le dio Valery pero pensó un poco y mejor lo guardo en su pantalón_**

[¿Qué haces Jack? ¿Por qué no lo rompes?]-dijo Ddraig

Creó que lo guardare, ya sabes por si acaso-dijo Jack

[No estarás pensando en acostarte con ella ¿Verdad?]-dijo Ddraig

Claro que no Ddraig, ¿Por quién me tomas?-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack subió a su moto con las bolsas y arranco hacia su casa_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Hoy era el día de las visitas de los padres en la escuela, el día era muy tranquilo, Jack se encontraba acostado en el césped de la escuela debajo de la sombra de un árbol, Jack estaba disfrutando de su tranquilidad pero de repente hubo mucho ruido, él se levanto y vio como todos los alumnos se estaban dirigiendo al gimnasio, él comenzó a caminar hacia el gimnasio para saber lo que estaba pasando._**

 ** _Al llegar vio que todos los chicos estaban tomando fotos a una chica vestida de maga, la chica vestía un cosplay de maga, tenía cabello largo, negro y ojos violetas_**

¡Todos ustedes dispérsense, dispérsense!-grito un chico rubio llegando-¡Hoy es el día de muestra de las clases al publico! ¡No hagan alboroto en este lugar!

 ** _Todos los chicos se fueron del gimnasio a excepción de Jack, al momento que la chica ve a Jack corre hacia él_**

Oh tú debes ser Jack Styles ¿Verdad? El sujeto que mato al antiguo Lucifer y además eres el Ghost Rider y actual Sekiryuutei-dijo la chica emocionada

Sí-dijo Jack

Mucho gusto, yo soy Serafall Leviathan, es un placer conocerte-dijo la chica

 ** _En ese momento las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron y se rebeló a Rias que estaba acompañada por su nobleza, su hermano y un hombre que usaba un traje blanco que se parecía un poco a Sirzechs solo que este tenía una pequeña barba_**

 ** _Los Gremory se sorprendieron al ver a Jack hablando con Serafall, ellos se acercaron y Sirzechs hablo_**

Es bueno volverte Jack-san-dijo Sirzechs

Ah eres tú, Lucifer-dijo Jack

Veo que ya conociste a Serafall, ella es una de las actuales Maous-dijo Sirzechs

¿Enserio?-dijo Jack mirando a Serafall-No lo parece

Eso es cruel-dijo Serafall

Es un gusto conocerte Jack-san-dijo el hombre del traje blanco

¿Y usted es?-dijo Jack

Yo soy Lord Gremory, el patriarca del clan Gremory y padre de Rias y Sirzechs-dijo el hombre de traje blanco

Ya veo, bueno yo me voy, adiós-dijo Jack comenzando a caminar hacia la salida

Espera-dijo Sirzechs y Jack se detuvo

¿Qué quieres?-dijo Jack

Quería pedirte un favor-dijo Sirzechs

¿Un favor? ¿Qué tipo de favor?-dijo Jack

Veras, en una semana se organizara una reunión con las demás facciones por lo sucedido con Kokabiel-dijo Sirzechs

¿Y eso me debe importar porque?-dijo Jack

Como tú fuiste el que mataste a Kokabiel, debes estar en la reunión-dijo Sirzechs

Me niego-dijo Jack

Sabía que dirías eso, pero te tengo una oferta, si vas a la reunión te pagaremos la cantidad de dinero que quieras-dijo Sirzechs

Mmm…muy tentador, hecho estaré en la reunión pero solo por dos millones de yenes-dijo Jack

De acuerdo-dijo Sirzerchs

Nos vemos en la reunión-dijo Jack saliendo del gimnasio

[¿Estás seguro en ir? También estará Valery y Albión ahí]-dijo Ddraig

Tranquilo Ddraig, se lo que hago-dijo Jack

 ** _FIN_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capitulo 6_**

 ** _Casa de Jack_**

 ** _Jack estaba en el comedor cenando junto con las chicas, él les dijo que asistiría a la reunión de las facciones y eso sorprendió a las chicas_**

¿Enserio asistirás a la reunión?-dijo Reynalle

Si, no quería al principio pero cuando dijeron que me pagarían lo que quería entonces acepte-dijo Jack

¿Y cuanto te pagaran?-dijo Xenovia

No mucho, solo dos millones-dijo Jack

¡¿Dos millones?!-gritaron las chicas sorprendidas

Sí, no es mucho pero me conformo con eso-dijo Jack levantándose de su silla-Bueno me voy a dormir, buenas noches

 ** _Jack subió las escaleras y fue a su cuartó para dormir_**

A veces no lo entiendo-dijo Reynalle-Tiene una personalidad muy rara

Así ha sido siempre Jack-dijo Xenovia

Por cierto, ¿Cómo fue que ustedes conocieron a Jack?-dijo Reynalle a Irina y Xenovia

Bueno, nosotras lo conocimos porque un día él llego al vaticano-dijo Irina

¿Al vaticano? Jack-san perteneció al vaticano-dijo Asia sorprendida

No, fue contratado por el vaticano ya que Jack en ese tiempo era un mercenario-dijo Xenovia

¿Era?-dijo Reynalle

Parece que ya dejo esa vida, por eso nos sorprendimos al verlo aquí-dijo Irina

Ya veo-dijo Reynalle

Nosotras acompañamos a Jack a cumplir el vaticano, la misión era matar a un demonio que había atormentado una ciudad por semanas, cada vez que enviaban a alguien, morían a manos del demonio –dijo Xenovia-Cuando llegamos a la ciudad, Jack derroto al demonio sin dificultad, el demonio ni siquiera pudo tocarlo, el estilo de pelea era algo que nunca había visto antes, fue sorprendente

Pero díganme algo, ¿No saben algo más de él?-dijo Reynalle

¿Más de él?-dijeron las dos confundidas

Sí, como por ejemplo, ¿Saben algo sobre los padres de Jack?-dijo Reynalle

Para serte sincera, no sabemos nada, él no habla de eso-dijo Irina

Incluso hemos oído que es huérfano, pero son solo rumores, no sabemos si es cierto-dijo Xenovia

Sin duda Jack es alguien muy misterioso-dijo Reynalle

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Academia Kuo_**

 ** _Jack se encontraba en su salón solo ya que era la hora del receso y él se había quedado en el salón para tener tranquilidad, estaba sentado en su pupitre comiendo un sándwich hasta que las puertas del saló se abrieron y Rias entro, ella miro a Jack y camino hacia él_**

Jack ne….

Pensé que al salvarte de ese idiota me dejarías en paz-dijo Jack interrumpiendo a Rias y dándole una mordida a su sándwich

Lo sé pero esto es importante, necesito que me hagas un favor-dijo Rias

¿Qué tipo de favor?-dijo Jack

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Club del ocultismo_**

 ** _Jack se encontraba delante de una de las habitaciones del club, a su lado estaban Rias y su nobleza, el favor que le pidió Rias era que le ayudara a convencer a su alfil que saliera_**

Sólo tengo que convencerla ¿Verdad?-dijo Jack

Sí-dijo Rias

Entiendo, lo intentare-dijo Jack

 ** _Rias y el resto del club salieron y dejaron a Jack solo_**

Te llamas Godiva ¿Verdad?-dijo Jack

¿Quién eres tú?-dijo una voz adentro de la habitación

Soy Jack, me pidieron que hablara contigo-dijo Jack

No quiero hablar con nadie-dijo Godiva y Jack pudo escuchar sollozos dentro de la habitación- Tampoco necesito una Sacred Gear, solo detengo todo, solo aterro a las personas y hago que me odien ¡Incluso yo me odio!

Ya veo, tienes dificultades para usar tú Sacred Gear-dijo Jack-Entiendo eso, al principio no sabía cómo usar la mía pero después de un tiempo y con ayuda de alguien, puedo usarla a la perfección. Pero creó que tú tienes otro problema aparte que no sabes usar tú Sacred Gear, dime ¿A qué le temes?

A que sea un estorbo para los demás-dijo Godiva

Ya veo, no debes sentirte mal por eso, te ayudare a controlar tú Sacred Gear-dijo Jack

¿Enserio?-dijo Godiva saliendo de la habitación

 ** _Al salir, Jack pudo ver que Godiva era una chica rubia de la misma edad de Koneko, tenía ojos de color rojo y orejas puntiagudas como las de un elfo_**

Sí, pero eso si te desempeñas en lógralo-dijo Jack

Lo hare, me esforzare-dijo Godiva

Entonces comencemos de una vez-dijo Jack

 ** _Los dos salieron del club y junto con el resto del club del ocultismo comenzaron a entrenar a Godiva_**

 ** _Días después_**

 ** _Jack entreno a Godiva por los últimos días, Godiva había logrado avanzar mucho con el entrenamiento de Jack, podía congelar el tiempo pero aun no dominaba por completo su Sacred Gear, hoy sería la reunión con los líderes de las facciones, Jack se estaba dirigiendo a la sala donde se realizaría la reunión, él era acompañado por Reynalle, Xenovia, Irina y Asia. Al llegar, entraron y pudieron ver a los líderes de las facciones, del lado de los demonios se encontraban Sirzechs y Serafall que eran acompañados por sus hermanas y sus noblezas, de parte de los caídos se encontraba un hombre de cabello negro con la parte delantera de color rubio, su nombre era Azazel y era acompañado por Valery, Valery le guiño un ojo a Jack haciendo que este desviara la mirada, por ultimo estaban los ángeles, se encontraba un hombre rubio que se llamaba Michael. Jack camino hacia un asiento que estaba vacío y se sentó_**

Ya que estamos todos, comencemos con esta reunión-dijo Sirzechs-Hace unos días, en el ataque de Kokabiel, fueron ellos quienes estuvieron activos durante la redada-dijo señalando a Rias y a Jack

He escuchado el informe, les doy las gracias una vez más-dijo Michael

Lo siento, Kokabiel quien pertenecía a mi lado, te ha causado problemas-dijo Azazel

Ahora bien, Rias ¿Podrías hablarnos sobre el incidente de hace unos días?-dijo Sirzechs

Sí Lucifer-sama-dijo Rias y empezó a contarlo sucedido-Eso es todo, este es l informe que yo Rias Gremory y los demonios de mi hogar experimentamos

Buen trabajo-dijo Sirzechs

Gracias Rias-chan-dijo Serafall guiñándole un ojo

Ahora bien, Azazel, después de escuchar este informe, quiero oír la opinión del líder de los ángeles caídos-dijo Sirzechs

En relación con el incidente de hace unos días, Kokabiel un líder de nuestro organización, Grygori, guardó silencio a los otros líderes, así como a mí, el gobernador y actuó de forma independiente-dijo Azazel-Fue derrotado y asesinado por Jack Styles y su cuerpo fue llevado por Valery , él ya no podrá causar más problemas

A medida por esta explicación, puedo decir que es de baja categoría-dijo Michael-Pero se acerca a la historia de Rias Gremory y su familia, personalmente no quiero hacer nada grande que pueda producir daños en contra de nosotros ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

No tengo ningún interés en las guerras, Kokabiel también me menosprecio a mí por eso, ¿No es cierto que también agregue eso al informe?-dijo Azazel

Azazel quiero preguntarte una cosa-dijo Sirzechs-¿Por qué has estado reuniendo propietarios de Sacred Gears en las últimas décadas? Al principio pensé que estaba reuniendo seres humanos para tratar de aumentar tu potencial de batalla, incluso esperaba que se declarara otra guerra contra el cielo, o contra nosotros pero…

Sí, no importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado, no declaraste una guerra contra nosotros, cuando me enteré que tenías al dragón blanco estaba envuelto por una desconfianza fuerte-dijo Michael

Es por el bien de la investigación de Sacred Gear, si ése es el caso ¿Debo enviar una parte de los materiales de investigación a ustedes también? –dijo Azazel-Incluso so la investigación que hice es revelada, yo no comenzaría una guerra en contra de ustedes o cualquier otra cosa, yo no tengo ningún interés en la guerra en esta tarde a esta hora. Estoy perfectamente satisfecho con el mundo en estos momentos, le he pedido encarecidamente a mis subordinados que no interfirieran con la política en el mundo humano. No tengo ninguna intensión de intervenir en la religión, ni influir en el negocio de los demonios, ¿Mi confianza en las tres facciones es la menor?-Sirzechs, Serafall y Michael asintieron-Pensé que eras mejor que Dios o Lucifer de la última generación pero ustedes son los mismos chicos problemáticos, así que no les gusta que yo investigue a escondidas. Lo tengo, entonces hagamos la paz, ¿No está era mi intención? ¿Y la de los ángeles y demonios también?

Sí, yo también planeaba proponer la paz al lado de los demonios y Grygori, incluso si seguimos con nuestra relación de las tres facciones como antes, entonces esto se convertirá en algo perjudicial para el mundo en este momento, como actual líder de los ángeles estoy a favor de la paz-dijo Michael

Yo también apoyo la idea de la paz-dijo Sirzechs

Ahora bien, es el momento de escuchar la opinión de personas ajenas a nosotros, los otros que parecen que pueden influir en el mundo, iniciando con el invencible dragón-sama, en primer lugar Valery, ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer en el mundo?-dijo Azazel a la peli plateada

Si puedo pelear con chicos fuertes, entonces todo estará bien-dijo Valery sonriendo

Entonces, Sekiryuttei ¿Y tú?-dijo Azazel

Por lo regular estaría a favor de la guerra, ya que me he aburrido mucho desde que mate a Lucifer y no he encontrado ningún rival fuerte con quien pelear, así que estaría a favor de la guerra-dijo Jack sorprendiendo a los líderes de las facciones y haciendo sonreír a Valery-Pero si hago eso, él y ella no estarían contentos y me castigarían, así que estoy a favor con eso de la paz

 ** _Lo que dijo Jack confundió a los líderes de las facciones, a Rias, Sona, su nobleza y a las demás chicas, ¿De quienes hablaba Jack? Pero no tomo mucha importancia ya que él estaba a favor de la paz_**

Es bueno oír eso-dijo Michael

Parece que estamos en la buena senda para conseguir la paz-dijo Sirzechs

 ** _Pero de repente todo se paró, Jack noto la sensación que tenía cuando Godiva lo "congelaba" durante su entrenamiento, cuando se fijo bien en la habitación observo que algo había_** **_cambiado, Michael miraba por la ventana, Sirzechs y Azazel conversaba, Valery, Xenovia, Irina, Asia y Reynalle se movían buscando mejor comodidad_**

¿Qué paso?-dijo Jack

Parece que solo Xenovia, Kiba, Irina, Asia, Reynalle y yo somos los únicos capaces de moverse-dijo Rias

¿Qué está pasando?-dijo Jack

Estamos siendo atacados por los terroristas-dijo Azazel -Parece que Godiva ha congelado el tiempo y solo a los más fuerte o tienen "algo" que no les afectan, lo más probable es que utilizaran un Sacred Gear o la magia para transferir el poder al Sacred Gear de la chica mitad vampira y la forzaron para entrar en estado de Balance Breaker-dijo el caído-Aunque es sólo un estado de Balance Breaker temporal, a pesar de eso afectó a las personas aquí presentes que no estaban en el campo de visión, así que la capacidad potencial de la semi vampira era tan alta, bueno aun no nos han bloqueado la salida, gracias al escudo creado por Sirzechs y Michael los ataques de los magos no afectan al edificio

¿Qué hacemos ahora? Godiva se ha convertido en un arma terrorista en el viejo edificio de la escuela, así que ¿De dónde obtuvieron información sobre mí siervo?-dijo Rias antes de cambiar su expresión a uno de enojo-¡Por otra parte, que utilicen su poder durante esta reunión importante! ¡Nunca he sido tan insultada como ahora!

 ** _Mientras que Rias se quejaba, Azazel levanto la mano apuntando a la ventana y decenas de lanzas de luz se crearon, el caído bajo su mano hacia el suelo y las lanzas se lanzaron a gran velocidad contra los magos que había en el suelo_**

Esta escuela está envuelta en una barrera, pero a pesar de esto, los magos aparecieron dentro de la barrera, deben haber un círculo mágico de uso para transferencia o una persona que se conecta con una puerta en el interior de los locales, de cualquier manera, sí aumentan el efecto de la [Fordiben View Balor] más que esto, sería realmente preocupante, incluso será capaz de detener gente como nosotros-dijo Sirzechs-Al detenernos aquí con su feroz ataque, seguro tenemos la intención de aniquilar la construcción escolar en el instante que el tiempo se detenga, es esto una repetición, ellos siguen apareciendo incluso cuando los derribamos, sin embargo incluso si el tiempo y las técnicas terroristas son a considerar, puede ser que tengan una persona con conocimiento e información privilegiada, ¿Hay un traidor aquí?

 ** _Todos voltearon a ver a Azazel mientras pensaban en el posible traidor_**

Dicho esto, nosotros los líderes no podemos movernos y al mismo tiempo hacer los preparativos, sin embargo nuestro primer objetivo es recuperar a Godiva del viejo edificio de la escuela, que se ha convertido en la base de los terroristas-dijo Sirzechs

Onii-sama voy a ir, Godica es mi siervo, es mi responsabilidad traerla de regreso-dijo Rias

Lo entiendo Rias, sin embargo ¿Cómo vas a ir al edificio? Fuera de este edificio, todo está repleto de magos-dijo Sirzechs

Aww, esto es muy problemático-dijo Jack levantándose de su silla y dirigiéndose a la ventana-Yo los distraeré, tú ve por Godiva

Espera, eso es peligroso, puedes morir-dijo Rias

No lo creó. Reynalle, quiero que la acompañes-dijo Jack

De acuerdo-dijo Reynalle

 ** _Jack salió del edificio y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los magos, los magos sin dudarlo se lanzaron a atacar a Jack, Jack saco sus cadenas y estas se convirtieron en una espada_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Jack estaba matando a los magos con sus espada con una velocidad y técnica increíble que dejo sorprendidos a todos los líderes de las facciones, ningún mago podía tocar a Jack, él esquivaba sus ataques con mucha facilidad. Rias y Reynalle no perdieron tiempo y salieron de la habitación y fueron a rescatar a Godiva_**

 **** **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Jack siguió matando a los magos con su espada, ningún mago era un problema para él, pero en un descuido un mago intento atacarlo por la espalda pero ese mago fue mandado a volar por un esfera de energía demoniaca, Jack miro al cielo y vio a Valery que estaba con su armadura_**

No te pedí ayuda-dijo Jack

No seas tan orgulloso, acepta ayuda de vez en cuando-dijo Valery

 ** _Jack y Valery se encargaban de los magos con mucha facilidad_**

 ** _Con Reynalle y Rias_**

 ** _Reynalle y Rias llegaron al club y pudieron ver a las magas y a Godiva y a Koneko que estaban atadas en unas sillas_**

¡Mierda! ¡Han podido venir aquí!

Godiva, Koneko-dijo Rias ignorando a las magas

Buchou-dijeron las dos

Estoy contenta que estén a salvo-dijo Rias

Buchuo, ya es demasiado tarde-dijo la vampira comenzando a llorar-Es mejor si yo muero, por favor Buchui, senpai, por favor mátenme, debido a estos ojos yo no puedo hacer amistad con nadie yo no soy más que una molestia y una cobarde

No digas una cosa tan estúpida, yo no te abandonare ¿Sabes? Cuando te transferiste a mi familia, te convertiste en mi pertenencia ¿verdad? Eso ahora has vuelto a nacer, vas a vivir para mi y también vas a encontrar una nueva forma de vida con la cual puedas vivir satisfactoriamente-dijo Rias sonriendo

Yo no podría encontrarlo, yo solo causo problemas, mi vida no tiene valor-dijo Godiva

Tú eres mi siervo y miembro de mi familia, no voy a abandonarte tan fácilmente, ¡Ahora que he llegado el día que tú puedas ser libre!-grito Rias

 ** _Una de las magas estaba a punto de darle una bofetada a Godiva pero…_**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _Una de las paredes del club fue tirada abajo levantando mucho polvo, cuando el polvo se fue, revelo a Jack, una de las magas se lanzo a atacarlo pero tan solo saco su pistola y…._**

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _Le disparo a la maga en la cabeza matándola de inmediato, las demás magas se asustaron al ver como mato a su compañera, Jack saco de nuevo sus cadenas y las convirtió en una espada, se hizo un corte en la palma de su mano derecha y sorprendentemente comenzó a sangrar, hizo un movimiento y su sangre cayó en el rostro de Godiva_**

¿Quieres ****dejar de ser inútil y una cobarde? Bebe mi sangre y se útil-dijo Jack

 ** _Godiva asistió y bebió la sangre que podía alcanzar con la lengua, cuando bebió la sangre el ambiente cambio, la vampira desapareció de la silla, las magas buscaron con su vista y al mirar el techo se encontraban con algo aterrador, un numeró innumerable de pequeños murciélagos_**

¡Mierda! ¡Se ha transformado!

¡Maldita!

 ** _Las magas empezaron a lanzarle hechizos pero no surtían efecto en los murciélagos, estos se lanzaron hacia las magas mientras las mordían_**

¡Está succionando nuestra sangre!

 ** _Rias y Reynalle desataron a Koneko, mientras que las magas en un intento de desesperación apuntaron a las chicas y le lanzaron balas mágicas que fueron detenidas en el aire_**

Es inútil, puedo ver todos sus movimiento-se escucho la voz de Godiva

 ** _Las magas cayeron desmayadas una a una debido a la succión de sangre y magia de Godiva, después de atarlas a todas, Godiva regreso a su forma humana_**

¿Cómo te sientes ahora?-dijo Rias

Mucho mejor, gracias a la sangre de senpai pude controlarlo-dijo Godiva

 ** _Ellos salieron del club y vieron que aun había muchos magos_**

Ddraig, es hora de acabar con esto-dijo Jack

[Estoy de acuerdo contigo]-dijo Ddraig

 ** _Jack invoco su guante y este rápidamente cambio a un color negro con líneas rojas de fuego y su jema cambio de verde a rojo, Jack camino hacia los magos y se puso en medio de ellos, todos los magos se lanzaron a atacarlos pero él permaneció en su lugar, Jack creó un círculo mágico en el suelo, y su guante comenzó a brillar_**

 **¡Ryu-Ken! [Explosión del dragón]**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Jack golpeo el círculo mágico con su puño y el suelo comenzó a brillar, de repente hubo una gran explosión de fuego, el fuego comenzó a tomar la forma de un gran dragón. Todo se sorprendieron al ver eso, el dragón de fuego se dirigió hacia los magos y…._**

 **¡BOOOOOOMMM!**

 ** _Elimino a todos los magos ocasionando una enorme explosión que creó una gran nube de humo y un enorme cráter en donde estaba Jack_**

 ** _En la sala de reuniones_**

 ** _Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por el poder de Jack, había acabado con los terroristas sin ningún problema ni esfuerzo, enfrente de ellos se encontraba una mujer que llevaba un vestido que era muy escotado y tenía una gran hendidura en él. Ella estaba sorprendida por ver el ataque de Jack y a la vez aterrada porque sabía quién era_**

¿Q…Q…Qué hace e´l aquí?-dijo la mujer con miedo

Él está de nuestro lado Cattleya-dijo Sirzechs- Él es más fuerte que todos nosotros, incluso con el poder de Ophis de tú lado dudo mucho que lo derrotes

C…ca…calla, soy descendiente del Leviathan original y ningún idiota como el podrá….

 ** _No pudo terminar por qué sintió una presencia detrás de ella, incluso los líderes de las facciones se sorprendieron que el estuviera ahí en tan poco tiempo, ella volteo muy lentamente, su mirada se lleno de terror puro, Jack estaba detrás de ella_**

Miren a quién tenemos aquí, la ultima descendiente de Leviathan, ¿Cómo estás Cattleya?-dijo Jack

Tú, maldito monstruo, mataste a toda mi familia y al antiguo Lucifer solo por diversión-dijo Cattleya molesta

La verdad, es que me pidieron que lo hiciera pero debo admitir que si me divertí matando a esos demonios-dijo Jack

Es por eso que debo matarte aquí mismo-dijo Cattleya

 ** _Cattleya le lanzo una gran ráfaga de poder demoniaco a Jack pero este lo esquivo con mucha facilidad y la sujeto de los hombros para después levantarla_**

 **Tengo hambre** -dijo Jack con voz demoniaca

 ** _Eso no solo aterro a Cattleya, también a los líderes de las facciones, Jack comenzó a devorar su alma y el cuerpo de Cattleya se comenzó a hacer cenizas, segundos después ella se había vuelto totalmente en cenizas, Jack tasolo se le quedo viendo a los líderes de las facciones, iba a hablar pero de repente_**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 ** _Una gran explosión lo golpeo dejando un gran cráter, Jack estaba parado con sus ropas rasgadas mientras sus heridas se curaban, vio al cielo y vio a Valery_**

¿Enserio Valery? ¿Por la espalda?-dijo Jack

No te quejes, todo se vale en la guerra-dijo Valery

¿Así que nos estas traicionado Valery?-dijo Azazel

Así es Azazel-dijo Valery

Ya veo, yo podría haber previsto de alguna en mi corazón que ella se iría de mi lado, desde el momento que la conocí hasta ahora, ella quería pelear con gente fuerte-dijo Azazel

Mi autentico nombre es Valery Lucifer, descendiente del Maou Lucifer de la generación anterior, quien murió a manos del Ghost rider-dijo Valery-Sin embargo soy una hija de sangre mixta, nacida de un padre que el nieto del Maou original y una madre humana, obtuve el Sacred Gear del dragón desvanecedor porque soy mitad humano, fue por casualidad, sin embargo yo que soy una pariente de sangre real de Lucifer también soy el dragón desvanecedor, si realmente tal cosa como la suerte y los milagros, puede que sea yo, estoy bromeando

No puede ser-dijo Rias asombrada

Ahí estas presumiendo de nuevo que eres la hija de Lucifer-dijo Jack

¿Por qué no revelas tu verdadero nombre Jack?-dijo Valery haciendo que Jack abriera los ojos como platos y confundiendo a los demás

¿Verdadero nombre?-dijo Irina confundida

Jack-san ¿A qué se refiere?-dijo Asia

No te atrevas Valery-dijo Jack

Su nombre no es Jack Styles y no es huérfano, él tiene padres-dijo Valery

Entonces Jack si tiene padres-dijo Reynalle

¿Quiénes serán?-dijo Xenovia

Yo también me hago esa pregunta-dijo Irina

Valery, te lo advierto-dijo Jack

Su verdadero nombre es Hakai D. Jack, y sus padre son Mephisto, la reencarnación del mal y Hakai D. Hana-dijo Valery

 ** _Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar lo que dijo Valery, había dicho el verdadero nombre de Jack y la identidad de sus padres_**

¿D? ¿Jack es un D.?-dijo Reynalle

Eso significa que es el enemigo de los dioses-dijo Xenvoia

Pero no solo eso, es hijo de Mephisto, el demonio más cruel que existe-dijo Irina

Jack-san-dijo Asia

 ** _Jack tan solo se quedo callado y mirando al suelo_**

¿Qué pasa Jack? ¿Acaso no estás molesto porque revele tu verdadera identidad y la de tus padres?-dijo Valery

 ** _Jack alzo la mirada y Valery se sorprendió al verlo sonreír_**

La verdad me hiciste un favor, ya me estaba cansando en mantenerlo en secreto, gracias Valery-dijo Jack sonriendo

¿Qué?-dijo Valery sorprendida

¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me molestaría y que pelearíamos?-dijo Jack

Sí, eso esperaba, rayos, todo salió mal-dijo Valery bajando hacia donde estaba Jack

 ** _Ella se acerco a Jack y desapareció u casco_**

¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te enojes y pelees conmigo?-dijo Valery

Valery, aun si peleamos, sabemos que perderías-dijo Jack

Moo, odio esa arrogancia que tienes-dijo Valery enojada

Pero sabes que es cierto-dijo Jack

Bueno, tal vez no te pueda ganar en una pelea pero se en que te puedo ganar-dijo Valery

¿Así? ¿En qu…

 ** _No pudo terminar de hablar ya que Valery lo beso sorprendiéndolo a él y al resto, Xenovia, irina, Asia, Reynalle, incluso Rias y Serafall se pusieron celosas al ver eso, Valery soltó a Jack y vio como este estaba sonrojado_**

Tal vez seas mejor peleando pero cuando se habla de relaciones soy la mejor-dijo Valery

 ** _Jack no dijo nada ya que había entrado en shock, Valery se acerco a su oído y le susurro algo que hizo que Jack abriera los ojos como platos y que lo sacara de su shock, ella se separo de él y le guiño un ojo_**

Nos volveremos a ver-dijo Valery antes de desaparecer

 ** _Jack estuvo en shock por unos segundos para después ayudar a descongelar a las personas_**

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Eran aproximadamente las 3: 00 am, delante de un motel del amor se encontraba Jack esperando a alguien_**

[Jack, debes estar jugando, no puedes hacer esto]-dijo Ddraig

Lo siento Ddraig, pensé que podría con las hormonas pero si sigo así, terminare violando a Reynalle, Asia, Xenovia e Irina-dijo Jack

[Pero ¿Por qué con ella? De todas las personas que podrías escoger, ¿Por qué escogiste a ella?]-dijo Ddraig

Ya estoy aquí

 ** _Jack miro a la izquierda y vio a Valery que se acercaba a él_**

Sabía que terminaríamos así-dijo Valery sonriendo

No te hagas ilusiones, esto es solo para calmar las hormonas y lujuria que tengo-dijo Jack

Como tú digas, bien entremos de una vez-dijo Valery

 ** _Los dos entraron y fueron a la recepción, Jack pago seis mil yenes por una noche, el administrador los llevo a su habitación, al llegar a la habitación les toco, el administrador abrió la puerta, y pudieron ver que era una hermosa habitación, tenía una cama matrimoniar que tenía un corazón hecho de pétalos de rosas, velas encendidas para darle un ambiente romántico, el administrador le dio la llave a Jack y se fue sino antes decirles "Qué se diviertan". Los dos entraron a la habitación y Jack cerró la puerta para después ponerle seguro_**

Bien ¿Ahora qué?-dijo Jack

Muy fácil tonto, hay que quitarnos la ropa-dijo Valery comenzando a desvestiste

Entiendo-dijo Jack comenzando a desvestirse al igual que Valery

 ** _Jack se quito su chaqueta seguido por su camisa dejando que Valery viera su musculatura y abdomen bien trabajado, él se dio la vuelta dejando que Valery viera su tatuaje de dragón que tenía, ella dejo de ver el cuerpo de Jack y siguió desvistiéndose_**

 ** _Después de unos minutos los dos estaban desnudos, Jack se encontraba sentado en la cama mirando el sexy y hermoso cuerpo de Valery, sus pechos eran más grandes que los de Reynalle, casi eran del mismo tamaño que los de Rias y Akeno, una hermosa piel blanca como la nieve, y una bello y hermosa trasero en forma de corazón, Jack estaba hipnotizado por el cuerpo de Valery, ella camino hacia él y lo miro_**

Quiero que sepas algo Hakai D. Jack, si hacemos esto, significara que somos pareja quieras o no-dijo Valery, Ya que te voy a entregar mi primera vez, es justo que después de esto seamos pareja

Pensé haberte dicho que solo lo hacía para calmar la lujuria y las hormonas-dijo Jack

¿Acoso no quieres estas para ti solo?-dijo Valery tomando la mano derecha de Jack y poniéndola en su pecho derecho-Si aceptas ser mi pareja, estas tetas serán todas tuyas, mi trasero, mi coño, todo mi cuerpo te pertenecerá

¿Todo me pertenecerá?-dijo Jack

Así es, podremos tener sexo cuando quieras y no me opondré pero claro, tendrás que cuidar de mí y tratarme como tu novia-dijo Valery-¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

 ** _Jack quito su mano del pecho de Valery y para sorpresa de la peli plateada, la agarro de la cintura y la tumbo en la cama quedando ella abajo y Jack arriba de ella_**

Muy bien, acepto pero solo con una condición-dijo Jack

¿Cuál?-dijo Valery

En la cama y en la relación, seré yo que lleve el mando-dijo Jack

Eso dependerá de esta noche, ven aquí mí dragón-dijo Valery

 ** _Los dos se dieron un apasionado beso y por el resto de la noche se podrían oír gemidos y gritos de placer de esa habitación_**

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _La habitación era un caos, todos los muebles estaban en el suelo, la puerta de la habitación tenía arañazos como si lo hubiera hecho una bestia, la ropa de Valery y Jack estaba regada en todo la habitación, los dos dragones celestiales se encontraban en la cama desnudos abrazándose, pero algo había aparecido en el cuello de Valery, había aparecido una marca parecida al tatuaje que Jack tenía en su espalda, esa era la prueba que Valery era ahora la pareja de Jack_**

 ** _FIN_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Capitulo 7_**

 ** _A la mañana siguiente_**

 ** _La luz del sol golpeo los ojos de Jack haciendo que despertara, cuando estuvo completamente despierto miro la habitación y se sorprendió al ver el caos que él y Valery habían creado anoche, todos los muebles en el suelo, la puerta tenía arañazos como si una bestia los hubiera hecho y su ropa estaba regada por todas partes_**

 _Wow, sí que nos pasamos anoche-pensó Jack_

 ** _En eso, Valery se despertó y abrazo a Jack haciendo que sus pechos se apegaran en el pecho desnudo de Jack_**

Buenos días amor, ¿Cómo amaneciste?-dijo Valery sonriendo

¿Amor? ¿Enserio?-dijo Jack

Bueno, ya que vamos a salir es obvio que te llame así ¿No?-dijo Valery

No losé, me siento algo incomodo sí me llamas así-dijo Jack

Debo hacerlo, así demostrare que eres solo mío-dijo Valery

¿Tuyo?-dijo Jack

Así es Hakai D. Jack, tú me perteneces-dijo Valery señalando su cuello en donde tenía su marca-¿Ves esto? Muestra que ahora soy tú mujer y que solo te pertenezco a ti

Ya veo-dijo Jack

Y si aun no te has dado cuenta, tú también tienes una marca-dijo Valery señalando el lado derecho del torso de Jack

 ** _Era cierto, en el lado derecho del torso de Jack había una marca parecida a la de Valery solo que esta era de diferente color, esta era de color blanco_**

Entiendo, así que soy tuyo ahora-dijo Jack

Así es y déjame decirte algo-dijo Valery mirándolo a los ojos-Yo soy la única mujer a la cual besaras, amaras y podrás follar, así que no busques a otras mujeres ¿Entendido?

Parece que eres muy celosa-dijo Jack sonriendo

Hablo enserio, no debes fijarte en otras mujeres aparte que tu pareja-dijo Valery

Ok, no debes de que preocuparte, yo no soy un mujeriego-dijo Jack

Bien, ya que está todo arreglado ¿Cuándo podre mudarme?-dijo Valery

¿Mudarte? ¿Mudarte a donde?-dijo Jack

A tú casa claro-dijo Valery

¿Qué? ¿Quieres mudarte a mí casa?-dijo Jack

¿Qué tiene de malo? Somos una pareja ahora y es normal vivir juntos-dijo Valery

Espera Valery, está bien que salgamos pero eso de vivir juntos es ir muy rápido-dijo Jack

Mmm…creó que tienes razón, está bien no me mudare a tu casa-dijo Valery

Bien, oye ¿Tienes planes para las próximas semanas?-dijo Jack

No ¿Por qué?-dijo Valery

Mi padre me dijo que fuera a casa en las vacaciones y que llevara a mi pareja para que mi mamá conozca su nuera-dijo Jack

Ohh, así que conoceré a mi nuera y suegro pronto, me gusta esa idea, cuenta conmigo-dijo Valery

Bien, tal vez lleve a las demás ya que no creó que sea buena idea dejarlas solas-dijo Jack

Ok, solo diles que se mantengan alejados de ti, eres solo mío-dijo Valery

De acuerdo, dragona celosa-dijo Jack

No soy celosa, solo cuido lo que es mío-dijo Valery

Yo también lo hago-dijo Jack poniendo su mano derecha en el muslo derecho de Valery y dándole un fuerte apretón

Mmm…dragón pervertido, ¿No tuviste suficiente con lo de anoche?-dijo Valery coquetamente

No, mi lujuria apenas si bajo algo anoche, sigamos en donde nos quedamos-dijo Jack

Me gusta esa idea, ven acá-dijo Valery

 ** _Los dos se dieron un profundo beso y comenzaron a tener sexo como animales, todo el motel se quejo por el ruido que Jack y Valery estaban haciendo_**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Jack se encontraba caminando hacia su casa, después de la larga sesión de sexo con Valery tenía que descansar, al llegar a su casa se llevo la sorpresa al ver a todas las chicas en la entrada, tenía una expresión molesta en sus rostros_**

Hola chicas-dijo Jack

Nada de "Hola chicas" ¿Dónde estabas?-dijo Reynalle

Estuve en una dura misión anoche, tuve que enfrentarme a una gran bestia-dijo Jack

¿A una bestia?-dijo Irina

Sí, era muy resistente, me dio muchos problemas pero al final la controle-dijo Jack

No estás mintiendo ¿Verdad?-dijo Xenovia

No, y si ya acabaron con su interrogatorio, me voy a mi habitación-dijo Jack

 ** _En eso Jack entro a la casa y subió a su cuarto, dejando a las chicas con dudas y sospechas_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Jack se encontraba tranquilo durmiendo en su cama, el se levanto y bajo a la concina por un poco d agua, cuando tenía su vaso en la mano, miro a su alrededor y escupió el agua por lo que vio, toda su casa estaba cambiada por completo, ahora su interior parecía una mansión_**

 ** _Las chicas llegaron al comedor y tenían caras de sorpresa al ver la casa_**

¿Qué le paso a la casa?-dijo Xenovia

Se ve más elegante-dijo Asia

 ***TOCK* *TOCK***

 ** _En eso tocaron la puerta de la entrado y todos fueron a abrir, al abrir la puerta se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver a Rias junto con su nobleza con maletas en sus manos_**

¿Es enserio?-dijo Jack

 ** _Cinco minutos después_**

 ** _Todos se encontraban en la sala, Jack y las chicas se encontraban mirando seriamente a Rias y a su nobleza_**

Déjame ver si entendí, tú hermano te dio la orden venir a vivir a mí casa junto tu nobleza-dijo Jack

Sí-dijo Rias

Y no solo eso, sino que toda tu familia remodelo toda mi casa, sin mi permiso-dijo Jack

Es correcto-dijo Rias

Bueno decidido-dijo Jack levantándose del sillón y sacando una pistola-Hoy muere ese bastardo pelirrojo

¡Qué?!-grito Rias y su nobleza sorprendidos

Ahora vuelvo-dijo Jack

Espera, no puedes matar a Onni-sama-dijo Rias tratando de detenerlo

¿Quieres ponerme a prueba?-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack salió de la casa y llevo sus dedos a la boca para después silbar, rápidamente su moto llego en donde estaba, Jack se subió a su moto y creó un portal delante de él, Rias y las demás salieron de la casa para detener a Jack_**

No puedes matar a Onni-sama, él es el nuevo Satán-dijo Rias

¿Crees que eso me importa? ¿Crees que me importo cuando mate al antiguo Lucifer?-dijo Jack

Pero….

Además, eso no le da derecho en remodelar e invitar a cualquier persona a mi casa, sin mi permiso, le voy a enseñar una lección-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack arranco y estaba a pocos para entrar al portal pero…._**

¡Te pagaran por dejarnos vivir en tu casa!-grito Rias

 ** _De repente el portal desapareció y Jack freno y miro a Rias_**

¿Cuánto?-dijo Jack

Dos millones al mes-dijo Rias

Muy bien, si así están las cosas-dijo Jack bajando de su moto y caminando hacia ellos-Se pueden quedar pero hagan algo que me enoje y pueden despedirse de sus vidas ¿Ok?

Hai-dijo Rias nerviosa

También si le hacen algo a Asia, Reynalle, Irina o Xenovia, se pueden ir despidiendo de sus vidas-dijo Jack caminando hacia las escaleras-Reynalle, ¿Me podrías avisar cuando el desayuno esté listo?

Hai-dijo la caída

Gracias-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack subió las escaleras y fue a su cuarto, de repente su celular sonó, lo reviso y vio que era un mensaje de Valery que decía: "¿Cuándo iremos con tus padres?"_**

 ** _En eso Jack comenzó a responderle, los dos estuvieron un buen tiempo así hasta que decidieron cuando irían a ver a la casa de Jack_**

 ** _Al día de mañana_**

Escúchenme, hoy iremos al inframundo ya que voy a pasar allí las vacaciones con mi familia y me gustaría que fueran-dijo RIas a su nobleza

Claro-dijeron su nobleza

También me gustaría que fueras Jack, mis padres te quieren como invitado en el castillo-dijo Rias

Paso, yo pasare las vacaciones con mi familia, no tengo tiempo para ir con otras personas-dijo Jack

Pero…

Por cierto chicas ¿Les gustaría ir?-dijo Jack a Reynalle, Xenovia, Irina y Asia

Claro-dijo Reynalle

Me gustaría conocer a tus padres Jack-san-dijo Asia

Ya quiero ver el lugar en donde vives-dijo Xenovia

Cuenta conmigo-dijo Irina

Bien entonces vayan a hacer sus maletas porque salimos en diez minutos-dijo Jack

 ** _En eso las chicas y Jack se fueron a sus habitaciones a hacer sus maletas, dejando al grupo Gremory en la sala y sin tomarle tanta importancia_**

 ** _Diez minutos_**

 ** _Rias y su nobleza ya se habían ido al inframundo, Reynalle, Asia, Xenovia e Irina se encontraban afuera de la casa con sus maletas, ellas esperando a Jack que les había dicho que esperaran fuera de la casa ya que traería un auto para llevarlos a la casa de sus padres, de repente Jack apareció con un increíble auto de color negro que tenía unas calaveras en llamas pintadas en él_**

Suban-dijo Jack

 ** _Las chicas subieron con sus maletas al auto y Jack arranco_**

Jack ¿Cómo conseguiste este auto?-dijo Reynalle

Fue un regalo de mi padre, solo que casi no lo ocupo porque tengo mi moto-dijo Jack-Ahora sujétense bien

 ** _Jack creó un portal delante de ellos y acelero, las chicas se sujetaron de donde pudieron, atravesaron el portal y al atravesarlo aparecieron en un sombrío bosque_**

¿Qué es este lugar?-dijo Irina

Da algo de miedo-dijo Asia algo asustada

Estamos en territorio de mi familia en este momento, no se espanten, viniendo conmigo estarán bien-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack siguió conduciendo por el bosque hasta llegar a un enorme castillo, las chicas se sorprendieron al ver el enorme castillo, jamás se imaginaron que Jack viviera en un lugar así. En la entrada del castillo había dos estatuas de minotauros que tenían grandes hachas, dichas estatuas se comenzaron a mover como si tuvieran vida, eso dejo sorprendidas a las chicas, las estatuas se acercaron al auto y se agacharon para ver a Jack_**

Soy yo, vengo con unas amigas, déjenos pasar-dijo Jack

 ** _Los minotauros asistieron y regresaron a sus posiciones, la entrada del castillo se abrió y puieorn seguir adelante_**

Jack ¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Xenovia

Esas estatuas están encantadas, mi padre les puso un hechizo que hace que cobren vida para proteger el castillo, atacan a los desconocidos y a los intrusos-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack estaciono cerca de la mansión y todos bajaron, caminaron hacia la puerta de la mansión y Jack toco la puerta_**

 ***TOCK* *TOCK***

 ** _La puerta de la mansión se abrió revelando a cuatro hermosas mujeres que usaban uniformes de Maid, una era una hermosa pelirroja de grandes pechos, dos eran peliblancas, una de cabello largo y otra de cabello corto, la ultima Mais era una hermosa mujer peli azul de grandes pechos, las cuatro Maid sonrieron al ver a Jack peros u sonrisa desapareció a ver a Reynalle, Asia, Irina y Xenovia pero las ignoraron y miraron a Jack_**

Bienvenido a casa, Jack-sama-dijeron las cuatro Maid

Hola Erza, Mira, Lisanna, Juvia-dijo Jack

Es un gusto verlo de vuelta en el castillo, Jack-sama-dijo la pelirroja

A mí también me da gusto verlas, Erza-dijo Jack

Jack-sama, ¿quiénes son ellas?-dijo la peli azul señalando a las chicas

Juvia, Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna, ellas son mis amigas y se quedaran aquí durante las vacaciones-dijo Jack-Chicas, preséntense

Mucho gusto, yo soy Reynalle-dijo Reynalle

Yo soy Asia, es un placer-dijo Asia

Yo soy Irina, es un placer-dijo Irina

Y yo soy Xenovia, mucho gusto-dijo Xenovia

Ellas son mis invitadas, quiero que la traten bien, por favor-dijo Jack

Sera como usted diga, Jack-sama-dijeron las cuatro

Bien, díganme ¿Dónde están mis padre?-dijo Jack

Mephisto-sama y Hana-sama se encuentran en la sala-dijo la peli blanca de cabello blanco

Muchas gracias por decírmelo Mirajane-dijo Jack volteando a ver a las chicas-Yo iré a ver a mis padres, ustedes vayan a sus habitaciones, Erza y las demás las guiaran a ellas

Hai-dijeron las cuatro

Se las encargo-dijo Jack a las cuatro Maid

Hai, Jack-sama-dijeron las cuatro Maid

 ** _Jack camino hacia la sala dejando a las chicas a solas_**

Síganos por favor-dijo Erza

 ** _Las cuatro Maid guiaron a Reynalle y a las demás a las habitaciones donde se quedarían a dormir_**

 ** _Con Jack_**

 ** _Jack se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del castillos, en ellos habían varias Maids y mayordomos que se inclinaron al verlo pasar, Jack llego a la sala del castillo y se encontró con su padre que estaba sentado alado de una hermosa mujer pelinegra que vestía un hermoso vestido negro, ella era su madre, Hakai D. Hana_**

Estoy de vuelta-dijo Jack

Oh Jack, por fin llegas-dijo Hana levantándose y yendo hacia donde estaba-¿Dónde está mi nuera?

Sobre eso, ella llegara después-dijo Jack

Así que si conseguiste pareja-dijo Mephisto levantándose-¿Quién es? ¿Es alguien que conocemos?

Bueno en realidad….

Mephsito, eso no importa, mientras que Jack este feliz, no nos debe importar con quien salga-dijo Hana

Sí tu lo dices-dijo Mephisto

Por cierto, traje a unas amigas a pasar las vacaciones aquí-dijo Jack

Espera, ¿cómo es eso posible? ¿Acaso tú…

Les explicare luego, han pasado muchas cosas-dijo Jack

Ya veo ¿En donde están tus amigas?-dijo Hana

Erza y las demás, les están enseñando sus habitaciones-dijo Jack

Bien, les diré que nos vean en el comedor en cinco minutos, la comida casi está lista-dijo Hana yéndose del lugar dejando a Mephisto y a Jack solo

Ya que estamos solos, dime ¿Revelaste tú verdadero nombre?-dijo Mephsito

Sí y no-dijo Jack

¿A qué te refieres con eso?-dijo Mephisto

Bueno, lo que paso fue….

 ** _Mientras en el castillo Gremory_**

 ** _Era la hora de la cena, fueron hasta un enorme salón, la mesa estaba llena de deliciosos manjares_**

Rias ¿Qué le pareció a Jack la remodelación de su casa?-dijo Lord Gremory

Etto….le pareció bien, le agrado mucho-dijo Rias un poco nerviosa

Me alegra que le haya gustado, por cierto ¿Dónde está? ¿Le pediste que viniera?-dijo Lord Gremory

Sí pero ya tenía planes, se fue con sus padres-dijo Rias

Ya veo, entonces iremos a hablar con él-dijo Lord Gremory

Pero no sabemos donde viven sus padres-dijo Rias

Descuida, hemos oído rumores de donde vive Mephisto, y creó que son ciertos-dijo Lord Gremory

Pero, ¿No sería peligroso ir a un lugar que ni siquiera conocemos?-dijo Rias

Tranquila Rias, llevaremos a algunos soldados-dijo Lady Gremory

Creó que está bien entonces-dijo Rias

 ** _De regreso con Jack_**

 ** _Todos se encontraban en el comedor del castillo, Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna y Juvia estaban mirando a Reynalle, Asia, Xenovia e Irina con caras de enojo y expulsaban auras asesinas_**

¿Por qué nos miran así?-dijo Asia algo asustada

No losé, solo nos vieron llegar con Jack y nos han estado mirando así-dijo Xenovia

Dime Jack ¿Cómo es mi nuera?-dijo Hana

¡¿Nuera?!-gritaron las chicas y las Maids

Bueno, ella es como tú madre, creó que te llevaras bien con ella-dijo Jack

Genial, otra Hana, estamos muertos-dijo Mephisto

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Un cuchillo rozo la mejilla derecha de Mephisto asustándolo, miro a su esposa y esta estaba sonriendo mientras que sostenía un cuchillo y sonreía_**

¿Qué acabas de decir cariño?-dijo Hana

N…Na…Nada querida-dijo Mephisto asustado

 _Sí, sin duda mi madre y Valery se llevaran bien-pensó Jack_

[Hablando de ella ¿No crees que ya deberá estar aquí?]-dijo Ddraig mentalmente

 _Es cierto, ya se tardo-dijo Jack mentalmente_

[Tal vez este peleando en este momento con los mino tauros]-dijo Ddraig

 _Mierda, olvide eso-dijo Jack_

 ** _Jack se levanto de la mesa y rápidamente corrió hacia el bosque, todos se levantaron y lo siguieron para saber que estaba pasando_**

 ** _Mientras en el bosque_**

 ** _En el oscuro y sombrío bosque se encontraba Rias junto con su nobleza, sus padres y un pequeño grupo de guardias, estaban caminando por el bosque ya que su padre había escuchado que Mephsito vivía ahí, así que fueron a averiguar si era cierto_**

Padre, ¿Estás seguro que es en este lugar?-dijo Rias

Según los rumores, Mephisto vive en este bosque-dijo Lord Gremory

Pero son solo rumores, tal vez estén equivocados-dijo Rias

Puede ser hija pero hay demonios que han desaparecido en este bosque y levantas sospechas-dijo Lady Gremory

 ** _Siguieron caminando hasta que encontraron la mansión y las estatuas de mino tauro_**

Se los dije, aquí vive Mephisto-dijo Lord Gremory

No estamos seguros si hay vive Mephsito, podría vivir otra persona-dijo Lady Gemory

Bueno, solo hay una forma de averiguarlo-dijo Lord Gremory

 ** _Caminaron un poco más y estaban a punto de entrar hasta que…_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Dos grandes hachas cayeron enfrente de ellos sorprendiéndolos, miraron a las estatuas de mino tauro y se sorprendieron más al ver como estas habían cobrado vida, los dos mino tauros tomaron sus hachas y miraron a los Gremory_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Volvieron a atacarlos y por suerte los Gremory evitaron los ataques de los mino tauros, los soldados se lanzaron al ataque pero fueron fácilmente derrotados y asesinados por los mino tauros, unos fueron aplastados mientras otros fueron cortados en dos_**

 ** _Los Gremory decidieron pelear y destruyeron a las dos estatuas pero para su sorpresa, cuando las destruyeron se volvieron a reconstruir, no importaba cuantas veces las partieran en dos, la destruyeran o si las hacían polvo, las estatuas regresaban a la normalidad_**

 ** _Los Gremory estaban comenzado a cansarse, estaban usando todas sus fuerzas contra los mino tauros, las dos estatuas estaban dispuesta en acabar con los Gremroy y lo hubieran hecho si no fuera porque…._**

¡Deténganse!-grito Jack llegando al lugar

 ** _Los mino tauros al ver a Jack dejaron de pelear y regresaron a sus posiciones, segundos después, sus padres y las chicas llegaron_**

¿Qué hacen aquí Gremory? Ustedes no son bienvenidos aquí-dijo Mephisto

Sí es cierto, gente como ustedes no deberían estar en nuestro territorio-dijo Hana

Tranquilícense, solo veníamos a hablar-dijo Lady Gremory

¿Hablar? No tenemos nada de qué hablar con ustedes, así que les pido de la manera amable, que se vayan de aquí-dijo Hana-En este momento estamos esperando a mi nuera y no me gustaría que nos vea peleando con ustedes

¿Nuera?-dijeron los Gremory sorprendidos

Parece que llevo en un mal momento

 ** _Todos voltearon a ver quien había dicho eso, los Gremory, Reynalle, Asia, Irina y Xenovia se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver a Valery que estaba con una maleta, Jack solo camino hacia ella y se le quedo mirando_**

Llegas tarde-dijo Jack

Perdón, es que tuve que solucionar unos problemas antes de llegar, pero ya estoy aquí, mi dragón-dijo Valery

 ** _De repente Valery lo beso dejando a todos a excepción de Mephsito sorprendidos, su escucharon como los corazones de Rias, Reynalle, Asia, Irina, Xenovia y las cuatro Maid se rompieron al ver a Jack besando a Valery, los dos se separaron dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva, Valery miro a Hana y corrió hacia ella y la agarro de las manos_**

Usted debe ser la madre de Jack, mucho gusto yo soy Valery Lucifer, soy la novia de su hijo y su futura nuera-dijo Valery sonriendo

Etto….un gusto conocerte Valery-dijo Hana sonriendo

Espera un segundo, ¿Cómo que novia? Jack nunca estaría con alguien como tú-dijo Reynalle

¿Enserio? Entonces ¿cómo explicas esto?-dijo Valery mostrándole su marca

¿Qué significa eso?-dijo Reynalle

Significa que soy la pareja de Jack y que soy de su pertenencia-dijo Valery sorprendiendo a todos-Pero no solo eso, está marca también simboliza nuestra relación y que ahora somos uno, en pocas palabras, esto significaría que Jack y yo estamos casados

¡¿QUÉ?!-gritaron todos

 ** _FIN_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Capitulo 8_**

 ** _Todos se encontraban en la sala del castillo de los padres de Jack, Jack y sus padres estaban mirando determinadamente a los Gremory, Valery se encontraba sentada alado de Jack, ella estaba muy pegada a él, Reynalle, Rias, Asia, Irina, Xenovia y las cuatro hermosas Maid estaban sumamente celosas de la peli plateada_**

Muy bien ¿De qué quieren hablar?-dijo Mephisto

Solo queremos hablar sobre un asunto que tiene que ver con nuestros hijos-dijo Lord Gremory

¿Y cuál sería ese asunto?-dijo Hana

Bueno, hemos pensado que podríamos arreglar una propuesta de matrimonio-dijo Lady Gremory

 ** _Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, un sonrojo se formo en las mejillas mientras que en Jack_**

¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!-Jack comenzó a reír como loco

¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!-Sus padres y Valery también comenzaron a reír

 ** _Todos se quedaron confundidos por tal acto, los padres de Rias se molestaron por tal acto_**

¡Me duele el estomago, jajaja!-dijo Jack mientras se reía

¡Jamás había escuchado un buen chiste como ese, jajaja!-dijo Mephisto mientras reía

¡Ustedes sí que saben cómo hacer reír a la gente, jajajaja!-dijo Hana mientras reía

¡Deben de estar bromeando, jajaja!-dijo Valery mientras reía

 ** _Los padres de Rias se fueron enojando más mientras que Jack, sus padres y Valery seguían riendo_**

¿Qué es tan gracioso?-dijo Lady Gremory muy enojada

¿En verdad creen que esa chica es digna de estar con mi hijo?-dijo Hana dejando de reír

No nos hagan reír-dijo Mephisto

¿Qué tiene de malo?-dijo Lord Gremory enojado

Bueno, a simple vista se ve que es una malcriada, consentida y que no tiene experiencia en batalla-dijo Hana

 ** _Eso daño el orgullo de Rias e hizo enojar más a sus padres_**

A parte, se ve que su nobleza no es tan fuerte, se v que le falta mucha experiencia en combate-dijo Mephisto mirando a la nobleza de Rias

 ** _Ese comentario hizo enojar mucho al club del ocultismo_**

Y siendo sinceros, ¿creen que su hija es digna de mi hijo?-dijo Hana

Claro que es digna-dijo Lady Gremory levantándose-Ella sin duda sería una buena pareja de Jack

Ja, solo dices eso porque quieres tener al chico que venció al antiguo Satán para tú clan-dijo Hana

Rias es digna y lo probaremos-dijo Lord Gremory levantándose

¿Eso creen?-dijo Jack sonriendo-Muy bien le daré una oportunidad, peleare contra ella y su nobleza, si logran darme al menos un golpe o corte, saldré con ella

Hecho-dijeron los patriarcas del clan Gremory

Pero sí yo gano, tendrán no solo jurar que no volverán a venir a la casa de mis padres, sino que también su hija dejara de molestarme-dijo Jack

Estamos de acuerdo-dijo Lord Gremory

Bien, vamos a fuera-dijo Jack

 ** _Tres minutos después_**

 ** _Todos se encontraban en el gran jardín del castillo, Rias y su nobleza estaban listos para pelear contra Jack, este saco de su pantalón un paliacate y se vendo los ojos_**

¿Qué haces?-dijo Rias

Les voy a dar un poco de ventaja-dijo Jack

¿Qué? ¿Estás jugando con nosotros?-dijo Rias molesta al ver como Jack no los tomaba enserio

Usaría solo mis piernas, pero eso sería darles mucha ventaja-dijo Jack

¡Deja de burlarte de nosotros! ¡Kiba!-grito Rias

Hai, Bouchou-dijo Kiba

 ** _El rubio invoco una espada y se lanzó contra Jack_**

Derecha-murmuro Jack

 ** _Jack se movió a la izquierdo esquivando el ataque de Kiba dejándolo sorprendido, Jack agarro la espada de Kiba y cerro su puño preparando un puñetazo, Kiba pudo ver como el puño de Jack cambio a un color negro metálico_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Jack le un tremendo golpe en la cara que lo mando al suelo_**

¡Kiba!-grito Rias preocupada

Arriba-murmuro Jack

 ** _Jack llevo sus manos arriba de su cabeza y…._**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Jack detuvo a Koneko que había aparecido del cielo intentando darle un patada, Koneko se quedo sorprendida al ver como Jack detuvo tan fácilmente su ataque, Jack sujeto la pierna derecha de Koneko y…._**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _La azoto duramente contra el suelo creando un pequeño cráter, Jack no soltó su pierna y la volvió a levantar_**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _La azoto tres veces más hasta que la soltó, Koneko estaba inconsciente en un cráter que había formado con su cuerpo_**

Godiva, congela a Jack-dijo Rias

Haí-dijo Godiva

 ** _Godiva estaba dispuesta a congelar a Jack pero cuando lo iba hacer, él ya no estaba_**

 **¡PAM!**

 ** _Increíblemente, Jack había aparecido detrás de Godiva y este le dio un leve golpe en el cuello que hizo que la vampira perdiera la consciencia, Jack sujeto a Godiva antes que cayera al suelo, él la deposito con mucho cuidado en el suelo_**

 ** _Al depositar a Godiva en el suelo, un rayo intento golpearlo, el lo esquivo con mucha facilidad, Akeno se encontraba lanzando rayos contra Jack sin detenerse, Jack simplemente estaba caminando hacia donde estaba Akeno mientras esquivaba con mucha facilidad sus rayos_**

 ** _Akeno estaba nerviosa y asustada a la vez, estaba atacando con todo su poder y Jack esquivaba sus ataques con mucha facilidad, él estaba vendado de los ojos y aun así los esquivaba como si nada, Jack llego donde estaba Akeno y se puso enfrente de ella_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Jack le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago que le saco el aire, Akeno retrocedió sujetándose el estomago, ella cayó de rodillas y después cayo inconsciente al suelo. Rias estaba asustada y sorprendida a la vez, Jack había derrotado a su nobleza en cuestión de segundos, empezaba a dudar si en verdad podría golpearlo al menos una vez_**

 ** _Ella se deshizo del miedo que tenía y valientemente ataco a Jack, le lanzo una gran ráfaga de poder de destrucción_**

 **¡BOOOOOMMMM!**

 ** _La ráfaga de poder creó una gran explosión, Rias estaba agotada ya que había usado todo su poder en ese ataque_**

Se acabo, gane-dijo Rias

 ** _De repente sintió algo filoso cerca de su cuello, era una espada, eso la asusto mucho, miro atrás y vio a Jack que no tenía ningún rasguño_**

Estas equivocada Gremory, yo gane-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack quito su espada del cuello de Rias y ella cayó al suelo de rodillas, la espada de Jack comenzó a brillar y esta se transformo en su cadenas, él se puso sus cadenas alrededor de su torso, se quito el paliacate de sus ojos y miro a Rias_**

Te hace falta mucha experiencia Gremory, si un día piensas batallar contra alguien, créeme, tú y tu nobleza morirán-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack comenzó a caminar hacia estaban sus padres, Rias volteo a mirar a Jack y grito_**

¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no quieres que sea tu esposa?! ¡¿Qué tiene ella que yo no tenga?!-grito Rias

 ** _En eso Jack se detuvo y volteo a mirar a Rias_**

¿En verdad quieres que lo diga? Para empezar ella a diferencia de ti, no es mimada, sabe protegerse sola, no necesita a un montón de idiotas para que la protejan-dijo Jack-Segundo, no es malcriada como tú y tercero, ella a diferencia de ti, no es una princesa mimada por mami y papi, ella ha estado entrenando desde pequeña, es inteligente, fuerte, valiente y hermosa, es por eso y más que ella es mi pareja

 ** _Eso hizo sonrojar a Valery mientras que hizo que Rias mirara al suelo, estaba frustrada y molesta al no poder sin siquiera tocarle un pelo a Jack y al ver que no podría ser su pareja_**

 ** _Jack llego donde estaban sus padres y miro a los patriarcas del clan Gremory que no estaban muy contentos por lo que le dijo a su hija_**

Bien, derrote a su hija y a su nobleza, ahora cumplan con el trato y lárguense-dijo Jack

Tú, hiciste pasar una gran humillación a mi hija-dijo Lord Gremory muy molesto

Eso pasa cuando la malcrían y miman mucho, no le enseñan a pelear y eso pasa-dijo Jack dándole la espalda- Lárguense de una vez

 ** _Jack comenzó a caminar pero Lord Gremory le agarro su brazo derecho haciendo que se detuviera_**

¡Quiero que te disculpes con ella ahora!-grito Lord Gremory furioso

 ** _Jack tan solo lo volteo a ver y con una mirada, le lanzó a él y a su esposa una onda de choques invisible que hizo que Lord Gremory lo soltara y que cayera al suelo de rodillas, los patriarcas del clan Gremory estaba en el suelo de rodillas temblando de miedo_**

Lárguense de la casa de mis padres y nunca regresen-dijo Jack dándole la espalda

 ** _Jack junto con las chicas y sus padres regresaron al castillo mientras dejaban al clan Gremory tendido en el suelo_**

 ** _Una hora después_**

 ** _Después de la paliza que le dio al clan Gremory, Jack se encontraba en el gran baño del castillo, el baño tenía varias regaderas y una gran tina, Jack se encontraba en la tina disfrutando de un baño muy relajante_**

En verdad los demonios se han vuelto muy débiles-dijo Jack

[Lo dices por tú encuentro con el grupo Gremory ¿Verdad?]-dijo Ddraig

Sí, los demonios antiguos me forzaban transformarme o usar el Balance Braker, pero hoy n día no encuentro a alguien que me obligue a al menos usar el cinco por ciento de mi poder-dijo Jack

[¿Te arrepientes haber matado al antiguo Lucifer?]-dijo Ddraig

A veces si lo pienso, esos eran buenos tiempos de peleas legendarias, peleas que casi caía muerto por los viejos Maou-dijo Jack

 ** _De repente la puerta del baño se abrió revelando a Valery que solo estaba usando una toalla, ella camino hacia la tina y se quito la toalla para entrar y ponerse a lado de Jack_**

¿En serio Valery? Entras sin tocar-dijo Jack

No toque porque sabía que estabas tú-dijo Valery

Aun así no es excusa-dijo Jack

No hagas como si no te gustara-dijo Valery pegando sus pechos con el brazo derecho de Jack-¿acaso no te gusta sentir mis pechos?

Sí me gusta sentirlos pero me gusta más esto-dijo Jack llevando su mano al muslo derecho de Valery para darle un fuerte apretón

Mmm…así que te gusta más mi trasero, no cabe duda que eres un pervertido-dijo Valery

Mira quien lo dice, la dragona masoquista-dijo Jack haciendo sonrojar fuertemente a Valery-Aun recuerdo como gemías cada vez que echaba cera de esa vela del motel en tu espalda

Es que se sentía muy rico-murmuro Valery

¿Qué dijiste?-dijo Jack

Nada-dijo Valery-Por cierto Jack, lo que dijiste cuando peleaste contra Gremory ¿Era verdad?

¿Eh? ¿Te refieres cuando la derrote?-dijo Jack y Valery asintió-Sí es verdad, he conocido a muchas mujeres por el pasar de los años, pero ninguna como tú, por alguna razón me he sentido atraído hacia ti desde que te vi

 ** _Valery se sonrojo al escuchar a Jack, ¿Él estaba enamorado de ella desde que la conoció?, eso era algo que no podría creer pero al pesar que Jack casi no mostraba sentimientos o emociones como el dolor, tristeza y amor, era un chico que era muy sincero y que siempre decía la verdad_**

Jack ¿Lo dices enserio?-dijo Valery

¿Por qué mentiría?-dijo Jack

Oh Jack-dijo Valery abrazándolo-Solo por eso, podrás tenerme toda la noche

Bueno, te iba a tener toda lo noche de todos modos, si mi memoria no me falla, dijiste que podría follarte cuando quiera-dijo Jack

Sí pero esta vez te daré una sorpresa-dijo Valery

¿Qué clase de sorpresa?-dijo Jack

Lo sabrás después, por ahora, ¿me lavarías la espalda?-dijo Valery dándole un jabón y una esponja

Ok-dijo Jack tomando la esponja y el jabón

 ** _Así los se dieron un relajante baño mientras se lavaban sus cuerpos entre ellos_**

 ** _Media hora después_**

 ** _Jack se estaba dirigiendo a su cuarto para descansar, al llegar abrió la puerta y se llevo la sorpresa al ver a Valery sentada en la cama completamente desnuda, ella estaba sosteniendo un pedazo de carne y a lado de ella había una pequeña jarra de salsa agridulce_**

¿Valery?-dijo Jack

Hola mi amor, llegas a tiempo-dijo Valery tomando la jarra de salsa agridulce y se la vierte en sus pechos-Esto es una salsa agridulce ¿Quieres lamer mi cuerpo? Ven mi dragón

Wow..Valery-dijo Jack mientras veía la salsa en el cuerpo de Valery

 ** _Jack no lo pensó dos veces y cerró la puerta para después comenzar a desvestirse, y el resto creo que ya se los saben_**

 ** _Seis horas después_**

 ** _Jack y Valery estaban desnudos en la cama, solo tenían una sabana que cubría sus cuerpos desnudos, Valery estaba abrazando a Jack mientras que este comia el pedazo de carne que Valery traía_**

Eso ha sido increíble Jack-dijo Valery

Sí que lo fue-dijo Jack terminando de comer el pedazo de carne-Fue genial Valery, te amo

¿Espera que?-dijo Valer levantándose a mirar a Jack

¿Qué?-dijo Jack

¿Qué acabas de decir?-dijo Valery

Que fue genial-dijo Jack

No, después de eso-dijo Valery

Que te amo-dijo Jack

¿Quién eres tú y que le hiciste al verdadero Jack?-dijo Valery

No sé a qué te refieres Valery, ¿en verdad te sorprende tanto que te diga que te ame?-dijo Jack

Bueno, es que tú no eres de ese tipo de chico-dijo Valery

Puede ser que no lo demuestre, pero en verdad te amo y me preocupo por ti-dijo Jack

Enserio ¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Valery

Si sigues así me harás enojar y me harás hacer un gran caos-dijo Jack muy serio

Ahí está el Jack que amo-dijo Valery abrazándolo

A veces no logro comprenderte-dijo Jack correspondiendo al abrazo-pero me da igual, me gustas así como eres

 ** _Los dos se dieron un último beso antes de quedar profundamente dormidos mientras se abrazaban_**

 ** _FIN_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Capitulo 9_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana del cuarto de Jack, los rayos del sol golpearon los ojos de Jack haciendo que se despertara, él se rasco los ojos y miro a su lado para ver a Valery que seguía dormida, Jack se acerco a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo haciendo que esta gimiera y despertara_**

Mmm Jack.…¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo?-dijo Valery

Puede ser-dijo Jack dándole un mordisco

Ahh….muy bien pero solo lo haremos si me dices cuanto me quieres-dijo Valery volteándolo a ver-¿Cuánto me quieres?

¿Cuánto te quiero? Bueno-dijo Jack volviendo a besar su cuello-Por ti mataría a quien sea, irá al fin del mundo para estar contigo si es necesario

¿Enserio?-dijo Valery sonrojada

Sabes bien que no miento-dijo Jack dejando de besar su cuello y la miro a los ojos

Oh Jack-dijo Valery antes de besarlo

 ** _El beso se convirtió en un guerra por el dominio, Valery enredo sus brazos detrás de la cabeza de Jack para profundizar el beso pero le costó algo de dificultad ya que tenía sus grandes pechos en medio, los dos se rompieron el beso por falta de aire dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva_**

 ** _Valery cambio los papeles en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella ahora estaba arriba y Jack abajo, ella dirigió su mirada a la polla de 15 pulgadas de Jack que estaba totalmente erecta, Valery llevo su mano derecha a la polla de su novio y comenzó a masturbarlo_**

Mmm…Valery…lo haces muy bien-dijo Jack

¿Te gusta mi dragón?-dijo Valery mientras lo masturbaba

Sí…mmm…me encanta-dijo Jack

 ** _Esas palabras aumentaron el orgullo de Valery, ella dejo de masturbar a Jack y rápidamente se sentó en su cara dejándole ver su coño húmedo_**

Es justo que los dos nos sintamos bien mientras lo hacemos-dijo Valery

 ** _Valery se agacho y metió o la polla de Jack a su boca, Jack no se quedo atrás, él separo los labios del coño de su novia y deposito dos dedos_**

~¡Ahh…que rico!~

 ** _Valery saco la polla de Jack de su boca al sentir el placer que Jack le estaba dando, Jack tuvo una idea, saco sus dedos del coño de Valery haciendo que esta soltara un gemido de decepción, pero Jack separo de nuevo los labios de su coño y escupió una pequeña llama de fuego en el coño de Valery_**

¡Aahh!~

 ** _El resultado fue el que quería, Valery se corrió en la cara de Jack haciendo que su novio probara sus jugos de amor_**

Jack…eso fue…asombroso-dijo Valery con la respiración alterada

Aun no hemos terminado, ponte en cuatro-dijo Jack

 ** _Valery no se negó y se coloco en cuatro dándole a Jack una linda vista de su trasero y su coño, Jack se puso de tras de ella, la agarro de su cintura y alineo su polla con el coño de Valery_**

Rápido Jack, no me hagas esperar-dijo Valery desesperada

¿Me estás dando órdenes? Parece que necesitas un castigo-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack introdujo su polla de golpe al coño de Valery, Valery se corrió al sentir la polla de Jack en su útero, Jack comenzó a embestirla con mucha fuerza y a gran velocidad_**

~¡Jack…estas siendo muy rudo!~ ~¡Ve más despacio!~

Me sigues dando órdenes, no cabe duda que mereces un castigo-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack quito su mano derecha de la cintura de Valery y le prendió fuego_**

 **PLAF!**

 ** _Le dio una fuerte nalgada dejando la marca de su mano_**

~¡Sí Jack! ¡Castígame, he sido una niña mala!~ ~¡Merezco ser castigada!~

Así es mereces ser castigada-dijo Jack

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 ** _Valery perdió la fuerza de sus brazos, su cara ahora estaba en la cama mientras tenía su culo rojo y en el aire_**

Ahora dime ¿Quién es el que da las órdenes en la cama?-dijo Jack

~¡Tú…tú das las ordenes en la cama!~

Así es y que no se te olvide-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack aumento más la fuerza de sus embestidas y sintió como estaba a punto de correrse pero también Valery, ya que sintió como sus paredes apretaban más y más su polla_**

Valery voy a correrme-dijo Jack

~¡Si hazlo! ¡Llena el vientre de esta dragona sucia con tu semen!~

 ** _Jack siguió penetrándola hasta que se corrió en ella, la lleno por completo, los jugos de Valery mojaron la cama, Jack saco su polla de Valery y su semen comenzaba a salir de ella_**

 ** _Jack se acerco al cuello de Valery y le dio un pequeño mordisco haciendo gemir a Valery_**

Dime dragona sucia, ¿Quieres más?-dijo Jack

Sí por favor, dale a esta sucia dragona más de tú semen-dijo Valery

Muy bien-dijo Jack acostándose en la cama-Ahora tú estarás arriba

 ** _Valery se puso arriba de Jack y agarro su polla, la alineo con su coño y estaba lista para introducirla en su coño pero…_**

Jack-sama, Mephisto-sama qui…

 ** _Erza entro al cuarto y su cara se puso del mismo color de su cabello por lo que vio, Valery estaba desnuda y a punto de introducir la polla de Jack en su coño, a Erza le salió humo de su cabeza al ver eso_**

¡¿Qué acaso no sabes tocar la puerta?!-grito Valery molesta

P…Pe…Perdón, s…so…solo…vine… a decirle…a...a…a Jack-sama que Mephsito-sama quiere habar con el-dijo Erza nerviosa

 ** _Erza miro la polla de Jack y se sorprendió al ver lo grande que era, ella se imagino como seria una noche llena de pasión con ella y se puso más roja_**

Gracias Erza, enseguida voy-dijo Jack

Me retiro-dijo Erza saliendo de la habitación a gran velocidad

Cielo, deben mostrarle modales a sus sirvientas-dijo Valery

Tú eres la menos indicada para decir eso-dijo Jack

Oye, sigamos con lo que estábamos-dijo Valery

Lo siento, ya oíste a Erza, mi padre quiere hablar conmigo-dijo Jack-Así que lo dejaremos para otra ocasión

Pero…

Tranquila, está noche te lo hare tan duro que no podrás caminar por un mes-dijo Jack sonriendo

Ok, entonces lo dejaremos para la noche-dijo Valery sonrojada

 ** _Los dos se levantaron y se comenzaron a vestir_**

 ** _Mientras con Erza_**

 ** _La maid pelirroja estaba muy sonrojada, se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del castillo hasta que se encontró con Mirajane_**

Erza ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas así de roja?-dijo Mirajane preocupada por la pelirroja

A…Acabo de ver algo que no debía ver-dijo Erza

¿Qué cosa?-dijo Mirajane

Algo muy grande, no puedo decírtelo Mira, lo siento-dijo Erza

¿Qué? Pero….

Lo siento-dijo Erza echándose a correr

¿Qué habrá visto?-dijo Mirajane confundida

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _En la sala_**

 ** _Jack llego a la sala donde sus padres estaban sentados en uno de los sillones_**

Bien padre, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-dijo Jack

Necesito que vayas a buscar a una persona y que la traigas al castillo-dijo Mephisto

¿De quién se trata?-dijo Jack

 ** _Mephsito chasqueo los dedos y un papel apareció, le dio l papel a Jack y él pudo ver la foto de un hombre de cabello negro que usaba gafas_**

¿Te acuerdas de él?-dijo Mephisto

Sí, Kaneki Gallows, si no me equivoco hizo un contrato con nosotros-dijo Jack

Así es, el trato consistía que le diéramos el poder de la compañía en la cual trabajaba-dijo Mephisto- A cambio de eso necesitaba darnos dos millones al mes y en los últimos cuatro meses no hemos recibido nada de dinero

Entiendo, quieres que lo traiga para darle una lección-dijo Jack

Exacto, toma aquí está la dirección en donde está ahora-dijo Mephsito entregándole otro papel

De acuerdo, vendré rápido-dijo Jack

Y recuerda Jack, no hagas un gran alboroto-dijo Hana

Me pides mucho mamá, pero lo intentare-dijo Jack

 ** _En eso Jack regreso a su cuarto, se puso sus guantes con pichos, su chaqueta de cuero, cargo sus pistolas y enredo sus cadenas en su torso, estaba por irse pero cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Valery y las demás chicas_**

¿Adónde vas?-dijo Valery

A un trabajo que me dio mi padre-dijo Jack

Iré contigo-dijo Valery

Nosotras también-dijeron Xenovia, Raynalle, Irina y Asia

No, no mezclo mi vida personal con el trabajo, además es peligroso, es mejor que se queden-dijo Jack

¿Peligroso? Por favor, sabes que yo se me cuidar sola-dijo Valery

Aun así, iré solo y es mi última palabra-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack salió del cuarto y se dirigió al jardín del castillo, al estar allí llevo sus dedos a su boca y silbo, su auto llego rápidamente y Jack se subió. Jack creó un portal delante de él y arranco, él junto con su moto entraron al portal_**

 ** _E.U-Chicago_**

 ** _En un bar de mala muerte apareció un extraño portal del cual Jack salió, el portal se cerró cuando Jack salió de él, Jack estaciono su auto delante del bar justo donde había otras motos estacionadas, bajo del auto y entro al bar_**

 ** _Jack pudo ver a varios que había muchos motociclistas, él camino hasta la barra del bar y se sentó, una camarera de acerco a él y hablo_**

¿Qué quieres guapo?-dijo la camarera

Una soda y una hamburguesa-dijo Jack

De acuerdo, enseguida te traigo tu comida-dijo la camarera yendo a la cocina

 ** _Mientras en el castillo_**

 ** _Todos se encontraban desayunando en el comedor, todo estaba tranquilo, parecía que seria un día tranquilo pero de repente…._**

 **¡BOOOOOOMMMM!**

 ** _Se escucho una gran explosión que parecía provenir de la entrada del castillo, todos se levantaron y fueron hacia haya. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Rias que venía acompañada por sus padres, su nobleza, su hermano Sirzechs y Grayfia, ellos estaban peleando contra los minotauros pero cuando Mephisto y las demás llegaron, estos se detuvieron_**

¿Qué hacen aquí Gremory?-dijo Mephisto

¿No acaso juraron que no regresarían cuando mi hijo derroto a su hija y a su nobleza?-dijo Hana

Está vez ellos no han venido a hablar, sino yo-dijo Sirzechs-Se lo sucedido entre Jack-san y mi familia, quisiera hablar con ustedes para arreglar este asunto

 ** _Mephisto y Hana se le quedaron viendo a Sirzechs por unos segundos hasta que hablaron_**

Está bien, entren-dijo Mephisto

Pero no intenten nada raro, o lo lamentaran-dijo Hana

 ** _En eso todos caminaron hacia el castillo_**

 ** _Cinco minutos después_**

 ** _Todos estaban en la sala sentados bebiendo té que Erza había preparado, Mephsito le dio un sorbo a su té y miro a Sirzechs_**

Bien Lucifer ¿Cómo quieres arreglar esto?-dijo Mephisto

En primer lugar, lamento el comportamiento de mis padres y de mi hermana-dijo Sirzechs-Y segundo, quería saber si habría una forma en la que mi hermana podría ser una candidata para ser su pareja

De nuevo con lo mismo, no creo que tu hermana sea digna de mi hijo-dijo Mephisto

Entiendo que mi hermana no tenga experiencia en combate pero ella ha decidido entrenar junto con su nobleza para mejorar-dijo Sirzechs

Aun así, sigue siendo muy mimada y malcriada, no sé si sea bueno que este con mi hijo-dijo Hana

Yo no soy mimada ni malcriada-dijo Rias

¿Enserio? Te diré algo niña, mientras que tú estabas jugando a las princesas en tu castillo, mi hijo ya había matado a Lucifer, eso muestra que mi hijo es muy valioso-dijo Hana

Eso losé, pero les prometo que me dedicare en aprender lo necesario para ser una esposa digna para Jack-dijo Rias decidida

No losé niña, mi hijo ya me presento a mi nuera y me cae muy bien-dijo Hana mirando a Valery

Yo también la quiero suegrita-dijo Valery sonriendo

Valery posee un gran poder, lo que la hace una digna esposa para mi hijo, no sé si tú hermana sería una buena esposa-dijo Mephisto

Tengo una idea-dijo Hana-¿Qué les parece si yo la entreno para que sea una digna esposa para mi hijo?

 ** _Lo que dijo Hana, dejo sorprendidos a todos_**

¿Lo dice enserio?-dijo Sirzechs

Claro, la entrenar para que sea una esposa digna de mi hijo pero eso solo si ella quiere-dijo Hana

Rias-dijo Sirzechs mirando a su hermana

Acepto, hare mi mayor esfuerzo para ser digna para ser una de las esposas de Jack-dijo Rias

Valery ¿Qué opinas de esto?-dijo Mephisto volteando a ver a la peli platino

No hay problema conmigo, ya que soy la principal pero no sabemos cómo reaccionara Jack-dijo Valery

Hablando de él ¿Dónde está?-dijo Sirzechs

Oh es cierto, lo envié a un trabajo-dijo Mephisto haciendo aparecer una esfera de cristal-Veamos cómo le va

 ** _La esfera comenzó a brillar y en ella apareció la imagen de un Jack que estaba sentado en la barra de un bar de mala muerte comiendo una hamburguesa y bebiendo una soda_**

 ** _Con Jack_**

 ** _Jack se encontraba comiendo su hamburguesa y en eso la camarera se le acerco_**

¿Quieres algo más guapo?-dijo la camarera

Sí, quiero saber algo, ¿El bar está asegurado?-dijo Jack

¿Asegurado?-dijo la camarera y Jack asintió-No

Qué pena, dime algo más, ¿Conoces a Kaneki Gallows?-dijo Jack

 ** _Al decir ese nombre, todos los motociclistas miraron a Jack y se levantaron de sus asientos para dirigirse hacia donde estaba Jack_**

¿Qué quieres con Kaneki, chico?-dijo uno de los motociclistas

Tengo asuntos que atender con él-dijo Jack

Pues no eres el único, ese maldito nos estafo a todos nosotros y lo queremos matar-dijo otro motociclista

¿Enserio?-dijo Jack

Sí, así que será mejor que no te metas en esto chico, al menos que quieras salir lastimado-dijo otro motociclista

 ** _Jack hecho un pequeño vistazo a los motociclistas y vio como todos tenían diferentes armas, algunos tenían bates de beisbol con clavos, navajas y palancas de metal, Jack regreso a su comida y le dio una mordida a su hamburguesa y un sorbo a su soda_**

Mejor váyanse, no los quiero lastimar-dijo Jack

¿Qué nos vas a lastimar? No nos hagas reír chico-dijo un motociclista

Aquí el único que saldrá lastimado serás tú si no te vas ahora-dijo otro motociclista

 ** _Jack tan solo se termino de comer su hamburguesa y bebió lo que le quedaba de su soda, Jack se limpio con una servilleta y soltó un eructo_**

Les daré diez segundos para que salgan antes que vuele todo-dijo Jack volteando a ver a los motociclistas-Uno…diez-dijo sacando sus pistolas

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _Jack comenzó a disparar y todos los motociclistas salieron corriendo y se subieron a sus motos para irse del bar, la camarera se escondió debajo de la barra_**

 ** _Ahora el bar estaba vacío con las mesas y sillas en el suelo, Jack guardo sus pistolas y comenzó a buscar a Kaneki, mientras que Jack buscaba en una parte del bar, un hombre de cabello negro que iba vestido con un traje de oficina y usaba unos anteojos salió del baño. El hombre camino despacio y sin hacer ruido hacia la salida pero unas cadenas lo atraparon_**

Te tengo Kaneki-dijo Jack jalando de sus cadenas

 ** _Kaneki cayó al suelo y fue arrastrado hacia donde estaba Jack_**

Hola Jack, a pasado mucho tiempo-dijo Kaneki nervioso y asustado

Kaneki, mi padre quiere saber porque no has dado el dinero los últimos cuatro meses, así que me envió para que te lleve al castillo-dijo Jack muy serio

¿Qué me hará realmente? ¿Me torturara o me matara?-dijo Kaneki asustado

No sé, tal vez ambas-dijo Jack

Espera Jack, somos amigos por favor, dame más tiempo-dijo Kaneki

Lo siento, en esto no tiene nada que ver la amistad, solo los negocios-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack cargo a Kaneki como si no pesara nada sobre su hombro derecho, Jack se acerco a la barra y la camarera salió y se asusto al verlo, Jack metió su mano en su pantalón y la camarera se asusto ya que pensaba que le haría algo, ella cerró los ojos y espero el ataque pero pudo escuchar un sonido metálico cayendo en la barra, abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver una pequeña bolsa llena de monedas de oro_**

Esto es por la comida, los daños y también para que lo remodelen, le hace mucha falta-dijo Jack

Gracias-dijo la camarera agarrando la bolsa

 ** _Jack salió del bar y se dirigió a su auto, metió a Kaneki en la parte trasera y se subió, Jack creo otro portal y arranco para después meterse en el portal_**

Bueno, no podemos decir que no trato de controlarse y no hacer desorden-dijo Mephisto

¡¿Por qué tuvo que darle todo ese oro?! ¡¿Por qué lo hizo?!-grito Hana enojada

 _Ya sabemos porque Jack es tan codicioso con el dinero-pensaron todas las chicas_

Bueno dejemos eso a un lado y vayamos a recibirlo-dijo Mephsito

 ** _Todos salieron del jardín y ahí apareció un portal del cual salió Jack, el portal se desapareció y Jack freno, él se bajo del auto para después sacar a Kaneki, Jack se sorprendió al ver a los Gremory de nuevo en la casa de sus padres_**

¿Qué hacen aquí? Pensé que ya no vendría después que derrote a su hija y su nobleza-dijo Jack

Jack hemos arreglado algo con los Gremory-dijo Mephsito

¿Qué arreglaron?-dijo Jack

Jack, yo entrenare a Rias para que sea una digna esposa para ti-dijo Hana

¿Qué?-dijo Jack sorprendido

Tal como lo escuchas, la entrenare para que sea una buena esposa así que a partir de ahora la trataras bien-dijo Hana

Ok, ya que ustedes lo decidieron, no tengo porque negarme pero-dijo Jack mirando a Valery-¿No te molesta que salga con otra chica?

No, ya que soy la principal-dijo Valery

Pero creo que habrá más chicas-dijo Hana

¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Jack

Erza, Mira, Lisanna, Juvia ¿A ustedes les gusta Jack?-dijo Hana mirando a las cuatro maids

 ** _Las cuatro maids se sonrojaron mientras los demás se sorprendieron_**

¿A caso me equivoco?-dijo Hana

No, yo lo he amado desde el día que me salvo de la torre-dijo Erza sonrojada

Nosotras lo amamos desde que nos ayudo-dijo Mirajane y Lisanna sonrojadas

Juvia ama a Jack-sama desde el día que lo conoció-dijo Juvia sonrojada

Wow, esto no me lo esperaba-dijo Jack

Pero no son las únicas ¿Verdad?-dijo Hana mirando a Xenovia, Asia, Irina y Raynalle

 ** _Las cuatro se sonrojaron y de nuevo todos se sorprendieron_**

Así es, nosotras te hemos amado desde el día que te conocimos en el vaticano-dijeron Xenovia e Irina sonrojadas

Yo te he amado desde el día que me ayudaste y me dejaste vivir contigo-dijo Raynalle sonrojada

Yo te he amado desde que me salvaste-dijo Asia sonrojada

Está decidido, mañana entrenare a todas para que sean dignas esposas para mi hijo-dijo Hana

[Te has metido en un gran problema]-dijo Ddraig

Ni que lo digas-dijo Jack

 ** _FIN_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Capitulo 10_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Cuarto de Jack_**

 ** _En la cama del cuarto se encontraban Jack y Valery dormidos y desnudos, poco a poco los dos comenzaron a despertar y cuando estaban totalmente despiertos se miraron y sonrieron_**

Buenos días-dijo Jack

Buenos días mí dragón-dijo Valery

¿Cómo dormiste?-dijo Jack

De maravilla-dijo Valery

¡Ahhh por favor no!

 ** _De la nada se escucho un grito de dolor que sorprendió a Valery_**

¡No por favor! ¡Pagare! ¡Pagare lo que les debo!

¿Qué es eso?-dijo Valery

Son solo los gritos de Kaneki, de seguro que mi padre y mi madre están hablando con él-dijo Jack

Ya veo-dijo Valery-Dejando eso a un lado, hablemos de las demás chicas

Pensé que no tenías problema con eso-dijo Jack

Y no lo tengo, pero quiero dejarles claro a esas chicas que la que está al mando soy yo-dijo Valery

¿Y cómo lo piensas hacer?-dijo Jack

Hana-san me dijo que le ayudara con las pruebas, así que hablare con ellas y les dejare claro quién es la que manda-dijo Valery decidida

De acuerdo, haz lo que creas que sea correcto-dijo Jack

¡No por favor! ¡Tengan piedad!

 ** _Los dos ignoraron los gritos de Kaneki y se dieron un profundo y apasionado beso_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Jack junto con las chicas estaban en el comedor comiendo, Rias se había quedado en el castillo desde ayer para que Hana la entrenara. Mephisto y Hana llegaron al comedor con un Kaneki con varios moretones en la cara, sangre saliendo de su nariz y boca, sus lentes estaban rotos y estaba temblando de miedo_**

Muy bien Kaneki-san, ¿Ya aprendió la lección? Debe pagar a tiempo porque si no pasa esto-dijo Hana sonriendo

S…S…Sí, les pa….pa…pagare lo que les debo-dijo Kaneki con miedo

Muy bien Kaneki, espero el dinero en tres días, si no pagas tendré que enviar a Jack por ti de nuevo-dijo Mephisto

 ** _Mephisto chasqueo los dedos creando un portal delante de ellos_**

Es hora de ir a casa-dijo Mephisto

 ** _Mephsito empujo a Kaneki al portal y al entrar en él desapareció, después de eso, los dos se sentaron a desayunar, las chicas a excepción de Erza, Mirajane, Juvia y Lisanna se sorprendieron por lo que acababa de pasa, las cuatro maids ya sabían cómo eran en las cosas en la casa, eso ya era algo común para ellas_**

Buenos días-dijo Mephisto

Buenos días papá-dijo Jack

Jack, te tengo otro trabajo, este sujeto no ha pagado desde hace un año y quiero que lo traigas-dijo Mephisto

Ok-dijo Jack

Y chicas, será mejor que coman bien, ya que el entrenamiento durara todo el día-dijo Hana

Hai- dijeron todas

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _En el jardín_**

 ** _Jack y Mephsito estaban en el jardín del castillo, Jack estaba en su auto mientras que Mephisto le daba un porta papeles_**

Mira Jack, en realidad tienes que lidiar con todas estas personas-dijo Mphisto

Vaya, ¿ninguno de estos tipos a dado dinero?-dijo Jack mientras veía las fotos de los tipos

Ninguno de ellos ha cumplido con su contrato, quieres que vayas y que cobres el dinero que deben y si no te lo dan, ya sabes que hacer-dijo Mephisto

Entendido-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack creó un portal delante de él y arranco para entrar en él, al entrar en el portal, este desapareció y Mephisto volvió a entrar al castillo_**

 ** _Mientras en la sala_**

 ** _Todas las chicas estaban en la sala, delante de ellas estaban Hana y Valery_**

Muy bien, a partir de este momento comienza su entrenamiento de cómo ser una buena esposa-dijo Hana-Les advierto desde ahora que será muy duro el entrenamiento así que no quiero que se quejen

Hai-dijeron todas

Yo quiero decirle algo a todas ustedes-dijo Valery-Quiero que les quede muy claro que yo soy la novia principal de Jack ¿Ok?, yo soy su reina y por lo tanto tendré el control de todo el harem

¿A qué te refieres con eso de su reina?-dijo Erza

Como fui la primera que Jack marco como su pareja, eso me convierte en su reina, su pareja principal y si en el momento que el decidiera que tendría un harem, yo sería que mande en el harem-dijo Valery

Eso es injusto-dijo Erza

Sí, de seguro tomaras ventaja de todas nosotras-dijo Mirajane

Lo siento pero así son las cosas-dijo Valery

Dejemos eso a un lado y comencemos con el entrenamiento-dijo Hana chasqueando los dedos

 ** _De repente aparecieron varios círculos mágicos de los cuales salieron uniformes de maids como los de Erza, Juvia, Mirajane y Lisanna_**

Quiero que ustedes cinco se ponga estos uniformes-dijo Hana señalando a Rias, Asia, Irina, Xenovia y Reynalle

¿Quiero que nos pongamos esos uniforme de maids?-dijo Rias

No son uniformes de maids, es su ropa de entrenamiento, con esa ropa llevaran a cabo su entrenamiento-dijo Hana

¿Ropa de entrenamiento?-dijo Reynalle mirando los uniformes de maids-No son más que trajes de sirvientas

¡Dejen de hablar y hagan lo que les digo!-grito Hana asustando a las cinco

¡Hai!-gritaron las cinco asustadas

 ** _Rápidamente las cinco tomaron un uniforme y se fueron a cambian, después de unos minutos regresaron a la sala con sus uniformes puestos_**

Bien, ahora su comenzaremos con el entrenamiento, síganme-dijo Hana

 ** _Hana camino por los pasillos mientras que era seguida por las chicas, Hana se detuvo cuando llego a la habitación de Jack_**

Bien, está es la primera parte de su entrenamiento-dijo Hana abriendo la puerta-Tendrá que limpiar el cuarto de Jack

 ** _Las chicas echaron un vistazo a la habitación y vieron que no estaba tan desordenada, solo la cama estaba distendida, no sería ningún problema_**

¿Solo tenemos que limpiar la habitación?-dijo Asia

Será fácil-dijo Xenovia

Oh, ¿Eso creen?-dijo Hana entrando a la habitación

 ** _Hana camino está el armario del cuarto y lo abrió, del armario salieron toneladas de ropa sucia y pedazos de comida que sepa cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí dentro, de toda la ropa expulsaba un olor horrible que hizo que todos se taparan la nariz_**

Como pueden ver, no será tan fácil, Jack es muy sucio y vago como para limpiar su cuarto o lavar su ropa, tendrán que alzar toda la ropa y limpiar el cuarto-dijo Hana-Cuando hayan terminado seguiremos con la siguiente prueba

Hai-dijeron todas mientras e tapaban la nariz

 ** _Mientras con Jack_**

 ** _E.U-New York_**

 ** _Un portal apareció en el estacionamiento de un Burdel, del portal salió Jack y al salir el portar desapareció, Jack estaciono alado de un Maybach Exelero de color negro, Jack bajo de su auto y miro el lugar donde le tocaba trabajar_**

No puedo creer que tenga que entrar en un Burdel-dijo Jack

Vaya pero sí es Jacky

 ** _Jack volteó a ver a la persona que dijo eso y se encontró con un hombre que usaba un traje rojo, una máscara del mismo color que cubría toda su cara, además que llevaba un cinturón con unas pistolas y dos espadas en la espalda_**

Deadpool ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Jack

Ya sabes, vine a cumplir un trabajo y no sé, pasar un tiempo divertido-dijo el hombre

*Acaso pensaron que solo aparecía en "Ghost Rider en Kuo", pues adivinen ¿Qué perras? Deeadpool también está en "Ghost Dragón"*-dijo Deadpool mirando hacia la nada

¿A quién le hablas?-dijo Jack

A nadie, dime ¿También vienes a hacer un trabajo o a divertirte?-dijo Deadpool

Vengo a hacer un trabajo, vengo por Alex Ardenson-dijo Jack mientras veía el portapapeles

Wow, espera ¿Alex Anderson? Yo también vengo por él, me han pedido que lo mate-dijo Deadpool

Pues no lo podas hacer ya que le debe dinero a mi familia y debe pagarlo-dijo Jack

Mira Jacky creó que podemos hacer algo, para que ambos salgamos beneficiados-dijo Deadpool

¿Y qué es?-dijo Jack

Mira, lo que haremos es….

 ** _Mientras en el castillo_**

 ** _Todas las chicas se encontraban alzando y limpiando el cuarto de Jack, ya habían alzado la mayoría de la ropa de Jack, Erza se encontraba barriendo la basura junto con Mirajane, Juvia y Lisanna se encontraban tendiendo la cama de Jack mientras que las demás estaban alzando la ropa de Jack_**

Esto es asqueroso-dijo Rias mientras agarraba una playera de Jack

Jamás imagine que Jack fuera tan sucio-dijo Xenovia

Creó que esto se acaba de mover-dijo Irina mientras agarraba un calcetín de Jack

Creó que aquí hay comida de hace años-dijo Reynalle

¿Cómo puede vivir así Jack-san?-dijo Asia

Dejen de hablar y trabajen-dijo Hana

Hai-dijeron las chicas

Hana-san, ¿Sabe a donde fue Jack?-dijo Valery

Fue a una parte de New York, no sé exactamente su ubicación-dijo Hana

Ya veo, espero que este bien-dijo Valery

Tranquila Valery, sabes que Jack es muy fuerte y él se puede cuidar solo-dijo Valery

Tiene razón, me preocupo demasiado-dijo Valery

 ** _De regreso con Jack_**

 ** _Jack estaba por entrar al burdel pero fue detenido por el sujeto de seguridad que estaba_**

No te puedo dejar pasar sin una identificación-dijo el tipo

¿Te sirve mi licencia de conducir?-dijo Jack sacando su licencia y dándosela al tipo

Pasa-dijo el tipo regresándose su licencia

 ** _Jack entro al burdel y vio a varios hombres sentados en mesas con varias bebidas mientras observaban a las hermosas mujeres que estaban bailando. Jack tan solo camino hasta la barra de bebidas donde fue recibido por una hermosa mujer rubia que solo usaba una traje de baño de color blanco_**

Hola guapo ¿Qué te doy?-dijo la rubia

Quiero unas costillas de cerdo y una soda muy fría-dijo Jack

De acuerdo ¿Algo más?-dijo la rubia

¿Sabes si un tipo llamado Alex Ardendoson está aquí?-dijo Jack

Sí, está en el privado, al fondo a la derecha-dijo la rubia

Gracias, lleva mi pedido hacia haya por favor-dijo Jack

De acuerdo-dijo la rubia

 ** _Jack camino justo donde le dijo la chica, y al llegar se encontró con una puerta, abrió la puerta dejando ver a un hombre castaño que estaba con dos hermosas chicas casi desnudas y con varias botellas de vino en una mesita que estaba en la habitación_**

Jack-dijo el hombre sorprendido

Y creí a verlo visto todo-dijo Jack

A…A pasado tiempo Jack-dijo el castaño nervioso mientras serbia un poco de vino en una copa-¿Q…Q…Quiere un trago? Yo invito

Sabes muy bien a que he venido Alex-dijo Jack serio

E…E…Entiendo, chicas, déjenos solos por favor-dijo Alex nervioso

 ** _La hermosas mujeres salieron de la habitación dejando a Jack y a Alex solos_**

¿A…Acaso también viniste a divertirte?-dijo Alex

 **¡PAAM!**

 ** _Jack azoto sus manos sobre la mesa asustando a Alex_**

No hemos recibido dinero de parte de ti desde hace un año-dijo Jack

Escucha Jack, tengo una buena explicación-dijo Alex

¿Y cuál es?-dijo Jack sentándose

 ** _Antes que Alex contestara la hermosa camarera rubia llevo con la comida de Jack_**

Aquí tienes guapo-dijo la rubia dejando la comida en la mesa

Gracias-dijo Jack

 ** _La camarera salió de la habitación y Jack comenzó a comer_**

Dime Alex, ¿Cuál es la razón por la que no has cumplido con el trato?-dijo Jack mientras comía una costilla

Veras, mi negocio sufrió por la competencia y las ganancias bajaron-dijo Alex

Continua-dijo Jack bebiendo de su soda

Tuvo que encargarme de algunas personas y lo logre, mis ganancias volvieron a aumentar-dijo Alex sacando un sobre-Y justamente hoy, iba a pagar mi deuda con ustedes

 ** _Alex le dio el sobre a Jack y este lo abrió, el sobre estaba lleno de dinero y Jack comenzó a contarlo, después de contarlo, Jack miro a Alex muy seriamente_**

¿Acaso nos quieres ver la cara? Esto es apenas el setenta y cinco por ciento de lo que debes ¿Dónde está lo demás?-dijo Jack muy serio

No, aquí está el resto-dijo Alex asustado sacando otro sobre

 ** _Jack tomo el sobre y lo abrió, comenzó a contar el dinero y luego miro a Alex_**

Bien, no falta nada-dijo Jack regresando a su comida

Entonces ¿Mi deuda esta pagada? ¿Ya no corro peligro?-dijo Alex

Con nosotros ya no, pero con él si-dijo Jack mientras comía otra costilla

¿A qué te re…

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _De la nada Deadpool apareció detrás de Alex y le cortó el cuello con un cuchillo salpicando de sangre las paredes y un poco en la cara de Jack_**

¿Ves? Esto nos convenio a los dos-dijo Deadpool

Debo admitir que fue un buen plan-dijo Jack mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su cara-Oye, hoy tengo muchos trabajos que hacer, ¿Me ayudas? Te daré el veinte por ciento del dinero

Agrega unas chimichangas y es un trato-dijo Deadpool

De acuerdo, espérame en el estacionamiento, iré allí acabando mis costillas-dijo Jack

Ok, ahí nos vemos-dijo Deadpool desapareciendo del lugar

 ** _Jack siguió comiendo sus costillas y bebiendo su soda hasta que se las termino, él se levanto y salió para dirigirse a la barra a pagar_**

¿Ya terminaste guapo?-dijo la rubia

Sí, ¿Cuánto te debo?-dijo Jack sacando su billetera

Nada, es cortesía de la casa-dijo la rubia

¿Enserio?-dijo Jack

Sí-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

Gracias, nos vemos-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack camino hacia la salida, él salió del burdel y se dirigió al estacionamiento donde Deadpool lo estaba esperando, al llegar los dos se subieron al auto_**

¿A dónde vamos ahora?-dijo Deadpool

A Rusia-dijo Jack

Bien, pero ya que vamos a hacer esto pongamos algo de música-dijo Deadpool sacando su celular

Sí pones "Barbie girl" te disparo en la cabeza-dijo Jack

No es esa canción, déjame buscarla-dijo Deadpool

¡KYYAAAA! ¡MATARON AL SEÑOR ALEX!

 ** _Se escucho un grito dentro del burdel_**

Apresúrate, ya nos descubrieron-dijo Jack

Aquí esta- dijo Deadpool

Arf arf  
Yeah, yeah, yeah -Grrr-  
Uh, yeah don't get it twisted  
This rap shit, is mine  
Motherfucker, it's not, a fucking, game  
Fuck what you heard  
It's what you hearing  
It's what you hearing -Listen-  
It's what you hearing -Listen-  
It's what you hearing -Listen-

X gon' give it to ya  
Fuck wait for you to get it on your own  
X gon' deliver to ya  
Knock knock, open up the door, it's real  
Wit the non-stop, pop pop and stainless steel

Es pegajosa-dijo Jack

¿Verdad que sí? Bueno ya vámonos-dijo Deadpool

 ** _Jack creó un portal detrás de ellos y arranco de reversa para entrar al portal_**

 ** _Mientras en el castillo_**

 ** _Las chicas habían terminado en limpiar el cuarto de Jack, ahora se encontraban lavando toda la ropa sucia de Jack_**

Ya me canse de esto-dijo Reynalle

Aun nos falta mucha ropa-dijo Xenovia

¿Por qué Jack es tan sucio?-dijo Irina

Jamás imagine que Jack-san fuera así-dijo Asia

Yo no sé porque debo aprender esto, en el castillo hay sirvientes que hacen esto-dijo Rias

Dejen de quejarse, nosotras llevamos haciendo esto por mucho tiempo y no nos quejamos-dijo Erza

Sí, ¿y con esa actitud quieren ser parejas de Jack? Mejor abandonen-dijo Mirajane

Sí, abandonen, Jack-sama merece a verdaderas mujeres como nosotras-dijo Juvia

Sí, no necesita a niñas delicadas como ustedes, mejor abandonen ahora-dijo Lisanna

¡Jamás!-gritaron las cinco

 ** _Todas comenzaron la ropa a gran velocidad mientras intercambiaban miradas de enojo_**

Vaya, si que le ponen animo, creó que todas serian buenas esposas-dijo Hana mientras veía a las chicas

 _Me pregunto cómo estará Jack-pensó Valery sacando su celular-Lo llamare_

 ** _Mientras con Jack_**

 ** _Rusia_**

 ** _En un baño de un bar de mala muerte se encontraba Jack junto con Deadpool que estaba sumergiendo la cabeza de un hombre de cabello negro en el retrete, en ese momento el celular de Jack sonó_**

Tú sigue con eso Wade, tengo que contestar-dijo Jack

Ok-dijo Deadpool

 ** _Jack salió del baño y contesto_**

¿Hola?-dijo Jack

*Jack ¿Dónde estás?*-dijo Valery a través del celular

Estoy en Rusia haciendo un trabajo ¿Pasa algo malo?-dijo Jack

*No pasa nada, es que solo quería saber cómo estabas*-dijo Valery

Qué lindo, te preocupas por mí-dijo Jack burlonamente

*No te burles, es normal que me preocupe ya que eres mi novio*-dijo Valery

Ok, estoy bien ya sabes que no hay nadie que me haga daño-dijo Jack

*Aun así, solo quiera llamarte y saber cuándo regresaras*-dijo Valery

Aproximadamente en cuatro horas, tengo mucho trabajo-dijo Jack

*De acuerdo, te estaré esperando en tu habitación cuando regreses*-dijo Valery

De acuerdo-dijo Jack

*Te amo*-dijo Valery

Yo también te amo-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack colgó y regreso al baño donde Deadpool seguía sumergiendo la cara del pelinegro en el retrete_**

Bien Wade, ya es suficiente, sácalo-dijo Jack

De acuerdo-dijo Deadpool sacando la cara del hombre del retrete

 ** _El hombre estaba muy alterado, estaba tratando de recuperar el aire, Jack se acerco a él y lo agarro de su camisa_**

И Джерри хорошо? ¿Вы будете платить, или я убью тебя? (¿Y bien Jerry? ¿Pagaras o debo matarte?)-dijo Jack

Обратите внимание, не убивайте меня, пожалуйста (Pagaré, no me mates por favor)-dijo Jerry sacando una chequera y un bolígrafo de su pantalón

 ** _Jerry comenzó a escribir en un cheque la cantidad de dinero que le debía a los padres de Jack y se lo dio_**

Вы хорошо платить, просто никогда не задерживать или обратно (Haces bien al pagar, solo no te vuelvas a atrasar o volveré de nuevo)-dijo Jack-Vámonos Wade

Ok-dijo Deadpool

 ** _Los dos salieron del baño y se dirigieron a la barra del bar donde fueron recibidos por una hermosa camarera_**

Что они хотят? ¿(Qué van a querer?)-dijo la camarera

Два порядка чимичангас, пива и содовой, пожалуйста (Dos órdenes de chimichangas, una cerveza y una soda, por favor)-dijo Jack

Хорошо, когда я приношу вам ваш заказ (De acuerdo, enseguida les traigo su orden)-dijo la camarera entrando a la cocina

Muy bien, ¿A dónde vamos ahora?-dijo Deadpool

Tengo que buscar a otras dos personas en este lugar, se encuentran cerca de aquí-dijo Jack-Solo comeremos e iremos hacia haya

Ok-dijo Deadpool

 ** _Cuatro horas después_**

 ** _En el castillo_**

 ** _Todas las chicas se encontraban en la cocina, su siguiente prueba era cocinar para Jack que no tardaría en llegar, cada una estaba preparando un diferente platillo, en eso llego Jack a la cocina con su ropa llena de sangre, todas las chicas se asombraron al verlo así_**

Jack ¿Qué te paso? ¿Qué es toda esa sangre?-dijo Valery

¿Esto? Es la sangre de los idiotas que no quisieron pagar-dijo Jack

Pero miro lo sucio que estas, ve a tomar un baño-dijo Hana

De acuerdo-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack se dirigió al baño pero por el camino se encontró a su padre_**

Vaya Jack, ya regresaste ¿Cómo te fue?-dijo Mephisto

Bien, conseguí la mayoría del dinero-dijo Jack dándole varios sobres llenos de dinero

 ** _Mephisto abrió los sobres y comenzó a contar el dinero_**

Oye, aquí falta dinero-dijo Mephisto

Sí, le tuve que dar una parte a Wade porque me ayudo-dijo Jack

Ya veo, bueno lo que importa es que la mayoría pago-dijo Mephisto

Sí, tuve que matar a los que no quisieron pagar-dijo Jack

Lo puedo ver por la sangre que tienes en la ropa, ve a tomar un baño-dijo Mephisti

A eso me dirigía-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack camino hacia el baño y al llegar entro y comenzó a desvestirse, dejo su ropa en el piso y fue a una regadera, abrió la regadera y el agua comenzó a caer en su cuerpo_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Jack estaba vestido con ropa nueva y camino hacia el comedor donde estaban Hana y Valery_**

Qué bueno que llegas Jack, te necesitamos para la siguiente prueba-dijo Hana

¿Y cuál es la prueba?-dijo Jack sentándose

Ya lo veras, chicas salgan ahora-dijo Hana

 ** _Todas las chicas salieron de la cocina con bandejas de comida_**

Probaras la comida que las chicas hicieron para ti y nos dirás lo que opinas-dijo Hana

Muy bien, en este momento tengo mucha hambre-dijo Jack

Bien Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna, Juvia, enseñen lo que prepararon-dijo Hana

 ** _Cada una de las chicas dejo su bandeja en la mesa, Erza preparo una hamburguesa con papas a la francesa, Mirajane preparo un bisteck con ensalada, Lisanna preparo alas de pollos, Juvia preparo costillas de cerdo_**

Bien Jack, es hora que pruebes la comida-dijo Hana

Ok-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack comenzó a comer la comida que habían preparado las cuatro maids, al probarla le gusto mucho que comenzó a comer a una gran velocidad que sorprendió a las chicas, en pocos segundos Jack había acabado de comer_**

¿Y bien? ¿Cómo estuvo?-dijo Hana

Estuvo delicioso-dijo Jack

 ** _Al escuchar eso las cuatro maids se pusieron felices_**

Muy bien, Rias, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Reynalle, muestren lo que prepararon-dijo Hana

 ** _Las cinco dejaron sus bandejas en la mesa, Xenovia preparo un tazón de ramen, Rias preparo un langosta, Irina preparo costillas de res con ensalada, Asia preparo una pechuga de pollo asada y Reynalle preparo un pescado frito_**

 ** _Jack comenzó a comer y al igual que la comida que prepararon las maids, le gusto mucho y comenzó a comer a gran velocidad, en poco segundos termino de comer_**

¿Qué te pareció Jack?-dijo Hana

También me gusto, estuvo delicioso-dijo Jack poniendo feliz a las chicas

Bien, parece que todas saben cocinar muy bien, es todo por hoy chicas, vayan a descansar ya que mañana seguiremos-dijo Hana

Hai-dijeron todas

 ** _Todas se fueron a su habitación para descansar, Hana también se fue a su cuarto dejando a Valery y a Jack solos_**

¿Y tú Valery? ¿No me preparaste algo?-dijo Jack

Te recuerdo que yo no estoy participando-dijo Valery

Vaya, y yo que quería probar algo hecho por mi novia-dijo Jack

Bueno, si quieres te puedo preparar algo-dijo Valery-¿Qué quieres?

Mmm…quiero algo para la cama-dijo Jack pasando su mano derecha por el trasero de Valery

Jack, ¿Quieres hacerlo otra ves?-dijo Valery sonrojada

¿Acaso tú no quieres?-dijo Jack

No es eso, es que ya lo hemos hechos como cuatro veces en estos días y tal vez en una de esas quede embarazada-dijo Valery

¿Y eso qué? Yo me hare responsable-dijo Jack

¿Enserio?-dijo Valery

Claro, yo nunca te dejaría-dijo Jack

Ok, vamos al cuarto-dijo Valery

 ** _Jack se levanto y cargo a Valery al estilo novia haciéndola sonrojar, rápidamente fueron a su cuarto y cerraron la puerta, y todos sabemos que paso dentro de la habitación_**

 ** _Cinco horas después_**

 ** _En la cama se encontraban Jack y Valery desnudos abrazándose_**

¿Mañana iras a otro trabajo?-dijo Valery

No losé puede que sí-dijo Jack

Ya veo, solo regresa lo más pronto posible ¿Ok?-dijo Valery

Lo intentare-dijo Jack

 ** _Los dos se dieron un último beso antes de quedar dormidos mientras se abrazaban_**

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Espero que les haiga gustado el capitulo, quería decirles que he pensado en meter a un Fem Dante en la historia para el harem de Jack y quería que me dejen en los comentarios si les gustaría y a quien más debería estas en el harem, eso seria todo hasta el próximo capitulo_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Capitulo 11_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _En el cuarto de Jack entraron los rayos del sol y golpearon los ojos de Valery haciendo que se despertara, al despertar pudo ver que Jack no estaba en la cama, ella se vistió rápido y salió del cuarto para buscarlo, busco por todo el castillo pero no lo encontró, entonces pensó que estaría en el comedor ya que era la hora del desayuno. Fue al comedor y se encontró con todos a excepción de Jack_**

¿Alguien sabe donde está Jack?, no lo encuentro en ninguna parte-dijo Valery

Jack no está, se fue a realizar un trabajo-dijo Hana

¿Otra vez fu a cobrar dinero?-dijo Valery

No, hoy en la mañana le llego una solicitud de trabajo-dijo Mephisto

¿Así? ¿De quién?-dijo Valery

Del vaticano-dijo Hana

 ** _Todas las chicas se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, dejaron de comer y sus ojos se abrieron como platos_**

¡¿QUUUUEEEE?!

 ** _Mientras con Jack_**

 ** _Italia_**

 ** _Jack se encontraba en la ciudad de Italia caminando en los pasillos de una gran iglesia, camino hacia una gran puerta y la abrió, al abrirla revelo un gran salón donde había varios padres, monjas y sacerdotes reunidos, Jack entro a la habitación y le llamo la atención una monja de cabello rubio que se le quedo mirando, Jack camino en medio de la habitación donde estaba una silla y se sentó en ella_**

Bien, ¿Ahora qué trabajo tienen para mí?-dijo Jack

Hakai D. Jack, te hem….

Espera, ¿Como sabes mi verdadero nombre? ¿Te lo dijo Michael?-dijo Jack

Así es-dijo uno de los padres

Ya veo, bueno continúen-dijo Jack

Te hemos convocado aquí ya que necesitamos de tus servicios-dijo otro padre sacando una foto de un hombre pelinegro que usaba una túnica de sacerdote-Este es uno de nuestros compañeros, se llama Adrian Raging, es un padre de una de nuestras iglesias de por aquí, queremos que lo traigas aquí ya que queremos hablar con él sobre unos asuntos

¿Qué tipo de asuntos?-dijo Jack

Eso es confidencial-dijo el padre

Escuche padre, sabe bien que si no me da bien la información no trabajare, así que dígame bien la información-dijo Jack

Él no ha cumplido bien su trabajo últimamente y queremos hablar con él para arreglar las cosas-dijo el padre

 ** _Jack sabía que estaba mintiendo, esa era una de sus habilidades de Ghost Rider, saber cuando una persona estaba mintiendo, Jack volteo a ver a la monja rubio que lo seguía mirando y podía ver que tenía una expresión de enojo, eso lo confundió, volvió a ver al padre y hablo_**

Muy bien, cumpliré con el trabajo-dijo Jack

 ** _En eso el padre saco dos bolsas y se las lanzo a Jack, Jack atrapo las bolsas y las abrió, pudo ver que las bolsas estaban llenas de monedas de oro_**

Te daremos la mitad ahora y la otra mitad cuando acabes el trabajo-dijo el padre

De acuerdo, me retiro-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack salió de la habitación y camino hacia la salida, pero por los pasillos de la iglesia alguien le agarro del brazo haciendo que se detuviera, Jack volteo a ver quién era y se encontró con la monja rubia que se le había quedando viendo_**

Quiero hablar contigo-dijo la monja

Sí, yo igual ¿Quién eres y Por qué te me has quedado viendo en toda la reunión?-dijo Jack

Me llamo Layla Nakamura y soy de Japón, y te me he quedado mirándote porque quería saber si en verdad le creíste todo lo que te dijeron-dijo la monja

Claro que no, sé que mintieron-dijo Jack

Calro que te mintieron, ellos no te quieren decir la verdad para no espantar a la gente-dijo Layla

¿Aque te refieres?-dijo Jack

El padre Adrian es un monstruo, antes de que tú llegaras, comenzaron a aparecer cadáveres de niñas violadas en la ciudad-dijo Layla

¿Me estás diciendo que el padre Adrian es causante de eso?-dijo Jack

Sí, quiero pedirte un favor, mata a ese maldito-dijo Layla llena de odio

Wow, palabras fuertes para una señora de dios, díganme ¿Por qué ese odio hacia él?-dijo Jack

Yo…Yo antes tenía una hija de cinco años llamada Kyara, un día desapareció, todos los del vaticano me ayudaron a buscarla hasta que un día al encontramos pero ella estaba...estaba-Layla rompió en llanto y cayó de rodillas al suelo-Se que ese maldito lo hizo y ellos lo sabían pero no hicieron nada, por favor solo quiero vengar a mi hija

 ** _Jack no dijo nada y se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando, el camino hacia la salida y al llegar ahí fue a su auto que estaba estacionado enfrente del vaticano, se subió al auto y arranco_**

[¿Qué piensas hacer Jack?]-dijo Ddraig

Matar a ese pedazo de mierda-dijo Jack

 ** _Mientras en el castillo_**

 ** _Todas las chicas se encontraban limpiando el castillo de arriba abajo, era un trabajo muy agotador ya que cuando pensaron haber terminado, Hana siempre llegaba con un guante blanco a revisar los muebles, las paredes y el piso, y se encontraba algo de polvo, las hacía que lo repitieran_**

Esto ya es abuso-dijo Rias

Sí, ¿que tiene esto que ver con ser buenas esposas?-dijo Reynalle

Mucho, una buena esposa tiene que tener su casa impecable cuando su marido llegue a casa-dijo Hana

¿Y usted lo hace?-dijo Xenvoia

Claro que lo hago-dijo Hana

Mentira-susurro Erza

Nosotras lo hacemos-susurro Mirajane

Usted solo lee revistas de moda-susurro Juvia

O cuenta el dinero que le traen-susurro Lisanna

 ** _Pero para su desgracia Hana las escucho y les dio una mirada asesina que las asusto, ellas nomas desviaron la mirada y regresaron a su tarea_**

Hana-san ¿Cree que Jack se tarde en regresar?-dijo Valery

No losé, los trabajos del vaticano duran aproximadamente unos días, pero eso dependerá del trabajo que le den-dijo Hana

Ya veo, solo espero que regrese pronto

 ** _Varias horas después_**

 ** _Ya se estaba haciendo de noche y Jack no regresaba todavía del trabajo, en el transcurso del día, Hana les puso a las chicas más pruebas como: lavar el baño del castillo, arreglar el jardín, coser y muchas cosas más, los padres de Rias junto su nobleza y Grayfia fueron al castillo para ver cómo estaba, todos se encontraban en la sala en este momento, estaban tomando té que habían preparado las chicas y comiendo galletas_**

Jack, ya se tardo-dijo Valery

Tranquila Valery, es normal que no regrese rápido ya que es una misión del vaticano-dijo Hana

Es que estoy preocupada-dijo Valery

Bueno, si tanto quieres saber cómo está, vamos a verlo-dijo Mephsito haciendo aparecer su esfera de cristal

 ** _La esfera comenzó a brillar y dio la imagen de Jack que estaba en su auto recorriendo las calles de Italia_**

 ** _Con Jack_**

 ** _Jack siguió condiciendo por las calles de Italia hasta llegar a una iglesia vieja y que parecía estar abandonada, Jack estaciono delante de la iglesia y bajo del auto, entro al iglesia y al hacerlo noto un olor nauseabundo_**

¿De dónde provendrá este olor?-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack vio unas escaleras y fue hacia ellas, comenzó a subir y noto que el olor se hacía más fuerte mientras avanzaba, al llegar a un pasillo puso ver un cuerpo tirado en el suelo, se acerco al cuerpo y vio que era una niña de aproximadamente unos siete años que estaba desnuda, pudo ver que tenía marcas de dedos en su cuello dando a entender que la estrangularon, sus ojos tenían lagrimas y estaban hinchados muestra que había llorado mucho antes de morir, pero lo que llamo más su atención era el liquido blanco que salía de su parte intima_**

 ** _Jack tan solo cerró los ojos de la niña y agarro una de las cortinas de las ventanas que estaban en el pasillo para cubrir el cuerpo de la niña, Jack siguió caminando hasta que llego al final del pasillo y vio una puerta, abrió la puerta y vio una habitación en donde estaba la campana de la iglesia, entró a la habitación y pudo escuchar pisadas fuertes, hecho un vistazo a la habitación y pudo ver una gran figura humanoide delante de él_**

¿Tú eres el padre Adrian?-dijo Jack caminando hacia el

 ** _La figura se dio la vuelta y camino hacia Jack, gracias la luz de la luna, Jack pudo ver que era un hombre de tres metros de grandes músculos de cabello negro, él hombre solo estaba usando unos pequeños shorts, parecía un ogro_**

Así es ¿Tú eres Hakai D. Jack? El mejor mercenario del mundo-dijo el hombre

No diría que soy el mejor, pero soy muy bueno haciendo lo que hago-dijo Jack

Déjame adivinar, los del vaticano te enviaron para llevarme ¿Verdad?-dijo Adrian

Así es, me dieron la tarea de llevarte ya que quieren hablar contigo-dijo Jack

Ya veo-dijo Adrian

Pero déjame decirte que no te llevare al vaticano-dijo Jack

¿Eh?-dijo Adrian confundido

Te matare aquí mismo, lo que has hecho no merece perdón-dijo Jack sacando sus pistolas

¿Hablas sobre de las niñas? Todas me provocaron, yo en verdad no quería hacerlo-dijo Adrian

Y dime ¿La hija de Layla también te provoco?-dijo Jack

Así que esa perra te lo dijo, debió cuidar mejor a su hija, que no me culpe a mí-dijo Adrian sonriendo

Eres una basura-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack estaba por jalar los gatillos de sus pistolas pero…_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Adrian le dio un fuerte antebrazo que lo mando contra una pared y le hizo atravesarla con su cuerpo, Adrian agarro la campana y la arranco del techo_**

Muchos dicen que eres inmortal, quiero ver si es cierto-dijo Adrian lanzando la campana hacia Jack

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Jack transformo sus cadenas en una espada y corto en dos la campana con mucha facilidad, Jack corrió hacia Adrian y este trato de golpearlo de nuevo pero Jack esquivo su golpe con facilidad_**

 **¡SLASH!**

¡AAAHHH!-Adrian grito de dolor al sentir como Jack le corto el brazo derecho con su espada

 ** _La sangre comenzó a salir de la herida que Jack le había dejado_**

¡Eres un maldito!-grito Adrian lanzándose hacia él

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Adrian le lanzo un golpe a Jack pero este lo esquivo haciendo que golpeara la pared y que hiciera un agujero_**

 **¡SLASH!**

¡AAAHHH!

 ** _Jack ahora le corto la pierna izquierda haciendo que perdiera el equilibro y cayera al suelo, Jack se acerco a Adrian y alzo su espada_**

 **¡SLASH!**

¡AAHHH!-Adrian grito más fuerte ya que Jack el corto el brazo izquierdo

¿Acaso te duele? Dime ¿Sientes dolor?-dijo Jack serio

Ya basta, déjame en paz, por favor-dijo Adrian

Que curiosos, de seguro las niñas que violaste y mataste te dijeron lo mismo-dijo Jack alzando su espada

 **¡SLASH!**

¡AAHHH!

 ** _Ahora le corto la pierna derecha, toda la sangre de Adrian formo un gran charco de sangre en el suelo, Jack saco una de sus pistolas y le apunto a la cabeza de Adrian_**

¿Últimas palabras, padre Adrian?-dijo Jack

Mátame-dijo Adrian

De acuerdo-dijo Jack

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _Ahora en el centro de la cabeza de Adrian había un agujero hecho por una bala, de repente el cuerpo de Adrian comenzó a cambiar, todo su cuerpo se redujo de tamaño, todos sus músculos habían desaparecido y ahora era un simple hombre delgado. Jack se acerco al cadáver de Adrian y…._**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Jack corto la cabeza de Adrian y la agarro para después salir de la iglesia, se subió a su auto y arranco rumbo al vaticano_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Jack llego al vaticano, bajo del auto con la cabeza de Adrian y entro a la iglesia, camino hasta la habitación donde estaban todos reunidos y…_**

 **¡PAAM!**

 ** _Abrió la puerta de una patada e hizo rodar la cabeza de Adrian por el suelo, todos se asustaron al ver la cabeza de Adrian_**

¡¿Qué hiciste?!-grito un padre

Hice justicia, eso hice, ¿Ustedes sabían que este maldito había violado niñas y después las mataba?-dijo Jack

…..

¡¿Respondan?!-grito Jack

¿Quién te lo dijo?-dijo un sacerdote

Lo descubrí cuando fui a buscarlo, ya que cuando llegue a la iglesia en donde estaba, había un cadáver de una niña de siete años que había sido violada-dijo Jack-Les diré una cosa, la otra vez que me oculten información los dejare a su suerte y jamás trabajare para ustedes

 ** _Jack saco las bolsas llenas de monedas de oro que le habían dado y las lanzo al suelo_**

No aceptare el dinero ya que no cumplí con el trabajo, ahora me voy-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su auto, al estar ahí se subió a su auto y estaba por irse pero Layla salió corrió de la iglesia_**

¡Espera! ¡Por favor!-grito Layla

 ** _Jack se quedo quieto y Layla se acerco hasta donde estaba_**

Solo quiero agradecerte por haber matado a ese monstruo-dijo Layla

No es nada, es lo que hago-dijo Jack

Aun así, muchas gracias, te has vuelto un héroe al desacerté de ese monstruo-dijo Layla

No, soy todo menos eso, no soy un héroe-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack creó un portal delante de él y miro a Layla_**

Hasta luego, nos volveremos a ver algún día-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack arranco y entro al portal, al entrar el portar desapareció, Layla tan solo regreso a entrar a la iglesia_**

 ** _En el castillo_**

 ** _Todos salieron del castillo y fueron al jardín para recibir a Jack, en el jardín apareció un portal del cual salió Jack, al salir el portal desapareció, Jack bajo de su auto y pudo ver como su madre corría hacia él a gran velocidad_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Hana le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Jack en la cabeza haciendo que cayera al suelo, todos se sorprendieron al ver eso_**

Auch ¿y eso porque fue?-dijo Jack sobándose la cabeza

¿Y todavía lo preguntas?-dijo Hana agarrándolo de su camisa-¡¿Cómo pudiste regresarles todo ese dinero?! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!-grito Hana mientras lo sacudía

 ** _A todos les salió una gota de sudor al ver tal escena_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Después de recibir un fuerte regaño de su madre, Jack se encontraba en su cuarto descansando junto con Valery en su cama, Valery estaba abrazando a Jack mientras que este acariciaba su cabeza_**

Mi madre me dijo que estabas muy preocupada por mí ¿Es cierto?-dijo Jack

Sí, ya sé que no debo preocuparme ya que eres fuerte pero aun así yo…

 ** _No pudo terminar de hablar ya que Jack la beso, eso sorprendió a Valery pero correspondió al beso enredando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza de Jack para profundizar el beso, los dos se besaron por unos minutos hasta que se separaron por falta de aire, los dos dejaron un pequeño hilo de saliva y se miraron_**

Eso me gusta de ti, a pesar de ser una chica fuerte tienes un lado blando-dijo Jack

Moo…no te burles, a mí me gustaría que tuvieras un lado blando-dijo Valery

Créeme, tengo un lado blando, tal vez no lo parezca pero lo tengo-dijo Jack-Oye hoy no quieres…

Jack, lo hemos hecho cinco veces estos tres días, creó que esta noche quisiera dormir con mi ropa puesta-dijo Valery

Ok, entonces durmamos-dijo Jack

 ** _Los dos se dieron un último beso antes de apagar las luces y de quedar dormidos mientras se abrazaba_**

 ** _FIN_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Capitulo 12_**

 ** _Días después_**

 ** _Han pasado varios días desde que las chicas comenzaron el entrenamiento de Hana para ser dignas esposas de Jack, por fin de varios días de pruebas difíciles, por fin habían terminado el entrenamiento de Hana, la bella pelinegra por fin les había dado la aprobación a todas que serian buenas esposas para Jack_**

 ** _Las chicas tenían planeado pasar todo el día con Jack así que fueron a su cuarto pero al llegar, él no estaba, ni tampoco Valery, así que decidieron buscarlo por todo el castillo pero no lo encontraban, al ver que no estaban en ningún lado, fueron con Hana_**

Hana-sama, ¿Sabe donde está Jack-sama y Valery?-dijo Juvia

Ellos no están en el castillo, a Jack le llego una petición de trabajo y Valery decidió ir con él-dijo Hana

¿Tardaran?-dijo Erza

Creó que sí ya que el trabajo que debe de hacer Jack es en Texas-dijo Hana

¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Texas?!

 ** _Mientras con Jack_**

 ** _Texas_**

 ** _Jack y Valery se encontraban viajando en el auto de Jack por las calles de Texas_**

Fuiste bueno al dejarme ir contigo en esta misión-dijo Valery

No recuerdo haberte invitado, cuando salí de la mansión ya estabas en el auto-dijo Jack

Bueno dejemos eso en el pasado y dime ¿De qué trata el trabajo Jack?-dijo Valery

Por lo que entendí, en el desierto de por aquí, han visto a criatura que hace destrosos-dijo Jack

Ya veo, quieren que los matemos ¿Verdad?-dijo Valery

Exacto, pero no trabajaremos solos, nos mandaran a alguien que nos ayudara-dijo Jack-Justo en este momento estamos yendo al punto de reunión

 ** _Jack siguió conduciendo por un buen tiempo hasta llegar a una pequeña cantina donde estaba afuera una hermosa mujer peli verde que usaba ropa vaquera que tenía una mochila de exploradora y estaba acompañada por una niña de unos siete años que también usaba ropa vaquera_**

¿Tú eres Jack Styles?-dijo la peli verde

Sí-dijo Jack

Mucho gusto, soy Bisca Connell y ella es mi hija Asuka, somos las que los ayudaran-dijo la peli verde

¿Es seguro que vaya una niña a este trabajo?-dijo Jack

Soy muy buena disparando-dijo Asuka sacando dos pequeñas pistolas

Se ve que tienes agallas niña, pero no creo que sea seguro que vengas-dijo Jack

Por favor deja que vaya, le prometí que me acompañaría en un trabajo-dijo Bisca

Bien, Valery te toca cuidarla-dijo Jack

Ok-dijo Valery

Suban-dijo Jack

 ** _Bisca y Asuka subieron al auto y Jack arranco rumbo al desierto_**

Díganme ¿Cuál es la criatura que debemos matar?-dijo Jack

Es está-dijo Bisca sacando una foto y entregándosela a Jack

 ** _Jack pudo ver en la foto una silueta que parecía humana, era muy grande y se notaba una gran musculatura en la criatura_**

¿Qué clase de criatura es esta?-dijo Jack

No lo sabemos, los hombres que lo han visto se espantan tanto que corren al verla-dijo Bisca

Entonces ¿Cómo la encontraremos?-dijo Valery

El último hombre que lo vio dijo que era verde, nos guiaremos con eso-dijo Bisca

¿Acabas de decir que es verde?-dijo Jack

Sí ¿Por qué? ¿Es algo malo?-dijo Bisca

No por nada-dijo Jack

 _Espero que no sea quien estoy pensando-pensó Jack_

 ** _Jack siguió conduciendo hasta llegar al desierto donde hay habían tres caballos, uno era blanco, otro negro y el ultimo café, bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a los caballos_**

¿Qué hacen estos caballos aquí?-dijo Jack

Les dije a uno de mis compañeros que los trajera aquí ya que los usaremos para viajar por el desierto-dijo Bisca

Ya veo, no he montado un caballo en años, espero recordar cómo hacerlo-dijo Jack

 ** _Bisca y Asuka se acercaron al caballo blanco y Bisca subió a su hija al caballo para después subir ella, Jack se acerco al caballo negro y se subió a él con facilidad, la única que tenía problemas para subir a su caballo era Valery que cayó al suelo al tratar en subirse al caballo café_**

¿Necesitas ayuda?-dijo Jack

No, yo puedo sola-dijo Valery levantándose y sacudiéndose la tierra

 ** _Valery volvió a intentar a subir al caballo pero volvió a caer, ella se arto y lo volvió a intentar y por fin lo consiguió pero el caballo salió corriendo_**

¡¿Cómo se monta esta cosa?!-grito Valery

¡Ahí **_voy_** , Valery!-grito Jack

 ** _Jack salió cabalgando tras Valery y Bisca junto con su hija fueron detrás de él_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Después de calmar las cosas, los cuatro se encontraban en el desierto montando sus caballos_**

¿Qué más sabes sobre esa criatura?-dijo Jack

No sabemos mucho, solo sabemos que es verde y algunos dicen que tiene una fuerza sobrehumana-dijo Bisca

Sobrehumana ¿Eh? ¿Creo saber quién es esa criatura?-dijo Jack

¿Enserio?-dijo Bisca

Sí pero solo lo comprobare cuando lo vea-dijo Jack

Mamá, tengo hambre-dijo Asuka

¿Qué ahora? ¿No puedes esperar?-dijo Bisca

No, recuerda que no comimos nada al salir de casa-dijo Asuka

Es cierto ¿No les molesta si nos detenemos para comer algo?-dijo Bisca

No queda de otra, paremos para comer-dijo Jack

 ** _Los tres se detuvieron y se bajaron de los caballos, Bisca saco de su mochila un Sandwich y se lo dio a su hija, Bisca saco otro Sandwich y miro a Jack y a Valery_**

¿Quieren uno?-dijo Bisca a Jack y Valery

Claro, gracias-dijo Valery tomando el Sandwich

Yo no quiero, mejor me adelantare para encontrar a esa bestia-dijo Jack subiendo de nuevo al caballo

No es seguro ir solo, es mejor que nos esperes-dijo Bisca

No te preocupes por mí, se cuidarme solo-dijo Jack antes de irse de ahí

¿Él siempre es así?-dijo Bisca

Puede que parezca un presumido y arrogante pero es una buena persona-dijo Valery

Mamá, quiero un jugo-dijo Asuka

Claro hija-dijo Bisca

 ** _Bisca saco un jugo de su mochila pero sin querer salió una foto también, Valery levanto la foto y vio en ella a Bisca que estaba con Asuka y con un hombre de cabello negro_**

¿Quién es este chico?-dijo Valery llamando la atención de Bisca

 ** _Bisca abrió los ojos como platos al ver que Valery tenía su foto_**

Etto…él era el padre de Asuka-dijo Bisca

Ya veo, así que era tu esposo-dijo Valery

Sí, su nombre era Alzack, él murió hace un año en un trabajo-dijo Bisca triste

Oh, lo siento no quise….

Descuida, no pasa nada, desde ese día he dedicado todo mi tiempo cuidando a Asuka-dijo Bisca-Ella es lo más preciado que tengo ahora

Ya veo-dijo Valery

Bueno ya que estamos hablando, cuéntame algo sobre ti-dijo Bisca

Yo soy una hibrida, soy mitad demonio y mitad humana, mi padre era el antiguo Lucifer, el fue asesinado por Jack hace unos años-dijo Valery

¿No te molesta eso?-dijo Bisca-Digo, el mato a tu padre

Tal vez te sorprendas pero no, no me molesto, al contrario me alegro-dijo Valery-Mi padre nuca mostro ninguna muestra de cariño asía mi ni mi madre, nos dejo a nuestra suerte pero cuando se entero que era la portadora de uno de los dragones celestiales, rápidamente cambio de opinión, fue a buscarme y me separo de mi madre

Tú padre fue un verdadero idiota-dijo Bisca

Y lo fue, la verdadera razón por la cual me recogió fue que se entero que un demonio había tenido un bebe que había nacido con el otro dragón celestial, así que el no se quería quedar atrás y fue por mí-dijo Valery

¿Y quién era el chico con ese dragón?-dijo Bisca

Jack, él y yo tenemos la misma edad solo que yo nací tres meses después de él, Jack desde niño fue considerado un niño prodigio su poder era muy grande y eso puso nervioso a mi padre-dijo Valery-Así que él me entreno para poder derrotarlo, después de años de entrenamiento me enfrente a Jack por primera vez pero fui vencida con facilidad, mi padre estaba molesto conmigo y sabia bien que me castigaría pero sorprendentemente Jack me defendió, le hizo frente a mi padre, él no mostraba ningún miedo hacia él aun siendo el Lucifer

Sé ve que ese chico lo le teme a nada-dijo Bisca

Y es cierto, nunca he visto a Jack asustado, a veces me pregunto sí habrá algo que le tenga miedo-dijo Valery

Y dime ¿Qué eres de él?-dijo Bisca

Su esposa-dijo Valery

¿Qué? Pero aun son muy jóvenes-dijo Bisca sorprendida

Bueno en realidad somos novios pero muy pronto seremos una pareja casada-dijo Valery

Ya veo, así que quieres apresurar las cosas-dijo Bisca

Mamá-dijo Asuka llamando la atención de la peli verde-Quiero otro Sandwich

Oh, claro hija-dijo Bisca sacando otro Sandwich de su mochila y dándoselo a Asuka

 ** _Mientras con Jack_**

 ** _Jack seguía explorando el desierto buscando a la criatura_**

[¿Qué harás si resulta ser él?]-dijo Ddraig

Sí resulta ser Bruce, debe haber un motivo por el cual este aquí-dijo Jack

[¿Crees que este siendo perseguido de nuevo?]-dijo Ddraig

Es lo más probable-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack siguió explorando el desierto hasta que de repente sintió un poder muy grande, casi tan grande como de un Maou_**

Ddraig, ¿Sentiste eso?-dijo Jack

[Sí, es un poder muy grande]-dijo Ddraig

Pero no solo eso, ciento un Haki muy poderoso-dijo Jack

[Y hay algo peor, está cerca donde están las chicas]-dijo Ddraig

Maldición, debo regresar rápido-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack hizo que el caballo se diera la vuelta y rápidamente salió corriendo hacia donde estaban las chicas_**

Con esta velocidad no llegare a tiempo-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack de repente se transformo en Ghost Rider y el caballo comenzó a cambiar, la piel del caballo se derritió dejando solo su esqueleto que fue prendido en llamas, el caballo increíblemente fue mucho más rápido_**

 ** _Con las chicas_**

 ** _Ellas acabaron de comer sus Sandwiches y estaban listas para subir a su caballo para seguir a Jack pero Valery sentía algo que se acercaba, miro al cielo y vio como algo estaba cayendo asía ellas_**

¡Cuidado!-grito Valery agarrando a Bisca y a Asuka

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Valery aparto a Bisca y a Asuka del peligro a tiempo, los caballos salieron corriendo por lo que había pasado, Valery se acerco a ver el objeto que cayó del cielo pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a un gran hombre de una grane estatura con una gran musculatura, el hombre tenía el cabello negro, la piel totalmente verde y solo llevaba puesto unos pantalones rasgados de color morado_**

 ** _Valery tan solo se quedo en shock al ver tal criatura, Bisca y Asuka se quedaron igual, nunca habían visto algo así en sus vidas_**

 **¡RROOOAAAAARR!**

 ** _El hombre verde soltó un rugido que hizo temblar el suelo, el hombre levanto sus brazos e intento aplastar a las chicas pero estas escaparon por poco, Valery rápidamente activo su Balance Breaker y se lanzo contra la criatura_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Valery le dio un poderoso puñetazo al hombre verde en la cara pero este ni siquiera se movió, el hombre agarro el brazo de Valery y…._**

 **¡BAAAMMMM!**

 ** _La azoto bruscamente contra el suelo haciendo que su armadura casi fuera destruida por completo_**

 _Tiene una fuerza monstruosa-pensó Valery_

 ** _El hombre tan solo levanto sus brazos y miro a Valery_**

¡Hulk, apalsta!

 **¡BAAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Valery esquivo el ataque del hombre haciendo que este creara un gran cráter en el suelo_**

¿Esa cosa acaba de hablar?-dijo Valery sorprendida

[Te sorprendes con poco Valery]-dijo Albión

 ** _El hombre verde corrió hacia Valery pero…._**

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _Bisca había sacado unas pistolas y comenzó a dispararle a la criatura verde llamado su atención_**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _No importaba cuantas veces le disparara, las balas solo botaban en su piel, la criatura corrió hacia Bisca y Asuka y estaba por atacarlas pero Valery embistió a la criatura enviándola contra unas rocas_**

¿Están bien?-dijo Valery

Sí, gracias-dijo Bisca

 **¡BAAAAMM!**

 ** _Una gran roca golpeo a Valery mandándola a volar, Bisca miro hacia donde la roca había provenido y vio como la criatura estaba de pie y esta cargando una gigantesca roca_**

¡Hulk aplastara a chica molesta!

 ** _La criatura dio un gran salto y estaba por soltar la gran roca contra Valery pero…_**

 **¡SHIKEN!** (Puño de fuego)

 ** _Unas poderosas llamas golpearon a la criatura mandándola al suelo y haciendo que fuera aplastado por la gran roca, Valery volteo a ver quien había atacado la criatura y vio a Jack en su forma de Ghost Rider montando su caballo, Jack se acerco a Valery y regreso a la normalidad para después bajar del caballo_**

¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo Jack

Sí llegas a tiempo, esa criatura es muy fuerte, posee una fuerza imaginable-dijo Valery

Eso lo sé, pero descuida acabare rápido con esto-dijo Jack

¿Qué harás?-dijo Valery

Tú no te preocupes, estaré bien-dijo Jack

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _La gran roca fue destruida por la criatura que estaba muy molesta_**

 **¡RROOOOAAARR!**

 ** _Soltó un gran rugido y corrió a atacar a Jack_**

¡Hulk, espera! ¡Soy yo, Jack!-grito Jack

 ** _La criatura de repente dejo de correr y se paro delante de Jack y se le quedo mirando_**

¿Calavera?-dijo la criatura

Así es Hulk, soy tu amigo calavera-dijo Jack-Dime ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hulk está siendo perseguido, Hulk solo quiere estar solo y que nadie lo moleste-dijo Hulk

Lo entiendo Hulk, ¿Quiénes son esos tipos que te persiguen?-dijo Jack

Esos seriamos nosotros

 ** _Todos voltearon a ver quien había dicho eso y se encontraron con dos personas, uno era una hermosa chica de cabello azul que llevaba consigo una espada y llevaba puesto una playera blanca y unos jeans, el otro era un hombre de cabello negro y corto, el hombre vestía una camisa roja y arriba de esta llevaba una chaqueta negra, llevaba un pantalón de color negro y un cinturón blanco, llevaba botas de combate de color negro y guantes de pelea de color rojo, pero lo que más llamaba la atención en el era sus ojos que era de color rojo como la sangre que repartía una mirada de predador_**

 ** _Hulk se enfureció al verlo, tenía muchas ganas de aplastarlos ya que desde hace unos días lo estaban persiguiendo y atacando, Jack tan solo se quedo mirando al chico ya que expulsaba el mismo Haki que había sentido hace poco_**

¿Quiénes son ustedes?-dijo Jack

Permítenos presentarnos, ella es mi hermana Xinder y yo soy Emperoor D. Kaiser-dijo el hombre antes de señalar-Y esa es nuestra presa

 ** _FIN_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Capitulo 13_**

¿Acaba de decir que es un D.?-dijo Valery sorprendida mientras veía a Kaiser

¡Hulk aplastara a hombre molesto!-grito Hulk molesto

Tranquilo amigo, déjame esto a mí-dijo Jack calmando un poco a Hulk-Escucha amigo, no sé quién te haiga contratado pero mi amigo Hulk no es una mala persona, lo único que quiere es estar solo y que nadie lo moleste

No trates de engañarnos, nos han informado que ese monstruo a hecho una gran caos desde hace años, así que no importan lo que digan, nosotros mataremos a ese bestia-dijo Kaiser

Entonces ¿No te cambiaremos de parecer?-dijo Jack

Así es-dijo Kaiser

Ok, Hulk-dijo Jack viendo a su amigo verde-Aplasta

 ** _Hulka tan solo sonrió y dio un gran salto hacia Káiser y Xinder_**

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Káiser y Xider se apartaron rápido evitando que Hulk los aplastara, Xinder rápidamente corrió hacia Hulk a una gran velocidad_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Xider le hizo un gran corte con su espada a Hulk en su pecho haciendo que su sangre verde saliera de su cuerpo pero su herida se comenzó a sanar a gran velocidad, Hulk se molesto más y se lanzó contra la peli azul, Xinder intento cortarle otra vez pero está vez Hulk sujeto su espada_**

 **¡PUUUMM!**

 ** _Hulk con una simple patada mando a Xinder contra una gran roca que había en el lugar , Káiser al ver como su hermana fue herida por Hulk se enfureció, él creó un círculo mágico en su mano derecha del cual salió una alabarda, raídamente se lanzó hacia Hulk, dio un gran salto hacia la bestia verde y alzo su alabarda_**

 **¡CLANK!**

 ** _Antes de que Káiser cortara a Hulk, Jack apareció enfrente de él y detuvo el ataque de Káiser con su brazo derecho pero este había cambiado a un color negro metálico_**

¿Tú sabes usar el Haki?-dijo káiser

Veo que si lo conoces, así es yo sé usar los tres tipos de Haki-dijo Jack

 **¡PAM!**

 ** _Jack le dio una patada a káiser en el estomago haciéndolo retroceder, Kaiser se recupero rápido del golpe y miro a Jack_**

Puedo notar que eres fuerte, eso me gusta-dijo Kaiser

 ** _De repente la alabarda de Kaiser cambio al mismo color metálico que el brazo de Jack_**

Yo también se utilizar los tres tipos de Haki-dijo Kaiser

Esto se pondrá emocionante-dijo Jack sonriendo-Hulk, yo me encargo de este, tú ve por la chica

 ** _Hulk tan solo asintió con la cabeza y dio un gran salto hacia donde había enviado a Xinder, la peli azul se estaba recuperando del golpe que Hulk le había dado y pudo ver como este se acercaba a él desde el cielo_**

 **¡BAAAMMM!**

 ** _Xider se movió a tiempo antes de que Hulk la aplastara, ella rápidamente corrió hacia la bestia verde y se subió a su espalda_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Xinder le enterró su espada en la espalda de Hulk haciendo que este gritara de dolor, Hulk sujeto a Xinder y…._**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _La azoto bruscamente contra el suelo creando un pequeño cráter con su cuerpo, Hulk alzo sus brazos y estaba listo para aplastar a la peli azull pero está se aparto a tiempo hacinedo que la bestia verde golpeara el suelo_**

Eres fuerte bestia, parece que tendré que usar mi mugía contigo-dijo Xinder seria

 ** _De repente la temperatura del lugar comenzó a bajar y el suelo en donde estaban se comenzó a congelar_**

 ** _Mientras con Jack y Kaiser_**

Ya que tú tienes un arma, es justo que yo también tenga una-dijo Jack sacando sus cadenas y estas se convirtieron en una espada y estas cambiaron al mismo color metálico que la alabarda de Kaiser

¿Cadenas mágicas? Eres un sujeto interesante-dijo Káiser

Comencemos con esto-dijo Jack lanzándose a Káiser

 **¡CRANK!**

 ** _La espada de Jack y la alabarda de Kaiser chocaron creando una gran onda de choques que levanto mucho polvo_**

También eres rápido, sin duda esto será muy interesante-dijo Kaiser

Je, lo mismo digo-dijo Jack sonriendo

 **¡CRANK!**

 **¡CRANK!**

 **¡CRANK!**

 **¡CRANK!**

 **¡CRANK!**

 **¡CRANK!**

 ** _Rápidamente los dos comenzaron una gran lucha de espadas, Valery, Bisca y Asuka tan solo se quedaron paradas viendo la pelea, la velocidad de Kaiser y de Jack era increíble, apenas Valery podía ver sus movimientos_**

Increíble-dijo Valery mientras veía la pelea

¿Acaso tú no participaras?-dijo BIsca

En momentos como estos no, tan solo sería un estorbo-dijo Valery-Me sorprende ese chico, está peleando al mismo nivel de Jack

 **¡CRANK!**

 ** _El último choque de espadas creó una gran onda de choques que creó un cráter debajo de ellos, los dos se separaron y se miraron_**

Eres fuerte chico, dime ¿Cuántos años tienes?-dijo Káiser

Diecisiete-dijo Jack

Vaya, en temprana edad ya eres muy fuerte, me sorprendes-dijo Káiser

¿Y tú? ¿Cuántos años tienes?-dijo Jack

Yo tengo veintiuno-dijo Káiser

Vaya, así que eres cuatro años mayor que yo-dijo Jack

Dime algo, ¿Eso es todo tu poder?-dijo Káiser

No, esto ni siquiera es el diez por ciento de mi poder-dijo Jack

Me alegra oír eso, por fin podre pelear enserio-dijo Káiser

 **¡Requip: Excellor!**

 ** _De repente el cuerpo de Káiser comenzó a brillar y cuando dejo de hacerlo revelo que ahora llevaba una armadura de color rojo que tenía apariencia de dragón, en su cabeza tenía un casco de color rojo que tenía cuernos, en sus hombros tenía unas espinas y tenía guantes con afiladas garras de dragón pero lo más importante era que ahora tenía una gran espada_**

Ahora la verdadera pelea está por comenzar-dijo Káiser

 ** _Mientras con Hulk y Xinder_**

 **¡Ice Make: Spears!** (Lanzas)

 ** _De la nada Xinder creó varias lanzas de hielo y se las lanzó a Hulk_**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Hulk dio un fuerte aplauso con sus manos que creó una gran onda de choques que destruyo las lanzas de hielo, pero eso no detendría a Xinder, la peli azul corrió hacia la bestia verde y creó un círculo mágico delante de ella_**

 **¡Ice Make: Sword!** (Espada)

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Xinder creó una gran espada de hielo y se la entero a Hulk en el pecho, la sangre comenzó a salir de la bestia verde pero con eso no lo detendría, Hulka agarro la espada y la saco de su pecho, su herida comenzó a sanar y rápidamente lanzó la espada hacia Xinder_**

 ** _Xinder esquivo la espada de hielo y rápidamente creó otro circulo mágico_**

 **¡Ice Make: Rain of Roses!** (Lluvia de rosas)

 ** _Xinder creó varias rosas de hielo y se las lanzó a Hulk pero este al igual que hizo con las lanzas, dio un fuerte aplauso destruyendo las rosas de hielo_**

 **¡Ice Make: Mallet!** (Mazo)

 ** _Xinder creó un gran mazo de hielo y se lanzó a atacar a Hulk_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Xinder le dio un fuerte golpe a Hulk en la cara con su mazo de hielo haciéndolo retroceder_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Xinder siguió golpeando a Hulk con su mazo hasta que la bestia verde sujeto el mazo con su mano derecha_**

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Hulk le dio un puñetazo con su mano libre mandándola contra unas rocas, Hulk agarro el mazo de hielo y fue a atacar a Xinder, la peli azul se estaba levanando del suelo y vio como Hulk se dirigía hacia ella_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Xinder alcanzo a esquivar el ataque de Hulk, la bestia verde volvió a levantar el mazo de hielo y se volvió a lanzar contra Xinder_**

 **¡Ice Make: Ice Cannon!** (Cañon de hielo)

 ** _Xinder rápidamente creó un canon de hielo y apunto hacia Hulk_**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Del cañón salió un proyectil de hielo que golpeo a Hulk, cuanto el proyectil golpeo a Hulk lo congelo, ahora la bestia verde se encontraba congelado en un bloque de hielo_**

Por fin se acabo-dijo Xinder

 ** _Pero de repente el bloque de hielo en donde estaba Hulk comenzó a temblar_**

¿Qué está pasando?-dijo Xinder confundida

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 ** _El bloque de hielo que tenía a Hulk atrapado se destruyo dejando a la bestia verde libre, Xinder podía ver como Hulk estaba más enojado que antes_**

Debí imaginar que no podía congelarte-dijo Xinder

 ** _De regreso con Káiser y Jack_**

Vaya, así que usas magia Requip-dijo Jack

¿Conoces está magia?-dijo Káiser

Sí, conozco a una chica que también la usa-dijo Jack

Ya veo, entonces debes saber lo que puedo hacer con está magia-dijo Káiser lanzándose a atacar a Jack

 **¡CRANK!**

 ** _Las espadas de los dos chocaron creando una fuerte onda de choques que hizo un cráter debajo de ellos_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Káiser le dio una patada a Jack en el estomago haciendo dolo retroceder, Káiser corrió hacia Jack para poder atacarlo pero rápidamente el pelinegro prendió fuego en su brazo derecho_**

 **¡Hiken!** (Puño de fuego)

 ** _Jack le lanzó a Káiser unas poderosas llamas pero este tan solo puso su espada delante de él e increíblemente su espada absorbió las llamas de Jack_**

El fuego no servirá contra mi armadura, no importa cuántos ataques de fuego me lances, mi espada absorberá tus llamas-dijo Káiser

 ** _Káiser hizo un movimiento con su espada y de ella las llamas de Jack salieorn dirigiéndose hacia él_**

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

 ** _Jack esquivo las llamas haciendo que estas chocaran contra unas rocas ocasionando una explosión_**

Así que ms ataques de juego no funcionaran con esa armadura, entonces tendré que usar mi armadura-dijo Jack activando su guante

[¡Welsh Dragón Balance Breaker!]

 ** _Rápidamente Jack activo su armadura sorprendiendo a Káiser_**

¿Tú también usas la magia Requip?-dijo Káiser sorprendido

No, esto es mi Balance Breaker-dijo Jack

¿Balance Breaker? ¿Eres un poseedor de Sacred Gear?-dijo Káiser

Así que conoces las Sacred Gear, yo soy el nuevo Sekiryuutei-dijo Jack

Ya veo, eres el poseedor del dragón rojo, sin duda esto se pone cada vez más interesante-dijo Káiser

Ddriag, necesito una espada-dijo Jack

[De acuerdo]-dijo Ddraig

 ** _Del guante derecho de Jack apareció una espada y estaba rápidamente fue cubierta con Haki_**

¿Estás listo para el segundo round?-dijo Jack

Estoy listo-dijo Káiser cubriendo su espada de Haki-Quiero ver que tan fuerte eres

 ** _Rápidamente los se lanzaron a atacarse_**

 **¡CRANK!**

 **¡CRANK!**

 **¡CRANK!**

 **¡CRANK!**

 **¡CRANK!**

 **¡CRANK!**

 ** _Los dos iniciaron una gran lucha de espadas, cada vez que sus espadas chocaban creaban pequeñas ondas de choques que creaban cráteres por todo el suelo y destruían las rocas que estaba en el lugar. Valery, Bisca y Asuka tan solo se quedaron viendo la pelea, las tres estaban sumamente sorprendidas por lo que estaban viendo, nunca habían visto antes una pelea como la que Káiser y Jack estaban teniendo_**

¿Esto es real?-dijo Bisca mientras veía la pelea

Nunca antes había a Jack peleando de esa manera-dijo Valery

 **¡CRANK!**

 **¡CRANK!**

 **¡CRANK!**

 ** _Los dos siguieron con su choque de espadas hasta que Jack hizo retroceder a Káiser con un golpe en la cara, Jack rápidamente fue a atacar a Káiser pero…_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Káiser enterró su espada en el pecho de Jack ocasionándole un grancorte y rompiendo parte de su armadura, Káiser saco su espada del pecho de Jack y vio como la sangre comenzó a salir del cuerpo de Jack, el pelinegro cayó de rodillas y Káiser se acerco a él_**

Te confiaste, eso nunca se debe hacer-dijo Káiser

 ** _Káiser le dio la espalda y estaba por irse hasta que sintió como alguien le sujeto el hombro derecho, volteo a ver quién era y…._**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Jack le dio un fuerte golpe que lo mando a estrellarse contra un montón de rocas que se encontraba en el lugar, Káiser se levanto y vio a Jack, Káiser se quedo sorprendido al ver como la herida de Jack se estaba regenerando, cuando la herida de Jack se regenero por completo, este restauro la parte de su armadura que Káiser destruyo y fue hacia él, Jack se paro enfrente de Káiser y se le quedo viendo_**

¿Sorprendido?-dijo Jack

Un poco, no esperaba que tuvieras un factor curativo como esa bestia-dijo Káiser

Hablando de Hulk, entiendo que los contrataron para cazarlo pero él no es una mala persona, tan solo quiere que lo dejen en paz-dijo Jack

¿Por qué lo sigues defendiendo a esa bestia?-dijo Káiser

Porque es mi amigo-dijo Jack

Ya veo, puedo notar que tienes un buen corazón y tus intensiones son nobles pero también puedo ver algo de maldad-dijo Káiser

Eso debe ser porque soy el hijo de un demonio pero debes creerme que cuando te digo que Hulk no es malo, es tan solo quiere tranquilidad y que nadie lo moleste-dijo Jack

 ** _Káiser se le quedo viendo a Jack por un tiempo hasta que soltó un suspiro y su armadura desapareció_**

Ok, dejaremos de perseguir a tú amigo verde, creeré en lo que me dices-dijo Káiser

Te lo agradezco-dijo Jack desactivando su Balance Breaker-Por cierto aun no me has dicho quien los contrato para cazar a Hulk

Bueno eso es fácil, nos contrato….

 ** _Antes que Káiser terminara de hablar pudieron escuchar como algo se acercaba hacia donde estaban, Jack hecho un vistazo y se sorprendió al ver varios tanques del ejército dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban_**

El ejército debí imaginármelo-dijo Jack

 ** _Los tanques siguieron avanzando hasta llegar donde estaban Káiser y Jack, de uno de los tanques salió un hombre de mediana edad de cabello rubio que tenía un pequeño bigote del mismo color que su cabello_**

General Ross ¿Qué significa todo esto?-dijo Káiser

Ustedes ya no nos son necesarios, por fin encontraron a Hulk, bien hecho chico-dijo el rubio lánzanosle a Káiser una bolsa llena de dinero-Ahí está su paga, ahora tenemos que atrapar a esa bestia, todos los tanques, avancen hacia se encuentra Hulk

 ** _Todos los soldados le hicieorn caso y condujeron los tanques hacia donde estaba Hulk y Xinder_**

Pero mi hermana sigue ahí peleando-dijo Káiser

Será mejor que vayas por ella rápido-dijo Ross antes de entrar al tanque y comenzar a avanzar hacia donde estaba Hulk

Así que te contrato Ross, cometiste un gran error, él ha estado cazado por años a Hulk-dijo Jack

Pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto-dijo Káiser

Aun está a tiempo de hacerlo, debemos detenerlos antes de que ataquen a Hulk y a tú hermana-dijo Jack

Tienes razón, vamos-dijo Káiser

 **¡Take Over: Gravios!**

 ** _El cuerpo de Káiser comenzó a brillar y cuando lo dejo de hacerlo dejo ver como su cuerpo había cambiado, su piel había cambiado, ahora parecía a la piel de un dragón acorazado, tenía grande alas, una larga cola, filosas garras y dientes y tenía un cuerno en su frente_**

Wow, también usas magia Take Over-dijo Jack sorprendido

Así es ¿Te doy un aventón?-dijo Káiser

Nah, yo tengo mi medio de transporte-dijo Jack llevando sus dedos a su boca y soltó un silbido

 ** _Rápidamente su caballo corrió hacia él, Jack se subió al caballo y se transformo en el Ghost Rider, al momento que se transformo el caballo cambio, derritió su piel y solo dejo su esqueleto envuelto en llamas, Káiser se sorprendió al ver eso_**

 **¿Estás listo?** -dijo Jack

¿Quién eres tú en realidad?-dijo Káiser

 **Me conocen como el Ghost Rider pero la verdad prefieren que me llamen Ghost Dragón-** dijo Jack

 ** _Mientras con Xinder y Hulk_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Xinder había creado otro mazo de hielo y le dio un fuerte golpe a Hulk en la cara_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Xinder siguió golpeando a la bestia verde con el mazo de hielo hasta que Hulk lo tomo con sus manos y lo rompió con su gran fuerza_**

 **¡BAAAAMM!**

 ** _Hulk le dio un patada a Xinder que la hizo retroceder varios metros y la hizo estrellarse contra unas rocas, Hulk levanto un gran roca y se acerco a Xinder pero de repente escucho como algo se acercaba hacia él, volteó a ver para saber qué era lo que se acercaba y se enojo más al ver tanques del ejército dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba_**

 ** _Los tanques llegaron donde estaba Hulk y todos los cañones apuntaron hacia la bestia verde, de unos de los tanques salió el general Ross, Hulk al verlo tan solo se puso más enojada_**

¡Ross! ¡¿Por qué no dejas a Hulk en paz?!-grito Hulk furioso

Eso jamás pasara, eres un fugitivo y mi deber es capturarte-dijo Ross-¡Muy bien a mi señal, disparen!-grito Ross

 ** _Hulk estaba rodeado, tenía la opción de dar un gran salto y escapar pero le seguro le dispararían mientras estaba en el aire_**

¡Fue…

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 ** _De la nada una gran bola de fuego golpeo uno de los tanques haciendo que explotara, eso sorprendo a Ross y volteó a ver al responsable y pudo ver a Káiser y Jack que se acercaban hacia él_**

 ** _La mejillas de Káiser se inflaron y de su boca salió una bola de fuego que se dirigía hacia otro tanque_**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 ** _El ataque exploto al recibir la bola de fuego de Káiser, Jack y Káiser llegaron hasta donde estaban Hulk y Ross, Káiser regreso a la normalidad y Jack también lo hizo_**

¡¿Por qué se entrometen?! ¡Este es un asunto del ejercito!-grito Ross antes de ver a Káiser-¡Además a ti te pague por cazarlo! ¡¿Porque te entrometes?!

Por me entere que me engañaste, no tomare este dinero-dijo Káiser lanzándole la bolsa de dinero a Ross-No quiero que me paguen por cazar a alguien inocente

Te equivocas Ross, la única bestia que ocasiona caos eres tú-dijo Jack

¡Suficiente! ¡Todos apunten hacia ellos!-grito Ross señalando a Jack y Káiser

 ** _Todos los cañones apuntaron hacia Jack y Káiser_**

¡Fuego!-grito Káiser

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Antes que los tanques dispararan contra los dos pelinegros, Hulk se lanzó contra uno de ellos, la bestia verde agarro el cañón del tanque y con su fuerza lo destrozo, Hulk levanto el tanque y lo lanzo contra otro tanque_**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Los dos tanques se destrozaron al chocar, los otros tanques cambiaron de objetivo y apuntaron hacia Hulk pero Jack saco sus cadenas y les prendió fuego, lanzo sus cadenas hacia los cañones del los tanques y estas se enredaron en todos los cañones, todos cañones se derritieron con las cadenas de Jack_**

 ** _Todos los soldados que estaban dentro de los tanques salieron corriendo del lugar, incluyendo a Ross, Káiser camino hacia Hulk y se le quedo viendo_**

Oye, quiero decirte que lo siento, espero que me perdones-dijo Káiser

Hombre pequeño ayudo a Hulk, Hulk perdona a hombre pequeño-dijo Hulk

Me siento bien al saber que me perdonas, ahora tengo que ir por mi hermana-dijo Káiser yendo donde estaba Xinder

¿Así que? ¿Qué aras ahora amigo?-dijo Jack a Hulk

Hulk quiere estar solo, Hulk a un lugar donde no lo molesten-dijo Hulk

Ya veo, oye si alguna vez necesitas ayuda solo ve a buscarme-dijo Jack

Hulk lo tendrá en cuenta, adiós calavera-dijo Hulk

 ** _Al decir eso la bestia verde se fue del lugar dando grandes saltos_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Todos habían regresado al pequeño pueblo, Jack y Valery se encontraban en su auto listos para irse y enfrente de ellos estaban Bisca, Asuka, Xinder y Káiser_**

Le agradecemos mucha su ayuda-dijo Bisca

En realidad yo casi no hice nada, él que hizo todo el trabajo fue Jack-dijo Valery

Lamento lo sucedido, quiero que tomen esto-dijo Káiser invocando unas cadenas que tenían unas espadas

¿Estás seguro que me quieres dar esto?-dijo Jack

Es para mostrar mi arrepentimiento-dijo Káiser

Ok, las tomo-dijo Jack tomando las espadas

Espero que nos volvamos a ver-dijo Káiser

Tal vez si nos volvamos a ver y cuando lo hagamos pelearemos otra vez-dijo Jack-Y espero que está vez peles enserio

Así que te diste cuenta-dijo Káiser

Sí y déjame decirte que tampoco iba enserio, apenas si estaba calentando-dijo Jack

Ya veo, no cabe duda que eres alguien con muchas sorpresas-dijo Káiser

Por cierto antes de irme-dijo Jack sacando un pequeño saco lleno de monedas de oro-Toma-dijo lanzándole la bolsa a Bisca y está la atrapo

¿Qué es esto?-dijo Bisca

Dinero ¿Qué más?-dijo Jack

Pero son monedas de oro-dijo Bisca sorprendida al abrir la bolsa

Sí, comprare algo a tú hija, de seguro que no te pagaran este trabajo porque Hulk se fue, comprare algo bueno-dijo Jack

Gracias-dijo Bisca

Bueno, es hora de irnos, adiós-dijo Jack

 ** _Al decir eso Jack arranco yéndose de ahí, Valery volteó a ver a Jack con una sonrisa, al ver eso Jack se quedo confundido_**

¿Por qué sonríes?-dijo Jack

Fue muy lindo lo que hiciste por Bisca y Asuka, sabía que tenía un lado bueno después de todo-dijo Valery

Oye no exageres, tan solo ayudo a quien lo necesita-dijo Jack

Y es por eso que te amo-dijo Valery abrazando a Jack

 ** _Jack tan solo dio una pequeña sonrisa por el gesto de Valery, el pelinegro creó delante de ellos un portal y entraron en él para después aparecer en la casa de sus padres, los dos bajaron del auto y entraron a la casa, al entrar fueron recibidos por todas las chicas, todas comenzaron a interrogar a la pareja sobre la misión pero Jack les dijo que estaba cansado y que iba a su habitación y que no quería que lo molesten, las chicas entendieron y dejaron descansar al pelinegro_**

 ** _Jack estaba acostado en la cama de su habitación, el pelinegro estaba mirando el techo hasta que escucho como alguien entro a su habitación_**

Pensé haberles dicho que…

 ** _Jack se quedo cayado al ver a una Erza en ropa interior delante de él, la pelirroja estaba usando una lencería erótica de color negro que apenas si cubría su cuerpo, en la cara de Erza se podía ver un pequeño sonrojo_**

¿Erza? ¿Qué haces vestida así y en mi habitación?-dijo Jack

Jack-sama, quiero pedirle que por favor me haga suya-dijo Erza con algo de nervios

 ** _Jack se quedo cayado, él se levanto de la cama y camino hacia donde estaba la pelirroja_**

¿Estás segura de lo que me pides? Sí te marco en este momento ya no podrás estar con otro hombre aparte de mí-dijo Jack

Yo no necesito a otro hombre, al único que necesito es a usted-dijo Erza-Además no creó enamorarme otro hombre como usted. Usted me salvo de aquella torre, me dio un hogar, una familia, además me ha dado protección y seguridad, no puedo pedir más que eso

Ya veo, si es lo que quieres-dijo Jack agarrando la barbilla de Erza-No te lo negare

 ** _Jack le dio a la pelirroja un profundo beso, Erza era una inexperta en estas cosas así que se dejo llevar por el momento, Erza llevo sus brazos detrás del cuello de Jack profundizando el beso, Jack agarro el trasero de Erza y la cargo con mucha facilidad, sin romper el beso la llevo a la cama donde la acostó quedando el arriba, rompieron el beso dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva entre ellos_**

Erza antes que te marque quiero que sepas que soy alguien muy celoso y posesivo, no quiero que le muestres a ningún otro hombre tu hermoso cuerpo-dijo Jack

Yo jamás hare eso, mi corazón y mi cuerpo le pertenece a usted-dijo Erza

Bien y una cosa más, en la relación y en la cama el que manda soy yo-dijo Jack

Hai, Jack-sama-dijo Erza

 ** _En eso Jack le dio otro profundo beso a la pelirroja y por varias horas se pudieron escuchar gemidos y gritos de placer de la pelirroja proviniendo de la habitación de Jack_**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Jack y Erza se encontraban desnudos en la cama, Erza se encontraba abrazando a Jack mientras que usaba su pecho como almohada, en el hombro izquierdo de Erza había aparecido una marca parecida a la de Valery mostrando que Erza ahora de Jack y de nadie más_**

 ** _FIN_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Capitulo 14_**

 ** _A la mañana siguiente_**

 ** _Erza se despertó y pudo ver que Jack no estaba a su lado_**

Vaya, por fin despiertas

 ** _La pelirroja volteo a ver delante de la cama y pudo ver a Jack que ya estaba vestido_**

Sí que tienes el sueño pesado, es mejor que te vistas, el desayuno estará listo dentro de poco-dijo Jack

 ** _Erza asintió y salió de la cama pero al pararse sus piernas temblaron y casi cae al suelo si no fuera por Jack que corrió para atraparla_**

No siento mis piernas-dijo Erza

Vaya, no imagine que esto sucediera, cuando lo hice con Valery ella podía caminar, no entiendo porqué tú no-dijo Jack-Será mejor que te quedes en la cama

 ** _Jack cargo a Erza y la acostó en la cama para después cubrir su cuerpo desnudo con las sabanas_**

No te preocupes, te traeré el desayuno a la cama-dijo Jack

Gracias Jack-sama-dijo Erza

Oye deja el "sama", ya no hay necesidad que seas tan formar conmigo, solo llámame Jack-dijo Jack

Ok, Jack-dijo Erza

 ** _En eso, Jack salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor pero por el camino se encontró con Valery_**

Vaya, no me esperaba que ya estuvieras despierta-dijo Jack

Dime ¿Cómo estuvo tu premio?-dijo Valery

¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-dijo Jack

No te hagas el tonto conmigo, sé muy bien que anoche lo hiciste con Erza-dijo Valery-Bueno después de todo yo lo organice

¿Tú lo organizaste?-dijo Jack confundido

Ayer cuando regresamos rife entre las chicas una noche llena de pasión contigo, la ganara seria marcada por ti y nadie podría intervenir, la ganadora fue Erza y al parecer se la paso muy bien por los gritos que soltó toda la noche-dijo Valery

Ya veo, oye infórmame cuando vuelvas hacer algo como eso, no quiero más sorpresas como la de anoche-dijo Jack

Muy bien, te diré cuando tenga un plan como ese-dijo Valery abrazando a Jack-Dime algo ¿Ella es mejor que yo? ¿Te hizo sentir mejor?

No negare que fue algo agradable pero ella no pudo aguantar mucho como tú, en este momento está en la cama ya que sus piernas no les reacciona-dijo Jack

Era de esperarse, después de todo es una principiante-dijo Valery-Debe acostumbrarse hacerlo con un dragón

Por cierto, aun estoy algo caliente-dijo Jack llevando sus manos al culo de Valery y le dio un fuerte apretón

Mmm…tú dragón pervertido ¿Quieres hacerlo en este momento?-dijo Valery

¿Acaso tú no?-dijo Jack

No dije eso, pero en este momento tengo hambre ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos después de desayunar?-dijo Valery

Ok, yo también tengo hambre, después de lo anoche tengo que recuperar energías-dijo Jack

 ** _Los dos rompieron el abrazo y fueron al comedor_**

 ** _Mientras con Erza_**

 ** _La pelirroja estaba descansando en la cama de Jack hasta que escucho como alguien entraba a la habitación, ella miro la puerta y pudo ver a Mira, Juvia y Lisanna, las tres Maids caminaron hasta la cama y miraron a la pelirroja_**

Y bien Erza-dijo Mira

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Erza

No te hagas la tonta, dinos ¿Cómo estuvo?-dijo Mira haciendo sonrojar a Erza

No les puedo decir, eso es personal-dijo Erza sonrojada

Bueno no nos digas, con los gritos que escuchamos anoche es más que obvio que la pasaste bien-dijo Mira

¿Gritos?-dijo Erza

Sí, ¿Acaso creíste que no los escucharíamos? Debo decirte que te tengo envidia, ya no puedo esperar que sea mi turno-dijo Mira

Por cierto Erza ¿Por qué sigues en la cama? El desayuno casi está listo-dijo Lisanna

Bueno es que no siento mis piernas-dijo Erza sonrojada de vergüenza

Sin duda Jack-sama es una bestia en la cama-dijo Juvia

Tienes razón, ahora más quiero que sea mi turno-dijo Mira

Por cierto ¿Quieres que te traigamos el desayuno?-dijo Lisanna

De hecho, Jack-sama me traerá el desayuno-dijo Erza

Ya veo, bueno mejor te dejamos descansar, vámonos chicas-dijo Mira

Hai-dijeron Juvia y Lisanna

 ** _Las tres maids salieron de la habitación y la pelirroja volvió a acostarse, Mira, Juvia y Lisanna fueron al comedor donde todos ya estaban desayunando_**

Chicas que bueno que las veo, quiero que le lleven esto a mi habitación-dijo Jack señalando un plato que tenía una rebanada de pastel que estaba en la mesa

Ok, con gusto lo llevaremos a su habitación-dijo Mira

Gracias-dijo Jack

 ** _Mira tomo el plato con la rebanada de pastel y junto con las otras maids fueron a la habitación del pelinegro_**

Padre, ¿hoy no tienes un trabajo para mí?-dijo Jack

No, ya has hecho todos los trabajos que tenía para ti-dijo Mephisto

Bien, así podre descansar-dijo Jack

Etto…Jack-dijo Rias nerviosa llamando la atención del pelinegro

¿Qué pasa Gremory?-dijo Jack mirando a la pelirroja

Etto…mis padres querían saber ¿Sí te gustaría ir al territorio Gremory?-dijo Rias nerviosa-Ellos te quieren como invitado y seria todo un honor si aceptas

No lo sé, no tengo ganas de salir-dijo Jack-Mejor me quedo aquí a escuchar música y leer comics

Vamos Jack, no seas un pesimista, vamos al territorio Gremory-dijo Valery

Oye, he trabajado estos últimos días y se supone que son vacaciones, así que me quedare aquí a hacer lo que yo quiera-dijo Jack-Aparte creó que nadie más aparte que tú, quiera ir ¿Verdad?-dijo mirando al resto de las chicas

De hecho, me gustaría conocer más el inframundo-dijo Xenovia

A mí también-dijo Irina

Creó que sería divertido conocer más del inframundo-dijo Asia

A mí no me importa donde vayamos-dijo Reynalle

Bueno, somos seis contra uno, no tienes de otra que ir-dijo Valery

Al parecer no tengo de otra, ok iremos-dijo Jack

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Castillo Gremory_**

 ** _Jack junto con Valery, Rias, Reynalle, Asia, Irina y Xenovia se encontraban delante del gran castillo Gremory. Mira, Erza, Lisanna y Juvia se quedaron en la casa de los padres de Jack ya que aun seguían siendo Maids de la casa aun si eran novias de Jack_**

Wow, así que esta es la casa de Gremory-dijo Valery mirando el castillo

Es tan grande como la casa de Jack-dijo Xenovia

No, creó que este castillo es más grande-dijo Irina

 ** _En eso las puertas de la mansión se abrieron y de ella salió Grayfia_**

He vuelto-dijo Rias

Bienvenida Rias-sama, la estábamos esperando-dijo Grayfia

 ** _Todos entraron al castillo y pudieron ver lo lujosa que era, en los pasillos había varios mayordomos para recibir al grupo. En ese momento un pequeño niño pelirrojo corrió hacia Rias y le dio un abrazo_**

¡Rias-onne-sama! ¡Por fin has regresado!-grito le pequeño pelirrojo

Milicas, ¿Me extrañaste?-dijo Rias

Sí, me alegro mucho que hayas vuelto-dijo el pelirrojo antes de ver a Jack-Wow ¿Tú eres el Ghost Rider? No puedo creer que este aquí-dijo muy emocionado

¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú mocoso?-dijo Jack mirando al pelirrojo

Él es Milicas, es mí sobrino-dijo Rias

Ya veo, eres hijo de ese pelirrojo-dijo Jack

¿Me firmarías me comic?-dijo Milicas sacando un comic

 ** _Jack tomo el comic y vio que en la portada estaba él transformado en Ghost Rider_**

Un momento ¿Desde cuándo tengo un comic?-dijo Jack

¿Acaso no lo sabes? El Ghost Rider es muy popular en el inframundo, tanto que hicieron un comic sobre él-dijo Valery

Ya veo, espero recibir algo con esto-dijo Jack-¿Alguien tiene un bolígrafo?

 ** _Todos negaron con la cabeza y entonces Jack transformo uno de sus dedos y comenzó a firmar el comic, le entrego el comic a Milicas, el pelinegro pudo ver pequeñas llamas en el comic pero estas se apagaron dejando ver la firma de Jack_**

Wow, muchas gracias-dijo Milicas

De nada-dijo Jack

 ** _Rias tomo la mano de Milicas y siguieron caminando, en el camino se toparon con Venelana, la madre de Rias_**

Ara, Rias, que bueno es tenerte de vuelta-dijo Venelana

Hola madre-dijo Rias

Veo que trajiste a Jack-kun-dijo Venelana mirando al pelinegro-Dime Jack-kun ¿Te gusta el castillo?, sí quieres te podemos dar un recorrido

Para ser sincero señora, no me importa para nada el castillo, lo único que quiero es que me digan en donde voy a dormir-dijo Jack

Vaya, veo que eres alguien muy sincero, ok, Grayfia los llevara a sus habitaciones-dijo Venelana mirando a la maid peli plateada-Grayfia, por favor lleva a nuestros invitados a sus habitaciones

Hai, Venelana-sama-dijo Grayfia antes de voltear a ver a Jack y a las chicas-Síganme por favor

 ** _Jack y las chicas siguieron a Grayfia mientras que Rias y Venelana se quedaron a solas_**

Rias, debes hacer algo con esa actitud que tiene Jack-kun, no es la adecuada de un patriarca-dijo Venelana

Pero mamá, yo creo que su actitud está bien, él tan solo es algo frio-dijo Rias

Nada de eso jovencita, él debe dar una buena impresión, él será el futuro patriarca del clan Gremory-dijo Venelana

Pero…

Nada, entiendo que creas que no hay nada mal en él porque lo amas pero descuida, yo me hare cargo-dijo Venelana

No creo que sea la mejor idea-dijo Rias

Tranquila hija, ya verás como cambiare la actitud de Jack-kun-dijo Venelana

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Jack se encontraba acostado en una gran cama en la habitación que le habían dado, él se encontraba solo mientras que Valery y las demás exploraban el castillo, el pelinegro estaba acostado mientras miraba el techo_**

 _Estás camas son ridículamente grandes para una sola persona ¿Qué les pasa a estas personas?-pensó Jack_

 ** _En eso pudo escuchar como las puertas de la habitación se abrían, el se levanto y pudo ver a Venelana_**

Disculpa Jack-kun, ¿podemos tener una pequeña charla?-dijo Venelana

¿Qué quiere señora?-dijo Jack volviéndose a acostar

¿Sabes? Ya que estas saliendo con Rias puedes decirme "Madre" o "suegra"-dijo Venelana

Mejor no-dijo Jack

Ok, como quieras-dijo Venelana-Vengo a hablar sobre tú actitud

¿Mi actitud?-dijo Jack confundido

Sí, veras creó que tú actitud no es la adecuada para ser el próximo patriarca del clan Gremory-dijo Venelana-Así que quisiera saber si hay alguna probabilidad de que puedas cambiar tu actitud

¿Y porque debería cambiar mi actitud?-dijo Jack

Porque no es la adecuada para ser un patriarca de un clan-dijo Venelana

Esa no es una buena respuesta, usted tan solo quiere cambiar mi actitud porque quiere dar buena impresión-dijo Jack

Escucha Jack-kun creó que….

No cambiare mi actitud solo porque usted me lo pide, así que será mejor que se vaya acostumbrando a mi actitud porque no la cambiare-dijo Jack

 ** _Venelana tenía ahora un pequeño tic en su ojo izquierdo, ella tomo aire y se relajo para después ver al pelinegro_**

Muy bien Jack-kun, al parecer no tengo de otra que usar la fuerza-dijo Venelana mientras sonreía

Eso lo quiero ver-dijo Jack levantándose

 ** _Veinte minutos después_**

 ** _Rias junto con su nobleza, Valery, Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Reynalle y su padre, estaban afuera de la habitación de Jack esperando que al menos este o Venelana salieran_**

Ya llevan mucho tiempo ahí dentro, ¿Qué estará pasando?-dijo Rias

No lo sé pero más le vale a ese niño no lastimar a Venelana-dijo Lord Gremory

 ** _En eso sale Venelana la cual no tenía ni un rasguño, ella cerró la puerta de la habitación y se quedo parada delante de esta sin decir nada_**

¿Venelana? ¿Estás bien?-dijo Lord Gremory preocupada por su esposa

¡WHUAA! ¡WHUAA!

 ** _Venelana de repente rompió en llanto y salió corriendo del lugar dejando a todos confundidos por tal acción_**

¿Mamá salió corriendo llorando?-dijo Rias sorprendida

¿Logro hacer llorar a Venelana-sama?-dijo AKeno sorprendida al igual que la pelirroja

 ** _En eso Lord Gremory entro a la habitación para reclamarle a Jack por hacer llorar a su esposa pero al entrar se sorprendió al ver a Jack acostado en la cama leyendo un comic, Jack dejo de leer su comic y miro a Lord Gremory_**

Oh, es usted señor ¿Qué quiere?-dijo Jack

¿Qué le hiciste a Venelana? ¿Por qué salió corriendo llorando?-dijo Lord Gremroy molesto

Nada, ella vino a charlar conmigo y eso hicimos, charlamos-dijo Jack

Mientes, algo lo hiciste y lo sé, así que dimelo-dijo Lord Gremory

Realmente me ofende señor, ¿Acaso cree que yo sería capaz de hacer llorar a una bella dama? Que cruel-dijo Jack

Déjate de idioteces, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que serias capaz de cualquier cosa-dijo Lord Gremory

Oh, eso cree-dijo Jack saliendo de la cama

 ** _Jack camino hacia Lord Gremory y se le quedo viendo_**

¿Sabe señor?, en el paso de los años conocí mucha gente que creí conocer muy bien pero no era así hasta que los asesine-dijo Jack

¿A qué te refieres con eso?-dijo Lord Gremroy confundido

Vera, la gente cuando está a punto de morir se muestra tal y como es. Así que en cierto modo yo llegue a conocer mejor a todas esas personas, incluso mejor que sus amigos o su familia-dijo Jack sacando rápidamente sus cadenas y prendiéndoles fuego

 ** _Jack miro a Lord Gremory y le dio una sonrisa de psicópata que asusto al pelirrojo_**

¿No quiere que nos conozcamos mejor, "Suegrito"?-dijo Jack mientras sonreía

 ** _Cinco minutos después_**

 ** _Todos esperaban a Lord Gremory afuera de la habitación, en eso las puertas se abren y de la habitación salió un Lord Gremory muy pálido, casi parecía un fantasma_**

¿Papá?-dijo Rias preocupada

….

¿Papá? ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?-dijo Rias

…..

 ** _Lord Gremory no dijo nada y tan solo se fue de ahí caminando dejando a todos preocupados y sorprendidos_**

Suficiente, yo voy a hablar con él-dijo Rias

Espera Rias, mira como dejo a tus padres, no creó que sea buena idea-dijo AKeno

Hizo llorar a Venelana-sama, algo que muy pocos logran-dijo Koneko

Y debió hacer algo increíblemente malo para dejar a Lord Gremory así de pálido-dijo Kiba

¿Qué pasa aquí?

 ** _Todos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Milicas_**

¿Por qué están todos aquí?-dijo Milicas

Milicas, no es bueno que este aquí por ahora-dijo Rias

¿Eh? ¿Porque?-dijo Milicas confundido

En este momento estamos en una misión muy importante, es algo que se involucra con Jack y…

Genial, entonces yo también quiero participar-dijo Milicas entrando a la habitación

¡Milicas, no!-gritaron todos

 ** _Diez minutos después_**

Es mi culpa, lo deje ir a la boca de la bestia-dijo Rias tirada en el suelo

Vamos, Jack no es tan malo, están exagerando-dijo Valery

Mira lo que le hizo a Venelana-sama y Lord Gremory-dijo Akeno-Él es un monstruo

Tal vez haya sido algo rudo con ellos pero no lo será con Milicas-dijo Valery

¿Y cómo lo sabes?-dijo Akeno

Porque lo conozco mejor que ustedes-dijo Valery

 ** _En eso Milicas salió de la habitación mirando hacia el suelo, todos rápidamente se aceraron a ver si el pequeño pelirrojo estaba bien_**

Milicas ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te hizo daño?-dijo Rias

¡Fue increíble!-exclamo Milicas feliz-¡Jack es alguien sumamente genial!

 ** _Milicas saco una bolsa llenas de dulces y se las enseño a los demás_**

¡Me regalo esta bolsa llena de dulces muy caros, son los más caros del mundo! ¡Sin duda es el mejor!-exclamo el pelirrojo

 ** _El pequeño pelirrojo se fue de ahí mientras comía sus dulces dejando a todos sorprendidos, todos rápidamente entraron a la habitación y vieron a Jack que seguía acostado en la cama_**

¿Ahora qué quieren?-dijo Jack

Tú ¿Qué le hiciste a mis padres?-dijo Rias

Nada, solo tuvimos una charla y ya-dijo Jack

Mientes-dijo Rias

Me da igual si me crees o no, yo te digo la verdad-dijo Jack-Por cierto le di a tu sobrino unos dulces, espero que no se molesten por eso

Se los dije, Jack no es un monstruo-dijo Valery

Oigan, estoy tratando de descansar, ¿Les molestaría darme algo de privacidad por favor?-dijo Jack

Ok, pero te estaremos observando-dijo Rias

 ** _Tras decir eso todos a excepción de Valery salieron de la habitación_**

Valery, quiero relajarme ¿Podrías dejarme solo por unos minutos?-dijo Jack

Sé que quieres descansar y lo entiendo, pero quiero hablar contigo sobre algo importante-dijo Valery acercándose a la cama

¿De qué quieres hablar?-dijo Jack

Jack ¿Qué piensas del matrimonio?-dijo Valery

¿Eh? ¿A qué vienen esa pregunta?-dijo Jack confundido

Pues somos una pareja, tarde o temprano tendremos que casarnos ¿No?-dijo Valery

Creí que con nuestras marcas significaba que ya estábamos casados-dijo Jack

Bueno, las marcas representan que somos pareja de por vida-dijo Valery

Entonces es lo mismo que estar casados-dijo Jack

Sí pero…

Entonces no veo la necesidad de casarnos si técnicamente se podría decir que ya lo estamos-dijo Jack

¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, sabía que no lo entenderías-dijo Valery caminando a la puerta

Espera, ¿Estas enojada?-dijo Jack

No-dijo Valery mientras seguía caminando

¿Estás segura porque podría jurar que…

¡Qué no estoy enojada!-grito Valery saliendo de la habitación

¿Qué es lo que le pasa?-dijo Jack confundido

[No hagas caso, son cosas de chicas, ya se le pasara]-dijo Ddraig

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Jack seguía acostado en la cama leyendo su comic hasta que de la nada apareció su padre, su podía ver como estaba agitado y estaba sudando mucho_**

¿Qué te paso papá? ¿Por qué vienes así?-dijo Jack

Jack, me equivoque si hay una misión para ti y es la más importante que vas hacer-dijo Mephisto

 ** _FIN_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Capitulo 15_**

 ** _E.U-Chicago_**

 ** _12:00 A.M_**

 ** _En una joyería de la ciudad de Chicago se encontraban tres ladrones, habían logrado desactivar toda la seguridad de la tienda y ahora estaban delante de un estante en donde estaba un hermoso collar de diamantes muy costoso_**

Por fin, después de tres largos meses de planearlo, por fin tenemos el collar-dijo uno de los ladrones

Un collar que vale más que un millón de dólares-dijo otro ladrón

Nos haremos ricos cuando lo vendamos en el mercado negro-dijo el tercer ladrón

Cuanto lo siento pero ustedes no se llevaran el collar

 ** _Los tres ladrones voltearon a ver quien había dicho eso y de la oscuridad apareció Jack_**

Si no les molesta, me llevare ese collar-dijo Jack

¿Tú quién demonios eres mocoso?-dijo uno de los ladrones sacando una pistola y apuntándole a Jack

Wow, ¿Por qué esa agresión? Miren, yo no quiero matar a nadie, solo denme el collar, aquí hay mucha mercancía que pueden llevarse-dijo Jack

Pero ni siquiera todo junto vale lo que el collar-dijo otro ladrón

¿Por qué no te vas a tú casa niño? Hemos planeado esto por meses y no vamos a permitir que un mocoso como tú nos arruine el plan-dijo el otro ladrón

Creó que no me dejan de otra que…

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _El ladrón que tenía la pistola interrumpió a Jack disparándole al pecho pero los tres ladrones se llevaron una gran sorpresa que al ver que la herida que le habían causado se estaba regenerando_**

Yo quería resolver esto por las buenas pero ya que-dijo Jack sacando una de sus pistolas

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _Jack asesino a los tres ladrones disparándoles en el pecho, los tres cayeron al suelo y Jack camino hacia el estante_**

Debieron hacerlo por las buenas-dijo Jack

 **¡CRASH!**

 ** _Jack rompió el vidrio del estante con un puñetazo y agarro el collar para después caminar hacia la salida pero por el camino vio un estante que tenía anillos de compromiso, en ese momento vino a su memoria la pequeña charla que había tenido con Valery, él se detuvo a ver los anillos de compromiso y estaba pensando en llevarse uno_**

Ddraig ¿Cuál crees que le guste más a Valery?-dijo Jack

[¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¿Acaso quieres llevarle uno? Si lo haces, estas sentenciándote a una mala vida]-dijo Ddraig

¿Por qué mala vida?-dijo Jack

[Solo piénsalo, Valery se parece a tu madre y mira como ella controla a tu padre, de seguro pasara lo mismo contigo]-dijo Ddraig

No creó muy poco posible, además ella estaba enojada por eso del compromiso-dijo Jack-Creó que llevándole un anillo la calmara

[Piénsalo por un momento Jack, si le llevas el anillos realmente estarán comprometidos, ya no volverás hacer el mismo de antes]-dijo Ddraig

Exageras Ddraig, además tú que sabes de compromisos sí nunca lo has estado-dijo Jack

 **¡CRASH!**

 ** _Rompió el vidrio de un puñetazo y agarro un anillo de oro que tenía diamantes_**

Este le gustara-dijo Jack mirando el anillo

[Sigo creyendo que es una mala idea]-dijo Ddraig

Da igual lo que pienses, es mi vida no la tuya-dijo Jack

[Luego no digas que no te lo advertí]-dijo Ddraig

 ** _Jack guardo el collar y el anillo en su chaqueta para después salir de la joyería, al salir llevo sus dedos a su boca y silbo, rápidamente su auto llego a la joyería y se subió en él. Jack arranco y delante de él creó un portar para luego entrar en él_**

 ** _Casa Hakai_**

 ** _Afuera de la casa estaba Mephsito esperando a Jack, en ese momento un portar apareció y de él salió Jack, el portar desapareció y Jack bajo del auto_**

Dime ¿Lo tienes?-dijo Mephisto

Sí papá, aquí tienes-dijo Jack dándole a Mephsito el collar

Genial hijo, me has salvado la vida-dijo Mephsito tomando el collar

Oye, la próxima vez comprare algo a mi mamá unos meses antes de su aniversario, no puedo seguir asiendo esto cada año-dijo Jack

Lo sé hijo pero con todo el trabajo se me olvida y casi no tengo tiempo-dijo Mephisto

Lo entiendo, bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack subió de nuevo al auto y arranco rumbo al castillo Gremory_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Jack llego al castillo Gremory, bajo del auto y camino hasta la puerta_**

 ***Tock* *Tock***

 ** _Toco la puerta y esta se abrió revelando a Grayfia_**

¿Eh? ¿Qué haces afuera de la mansión? ¿No estabas en tu habitación?-dijo Grayfia

Tengo mis trucos, solo fui a pasear-dijo Jack entrando a la mansión

Espera-dijo Grayfia tomando la mano de Jack

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Jack

Supe que hiciste llorar a Venelana-sama y que por tu culpa Zeoticus-sama está muy pálido y asustado ¿Qué fue lo que les hiciste?-dijo Grayfia

De nuevo con lo mismo, solo charlamos ¿Ok? No hice nada más-dijo Jack

Mientes, y voy hacer que me digas que fue lo que les hiciste-dijo Grayfia-Si es necesario usar la fuerza, lo hare

Ok, quieres jugar rudo, juguemos rudo-dijo Jack sonriendo

 ** _Diez minutos después_**

 ** _Habitación de Jack_**

 ** _Valery se encontraba acostaba en la gran cama esperando que el pelinegro regresara_**

 _¿Por qué se habrá ido Jack? ¿Fue a un trabajo o acaso regreso a la casa de sus padres?-pensó Valery_

 ** _En eso escucha como la puerta de la habitación se abre, ella se levante y ve a Jack cerrando la puerta_**

Jack-dijo Valery

Oh Valery, aun estás despierta ¿Y qué haces en mi habitación?-dijo Jack acercándose a la cama

Un mejor pregunta seria ¿Dónde demonios estabas? Me tenias preocupada-dijo Valery

Fui a un trabajo-dijo Jack-Oye he estado pensando sobre lo que dijiste lo del compromiso

¿Enserio?-dijo Valery

Sí, aunque aun no lo entiendo bien he pensado en darte esto-dijo Jack sacando el anillo

Jack-dijo Valery sorprendida

 ** _Jack se puso de rodillas delante de Valery y extendió la mano en donde tenía el anillo_**

Valery Lucifer, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-dijo Jack

¡Sí! ¡Me casare contigo Hakai D. Jack!-grito Valery lanzándose a Jack

 ** _Jack atrapo a Valery y le dio un profundo beso que duro unos treinta segundos hasta que se separaron por falta de aire, Jack tomo la mano derecha de Valery y le puso el anillo_**

Dime Jack ¿Por qué de repente cambiaste de opinión?-dijo Valery

Bueno sabiendo que casarte conmigo te hace feliz pues lo hare, para mi tu felicidad es lo más importante-dijo Jack

Oh Jack, me haces muy feliz, esto merece una recompensa-dijo Valery de modo coqueto

¿Y qué me darás?-dijo Jack

Tú sabes bien que es lo que te daré-dijo Valery

 ** _Valery beso al pelinegro y sin perder el tiempo los dos se comenzaron a desvestir estando aun en el suelo_**

 ** _Mientras en otra parte del castillo_**

 ** _Mientras la joven pareja tenían su tiempo de intimidad, en un pasillo del castillo estaban Rias junto con su nobleza, Asia, Reynalle, Irina y Xenovia observando a una Grayfia que estaba tirada en el suelo hecha bolita temblando de miedo_**

No debí provocarlo, no debí provocarlo, ****no debí provocarlo, no debí provocarlo-repetía Grayfia una y otra vez

Grayfia ¿Necesitas ayuda?-dijo Rias acercándose a Grayfia pero la maid al ver eso retrocedió

No debí provocarlo, no debí provocarlo, ****no debí provocarlo, no debí provocarlo-siguió repitiendo la Maid

¿Qué demonios es lo que está pasando?-dijo Rias

 ** _Una semana después_**

 ** _Ha pasado una semana desde que Jack le propuso matrimonio a Valery, las demás chicas se sorprendieron y se pusieron celosas de Valery al enterarse que ellos se iban a casar. Jack les aviso a sus padres y ellos lo felicitaron, Jack y Valery ya habían decidido cuando se casarian, se casarían en cuatro meses, Hana le dijo a Velery que no se preocupara que ella se encargaría de todos los preparativos_**

 ** _Actualmente Jack y los demás estaban en un tren que se dirigía hacia Lucifad, que era una ciudad muy grande, moderna y lo más importante es que era la antigua capital del inframundo. Al llegar, dos hombres que los staban esperando, los dos hombres los llevaron a otro tren que los llevo al sótano del edificio más grande de la ciudad. Todos subieron al ascensor del edificio y este se comenzó a mover_**

¿Crees que haiga alguien fuerte?-dijo Jack a Valery

No lo creó, los demonios ya no son tan fuertes como antes-dijo Valery

No inicien una pelea-dijo Rias-Sí lo hacen se ganaran enemigos

¿Y crees que me importa ganarme más enemigos? Ya muchos quieren mi cabeza, unos cuantos no me afectaran-dijo Jack

 ** _El ascensor dejo de moverse y las puertas se abrieron, bajaron del ascensor y comenzaron a caminar, en el camino se encontraron una empleada que se acerco a Rias y le hizo una reverencia_**

Bienvenida Gremory-sama, por favor sígame-dijo la empleada

 ** _La empleada comenzó a caminar y ellos la siguieron, estuvieron caminando por unos minutos hasta llegar a una gran puerta, la empleada se acerco a la puerta y la abrió, al abrir la puerta pudieron ver a dos grupos de demonios que expulsaban un aura asesina, apareció una chica hermosa que llevaba gafas y su mirada era fría y cortante, su familia que estaban vestidos de forma elegante estaba detrás de ella_**

Zeferdoll ¿Quieres que te ayude a iniciar una pelea? Incluso si te mato no seré culpable por las personas de encima

¡Cállate zorra! ¡Todas las mujeres de la familia del Maosu son unas putas vírgenes! ¡Te dije que me gustaría tener una ceremonia formal de apertura para ti! ¡Como odio a las vírgenes!

Ja j aja es gracioso ver a un virgen insultando a otro virgen

¡¿Quien dijo eso?! ¡Muéstrate!-grito Zeferdoll furioso

Fui yo-dijo Jack dando una paso adelante

 ** _Todos los demonios al ver a Jack tan solo se quedaron en shock, tenía al hombre que derroto al antiguo Lucifer delante de ellos, además que era el Ghost Rider y el Sekiryuutei_**

¿Tienes algún problema, virgen? –dijo Jack poniéndose delante de Zeferdoll

Así que tú eres el que derroto al antiguo Lucifer y él que derroto a Riser-dijo Zeferdoll

Pues no me gusta presumir pero sí, yo hice eso-dijo Jack

¿Crees que solo porque hiciste eso te crees mejor que nosotros?-dijo Zeferdoll

Pues creo que sí ya que ninguno de ustedes lo hizo-dijo Jack

No te creas tanto, yo soy alguien muy poderoso y si quisiera podría matarte ahora-dijo Zeferdoll

¿Enserio? Pues si yo quisiera mataría a todos los que están aquí ahora-dijo Jack espantando a los demás demonios-pero no lo hare, no quiero ensuciarme las manos con demonios que valen la pena y menos con la sangre de un virgen como tú

¡Que no soy virgen!-grito Zeferdoll furioso

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Todos se quedaron congelados por lo que vieron, Zeferdoll le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Jack en la cara pero este no se movió de donde estaba parado, Xenovia, Reynalle e Irina al ver eso se iban a lanzar contra el demonio pero Valery las detuvo, de repente Zeferdoll ve que Jack agarra su mano y la quita de su cara para que viera que no le había hecho ni un rasguño_**

¿Esa es toda tú fuerza? De verdad que esta generación es muy débil-dijo Jack

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Jack le dio un fuerte rodillazo a Zeferdoll en el estomago sacándole el aire, Jack lo sujeto de la cabeza y…._**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Jack le dio un fuerte uppercut a Zeferdoll que lo envió al techo de la habitación, Jack levanto su brazo derecho al airee y extendió su mano, en pocos segundos el cuerpo de Zeferdoll cayó en la mano de Jack quebrándose la espalda, Jack tan solo lo soltó en el suelo como si fuera basura, los demonios estaban tenían las bocas abiertas, Jack había acabado con un demonio de clase alta en cuestión de segundos_**

Será mejor que ayuden al virgen antes que muera-dijo Jack

 ** _Rápidamente la familia de Zeferdoll fue a ayudarlo, en eso un chico de cabello negro se acerco a Jack_**

Por fin te conozco Hakai D. Jack-dijo el chico

¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Jack

Encantado, soy Sairaorg Bael, futuro líder de la familia Bael-dijo el chico pelinegro

 ** _Jack miro a Sairaorg y pudo ver que tenía una apariencia dura, aspecto energético, un gran físico con muchos músculos, pero parecía no ser arrogante_**

He oído mucho de ti, eres casi una leyenda aquí en el inframundo, es todo un honor conocerte-dijo Sairaorg extendiéndole la mano

 ** _Jack tan solo vio eso y alzo una ceja_**

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Sairaorg

Tú, un demonio de clase alta ¿Me estas ofreciendo la mano a mí, un simple humano?-dijo Jack

¿Es algo malo?-dijo Sairaorg

Pensé que todos los demonios eran estúpidos, arrogantes y engreídos que se creen la gran cosa a pesar que son unos debiluchos-dijo Jack

Yo no soy como los demás, yo no soy un presumido arrogante que va diciendo por ahí que es poderoso, y si lo digo lo demuestro-dijo Sairaorg

Esa actitud me gusta, me caes bien-dijo Jack estrechándole la mano-Además se ve que tú si en realidad eres fuerte, tal vez un día nos enfrentemos

Eso es pero-dijo Sairaorg

 ** _Los dos rompieron el apretón y Jack regreso donde estaban los demás, después de todo eso comenzó la reunión, estaban todos los jóvenes demonios y sus familias se presentaban_**

Soy Seekvaria Agares, próxima jefa de la familia Agares, archiduque

Encantados de conocerlos, soy Rias Gremory, próxima líder de la familia Gremory

Soy Sona Sitri, próxima líder de la familia Sitri

Soy Sairaorg Baelm próximo líder de la familia Bael, jerarquía Gran Rey

Soy Diodora Astaroth, próximo líder de la familia Astaroth, por favor cuiden de mí

Oye, ¿Quién es ese chico? Ese no es el verdadero sucesor de la familia Astaroth-dijo Jack a Valery

No lo sé, pero por alguna razón siento que ya me cae mal-dijo Valery

La familia Glaysa-Laboas parecer haber tenido problemas el otro día ente familiares, el que era el anterior líder murió en un accidente, por lo que Zeferdoll se ha convertido en su próximo líder-dijo Sairaorg

 ** _Al entrar en la habitación pudieron ver que había sillones colocados en un sitio más alto que ellos llenos de demonios de clase alta, se notaban que eran bastantes viejos y cuatro lujosos sillones arriba de los otros, los demonios se sorprendieron al ver a Jack y le abrieron paso como si fuera un rey_**

 _Parece que ya saben quién manda-pensó Jack_

 ** _Los seis líderes jóvenes avanzaron un paso, Zeferdoll tenía su la mayoría de su cuerpo vendado y estaba usando una muleta por el ataque de Jack_**

Bueno ya estamos todos reunidos, ustedes seis son los líderes de la próxima generación, esta reunión se realiza en un ciclo regular de manera que podamos examinarlos-dijo Asmodeus

Aunque parece que cuando se vieron lucharon-dijo Belcebú

Ustedes seis son demonios de la próxima generación que tiene el más alto grado de nobleza, por eso quiero que hagan el debut y aumenten su poder de esta manera-dijo Sirzechs

¿Con el tiempo lucharemos contra la Brigada del Caos?-dijo Sairaorg

Oye Valery, tú ya dejaste de ser miembro de la Brigada del Caos ¿Verdad?-dijo Jack en voz baja

Etto…

Valery-dijo Jack serio

Mejor lo hablamos llegando a casa-dijo Valery un poco nerviosa

No lo sé, sin embargo no quiero enviar a demonios jóvenes si es posible-dijo Sirzechs

No lo entiendo, incluso si somos jóvenes dedicamos a realizar parte de la responsabilidad de los demonios, no podemos depender de la bondad de nuestros protectores-dijo Sairaorg

Reconozco tú valor Sairaorg, sin embargo sería una gran pérdida sin uno de ustedes fallece, son la próxima generación, espero que lo entiendas-dijo Sirzechs

Entendido-dijo Sairaorg

Bien, ahora vamos a escuchar sus metas para el futuro-dijo Sirzechs

Mi sueño es llegar a ser Maou-dijo Sairaorg

 ** _Casi todos se sorprendieron_**

No existen precedentes de un demonio de la familia del Gran Rey sea Maou-dijo un demonio viejo con bigote

Cuando la gente del inframundo sienta que no hay elección, sino para convertirme en Maou, yo me convertiré en uno-dijo Sairaorg

 ** _Otra vez casi todos lo miraban asombrados_**

Mi sueño es convertirme en líder de Gremory y ganar en los Rating Games-dijo Rias

Mi sueño es construir una escuela para los Rating Game en el inframundo-dijo Sona

¿No existe uno ya para eso?-dijo un demonio

Esa es para demonios de clase alta, la que quiero construir es pa demonios de clase media y alta-dijo Sona

 ** _Hubo un silencio hasta que se escucho la risa de los de arriba, todos los demonios salvo los Maous se rieron fuertemente al escuchar las palabras de Sona_**

Jajajaja

¡Esos es imposible!

¡Esto es simplemente genial!

¡Ya veo! ¡Así que tú eres una niña que sueña!

¡Es bueno ser joven! ¡Tengo que decir que menos mal que eso lo has dicho aquí antes del debut!

A mí parece una idea maravillosa-dijo Jack llamando la atención de todos-Así todos los demonios débiles que están aquí aprenderán cosas nuevas para no ser tan débiles

Tienes mucho valor para decir eso cuando estás en una habitación llena de todos los demonios de clase alta-dijo un demonio enojado

No es que tenga valor, es que a comparación de ustedes yo si tengo bolas para decir la verdad-dijo Jack haciendo enojar más a los demonios-Seamos sinceros, ustedes son una mierda a comparación de los antiguos demonios, ya que no hay guerras ni nada han estado en paz y su poder se ha debilitado, los demonios de antes si daban buenas peleas y lo sé porque mate a todos ellos, no fue fácil lo admito pero fueron grandes peleas las que me dieron, pero ustedes ni siquiera les llegan a los talones

¡¿Cómo te atreves a insultarnos mocoso?!-grito un demonio

¡Un niño como tú debería quedarse callado!-grito otro demonio

Oh por favor, nos e hagan los machos, no les queda ese papel-dijo Jack-Les preguntare algo a todos ustedes ¿Dónde mierdas estuvieron cuando yo mate a todos los antiguos Maus?

 ** _Al escuchar esa pregunta todos los demonios se quedaron callados y miraron al suelo_**

¿Qué pasa? ¿Se quedaron sin palabras?-dijo Jack mirando a todos-Les diré lo que donde estaban, estaban escondidos como cucarachas en sus castillos esperando que alguien apareciera y acabara con el reinado de Lucifer y adivinen, si ocurrió, ya a la edad de quince años asesine a todos los Maous, y sin ninguna ayuda. Y se preguntan porque lo hice, pues les diré la verdad, fue por pura diversión

 ** _Todos los demonios se sorprendieron por lo que dijo Jack, él mato a los antiguos Maous y al antiguo Lucifer ¿Por diversión?_**

Así es, tal como lo escuchan, los maté por diversión y porque mi padre me envío a matarlos pero la mayoría fue por pura diversión, y si quisiera lo volvería hacer en este momento pero no me apetece y además estoy comprometido con la mujer más y sexy que jamás he conocido en vida y no quiero meterme en problemas antes de casarme-dijo Jack

Oh, eres muy lindo-dijo Valery abrazándolo

Así que niña-dijo Jack mirando a Sona-Lo que quieres hacer es algo bueno y espero que tengas éxito, no le hagas caso a los demás tu sigue tus sueños, eso te hará fuerte

 ** _En ese momento Sona siento respeto y admiración hacia Jack pero no era la única, también Serafaal sintió respeto y admiración por él al ver como defendió a su hermana_**

Y para todos que se rieron del sueño de esta niña, métanse esto por donde no da el sol-dijo Jack mostrándoles los dos dedos del medio a los demonios-Valery, Asia, Reynalle, Irina, Xenovia, vámonos

Hai-dijeron las seis

Nos vemos Gremroy-dijo Jack a la pelirroja antes de irse con las chicas

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Mansión Hakai_**

 ** _Jack y las chicas regresaron a la casa de los padres de Jack y estaban en la sala contando todo lo que había pasado_**

Ja ja ja ja ¿Enserio hiciste eso?-dijo Hana mientras reía

Sí-dijo Jack

Ese es mi hijo, siempre poniendo a todos en su lugar-Mephsito

 ***Tock* *Tock***

 ** _En ese momento alguien toco la puerta y Hana fue a abrir mientras que los demás seguían platicando_**

¿Y qué más hizo Jack-sama?-dijo Juvia

Pues les enseñe el dedo de en medio y nos fuimos de ahí-dijo Jack

Jack-sama es muy valiente, no le teme a nada-dijo Lisanna

 ** _En eso Hana regreso con una carta y tenía una expresión de tristeza en su cara_**

¿Qué pasa Hana? ¿Por qué estas triste?-dijo Mephisto

Me llego una carta de mi padre, dice que mi hermano lo asesinaron-dijo Hana triste

¿Qué? ¿Asesinaron al tío Henry?-dijo Jack

Sí, él funeral es mañana y quieren que vayamos-dijo Hana

Pues iremos, es nuestra familia después de todo-dijo Mephisto

Chicas ustedes también irán-dijo Jack mirando a ver a las chicas-Así que mejor empaquen que nos vamos a México

¡¿MÉXICO?!

 ** _FIN_**


	16. Chapter 16

_C **apitulo 16**_

 ** _México-Nuevo León_**

 ** _En el desierto de Nuevo León se encontraba una camioneta roja, en dicha camioneta estaban, Jack junto con sus padres y las chicas, a excepción del grupo Gremory que se había quedado en el inframundo. Mephisto ahora estaba usando su magia para tener una apariencia humana, ahora ya no tenía la piel rojiza, si no que tenía una piel normal, aunque su cabello seguía siendo rojo, el demonio pelirrojo iba manejando la camioneta mientras que Jack y las demás iban en la parte de atrás, Valery miro a Jack y pudo ver como este no dejaba de ver por la ventana_**

Jack ¿Estás bien? No has dicho nada en todo el camino y no has dejado de ver por la ventana-dijo Valery

Estoy bien es solo que me cuesta creer que mi tío Henry haya sido asesinado-dijo Jack-Él no era alguien que moría tan fácil, algo no está bien

Yo también pienso lo mismo hijo-dijo Hana-Tú tío siempre fue alguien difícil de derribar, y no había hombre que le hiciera frente

Espero que el abuelo nos explique mejor cuando lleguemos-dijo Jack

 ** _Mephisto siguió conduciendo hasta llegar a una pequeña mansión que estaba en el desierto, afuera de la mansión había varios autos y hombres con armas, Mephisto estaciono cerca de la mansión y todos bajaron de la camioneta_**

Jack ¿Quiénes son esos tipos?-dijo Valery señalando a los hombres con armas

Tranquilas, no les harán daño, son solo la seguridad-dijo Jack

 ** _Caminaron hasta los hombres y Hana hablo_**

¿Mi padre y mi madre están adentro?-dijo Hana

Sí señorita Hana, los estaban esperando-dijo uno de los hombres

 ** _Todos entraron a la mansión y fueron a la sala donde estaban los padres de Hana, su padre era un hombre de cabello negro que usaba un sombrero vaquero de color negro y vestía ropa vaquera del mismo color que su sombrero, su madre era una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño que usaba un traje negro, los dos estaban parados alado de un ataúd que tenía flores_**

Mamá, Papá-dijo Hana

Hana-dijeron sus padres yendo a abrazarla

Nos da gusto volverte hija-dijo su madre

Papá, quiero ver a mi hermano-dijo Hana

Sí, hija-dijo su padre

 ** _La dejaron de abrazar y camino hasta el ataúd y pudo ver el cuerpo de un hombre pelinegro que estaba usando un traje vaquero parecido al de su padre pero este era blanco_**

¿Cómo fue que murió mi hermano?-dijo Hana

Te lo diremos hija, pero vamos a un lugar privado-dijo su padre viendo a Jack y a las chcias-¿Son amigas tuyas Jack?

Se podría decir que sí, ella es mi novia y prometida, su nombre es Valery-dijo Jack presentando a Valery

Mucho gusto-dijo Valery

¿Ella sabe sobre…

Sí, ella sabe que soy el Ghost Rider y todo lo demás-dijo Jack

Bien, tú y tu novia vengan, pero las demás se quedan aquí-dijo su abuelo

De acuerdo, chicas espérenos aquí, no tardamos-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack junto con Valery, sus padres y sus abuelos fueron a una habitación donde había un escritorio, el abuelo de Jack se sentó atrás del escritorio y los miro_**

Tenemos la sospecha que el maldito que mato a tú hermano, es Zadkiel-dijo el abuelo de Jack sorprendiendo a todos

¿Zadkiel? ¿Estás seguro papá?-dijo Hana

Sí, no hay nadie más que él que sabe como matarnos-dijo su padre

Pero eso es imposible, yo derrote a Zadkiel, yo lo encerré en Koshmar-dijo Jack

Jack, recuerda que él es alguien muy astuto, no dudo que haiga escapado de Koshmar-dijo Mephisto

No, no puede ser-dijo Jack saliendo de la habitación y siendo seguido por Valery

¿A dónde vas?-dijo Hana

A cerciorarme si es verdad que Zadkiel escapo-dijo Jack mientras caminaba

¡Jack vuelve aquí, puede ser peligroso!-grito Hana

¡Me da igual! ¡Voy a vengar la muerte de mi tío!-grito Jack

¡Jack, hazle caso a tú madre!-grito su abuela pero él siguió caminando

Déjalo que vaya-dijo Mephisto

¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Acaso no te preocupa que lo maten?-dijo Hana

No es eso, las dos deben saber que Jack en verdad quería a su tío, al recibir esta noticia de verdad de afecto-dijo Mephisto

Pero…

Tranquila, él estará bien-dijo Mephisto

Ok, confió en ti-dijo Hana

 ** _Afuera de la mansión_**

No tienes que venir conmigo Valery-dijo Jack caminando hacia la camioneta en donde llegaron

No digas tonterías, tú solo no podrás con Zadkiel, necesitaras ayuda-dijo Valery

Puedo solo, así que regresa adentro-dijo Jack llegando a la camioneta

No, mírame-dijo Valery dándole la vuelta a Jack haciendo que la mirara-Se que la muerte de tú tío te afecto pero debes aceptar la ayuda y más que ahora la necesitas

Ok, pero si algo sale mal, quiero que escapes ¿Entendido?-dijo Jack

Entendido-dijo Valery

 ** _Los dos subieron a la camioneta y Jack arranco, creó un portal y entro en él_**

 ** _Inframundo_**

 ** _Castillo Gremory_**

 ** _En la sala del castillo Gremory se encontraban Rias junto su nobleza, sus padres, Grayfia, Sirzechs y su hijo Milicas_**

¿Enserio no los encontraron?-dijo Sirzechs

No, fuimos a buscarlo en el mundo humano y no estaba ahí-dijo Rias

¿A dónde habrán ido?-dijo Sirzechs

Después de todo lo que dijo en la reunión de los demonios, no me sorprendería de que estén escondidos-dijo Venelana

No, Jack-san no es de las personas que se esconden, algo debió haber pasado-dijo Sirzechs

 ***Tock* *Tock***

 ** _En eso alguien toco la puerta de la mansión y Grayfia fue a ver quién era, al llegar abrió la puerta y pudo ver a Jack, Grayfia iba a decir algo pero Jack entro al castillo rápidamente y fue a la sala_**

Jack ¿En donde demo….

Tú pelirrojo, ¿Tienes acceso a Koshmar?-dijo Jack a Sirzechs

Sí ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-dijo Sirzechs

Genial, tú vienes conmigo-dijo Jack tomando al pelirrojo de su camisa y comenzando a arrastrarlo

Oye espera ¿Por qué quieres ir a Koshmar?-dijo Sirzechs

Quiero visitar a un viejo amigo-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack arrastro a Sirzechs hasta la entrada y estaba por salir pero Rias y sus padre se pusieron delante de él_**

Quítense del camino-dijo Jack

No hasta que nos digas porque quiere llevarte a Sirzechs a Koshmar-dijo Venelana

Eso no les importa, ahora apártense-dijo Jack sacando una de sus pistolas y apuntándole a Venelana asustándola-O aquí va correr sangre

Oye espera-dijo Sirzechs zafándose de Jack-No ha necesidad de recurrir a la violencia, yo te acompañare, así que baja el arma

Ok-dijo Jack guardando su pistola

Pero Sirzechs, no sabes para que te quiera llevar, puede ser una trampa-dijo Zeoticus

¿Me llevas a una trampa?-dijo Sirzechs a Jack

No-dijo Jack

¿Lo ven? No es una trampa-dijo Sirzechs

Con eso no basta-dijo Venelana

Oigan confió en Jack-san, él no es alguien que traicione a un miembro de su familia ¿Verdad?-dijo Sirzechs mirando a Jack

Creó que te estás adelantando con eso que los considero familia, pero tienes razón yo no traiciono a mis amigos, ni a mis aliados-dijo Jack

¿Ven? Él es de confianza, bueno, vámonos-dijo Sirzechs

Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Jack

 ** _Sirzechs y Jack salieron del castillo y subieron a la camioneta donde estaba Valery esperándolos_**

¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás el motivo por el cual quieres ir a Koshmar?-dijo Sirzechs

Te lo diré cuando lleguemos haya-dijo Jack encendiendo la camioneta y arrancando lejos del castillo Gremory

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Koshmar_**

 ** _Koshmar era una enorme torre, dentro de ella se encontraba varias celdas con prisioneros en ellas. Jack, Sirzechs y Valery estaban siendo escoltados por unos guardias hacia una celda en especial, cuando llegaron a la celda que quería pudieron ver en ella un hombre de piel gris, de cabello rubio y de ojos rojos, llevaba una vestimenta negra y estaba encadenado como si fuera un perro, tenía esposas en los brazos y piernas, además de tener una esposa en el cuello, el hombre levanto la mirada y al ver a Jack tan solo sonrió_**

Oh pero si es el pequeño Jacky, que bueno que hayas venido a verme, comenzaba a pensar que no te importo-dijo el hombre

Ahórrate tus estupideces Zadkiel, he venido a comprobar si seguías aquí tal como te deje-dijo Jack

Pues aquí me tienes, encadenado como un maldito perro, ni siquiera me suelta para comer ni para ir al baño-dijo Zadkiel-Pero no bienes por solo eso ¿Verdad? Dime ¿Cómo está tú tío Henry?

¡Hijo de…

Tranquilízate Jack-dijo Valery tratando de calmar a Jack

¡No te atrevas a mencionar el nombre de mi tío!-grito Jack furioso

¿Qué pasa? ¿Toque un punto sensible?-dijo Zadkiel sonriendo

Jack, vámonos, ya comprobamos que sigue encadenado, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí-dijo Valery

Oh pero que tenemos aquí-dijo Zadkiel mirando a Valery-La hija del inútil de Roarke, quien lo diría o ¿pero qué es eso que veo?-dijo mirando el anillo que Valery tenía-Un anillo de compromiso ¿No me digas que te enamoraste de la hija de Roarke? Bueno después de matar a su padre es lo único que podías hacer, es algo muy tierno de tú parte

Creó que tienes razón Valery, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, vámonos-dijo Jack dándose la vuelta

¿Qué? ¿Te vas tan pronto?-dijo Zadkiel-Bueno creó que no se puede evitar, después de todo tienes que ir a un funeral ¿No?-dijo Zadkiel con una sonrisa burlona

 ** _Eso fue el colmo, Jack corrió hacia la celda, los guardias intentaron detenerlo pero él los dejo noqueados de un golpe, al llegar ala celda la derritió y entro para agarrar a Zadkiel de los hombros, el rubio tan solo le sonrió a Jack_**

¿Qué pasa Jacky? ¿Dije algo malo? ¿No me digas que el funeral es el de tú tío?-dijo Zadkiel sonriendo

¡¿Crees que es chistoso?!-grito Jack furioso

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Jack le dio un fuerte golpe a Zadkiel sacándole unos dientes y haciéndolo sangrar de la boca_**

¡Jajaja ese es el Jacky que conozco Jajaja!-dijo Zadkiel mientras reía como loco

¡Cállate!-grito Jack dándole otro golpe

 ** _Jack siguió golpeando a Zadkiel pero este tan solo se reía por cada golpe que Jack le daba, Sirzechs sujeto a Jack por la espalda y lo aparto de Zadkiel_**

Ya es suficiente Jack-san, ya es suficiente-dijo Sirzechs soltando a Jack

Perdón, de la nada perdí el control-dijo Jack calmándose-Mejor vámonos, aun tengo que encontrar al que mato a mi tío, ya comprobé que no fue este estúpido

 ** _Jack, Valery y Sirzechs se comenzaron a ír del lugar pero en eso Zadkiel comenzó a hablar_**

Sí fuera tú tendría cuidado Jacky, el asesino de tú tío está muy cerca pero muy cerca de ti-dijo Zadkiel-Y no dudaría que irán tras toda tú familia, será mejor que te cuides

 ** _Jack se quedo quieto por unos segundos al escuchar lo que dijo Zadkiel pero aun así no le tomo mucha importancia y siguió caminando_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Nuevo León_**

 ** _Jack junto con sus padres, sus abuelos, las chicas y la familia Gremory estaban delante de una tumba, en la lapida de la tumba tenía escrito:_**

 ** _"Aquí yace Hakai D. Henry, el hombre más valiente del mundo. 1980-2017"_**

Jack-dijo Valery abrazando a Jack desde atrás-¿Estás bien?

Sí tranquila, estoy bien-dijo Jack

Tú tío fue alguien muy importante para ti ¿Verdad?-dijo Valery

Sí, todo lo que yo sé sobre pelear y de cómo disparar fue gracias a él-dijo Jack-Cuando encuentre al que lo asesino, lo matare sin pensarlo

Tranquilo, no debes ponerte así, ya lo encontraremos-dijo Valery

 ** _Mientras tanto en el inframundo_**

 ** _Koshmar_**

 ** _En los pasillos de la gran torre estaban varios guardias cuidando el lugar, pero de repente alguien apareció enfrente de ellos, parecía ser un hombre aunque no se podía ver la cara ya que estaba encapuchado_**

¿Quién eres tú? Identifícate-dijo un guardia

….

¿Cómo fue que entraste aquí?-dijo otro guardia

…..

Responde-dijo otro guardia

….

 ** _El encapuchado no decía nada, él tan solo comenzó a caminar hacia los guardias y de la nada él creó una espada de luz_**

 ** _Con Zadkiel_**

 ** _El rubio seguía encadenado en su celda, estaba observando el techo hasta que comenzó a escuchar varios gritos viniendo afuera, de la nada el hombre encapuchado entro en donde estaba Zadkiel, el rubio miro atrás del encapuchado y pudo ver a todos los guardias muertos. El encapuchado se acerco a la celda y corto todos los barrotes, se acerco a Azadkiel y corto todas sus esposas con su espada_**

Vaya por fin vienes por mí ¿Por qué demonios tardaste tanto?-dijo Zadkiel

….

Eres de pocas palabras ¿Eh?-dijo Zadkiel

….

Eres aburrido, vámonos ya-dijo Zadkiel

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Zadkiel dio un puñetazo a una de las paredes del lugar creando un gran agujero, de su espalda y del encapuchado salieron alas parecidas de ángel caído, el encapuchado tenía un par de alas mientras que Adzakiel tenía doce, los salieron volando de la torre dejando un gran desastre_**

 ** _FIN_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Capitulo 17_**

 ** _Lugar desconocido_**

 ** _En una habitación que parecía a un calabozo se encontraban un Jack y un Deadpool que estaban encadenados boca abajo con una especie rara de cadenas, debajo de ellos había una piscina llena de acido, ellos poco a poco iban cayendo hacia la piscina_**

Oye, cuando me invitaste a México nuca imagine que terminaría así-dijo Deadpool

¿Y crees que yo sí?-dijo Jack

¿Por qué no simplemente derrites las cadenas con tu fuego y nos vamos de aquí?-dijo Deadpool

No es tan fácil, estas cadenas están hechas de Kairoseki, para derretirlas tendría que expulsar un fuego parecido al del sol y te convertiría en cenizas-dijo Jack-¿Y porque no nos tele transportas fuera de aquí?

No puedo, no alcanzo el botón de mi correa-dijo Deadpool

Bueno, el lado bueno de esto que sobreviviremos a esto, lo malo es que sufriremos mucho-dijo Jack

Vale verga la vida-dijo Deadpool

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 ** _Una semana antes_**

 ** _Ciudad de Nuevo León_**

 ** _Jack junto su familia, las chicas y los Gremory estaban en el comedor de la casa tomando algo de té hasta que de la nada apareció un círculo mágico y de él salió Michael_**

Michael ¿Porque estás aquí?-dijo Sirzechs

Me entere que Henry murió y vine a ayudar si es necesario-dijo Michael

¿Usted conocía al tío de Jack?-dijo Valery

Así es, Henry ayudo al paraíso años atrás cuando se desato una gran guerra-dijo Michael

¿Qué tipo de guerra?-dijo Rias

Verán, cuando nuestro padre murió un hermano nuestro quiso tomar el trono a la fuerza, mato a cientos de ángeles sin piedad, no podíamos detenerlo pero de repente Henry apareció y venció a nuestro hermano-dijo Michael

¿Y quién era ese ángel que quería el puesto de dios?-dijo Xenovia

Zadkiel-dijo Jack llamando la atención de todos

Así es, Zadkiel fue el que intento tomar el puesto de nuestro padre, si no fuera por Henry de seguro todo en este momento seria un caos-dijo Michael

Increíble, no cabe duda que tú familia es muy fuerte Jack-dijo Valery

Sí ¿Cómo es posible que sean así de poderosos?-dijo Rias

La respuesta es muy simple, desde muchas generaciones nuestra familia han sido herederos de espíritus de la venganza-dijo Hana

¿Herederos de espíritus de la venganza?-dijo Rias sorprendida

Sí, toda la familia de mi padre ha heredado un espíritu de la venganza-dijo Hana

Entonces él….

Sí, puedo transformarme al igual que Jack-dijo el abuelo de Jack

Increíble-dijo Rias

Y no solo eso, nosotros somos una familia de mestizos-dijo Hana

¿A se refiere con eso?-dijo Sirzechs

Muy sencillo, yo por ejemplo soy una humano mitad ángel-dijo Hana

¡¿Qué?!-gritaron los demonios sorprendidos

Soy mitad ángel gracias a mi madre-dijo Hana

 ** _Al decir tanto Hana y su madre sacaron unas alas de ángel de su espalda_**

Entonces eso quiere decir que Jack….

Jack es un mestizo de humano, demonio, ángel y dragón, es por eso que es tan fuerte, él a desarrollado a la perfección sus poderes de ángel, demonio y dragón-dijo Hana

Pero se supone si un ángel llegada a tener sexo, se convertirá en un ángel caído-dijo Reynalle

Eso es cierto, pero si tienes uno de estos no hay problema-dijo Hana mostrando un perilla

¿Qué es eso?-dijo Xenovia

Está es una perilla mágica, esta perilla puede abrir una habitación donde los ángeles pueden procrear sin convertirse en ángeles caídos-dijo Hana

Es increíble-dijo Reynalle

Por cierto, Braun-san, Valeria-san, si no es mucha molestia ¿Me podrían decir quién mato Henry-san?-dijo Michael a los abuelos de Jack

Aun no lo sabemos-dijo el abuelo de Jack

Pensamos que fue Zadkiel pero Jack fue a Koshmar para asegurar que siguiera ahí y si, Zadkiel sigue encerrado en Koshmar-dijo la abuela de Jack

Ya veo-dijo Michael

Pero esto no se va a quedar así-dijo Jack levantándose de la mesa

¿A dónde vas?-dijo Hana

Voy a buscar al maldito que mato a mi tío-dijo Jack comenzando a caminar a la salida de la casa

 ** _Todos se levantaron de la mesa y siguieron a Jack_**

¿Qué acaso no entiendes que es peligroso? Puedes morir-dijo Hana

Me da igual si muero o no, mientras vengue la muerte de mi tío está bien-dijo Jack mientras seguía caminando

¿Por qué eres tan necio? Piensa tan solo un segundo, iras a buscar al asesino de tú tío, un asesino del cual no sabemos nada-dijo Hana

Yo no diría eso, Zadkiel me dijo que el que mato a mi tío estaba muy cerca de mí, y tengo la sospecha de quien o quienes pueden ser-dijo Jack

¿Y piensas ir a buscarlo tú solo?-dijo Hana

No iré solo, ya llame a un amigo que me ayudara-dijo Jack

¿Así? ¿Y de quien se trata?-dijo Hana

 ***Tock* *Tock***

 ** _En eso alguien toco la puerta y Jack fue a abrir, al abrir la puerta se encontró con un Deadpool que tenía un gran sombrero que decía "Viva México" y un bigote falso_**

¿Qué hay perros? Deadpool llego a México-dijo Deadpool

No puede ser, oye eso es un poco racista para mí, quítate el sombrero y el bigote-dijo Jack

¿Qué? No, quiero encajar aquí-dijo Deadpool

Lo único que conseguirás es que varios hombres te disparen, ahora quítate el sombrero y el bigote-dijo Jack

Ahora entiendo porque Trump quiere construir el muro-dijo Deadpool quitándose el sombrero y el bigote

¿Deadpool? ¿El te ayudara?-dijo Mephisto

Sí, lo llame ayer y le dije que necesitaba ayuda para encontrar al asesino de mi tío-dijo Jack

Por fin podre torturar a gente al estilo mexicano, podre cortar dedos, lenguas, orejas y decapitar a gente-dijo Deadpool

Que atrocidad, eso es muy cruel-dijo Venelana

Ella tiene razón, Wade nosotros ya no cortamos dedos, sino que cortamos las monos enteras-dijo Jack

¿Qué?-dijo Venelana sorprendida

Oh ya veo, mi error-dijo Deadpool

Bueno ya vámonos, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer-dijo Jack-Volveré en tres días, tal vez más

Espera, yo te quiero acompañar-dijo Valery

Ni hablar, esta vez te quedas en la casa-dijo Jack

Pero….

Nada, esta vez el trabajo que hare será algo que no quisieras ver ni en tus pesadillas, así que será mejor que te quedes en la casa-dijo Jack-Vámonos Wade

 ** _Jack y Wade caminaron hasta la camioneta en la que él y las chicas habían llegado, se subieron al vehículo y Jack arranco_**

Aun no entiendo de donde saco ese lado tan necio-dijo Hana

Déjalo hija, entiende que la pérdida de su tío fue algo fuerte para él, tu sabes más que nadie que Jack realmente quería a Henry-dijo Braun

Lo sé pero….

Tranquila, Jack no es alguien débil y lo sabes, él estará bien-dijo Braun

Tienes razón papá-dijo Hana

Bien, ahora volvamos a entrar-dijo Braun

 ** _Con Jack y Deadpool_**

¿A dónde iremos primero?-dijo Deadpool

Primero iré a ver a dos amigos, ellos nos ayudaran en esto-dijo Jack

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Jack y Deadpool se encontraban en las carreteras de Nuevo león hasta llegar a una tienda de tatuajes, Jack estaciono la camioneta delante de la tienda y bajaron del vehículo. Los dos entraron a la tienda y pudieron ver a un chico de cabello castaño de la misma edad de Jack que estaba usando una camisa sin mangas de color negro dejando ver los tatuajes que tenía en sus brazos, el castaño miro a la puerta y se sorprendió a ver a Jack_**

Jack, que sorpresa ¿Cuándo regresaste?-dijo el castaño

Hola Sergio, no tengo mucho aquí, regreso ayer en la tarde-dijo Jack

Ya veo, ¿Y quién es él?-dijo Sergio señalando a Deadpool

Él es Wade, es un amigo-dijo Jack

Dime ¿Qué haces por aquí?-dijo Sergio

Quiero decirte algo muy serio que acaba de pasar-dijo Jack

 ** _Cinco minutos después_**

Ya veo, lamento mucho la muerte de tú tío, él era un gran hombre-dijo Sergio

Eso lo sé, por eso vine a verte, quiero que me ayudes a encontrar al quien mato a mi tío-dijo Jack

Cuenta conmigo-dijo Sergio

Bien, ahora ¿no sabes dónde estarán Kevin? Él también puede ser de gran ayuda-dijo Jack

Sé donde está Kevin, no está muy lejos de aquí-dijo Sergio

Bien, vamos a buscarlo-dijo Jack

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _En un callejón se encontraba un grupo de gente que estaba viendo una pelea entre un chico rubio y un chico pelinegro, el chico pelinegro estaba en el suelo y estaba recibiendo una paliza por parte del rubio_**

¡Vamos arrancare la cabeza!-grito un hombre del grupo

¡Defiéndete maldición!-grito otro hombre

¡Acaba de una vez con él!-grito otro

 ** _El rubio siguió golpeando al pelinegro sin piedad hasta que lo dejo inconsciente, el rubio se aparto de él y alzo la mano en signo de victoria, las personas comenzaron a aplaudirle, el chico camino por la multitud hasta que se topo con alguien, miro quien era y se sorprendió al ver a Jack y a Sergio acompañados por Deadpool_**

Jack, Sergio que bueno es volverlos a ver-dijo el rubio

¿Enserio Kevin? Eres un maestro de artes marciales ¿y te dedicas a las peleas callejeras?-dijo Jack

Oye, cada quien se gana la vida como puede, además si fuera tú no hablaría, con los poderes que tienes pudieras ayudar a la personas pero tan solo matas gente si te pagan por ello-dijo Kevin

Ok, tienes un punto ahí-dijo Jack

Díganme, ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Vienen a ver las peleas?-dijo Kevin

No, a lo que hemos venido es a decirte algo que acaba de suceder-dijo Jack

¿Qué es lo que pasa?-dijo Kevin

Sería mejor que lo discutiéramos en otro lado-dijo Jack

Ok, déjenme ir a cambiarme y podremos ir a un bar que está cerca de aquí-dijo Kevin

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Después de que Kevin se cambiara, él y los demás fueron a un pequeño bar, los cuatro estaban sentados en una mesa y cada uno tenía un tarro de cerveza_**

Lamento la muerte de tú tío, nunca creí que alguien sería tan fuerte para matarlo-dijo Kevin

Quiero vengar la muerte de mi tío, por eso vine a verte, quiero que me ayudes-dijo Jack

Cuenta conmigo-dijo Kevin-Oye, por cierto ¿Quién es este?-dijo señalando a Deadpool

Es Wade, un amigo mío, él nos ayudara-dijo Jack

No creo que sea de mucha ayuda-dijo Kevin

Yo no diría eso, Wade es un experto de artes marciales, un excelente espadachín y aparte tienen un gran factor de regeneración-dijo Jack

Por cierto Jack, ¿Cómo es que conoces a estos chicos?-dijo Deadpool

Nos criamos juntos, desde que teníamos cinco años hemos sido amigos-dijo Jack

¿Y tienen alguna habilidad?-dijo Deadpool

Al igual que yo, ellos son mestizos, los dos son mitad humano y mitad ángel caído-dijo Jack

Vaya, así que pueden crear armas de luz y volar-dijo Deadpool

Así es-dijo Kevin

Bueno vamos a dejar esto a un lado y concentrémonos ¿Dónde vamos a comenzar?-dijo Sergio

Ya sé donde comenzaremos-dijo Jack

 ** _Cuatro días después_**

 ** _En la casa de los abuelos de Jack_**

 ** _Era de noche, los padres y abuelos de Jack estaban en la sala junto con la familia Gremory y las chicas_**

Me pregunto si Jack estará bien-dijo Valery

Tranquila, Jack es fuerte, estará bien-dijo Valeria

Por lo que deberías estar preocupada es de que hará-dijo Hana

¿A qué se refiere?-dijo Valery

Mira, nosotros tenemos muchas alianzas con muchas agrupaciones de mafiosos, todos nos queremos como familia pero si hay algo que no podemos tolerar es que nos falten al respeto o nos traicionen-dijo Hana-Eso jamás lo perdonamos, si alguien nos falta al respeto o nos traiciona lo cazaremos hasta encontrarlo y lo asesinamos

Entonces Jack…

Está cazando al que mato a su tío y no parara hasta encontrarlo-dijo Hana

Oigan, dejemos de hablar de eso y mejor veamos la tele-dijo Mephisto prendiendo el gran televisor que estaba en la sala

 ** _Al encender el televisor apareció en el canal de noticias donde estaba una reportera rubia_**

 ** _En la T.V_**

 _*En este momento aquí en la ciudad de Nuevo León acaban de encontrar tres cadáveres, dos son de hombres y el otro de una mujer, los tres parecen tener veinte años, se reporta que los cuerpos tienen varias heridas causadas por quemaduras, cortes hechas al parecer con cuchillos y los tres tienen marcas de disparos en medio de las cabezas*_

 ** _Fuera de la T.V_**

Qué horror, ¿Quién haría algo tan terrible?-dijo Venelana

Sólo un monstruo haría eso-dijo Zeoticus

 ** _En la T.V_**

 _*Junto a los cuerpos se pudo encontrar esto*-dijo la reportera mostrando una cartulina que tenía el dibujo de un cráneo con llamas-*Pero no solo a ocurrido en Nuevo León, ha habido varios reportes que está pasando lo mismo en la ciudad de Chihuahua, Oaxaca y Guadalajara, todos los policías y el gobierno aseguran que esto se trata de un nuevo grupo de delincuentes pero otros dicen que el famoso "Diablo" ha vuelto a México*_

 ** _Fuera de la T.V_**

 ** _Los Gremory tenían las bocas abiertas por lo que acaban de ver y Mephisto apago la televisión_**

Jack ya comenzó con la caza-dijo Mephisto

Sí, tal como acaban de decir el "Diablo" ha vuelto-dijo Hana

 ** _En eso un círculo mágico apareció en la sala y de él salió un demonio muy alterado que se acerco a Sirzechs_**

Sirzechs-sama, algo terrible a ocurrido en Koshmar-dijo el demonio

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Tijuana_**

 ** _Jack junto con Kevin, Sergio y Deadpool estaban en las carreteras de la ciudad de Tijuana, Jack iba conduciendo mientras que Sergio, Kevin y Deadpool dormían, en eso el celular de Jack comenzó a sonar_**

¿Quién habla?-dijo Jack contestando

*Jack, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?-dijo Valery alterada

Oye cálmate, relájate estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte-dijo Jack

*Jack te tengo que decir algo terrible*-dijo Valery

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Jack

*Zadkiel se escapo*-dijo Valery

 ** _Jack freno de golpe haciendo que Deadpool, Sergio y Kevin fueran a parar al parabrisas dándose un fuerte golpe y haciendo que despertara_**

¿Qué te pasa Jack? ¿Por qué frenas así?-dijo Sergio molesto

Repíteme eso que acabas de decir-dijo Jack ignorando a Sergio

*Zadkiel escapo, al parecer escapo el mismo día que fuimos a verlo, pero no lo hizo solo alguien le ayudo*-dijo Valery

Ese hijo de la chingada-dijo Jack molesto

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Kevin

¿No saben quien fue que lo ayudo?-dijo Jack ignorando a Kevin

*No, al parecer el que lo ayudo mato a todos los guardias de Koshmar, nadie sabe quien le ayudo y donde esta Zadkiel ahora, ten cuidado, tal vez vaya tras de ti-dijo Valery

Ok, gracias por informarme-dijo Jack colgando-Me lleva la chingada

¿Qué paso?-dijo Sergio

Zadkiel escapo de Koshmar-dijo Jack

¿Qué?-dijeron los tres sorprendidos

Al parecer alguien le ayudo, maldita sea lo hubiera matado cuando tenía la oportunidad, sí lo hubiera hecho no estaría pasando esto-dijo Jack

¿Qué haremos ahora?-dijo Deadpool

Seguiremos el plan, ya casi llegamos a la otra casa, los otros tipos estaban conectados con Zadkiel, tal vez haya nos digan dónde está o quien lo ayudo a escapar-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack volvió a encender el auto y arranco_**

 ** _Diez minutos después_**

 ** _Los chicos llegaron a una casa que estaba en las afueras de la ciudad, Jack estacione la camioneta a unos cuantos metros de la casa y bajaron de ella_**

Aquí es-dijo Jack

¿Estás seguro? Parece que ha estado abandonada por mucho tiempo-dijo Deadpool

Estoy seguro, vamos-dijo Jack

 ** _Los cuatro caminaron hacia la casa y al llegar pudieron ver que la puerta estaba abierta, los cuatro al ver eso entraron a la casa y lo que vieron los sorprendió, enfrente de ellos estaba los cadáveres de una familia, había un cadáver de un hombre de unos cuarenta años, una mujer de unos treinta años y una niña de diez años, los dos se acercaron pero de repente escucharon como algo se aproximaba hacia ellos. Los cuatro salieron de la casa y vieron a un gran grupo de ángeles caídos_**

Ya nos estaban esperando, caímos en su trampa-dijo Jack-Chicos prepárense para pelear

 ** _Al decir eso Jack activo su Balance Breaker, Deadpool saco sus espadas, Sergio y Kevin extendieron un par de alas de ángel caído de su espalda y crearon lanzas de luz en sus manos. Los cuatro estaban listos para pelear pero uno de los caídos saco una extraña granada, le quito el seguro y la arrojo donde estaban Jack y los demás. Al ver eso, Kevin arrojo una lanza contra la granada_**

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

 ** _La granada exploto pero esta soltó un extraño humo verde, los caídos sacaron unas mascaras antigases y se las pusieron. Jack y los demás aspiraron el humo y de repente comenzaron a ver borroso y se sentían mareados. Sergio, Kevin y Deadpool perdieron la consciencia y cayeron al suelo mientras que Jack intento soportar el efecto del humo pero fue inútil, su armadura desapareció y cayó al suelo, pero antes que perdiera la consciencia pudo ver como un encapuchado se puso delante de él_**

Son…unos hijos de perra-dijo Jack antes de perder la consciencia

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Jack despertó pero pudo ver que estaba en un tipo de calabozo y que estaba encadenado y colgado de cabeza, miro abajo y pudo ver una gran piscina de acido, el escucho a alguien ronca a alado de él y dirigió su mirada y vio a Deadpool que seguía dormido, Jack intento derretir las cadenas pero era inútil estas no se derretían, miro las cadenas y maldijo en voz baja_**

Maldición, son cadenas de Kairoseki-dijo Jack

Mmm….¿Ya es de día?-dijo Deadpool despertando y mirando que estaba encadenado-¿Qué demonios paso?

Nos atraparon, eso paso-dijo Jack

 ** _En eso, en una de las paredes apareció una pequeña televisión de plasma, la televisión se encendió sola y en la pantalla estaba Zadkiel_**

*Hola Jack, quiero jugar un juego*-dijo Zadkiel

No seas mamón Zadkiel, esto no es Saw-dijo Jack

*Lamento decirte esto Jack pero esto es una grabación así que no importa si me insultas*-dijo Zadkiel

Espera si es una grabación como es que….

*Bueno sigamos, como podrán ver los dos estaban colgando arriba de una piscina de acido, las cadenas están hechas de Kairoseki, el metal más fuerte aparte del adamantium*-dijo Zadkiel-*De esto consiste el juego, tendrán que salir de ahí en menos de cinco minutos, ya que si no lo hacen no solo experimentaran un gran dolor, sino que también perderán a sus amigos

 ** _En eso otra televisión apareció y en la pantalla se mostraba a un Kevin y Sergio encadenados en unas paredes y enfrente de ellos estaba una bomba_**

*Si no escapan en esos cinco minutos la bomba explotara, tal vez ustedes sobrevivan por su factor curativo pero ¿Ellos lo harán?-dijo Zadkiel

Zadkiel, juro que iré por ti y te arrancare la cabeza-dijo Jack

*Que comience el juego*-dijo Zadkiel

 ** _Las televisiones desaparecieron y apareció un cronometro digital, Jack y Wade poco a poco comenzaron a descender a la piscina de acido_**

Como odio a ese maldito-dijo Jack

 ** _Fin del FLASHBACK_**

 ** _Deadpool y Jack seguían cayendo a la piscina y solo les quedaban tres minutos_**

Bueno, ya no tenemos nada que hacer, llego nuestra hora-dijo Deadpool

No todavía no, tengo una idea, saldremos lastimados pero por lo menos saldremos de aquí-dijo Jack

¿Qué piensas hacer?-dijo Deadpool

Solo espera, Ddraig acumula todo el poder que puedas-dijo Jack

[De acuerdo]-dijo Ddraig

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Eso es todo el poder que puedo acumular]-dijo Ddraig

Perfecto, es más que suficiente-dijo Jack

¿Y ahora qué?-dijo Deadpool

Esto [Dragón Shot]-dijo Jack

 **¡BOOOOOMMMMM!**

 ** _Jack creó una enorme explosión que destruyo las cadenas y que lo saco volando junto con Deadpool, Jack y Deadpool atravesaron una de las paredes del calabozo yendo a otra habitación, ellos se levantaron y pudieron ver que en estaban justo donde estaban Sergio y Kevin, estos dos se despertaron al escuchar la explosión que Jack había creado_**

Chicos-dijo Jack

¿Jack? ¿Deadpool? ¿En dónde estamos?-dijo Sergio

Lo último que recuerdo es que estabamos rodeados por varios caídos y de ahí no recuerdo nada-dijo kevin

Igual yo-dijo Sergio

Luego se los explico pero ahora será mejor que nos vayamos antes que esa bomba explote-dijo Jack señalando la bomba que estaba delante de ellos

 ** _Jack y Deadpool ayudaron a quitarles las cadenas a Kevin y Sergio, por suerte sus cadenas no eran de Kairoseki como las de ellos_**

Bien Wade, sácanos de aquí, tele transpórtanos fuera de este lugar-dijo Jack

Ok, sujétense de las manos-dijo Deadpool

 ** _Los cuatro se sujetaron de las manos y de un momento a otros estos desaparecieron y aparecieron delante de una gran torre que estaba en un desierto_**

Eso estuvo cerca-dijo Jack

 **¡BOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

 ** _De repente la gran torre exploto y se vino abajo_**

Demasiado cerca diría yo-dijo Sergio

¿Ahora qué haremos?-dijo Kevin

Ir a descansar esta ha sido una semana muy agitada, luego volveré a cazar a Zadkiel-dijo Jack

Me parece buena idea pero ¿Alguien sabe donde chingados estamos?-dijo Deadpool

Por lo que veo, creó que estamos en el desierto de la frontera-dijo Jack

Sí es así esperemos que no nos caiga la migra-dijo Sergio

 ** _Al decir eso pudieron escuchar varias sirenas de patrullas y pudieron ver como varios policías iban hacia donde estaban_**

Tenías que abrir la boca-dijo Jack

 ** _Varias horas después_**

 ** _Nuevo León_**

 ** _Después de ir hasta Tijuana y sobornar a los policías, Jack, Sergio, Kevin y Deadpool estaban de regreso en Nuevo León_**

Hogar dulce hogar-dijo Jack sentándose en el sillón de la sala

Nada de eso jovencito ¿Tienes idea del dinero que nos hiciste gastar?-dijo Hana molesta

Ya les dije que no fue mi culpa lo de la torre, fue Zadkiel-dijo Jack

¿Y Zadkiel también mato a toda esa gente?-dijo Hana

Pues la mayoría fuimos nosotros, pero él también mato algunas personas?-dijo Jack-Mamá se que tal vez exagere un poco pero descubrí que hubieron varios involucrados en la muerte de mi tío, así que no tuve más que matarlos

Lo entiendo Jack, no eres el único que está sufriendo por eso pero exageraste todo, incluso salieron en las noticias-dijo Hana

¿Enserio?-dijo Jack

Sí, incluso dijeron que el "Diablo" regreso a México-dijo Hana

Wow, si que hice un gran impacto-dijo Jack sonriendo

Deja de tomártelo como un juego, tómalo con más seriedad-dijo Hana

Ok mamá, lo siento no volverá a pasar-dijo Jack

Eso espero-dijo Hana

Bueno, vengo muy cansado, iré a dormir un poco, por cierto Wade, Sergio y Kevin se quedaron por un tiempo ¿No hay ningún problema?-dijo Jack

Mientras que no rompan nada y no den problemas está bien-dijo Hana

Muy bien, buenas noches-dijo Jack

Espera Jack-san, quisiera preguntarte algo-dijo Sirzechs

¿Qué cosa?-dijo Jack

¿Por qué te dicen el "Diablo?-dijo Sirzechs

Pues veras, yo he viajado en todo el mundo, en cada parte del mundo he dejado mi huella y en cada parte me llaman de diferente manera, y como puedes ver aquí me llaman "Diablo"-dijo Jack

Ya veo, pero te llaman así por tus poderes de Ghsot Rider ¿Verdad?-dijo Sirzechs

No, me llaman así porque torturo cruelmente a las personas y porque soy un cabrón y un ojete-dijo Jack dejando a Sirzechs callado con la boca abierta-Si eso es todo, me voy a dormir, buenas noches

 ** _Jack fue a su habitación y al llegar se sorprendió al ver a Valery en su cama completamente desnuda_**

Te estaba esperando mi dragón-dijo Valery de modo coqueto

Valery, no creó que sea buen momento, vengo cansado-dijo Jack

¿Eh? ¿Acaso ya no me quieres?-dijo Valery levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia él

No es eso es que yo….

 ** _Jack no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Valery lo callo con sus labios, Valery enredo sus brazos en el cuello de Jack profundizando más el beso, estos se separaron dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva entre ellos, en eso Valery pone su mano derecha en el pantalón de Jack y pudo sentir que Jack estaba duro_**

Tú dices estar cansado pero parece que tu amiguito no lo está-dijo Valery frotando la erección de Jack con su mano

Valery, no me provoques-dijo Jack serio

Vamos Jack, ¿acaso no quieres pasar un buen rato conmigo?-dijo Valery volteándose

 ** _Valery se dio la vuelta y presiono su redondo trasero en la erección de Jack_**

Sé que quieres, vamos por favor-rogo la peli plateada

¿Sabes qué? No me culpes después si no puedes caminar bien-dijo Jack cerrando la puerta

 ** _Jack cargo a Valery y la llevo a la cama, la puso en la cama y se puso arriba de ella para darle un beso lleno de lujuria y pasión, por las próximas horas se escucharon gritos, gemidos y gruñidos proviniendo de la habitación del pelinegro_**

 ** _Varias horas después_**

 ** _Valery y Jack se encontraban desnudos en la cama, Jack estaba durmiendo mientras que Valery seguía despierta, ella estaba usando el pecho de Jack como almohada mientras que llevaba su mano derecha a su vientre_**

 _Creó que él ya debe saberlo, después de todo es el padre-pensó Valery-Mañana se lo diré_

Mmm….Valery-murmuro Jack dormido

 ** _Eso puso feliz a Valery y se acomodo en el pecho del pelinegro_**

 _Sin duda se lo diré mañana-pensó Valery antes de quedar dormido_

 ** _FIN_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Capitulo 18_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Todos se encontraban en el comedor desayunando, todo estaba tranquilo y no había nada fuera de lo normal, pero Jack noto como Valery no había nada de su plato_**

Valery ¿Estás bien? No has comido nada-dijo Jack

Jack, tengo algo importante que decirte-dijo Valery

Pues dímelo, te escucho-dijo Jack

No lo sé, no sé como reaccionaras-dijo Valery

Vamos dímelo, no me enojare ni nada parecido-dijo Jack

Ok, Jack yo estoy embarazada-dijo Valery

 ** _Al escuchar eso todos dejaron de comer y soltaron sus cubiertos_**

¡¿EEEHHHH?!-gritaron todos menos Jack

Jack ¿Qué opinas de esto?-dijo Valery viendo a Jack que no reaccionaba

Wow, yo, yo no sé qué decir-dijo Jack

¿No estás feliz de ser padre?-dijo Valery

No es eso, estoy feliz de ser padre es solo que con todo lo que está pasando, primero la muerte de mi tío, luego Zadkiel escapo de prisión y ahora esto-dijo Jack

Entiendo, sólo sería un estorbo para ti-dijo Valery

No digas eso ni de broma Valery, tú ni mí hijo serán un estorbo para mí, recuerda que yo te dije que si quedabas embarazada me haría responsable y lo hare-dijo Jack

Disculpen si me meto en su conversación pero Valery, ¿Nos podías decir cuánto tiempo tienes con el embarazo?-dijo Hana

Tengo dos semanas-dijo Valery

Ya veo, al parecer la boda se tendrá que adelantar, la celebraremos en una semana-dijo Hana

¿Qué una semana? ¿No es muy pronto?-dijo Jack

También es muy pronto para que ustedes sean padres, así que no te quejes-dijo Hana-Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer

Ok, estoy de acuerdo-dijo Jack

Muy bien, tú no te preocupes Valery, me encargare de los arreglos de la boda, ya veras, será una hermosa boda que recordaras para toda tú vida-dijo Hana

Se lo agradezco mucho-dijo Valery

Bueno chicos ya saben que nos toca hacer ¿Verdad?-dijo Deadpool

Sí ¡Despedida de soltero!-gritaron Kevin y Sergio

Solo espera Jack, te llevaremos al mejor burdel del mundo, donde están las mejores putas del mundo-dijo Deadpool

¡Nada de putas!-grito Valery sorprendiendo a todos-¡Podrán hacerle lo que quieran pero nada de Burdeles ni mujeres! ¡¿Entendido?!

Sí-dijeron Kevin, Sergio y Deadpool con miedo

Ok, diviértete con tus amigos cariño-dijo Valery a Jack con una sonrisa

 _Jack se casara con una loca-pensaron los tres al mismo tiempo_

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Jack se estaba cambiando en su habitación para irse con los chicos a celebrar su despidida de soltero, en eso entra Valery al cuarto_**

Jack, estas advertido, nada de mujeres-dijo Valery seria

Sí eso ya lo dejaste claro en el desayuno-dijo Jack

Hablo enserio Jack, no tienes porque ir a ver a mujeres en tanga cuando aquí en casa tienes a varias mujeres a tú disposición-dijo Valery

Valery, tú más que nadie sabe que yo no soy ni un don Juan ni un mujeriego, así que no debes preocuparte-dijo Jack

Pero aun así, si me enterró que te acostaste con otra mujer que no soy yo o Erza, te castrare-dijo Valery

Te serias capaz-dijo Jack

No me pongas a prueba Jack-dijo Valery

Ok, si es lo que la señorita quiere, nada de mujeres-dijo Jack saliendo del cuarto

Espera-dijo Valery

¿Quieres agregar algo más?-dijo Jack volteando a verla

 ** _Valery camino hacia él y lo abrazo_**

Sé que me estoy excediendo pero quiero que me entiendas, no quiero que vayas con otras mujeres-dijo Valery

Oye, no tienes que decir nada, te entiendo-dijo Jack-Y descuida, no tengo ojos para otra mujer, solo tengo ojos para ti

¿Enserio?-dijo Valery

Sí-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack le dio un beso rápido a Valery en los labios y después rompieron el abrazo_**

Volveré pronto y no te preocupes, no iremos a un burdel-dijo Jack

Ok, no tomes mucho-dijo Valery

De acuerdo, adiós-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack camino hasta salir de la casa y fue a su camioneta, subió a la camioneta y se encontró con Deadpool, Kevin, Sergio y Sirzechs_**

¿Lo invitaron?-dijo Jack señalando a Sirzechs

Él se coló, dijo que quería venir-dijo Deadpool

¿Quieres que lo saque?-dijo Sergio

Vamos no sean así, solo quiero conocer más de México-dijo Sirzechs

Ok, pero te advertimos algo, lo que pase en la despedida de soltero se queda entre nosotros-dijo Kevin

Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Sirzechs

Bien, vámonos-dijo Jack arrancando

 ** _Jack arranco rumbo a la ciudad, en eso Kevin saco unos cigarrillos blancos y los comenzó a repartir entre todos_**

¿Quieres Jack?-dijo Kevin ofreciéndole un cigarrillo

Sí, gracias-dijo Jack agarrando el cigarrillo

¿Y tú Wade?-dijo Kevin ofreciéndole un cigarrillo

Hasta la pregunta ofende-dijo Wade agarrando el cigarrillo-¿Tienes un encendedor?

¿Para qué quieres un encendedor?-dijo Jack prendiendo una pequeña flama en uno de sus dedos

 ****Oh gracias, es conveniente tener nuestro propio encendedor andante-dijo Deadpool encendiendo su cigarrillo

¿Qué es eso?-dijo Sirzechs

¿Qué? ¿Acaso no sabes que es la Marihuana?-dijo Kevin

¿Marihuana? ¿Ustedes son…

¿Adictos? No, nosotros no somos adictos, sabemos controlarnos-dijo Jack

Esto si apenas si nos da un toque-dijo Sergio

¿No quieres?-dijo Kevin ofreciéndole un cigarrillo

Etto….creó que yo paso-dijo Sirzechs

Ok, tú te lo pierdes-dijo Kevin guardando el cigarrillo

 ** _Mientras en la casa de los abuelos de Jack_**

 ** _Valery se encontraba con la madre y la abuela de Jack modelando un hermoso vestido de novia_**

Te vez hermosa Valery, ese vestido te queda bien-dijo Hana

Gracias, pero lo ciento un poco apretado en las caderas-dijo Valery

Descuida, podemos arreglar eso-dijo Valeria

 ** _En eso llega Grayfia junto con Venelana_**

Oigan, ¿No han visto a Sirzechs? No lo encontramos en ninguna parte-dijo Venelana

Él se fue con los chicos a celebrar la despedida de soltero de Jack-dijo Hana

¡¿Qué?!-gritaron las dos sorprendidas

Sí, al parecer tenía muchas ganas de ir-dijo Valeria

Sirzechs-sama será castigado por esto, largarse así sin avisarme-dijo Grayfia molesta

Yo también lo castigare, largarse así nada más sin ni siquiera pedirme permiso-dijo Venelana

Oigan, están exagerando, no creen que él ya es muy mayor para que les pida permiso para eso-dijo Valeria

Le pediré de la manera más amable que no se meta, es un asunto familiar-dijo Venelana

Ok, no me meteré, pero solo le diré que lo que hace está mal-dijo Valeria-Bien Valery, quítate el vestido, vamos a agrandarlo de las caderas

Sí-dijo Valery

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Con Jack y los chicos_**

 ** _Los chicos llegaron a un pequeño bar, los cinco estaban hora sentado en una mesa y ya habían ordenado de comer y de beber_**

Dime algo Sirzechs ¿Alguna vez has bebido alcohol de México?-dijo Jack

No, es la primera vez que beberé alcohol de México-dijo Sirzechs

Ok, te daré un consejo, bebe poco a poco, el alcohol de México es más fuerte que el alcohol de Japón-dijo Jack

 ** _En eso llega un mesero con la comida y bebidas de los chicos, cada uno tenía una hamburguesa y un tarro cerveza, bueno a excepción de Wade que tenía una chimichanga_**

Creó que exageras Jack-san, no hay alcohol que no pueda controlar-dijo Sirzechs agarrando su tarro de cerveza

 ** _Cinco minutos después_**

J…Jack-san…hic-dijo un Sirzechs ebrio que abrazaba a Jack-Yo….yo te….hic…yo te quiero como un hermano…hic

Sí, ya estas ebrio-dijo Jack dándole un sorbo a su cerveza

Eso que solo le dio tres tragos a su cerveza-dijo Kevin

Enserio que los de Japón no aguantan-dijo Sergio dándole un sorbo a su cerveza

No sabes lo feliz…hic…lo feliz que estoy de que tú yo seremos familia…hic-dijo Sirzechs

Esto esta bueno-dijo Deadpool mientras grababa con su celular

¿Lo estas grabando?-dijo Jack

Sí, esto tendrá muchas visitas en Youtube-dijo Deadpool

Jack-san-dijo Sirzechs

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Jack

Déjame decirte…hic…que te tengo muchos celos-dijo Sirzechs

¿Eh?-dijo confundido

Tú…hic…Tú eres joven y tienes a una hermosa pareja que te cumple todos tus caprichos…hic…pero yo tengo a una esposa estricta que no me hace nada-dijo Sirzechs

Ok Sirzechs, creó que ya fue suficiente-dijo Jack

No, no, no…hic…déjame terminar-dijo Sirzechs

Puta madre-dijo Jack

Mi mujer hace años que me niega el sexo…hic…cada vez que yo quiero hacerlo siempre me sale con la misma excusa…hic….que le duele la cabeza, que está cansada…hic…los mismo pretextos-dijo Sirzechs

Ok, Sirzechs ya entendimos, yo creo que….

Ya un hay más-dijo Sirzechs

Verga-dijo Jack

Mi madre….hic…mi madre es una vieja bruja…hic….ella nunca me dejo ser yo mismo siempre me lo negó…hic…yo…yo quería ser un compositor de música pero ella me lo negó-dijo Sirzechs

No mames esto ya se salió de control-dijo Jack

Shh, deja que siga-dijo Deadpool mientras seguía grabando

Es por eso que te tengo envidia Jack-san…hic….porque tú si puedes hacer lo que quieres y a la hora que quieras…hic…pero me alegro que tú y mi hermanita se casen en el futuro…hic…por eso hoy te pido que cuides de mi hermanita-dijo Sirzechs

Ok, yo la cuido, ahora sería mejor sí…

Y una cosa más-dijo Sirzechs

Valiendo madre-dijo Jack

Si es que a partir de hoy…hic…¿Me dejarías decirte hermano?-dijo Sirzechs

Ok sí pero ya bájale-dijo Jack

Dame un…hic…una abrazo hermano-dijo Sirzechs extendiendo sus brazos

No mames-dijo Jack

Vamos Jack, dale un abrazo a "tú hermano"-dijo Deadpool

Tú vete a la mierda-dijo Jack

Vamos Jack-san…hic…dame un abrazo-dijo Sirzechs

 _No puedo creer que hare esto-pensó Jack_

 ** _Jack extendió sus brazos y abrazo a Sirzechs, el abrazo duro unos segundos y los dos se separaron_**

Ahora…hic….quiero hacer un brindis-dijo Sirzechs levantando su tarro de cerveza-Por Jack y Valery….hic…la más hermosa pareja que he visto ¡Salud!

¡Salud!-gritaron Deadpool, Kevin y Sergio con ánimos

Salud-dijo Jack sin ánimos

 ** _Los cinco bebieron y de repente Sirzechs cayó a la mesa inconsciente, Deadpool dejo de grabar y saco un pequeño espejo y lo puso delante de Sirzechs_**

¿Está muerto?-dijo Kevin

No, solo se desmayo por tomar tanto-dijo Deadpool guardando su espejo

Bien, Wade ve a dejarlo a la camioneta-dijo Jack

¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?-dijo Deadpool

Ok, lo decidiremos con piedra, papel o tijeras-dijo Jack

¡Piedra, papel o tijeras!

 ** _Jack, Kevin y Sergio sacaron piedra mientras que Wade saco tijeras_**

Mierda-dijo Deadpool

Te chingaste, órale-dijo Jack

Ok-dijo Deadpool cargando a Sirzechs-Pero lo dejare donde quiera

 ** _Deadpool salió del bar y Jack y los demás siguieron platicando_**

Oye Jack ¿No estás algo nervioso con esto de la boda?-dijo Kevin

¿Por qué debería estar nervioso?-dijo Jack

Bueno, te vas a casar, tu vida cambiara-dijo Kevin

Además, serás padre, tendrás que conseguir un trabajo con que mantener a tu familia-dijo Sergio

Oigan, yo ya tengo todo resuelto, ya tengo un plan para ganar suficiente dinero para mantener a mi familia-dijo Jack

¿Enserio? ¿De qué se trata?-dijo Kevin

Muy pronto lo sabrán-dijo Jack

 ** _En eso Deadpool volvió a entrar al bar y se sentó con los chicos_**

¿Ya lo dejaste en la camioneta?-dijo Jack

Sí, se quedo dormido, no creó que se levante hasta mañana-dijo Deadpool

Bien, propongo un brindis, por Jack, el mejor amigo que cualquiera pueda tener-dijo Kevin-¡Salud!

¡Salud!-gritaron los tres

 ** _Los cuatro chocaron sus tarros y bebieron sus cervezas_**

 _Valery exageraba, nada puede salir mal-pensó Jack_

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _En una habitación de un hotel de la ciudad se encontraba un Jack que estaba durmiendo en la sala de la habitación, Jack despertó y miro a su alrededor, Deadpool estaba desnudo y estaba durmiendo encima de la mesa de billar de la habitación, miro a otro lado y vio a Kevin y a Sergio durmiendo de cucharita, pero noto que Sergio estaba rapado, Jack sintió un dolor en su pecho y se miro para ver que en su pecho había un tatuaje de calavera y que estaba totalmente desnudo. Miro el resto de la habitación y vio que estaba hecho un verdadero caos, muebles rotos, sus ropas estaban tiradas en el suelo y había varios envases de cervezas vacías en el suelo_**

 _¿Qué mierda paso anoche?-pensó Jack_

 ** _FIN_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Capitulo 19_**

 ** _Jack, Kevin, Deadpool y Sergio del hotel después de pagar una gran cantidad de dinero por los daños a la habitación, los dos estaban caminando por el estacionamiento del hotel en busca de su camioneta para irse_**

¿Qué mierda paso anoche? No recuerdo nada-dijo Kevin

Ni idea, pero por como amanecimos, debimos haber hecho muchas idioteces-dijo Jack-Al menos no estamos rapados como Sergio

No te burles, aun me cuesta creer que este rapado-dijo Sergio

Tranquilo, yo sé cómo solucionarlo-dijo Deadpool

¿Enserio?-dijo Sergio

Sí, solo tendremos que rasurarte lo que te queda de cabello, te pulimos la cabeza y podremos que usarte como esfera de cristal-dijo Deadpool

Vete al infierno, esto es serio-dijo Sergio

Ya cálmense, por cierto ¿Vieron a Sirzechs en alguna parte? No lo encontré en la habitación-dijo Jack

No-dijeron los tres

Qué raro, ¿En dónde estará?-dijo Jack

Tal vez siga dormido en la camioneta-dijo Kevin

Sí, puede ser-dijo Jack

 ** _Ellos siguieron buscando la camioneta hasta que la encontraron pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa, la camioneta tenía una abolladura en la cajuela, otra en la puerta del conducto y otra en la puerta del copiloto_**

¿Qué demonios paso? Mi padre y mi abuelo me mataran-dijo Jack mirando la camioneta

Tranquilo, no es para tanto, conozco a alguien que lo pude arreglar-dijo Kevin

¿Enserio?-dijo Jack

Sí, descuida, ahora vámonos que me comienza a doler la cabeza por la reseca-dijo Kevin

Ok, vámonos-dijo Jack

 ** _Los chicos iban a subirse a la camioneta pero de repente escucharon algo que provenía de la cajuela_**

Awww…mí cabeza

 ** _Los chicos se sorprendieron al escuchar la voz de Sirzechs dentro de la cajuela, Jack raídamente abrió la cajuela y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver al pelirrojo dentro de esta_**

Hola chicos ¿Ya amaneció?-dijo Sirzechs

¡¿Lo metiste en la cajuela?!-grito Jack a Deadpool furioso

Oye, te dije que lo dejaría donde quisiera-dijo Deadpool

¡¿Qué mierda pasa contigo?!-grito Jack

Chicos ¿Qué paso?-dijo Sirzechs saliendo de la cajuela-No recuerdo nada

Para serte sinceros Sirzechs, nosotros tampoco recordamos que hicimos ayer-dijo Jack

Auch, ¿Por qué siento como si me hubieran golpeado?-dijo Sirzechs quejándose de dolor

Mejor subamos a la camioneta y vayámonos, luego descubriremos que hicimos ayer-dijo Jack

 ** _Los cinco subieron a la camioneta y Jack arranco, salieron del estacionamiento del hotel y por el camino pasaron por un burdel que estaba en muy malas condiciones, estaba totalmente quemado, había varios policías y bomberos en el lugar_**

¿Qué habrá pasado?-dijo Sergio

Ni idea pero no nos vamos a quedar para averiguarlo-dijo Jack siguiendo conduciendo

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Los chicos llegaron a la casa de los abuelos de Jack y bajaron de la camioneta, caminaron hasta la entrada y de repente la puerta fue abierta y unos brazos tomaron a los chicos y los metieron a la casa. Los chicos estando dentro de la casa se sorprendieron al ver a todos reunidos, Grayfia, Valery, Erza, Hana y Valeria estaban agarrando a los chicos y luego los soltaron_**

Tienen mucho valor para venir después de lo que hicieron ayer-dijo Hana

¿Nosotros?-dijeron los cinco

Sí ustedes, ¿Qué acaso no se acuerdan de nada?-dijo Hana

Para ser honestos, no recordamos nada-dijo Jack mirando a Valery que tenía expresión de enfado en su cara-Valery yo…

No me dirijas la palabra ¿Ok?-dijo Valery seria

¿Por qué estas enojada?-dijo Jack

Después de lo que hiciste, ¿Aun lo preguntas?-dijo Valery molesta

¿Qué hice?-dijo Jack

No te hagas el tonto Jack, tú sabes bien lo que hiciste-dijo Valery

Por favor, díganos que hicimos ayer-dijo Jack

Ok, vamos a la sala-dijo Hana

 ** _Las chicas agarraron a los chicos como prisioneros y los llevaron a la sala, en eso Hana prendió el televisor, en la pantalla apareció un video que estaba listo para reproducirse, Jack vio el vidieo y se sorprendió al ver que era el video cuando Sirzechs estaba ebrio_**

 _Estamos muertos-pensó Jack_

Ayer ustedes cometieron muchas estupideces, esta es una de ellas-dijo Hana dándole play al video

 ** _En el video_**

 ** _En el video se podía ver a un Sirzechs ebrio que estaba abrazando a un Jack que tenía un tarro de cerveza en su mano derecha. Alado de ellos estaban Kevin y Sergio que tenía un su propio tarro de cerveza_**

 _Jack-san-dijo Sirzechs_

 _¿Qué pasa?-dijo Jack_

 _Déjame decirte…hic…que te tengo muchos celos-dijo Sirzechs_

 _¿Eh?-dijo confundido_

 _Tú…hic…Tú eres joven y tienes a una hermosa pareja que te cumple todos tus caprichos…hic…pero yo tengo a una esposa estricta que no me hace nada-dijo Sirzechs_

 _Ok Sirzechs, creó que ya fue suficiente-dijo Jack_

 _No, no, no…hic…déjame terminar-dijo Sirzechs_

 _Puta madre-dijo Jack_

 _Mi mujer hace años que me niega el sexo…hic…cada vez que yo quiero hacerlo siempre me sale con la misma excusa…hic….que le duele la cabeza, que está cansada…hic…los mismo pretextos-dijo Sirzechs_

 _Ok, Sirzechs ya entendimos, yo creo que…._

 _Ya un hay más-dijo Sirzechs_

 _Verga-dijo Jack_

 _Mi madre….hic…mi madre es una vieja bruja…hic….ella nunca me dejo ser yo mismo siempre me lo negó…hic…yo…yo quería ser un compositor de música pero ella me lo negó-dijo Sirzechs_

 _No mames esto ya se salió de control-dijo Jack_

 _Shh, deja que siga-se escucho la voz de Deadpool_

 _Es por eso que te tengo envidia Jack-san…hic….porque tú si puedes hacer lo que quieres y a la hora que quieras…hic…pero me alegro que tú y mi hermanita se casen en el futuro…hic…por eso hoy te pido que cuides de mi hermanita-dijo Sirzechs_

 _Ok, yo la cuido, ahora sería mejor sí…_

 _Y una cosa más-dijo Sirzechs_

 _Valiendo madre-dijo Jack_

 _Si es que a partir de hoy…hic…¿Me dejarías decirte hermano?-dijo Sirzechs_

 _Ok sí pero ya bájale-dijo Jack_

 _Dame un…hic…una abrazo hermano-dijo Sirzechs extendiendo sus brazos_

 _No mames-dijo Jack_

 _Vamos Jack, dale un abrazo a "tú hermano"-se volvió a escuchar la voz de Deadpool_

 _Tú vete a la mierda-dijo Jack_

 _Vamos Jack-san…hic…dame un abrazo-dijo Sirzechs_

 ** _Jack extendió sus brazos y abrazo a Sirzechs, el abrazo duro unos segundos y los dos se separaron_**

 _Ahora…hic….quiero hacer un brindis-dijo Sirzechs levantando su tarro de cerveza-Por Jack y Valery….hic…la más hermosa pareja que he visto ¡Salud!_

 _¡Salud!-gritaron Deadpool, Kevin y Sergio con ánimos_

 _Salud-dijo Jack sin ánimos_

 ** _Los cinco bebieron y de repente Sirzechs cayó a la mesa inconsciente y ahí la pantalla se puso negra_**

 ** _Fin del video_**

 ** _Al ver el video, Sirzechs estaba pálido y volteo a ver a su madre y a Grayfia, estas le estaban dando una mirada asesina que asusto mucho al pelirrojo_**

Y todavía hay más-dijo Hana

 ** _En la pantalla apareció un nuevo video listo para reproducirse_**

Esta es la razón por la cual Valery está enojada contigo Jack-dijo Hana dándole play al video

 ** _En el video_**

 ** _Se podía ver a un Jack en un burdel, él estaba parado en una de las mesas del lugar y era rodeado por varias bailarinas muy sexys, se podía escuchar una música en el lugar y Jack en eso comenzó a cantar_**

 _Yo soy el loco más loco de todos los locos,  
no te equivoques el diablo es mi compa y con el fumo foco,  
con esta rola las nenas me mueven los cocos,  
si no tienes yo te opero, pero primero te cocho._

 _Yo soy el loco más loco de todos los locos,  
no te equivoques el diablo es mi compa y con el fumo foco,  
con esta rola las nenas me mueven los cocos,  
si no tienes yo te opero, pero primero te cocho._

 ** _Fuera del video_**

 ** _Jack tenía la boca abierta por lo que estaba viendo, no se lo podía creer. Los otros chicos al ver eso voltearon a ver a Jack para después regresar a ver el video_**

 ** _En el video_**

 _Yo las retacho si wacho que no han cumplido 18,  
si tienen macho las cacho por el aroma del chocho,  
me gusta que huelan bien, a Mademoiselle de Chanel,  
donde me paro se prenden y hasta me ofrecen coger,  
nomas me dejo querer si la chamaca 'ta chula,  
yo no les bajo la luna, no dejo viva a ninguna,  
las que andan tras mi fortuna puede que algún día la obtengan,  
pero por mientras las dejo que me entretengan la verga,  
aquí ni vengan freseando porque las mando volando,  
las que llegan mamonenado, mamoneando se retiran,  
aquí pura vibra chida, me caga que sean crecidas,  
primero andan de ofrecidas, y luego de arrepentidas_

 _Yo soy el loco más loco de todos los locos,  
no te equivoques el diablo es mi compa y con el fumo foco,  
con esta rola las nenas me mueven los cocos,  
si no tienes yo te opero, pero primero te cocho._

 _Yo soy el loco más loco de todos los locos,  
no te equivoques el diablo es mi compa y con el fumo foco,  
con esta rola las nenas me mueven los cocos,  
si no tienes yo te opero, pero primero te cocho._

 _Me abrocho cada bizcocho puro culito sabroso,  
pura morrita bonita, pura mayor de 18,  
cuando le atoran a tocho las invito pa'l hotel,  
después del show del cartel, pa' ponernos a coger,  
así como es pa' que les miento,  
yo no las llevo con cuentos,  
si ya saben a que van se aprovecha mas el tiempo,  
no ocupo el convencimiento si ya vienen convencidas,  
de aventarse unas cogidas, si están buenas, bienvenidas,  
nunca falta la bebida, nunca falta marihuana,  
nunca falta una atrevida que me pida ir a la cama,  
que se traga mi macana, que se come mis mecotes,  
que me grita si la cojo que le encanta mi garrote._

 _Yo soy el loco más loco de todos los locos,  
no te equivoques el diablo es mi compa y con el fumo foco,  
con esta rola las nenas me mueven los cocos,  
si no tienes yo te opero, pero primero te cocho._

 _Yo soy el loco más loco de todos los locos,  
no te equivoques el diablo es mi compa y con el fumo foco,  
con esta rola las nenas me mueven los cocos,  
si no tienes yo te opero, pero primero te cocho._

 ** _Fin del video_**

 ** _El video se termino y Jack todavía no salía de su shock_**

Vaya Jack, jamás pensé que hicieras algo como eso-dijo Kevin

No te creía capaz de hacer algo como eso-dijo Sergio

Jack-san, me has decepcionado-dijo Sirzechs

A mí pareció buena la canción-dijo Deadpool

 ** _Jack salió de su shock y miro a Valery, el camino hacia ella e intento hablar pero…_**

 **¡PLAF!**

 ** _Le dio una tremenda cachetada que se escucho por toda la sala, Valery salió corriendo y Jack fue tras ella_**

Bueno, aquí se exprimió una jerga, este principito se va a la ve…

No tan rápido Wade, todavía tenemos asuntos que hablar con ustedes-dijo Hana seria-¿Verdad chicas?

Sí-dijeron todas

Mierda-dijeron los cuatro

 ** _Con Jack y Valery_**

 ** _Valery corrió hasta la habitación de Jack y azoto la puerta. Jack intento abrirla pero Valery la había cerrado con llave_**

Valery, Abre por favor-dijo Jack

¡Vete!-grito Valery

Te juro que fue todo un malentendido-dijo Jack

¡Eso no se vio en el video! ¡Parecía que te estabas divirtiendo mucho con esa mujeres!-grito Valery

Por favor Valery, abre la puerta, vamos a hablar-dijo Jack

¡No hay nada de qué hablar! ¡Vete!-grito Valery

Valery, yo….

¡Vete!-grito Valery

 ** _Jack no dijo nada y se fue de ahí. Jack regreso a al sala donde vio como las chicas habían amarado a los chicos y los habían colgado de cabeza_**

¿Por qué los colgaron así?-dijo Jack

¿Por qué necesitan aprender una lección?-dijo Hana

Jack-sama ¿Qué paso con Valery-san?-dijo Juvia

No me quiere ver ni en pintura-dijo Jack

No la culpo, después de lo que hiciste es normal que no te quiera ver-dijo Hana

Fui un estúpido, tengo que hacer algo-dijo Jack pensando-Ya lo tengo, me llevo a Kevin y a Sergio

 ** _Jack corto las cuerdas de Sergio y Kevin y estos cayeron de pie_**

Vengan conmigo, vamos a comprar unos instrumentos-dijo Jack

¿Instrumentos?-dijeron los dos confundidos

Oye ¿Y nosotros?-dijo Deadpool

Es cierto, Sirzechs me podría ayudar-dijo Jack cortando las cuerdas del pelirrojo

 ** _Jack tomo al pelirrojo y salió de la casa junto con Kevin y Sergio dejando a Deadpool colgado_**

¡Oigan no me dejen solo! ¡Vuelvan! ¡Traidores!-grito Deadpool

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Curto de Jack_**

 ** _En la cama del pelinegro se encontraba una Valery acostada, en sus ojos se podían ver algunas lagrimas, en eso escucho como la puerta se abrió, se levanto y pudo ver a Hana_**

Valery ¿Estás bien?-dijo Hana

Sí, no pasa nada-dijo Valery limpiándose las lágrimas

Escucha, sé que mi hijo se equivoco pero no lo hizo apropósito-dijo Hana

Eso lo sé, Jack sería incapaz de hacer algo como eso, es solo que al pensar que estaba con esas mujeres hace que mi sangre hierva de enojo-dijo Valery

Te entiendo, escucha Valery, ser novia de un dragón no es fácil, pero sé que tu podrás con Jack, solo debes ser más dura con él-dijo Hana

Ok, lo intentare ¿Dónde está Jack?-dijo Valery

No lo sé no ha regresado con los chicos-dijo Hana

¿Salió de nuevo?-dijo Valery

 ** _En eso escucharon un ruido fuera de la casa, todos salieron y se sorprendieron al ver a Jack y a los chicos con instrumentos musicales, bocinas y micrófonos, Jack tenía una guitara eléctrica, Kevin un bajo y Sergio estaba detrás de una batería. Sirzechs se estaba encargando del sonido. Jack miro a Valery y hablo atreves del micrófono_**

Está canción es para ti Valery-dijo Jack haciendo sonrojar a Valery y poneindo celosas a las demás

 ** _En eso los chicos comenzaron a tocar_**

 _Canción: In the black-Motorhead_

 _Listen honey  
(Escucha cariño)_

 _Let me see you smile_

 _(Déjame ver tu sonrisa)  
Don't be look at me funny_

 _(No me mires así de raro)  
You got a better style_

 _(Tú tienes un major estilo)  
see me coming_

 _(Me ves venir)  
Don't look the other way_

 _(No mires hacia otro lado)  
Don't start running_

 _(No empieces a corer)  
you stole my heart away_

 _(Tú robaste mi corazón)_

 _Don't give me that run around_

 _(No me hagas corer)  
You know i treat you fine_

 _(Tú sabes que te trato bien)  
You don't understand the way i feel_

 _(No entiendes como me siento)  
You got my heart rolling like a wheel_

 _(Tienes a mi corazón rodando como a una rueda)_

 ** _Todas las chicas, Venelana y Grayfia se sorprendieron de lo bien que cantaba Jack, ya lo habían oído cantar en aquel horrible video pero esto era totalmente_** _**diferente, Valery tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas al escuchar la canción de Jack**_

 _¡I'm in the black, i'm in the black!  
(¡Estoy en la oscuridad, estoy en la oscuridad!)_

 _¡I'm in the black again!  
_ _(¡Estoy en la oscuridad otra vez!)_

 _¡Can't go back, can't go back!  
_ _(¡No puedo regresar, no puedo regresar!)_

 _¡Can't be who i was back then!  
_ _(No puedo ser el que era antes!)_

 _¡It's only me, it's only me!  
_ _(¡Solo estoy yo, solo estoy yo!)_

 _¡It's only me outside your door!_

 _(¡Solo estoy yo afuera de tu puerta!)  
_ _Let me be, let me be_

 _(¡Déjame ser, déjame ser!)  
¡I'm the one you're waiting for! __  
(¡Soy ese al que has estado esperando!)_

 _Here me talking_

 _(Escuchame hablar)_

 _You hear what i say  
(Oye lo que te digo)_

 _I see you walking  
(Te veo caminar)_

 _Every time it makes my day(  
Cada vez me alegra el día)_

 _I got a notion_

 _(Tengo un presentimiento)  
I might stay a while  
(Deberia quedarme un rato más)_

 _If you fall in the ocean  
(Y si caes en el oceano)_

 _I'll swim a hundred miles  
(Nadaria varias cientos de millas)_

 _Coming over to ask you out_

 _(Vengo a preguntarte si quieres salir)  
Oh honey please say yes_

 _(Oh cariño por favor di que sí)_

 _I don't like it when you stomp and pout_

 _(No me gusta cuanto te enojas y pones mala cara)  
I dont' like it when you run your mouth_

 _(No me gusta cuando hablas demasiado)_

 _¡I'm in the black, i'm in the black!  
(¡Estoy en la oscuridad, estoy en la oscuridad!)_

 _¡I'm in the black again!  
(¡Estoy en la __oscuridad otra vez!)_

 _¡Can't go back, can't go back!  
_ _(¡No puedo regresar, no puedo regresar!)_

 _¡Can't be who i was back then!  
_ _(No puedo ser el que era antes!)_

 _¡It's only me, it's only me!  
_ _(¡Solo estoy yo, solo estoy yo!)_

 _¡It's only me outside your door!_

 _(¡Solo estoy yo afuera de tu puerta!)  
_ _Let me be, let me be_

 _(¡Déjame ser, déjame ser!)  
¡I'm the one you're waiting for! _

_(¡Soy ese al que has estado esperando!)_

 ** _En esa parte de la canción Jack comenzó a tocar un solo de guitara que sorprendió a todos, el solo duro unos cuantos segundos más hasta que continuo cantando_**

 _You're a vision_

 _(Eres una visión)  
Make me shout out loud_

 _(Me haces gritar muy fuerte)_

 _I made my decision_

 _(Tomé una decisión)  
Goodbye to the old school_

 _(Adiós a los viejos amigos)  
Send you a message_

 _(Te envoi un mensaje)_

 _I've gotta chance my arm?_

 _(¿Todavía tengo una oportunidad?)  
_ _Scramble through the wreckage  
(Excavando a través de los escombros)_

 _To keep you safe from harm_

 _(Para mantenerte segura de cualquier daño)  
I'm going to be right around your house_

 _(Voy a estar a la vuelta de tú casa)_

 _I hope you're good to go  
(Espero estés lista para salir)_

 _If you're not it's going to hit me hard_

 _(Sí no es así me va a doler mucho)  
I'm going to fold up like a house of cards_

 _(Me voy a desbaratar como un Castillo de cartas)  
_ _¡I'm in the black, i'm in the black!  
_ _(¡Estoy en la oscuridad, estoy en la oscuridad!)_

 _¡I'm in the black again!  
(¡Estoy en la oscuridad otra vez!)_

 _¡Can't go back, can't go back!  
_ _(¡No puedo regresar, no puedo regresar!)_

 _¡Can't be who i was back then!  
_ _(No puedo ser el que era antes!)_

 _¡It's only me, it's only me!  
_ _(¡Solo estoy yo, solo estoy yo!)_

 _¡It's only me outside your door!_ _  
(¡Solo estoy yo afuera de tu puerta!)_

 _Let me be, let me be  
(¡Déjame ser, déjame ser!)_

 _¡I'm the one you're waiting for!_ _  
(¡Soy ese al que has estado esperando!)_

 ** _Los chicos terminaron de tocar y rápidamente Valery corrió a abrazar a Jack_**

Te perdono Jack-dijo Valery

Me alegra que ya no esté enojada-dijo Jack

No sabía que cantabas tan bien ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-dijo Valery

Yo tampoco sabía que cantaba, apenas lo acabo de descubrir-dijo Jack

La canción fue increíble ¿Tú la escribiste?-dijo Valery

Tuve ayuda de Sirzechs, él me ayudo-dijo Jack

¿No has pensado en ser cantante o de formar una banda? Serian todo un éxito-dijo Valery

La música no es nuestro estilo-dijo Kevin

Sí, solo lo hicimos para ayudar a Jack-dijo Sergio

Aunque no parece ser una mala idea-dijo Jack

 ** _Después de la reconciliación entre Jack y Valery, todos entraron a la casa de nuevo y fueron a descansar a sus habitaciones sin darse cuenta que habían dejado todavía a Deadpool en la sala colgando de cabeza, este se encontraba dormido y una burbuja de moco salía de su naríz_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Habitación de Jack_**

 ** _Jack y Valí se encontraban en la cama dándose un apasionado beso, los dos rompieron el beso dejando un hilo de saliva entre ellos_**

Me alegra que ya no estés enojada conmigo-dijo Jack

Jack, a partir de ahora las cosas van a cambiar, ya no podrás hacer lo que quieras, ahora seremos padres y deberás cambiar-dijo Valery

Lo entiendo, estoy de acuerdo-dijo Jack

Bien, ahora te tengo una sorpresa-dijo Valery

¿Una sorpresa?-dijo Jack

Sí, acuéstate y cierra los ojos-dijo Valery

 ** _Jack hizo lo que le dijo Valery, se acostó en la cama y cerro los ojos, pero de repente escucho un sonido metálico, Jack abrió los ojos y se sorprendió que ahora estaba encadenado a la cama, sus manos estaban encadenadas con cadenas de Kairoseki_**

¿Qué demonios Valery?-dijo Jack

Fuiste un chico muy malo Jack, debes ser castigado-dijo Valery

 ** _En eso Valery se levanta de la cama y se quita la ropa, cuando se quito la ropa Jack se quedo sorprendido al ver que debajo de su ropa llevaba una ropa erótica de cuero, Valery se acerco al armario del cuarto y de él saco un látigo_**

Que comience el castigo-dijo Valery con una sonrisa sádica

 ** _FIN_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Capitulo 20_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Todos estaban en el comedor desayunando unos deliciosos panqueques hasta que de la nada apareció un círculo mágico en el suelo del cual aparecieron cuatro personas, dos chicos y dos chicas. Uno de los chicos era pelinegro que tenía puesto una armadura china antigua, el otro chico era rubio que usaba gafas y vestía un traje elegante. De lado de las chicas se encontraba una hermosa y sexy chica que parecía tener la edad de Jack y de Valery, tenía el cabello largo de color negro y en su cabeza tenía dos orejas de gato, llevaba puesto un kimono de color negro y se podía ver dos colas de gato de color negro detrás de ella, la otra chica era una loli rubia que vestía un traje de maga._**

 ** _Los Gremory al ver a esos cuatro tipos se levantaron de sus asientos y se prepararon para pelear_**

Brigada del Caos, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo Sirzechs

Oigan, relájense solo vinimos por nuestra amiga-dijo la pelinegra señalando a Valery-Has sido muy mala Valery, nos has tenido a todos preocupados ya que no regresaste

Chicos, puedo explicarlo, verán yo…yo….yo no pienso regresar a la brigada del caos-dijo Valery

¡¿Qué?!-gritaron los cuatro

¿Qué quieres decir con eso que no regresaras?-dijo el pelinegro

Yo no pienso regresar ya que seré madre-dijo Valery

¿Q…Q…Qué tú qué?-dijo la pelinegra sorprendida

Seré madre-dijo Valery

¿Qué demonios hiciste en este tiempo que no estuvimos contigo?-dijo el rubio

Pasaran muchas cosas, incluso me voy a casar en tres días-dijo Valery

¿Pero con quien?-dijo la loli rubia

Con Jack-dijo Valery

¿Jack?-dijeron los cuatro confundidos

Ese soy yo-dijo Jack llamando la atención de la brigada del caos

¿Con él? Valery pensé que tenias mejores gustos-dijo la pelinegra-A simple vista se ve que no es más que un debilucho

Sera mejor que cuides tú lenguaje gata, al menos que quieras morir-dijo Jack serio

¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?!-grito la pelinegra molesta-¡No eres más que un estúpido humano!

¡Kuroka! ¡No permitiré que le hables así a Jack!-grito Valery levantándose de su asiento-¡Él no es simple humano y mucho menos un debilucho! ¡Sí no lo sabían, él fue el que mato a mi padre!

 ** _Al escuchar eso los cuatros se quedaron sorprendidos y callados_**

¿Lo…Lo dices enserio?-dijo Kuroka

Sí, Jack fue el que mato a mi padre hace tres años y no solo eso, él es el Ghost Rider, el actual Sekiryuttei, es parte demonio y ángel, y les agradecería que yo no lo insultaran porque si lo hacen les arrancare la cabeza-dijo Valery dándoles una mirada asesina a sus ex compañeros que los asusto

Wow, es una chica ruda-dijo Kevin

Sí, eso me gusta de ella-dijo Jack

A partir de hoy dejo la brigada del caos y me dedicare en ser una buena esposa y en criar a mi hijo-dijo Valery

Sabes bien que eso no pondrá feliz a Ophis-dijo Kuroka

Me da igual, ya tome mi decisión y si realmente son mis amigos o alguna vez lo fueron, son bienvenidos a mi boda-dijo Valery

 ** _Los cuatro no dijeron nada y crearon un círculo mágico para después desaparecer en él, Valery se relajo y se volvió a sentar_**

¿Estás bien?-dijo Jack

Sí-dijo Valery

No debiste ponerte así, le hace daño al bebe-dijo Jack

Lo sé, no volverá a pasar-dijo Valery

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Después de desayunar, Jack y Valery se fueron a su habitación para descansar, los dos se encontraban acostados en la cama, Jack estaba abrazando a Valery, el pelinegro pudo notar que algo no estaba bien con su futura esposa_**

Oye, ¿Qué tienes?-dijo Jack

Nada-dijo Valery

Vamos, puedes confiar en mí, ¿Qué tienes?-dijo Jack

Es que tengo miedo-dijo Valery

¿Miedo? ¿Pero de qué?-dijo Jack

De que la brigada del caos venga por mí a la fuerza-dijo Valery

No tengas miedo, yo estoy aquí para protegerte ¿Ok?-dijo Jack-Mientras yo esté contigo no te pasara nada, ni a ti ni a nuestro hijo, yo los protegeré con mi vida

¿Lo dices enserio?-dijo Valery

Sí, si alguien quiere hacerte algo, tendrá que vérselas conmigo-dijo Jack

Oh Jack, no cabe duda que eres el mejor hombre que existe en el mundo, me alegro tenerte a mí lado-dijo Valery

Bueno ya que estas más tranquila, me tengo que ir-dijo Jack separándose de ella y levantándose de la cama

¿Adónde vas?-dijo Valery

Voy con los chicos a comprar los trajes para la boda y a llevar la camioneta con un mecánico, Kevin me dijo que conocía a alguien que lo podía arreglar-dijo Jack

Entiendo, solo no te atrevas a hacer algo parecido que en tu despedida de soltero o ya sabes lo que pasara si lo vuelves hacer-dijo Valery seria

Ok, lo tengo entendido, adiós-dijo Jack saliendo de la habitación

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Jack junto los chicos estaban en la camioneta viajando por las calles de la ciudad, ya habían comprado los trajes para la boda ahora solo faltaba ir con el amigo de Kevin para arreglar la camioneta. Jack siguió conduciendo hasta llegar a una fábrica abandonada, los cuatro bajaron de la camioneta y comenzaron a caminar hacia la fábrica_**

¿Estás seguro que este es el lugar?-dijo Jack

Sí, tranquilo, no te dejes llevar por la apariencia-dijo Kevin

Sí tú lo dices-dijo Jack

 ** _Los cuatro entraron a la fábrica y pudieron ver varios autos desmantelados, pudieron escuchar un pequeño ruido al fondo del lugar así que caminaron hasta encontrarse con un hombre de cabello castaño que estaba trabajando en un auto. El castaño dejo el auto y miro a Jack y a los demás_**

Kevin, es una sorpresa verte aquí ¿A qué has venido?-dijo el castaño

Hola James, quiero que nos ayudes con nuestro auto, tiene algunos golpes y queremos saber si puedes arreglarlo-dijo Kevin

Ok, vamos a ver su auto-dijo James

 ** _Los cinco salieron donde estaban la camioneta y James comenzó a revisar los golpes que tenía_**

Wow, ¿Qué fue lo que le paso? ¿Chocaron?-dijo James

Para ser sinceros, no lo recordamos-dijo Jack

Ya veo, ¿Una borrachera no? Ok los entiendo-dijo James mirando los golpes-No se preocupen, esto tiene arreglo

¿Y cuanto costaría?-dijo Jack

Viendo los golpes, yo diría, unos veinte mil a veinte cinco mil pesos-dijo James

Ok, ¿Para cuándo lo tendrías?-dijo Jack

Eso depende, ¿Para cuándo lo quieren? Podría ponerme ya a trabajar y lo tendría listo en cinco días-dijo James

Me parece bien-dijo Jack

¿Y no quieren que le haga algunas modificaciones?-dijo James

¿Modificaciones?-dijo Jack

Sí, ponerle armas ocultas, un sistema de seguridad avanzado, esas cosas-dijo James

Vaya, no sabía que pudieras hacer eso-dijo Jack

Soy un experto en armas y de vehículos. Puedo transformar cualquier vehículo en una gran arma de combate-dijo James

Muy bien, solo arregla la camioneta y no le hagas ninguna modificación-dijo Jack

Ok-dijo James

Pero si tengo un vehículo al que quiero que le hagas unas modificaciones-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack creó un portal enfrente de ellos y de él salió su motocicleta_**

Wow, que moto tan genial-dijo James mirando la moto-¿Qué quieres que le haga?

Tengo pensado que le pongas algunas armas y que le des una imagen de dragón-dijo Jack

Ok, ¿Para cuándo la quieres?-dijo James

Sí es posible, entrégamela junto con la camioneta-dijo Jack

De acuerdo, pero con la moto serian unos sesenta mil-dijo James

Por el dinero no te preocupes, toma-dijo Jack lanzándole una pequeña bolsa

 ** _James atrapo la bolsa y la abrió, el castaño se sorprendió al ver que la bolsa estaba llena de monedas de oro_**

Oye esto es más de lo que debes pagar-dijo James

Descuida, quédate con el cambio-dijo Jack

De acuerdo, tendré los vehículos en cinco días-dijo James

Bien, nos vamos-dijo Jack

 ** _Los chicos bajaron de la camioneta los trajes y Jack creó otro portal y los cuatro entraron en él_**

 ** _Mientras en la casa de los abuelos de Jack_**

 ** _Valery junto con los demás se encontraban en la sala tomando un poco de té_**

Valery, quiero que nos cuentes algo-dijo Valeria-Dinos ¿Cómo fue que conociste a mi nieto?

Bueno, lo he conocido desde que éramos niños-dijo Valery

De hecho, Valery y Jack pelearon la primera vez que se vieron-dijo Hana-Sí mi memoria no me falle, fue porque el inútil de Roarke quería mostrar que Valery era mejor que Jack

Y perdí de una manera rápida y vergonzosa, mi padre estaba furioso conmigo y sabía que me castigaría pero Jack me defendió de él-dijo Valery-Desde ese momento he tenido sentimientos hacia él

Y dinos ¿Cómo fue su primera cita?-dijo Valeria

¿Primera cita?-dijo Valery

Sí, ¿Cómo fue? ¿Te llevo a un lugar romántico?-dijo Hana

Bueno en verdad, Jack y yo no hemos tenido una cita-dijo Valery

¿Qué?-Valeria

O al menos que ir a un hotel y tener sexo cuente como cita-dijo Valery sonrojada

 ** _Todos al escuchar eso se quedaron con la boca abierta, en eso un portal apareció enfrente de ellos y de él salió Jack, Deadpool, Sergio y Kevin que tenía en sus manos los trajes para la boda_**

Ya regresamos-dijo Jack cerrando el portal

Tienes mucho que explicar Jack-dijo Hana

¿Explicar qué?-dijo Jack

¿Cómo es posible que nunca hayas llevado a tu futura esposa a una cita? Además ¿Cómo está eso de llevarla a un hotel y tener sexo como primer cita?-dijo Valeria

¿Les contaste eso?-dijo Jack mirando a Valery que estaba sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos

Ellos preguntaron-dijo Valery

Ok, si es verdad pero hay una buena explicación-dijo Jack

¿Y cuál es?-dijo Hana

En aquel entonces yo y Valery estábamos en temporada de apareamiento, así que decidimos que nos ayudaríamos para quitarnos la lujuria que teníamos y funciono-dijo Jack

Y vaya que funciono, gracias a eso ya serán padres a temprana edad-dijo Hana

No sé de qué te quejas mamá, ¿No era tu sueño convertirte en abuela?-dijo Jack

Sí pero también esperaba que en ese entonces tuvieras no lo sé, veinte o veinticinco años-dijo Hana

Pues, parece que adelante tus planes-dijo Jack

Esto no se puede quedar así, debes llevarla a una cita ahora-dijo Valeria sacando un pequeño fajo de billetes-Toma aquí tienes dinero, ahora llévala a una cita-dijo dándole el fajo de billetes a Jack

¿Es enserio?-dijo Jack

¿Acaso te parece que estamos bromeando?-dijo Valeria seria

Ok, pero no tengo mi motocicleta no la camioneta ya que las lleve al mecánico-dijo Jack

¿Cómo que llevaste tu motocicleta?-dijo Mephisto

Luego lo explicare, por lo mientras ¿Cómo quieren lleve a Valery a una cita si no tengo un vehículo?-dijo Jack

Toma, puedes llevarte mi auto-dijo Braun entregándole unas llaves

Wow, ¿Enserio me dejaras conducir tú auto?-dijo Jack sorprendido

No te equivoques, solo será por esta vez-dijo Braun

Ok, Valery es hora de irnos-dijo Jack

De acuerdo-dijo Valery

Cuídenme esto mientras regreso-dijo Jack dándole su traje a su padre

 ** _Jack y Valery estaban por salir pero antes que lo hicieran, Rias hablo_**

Esperen un momento-dijo Rias y Jack y Valery se detuvieron

¿Qué quieres Gremory?-dijo Valery

Es injusto que Jack sólo te lleve a ti a una cita, todas nosotras también somos prácticamente sus novias-dijo Rias

¿Qué?-dijeron los abuelos de Jack sorprendidos

¿Y eso qué? Yo soy su prometida y muy pronto me casare con él y tendremos un hijo, además yo soy la reina del grupo ustedes tan solo son sus amantes mientras que yo soy la importante-dijo Valery haciendo enojar a Rias y a las demás

Oh, se prendió está mierda-dijo Deadpool

Que estés embarazada de él no significa que nos deje a un lado, exijo que nos dé una cita al igual que a ti-dijo Rias

Sí, no es justo que sólo a ti te lleve a citas y que puedas…ya sabes-dijo Erza sonrojada-Yo no he tenido otra oportunidad con él desde aquella noche

¡Exigimos una cita con Jack!-gritaron todas

Pues déjenme decirles que todas ustedes se pueden ir a…

Ok, creó que es justo-dijo Jack

¡Jack!-grito Valery sorprendida

Ellas tienen un punto Valery, me he concentrado mucho en ti y he dejado a las demás a un lado-dijo Jack

Pero….

Además no tienes de que preocuparte, tú eres mi reina ¿Recuerdas? No hay nadie que se compárate a ti-dijo Jack haciendo sonrojar a Valery

Ok, dejare que tengas citas con ellas-dijo Valery

Bien, escuchen por lo de la boda no tendré tiempo para salir con todas ustedes-dijo Jack mirando a las chicas-Así que les propongo esto, saldré con ustedes después de la boda ¿Qué les parece?

¿Qué opinan chicas?-dijo Rias a las demás

Por mi está bien-dijo Erza

Por mi igual-dijo Mirajane

Jvuia piensa lo mismo-dijo Juvia

¿Todas están de acuerdo?-dijo Rias y todas asintieron-Bien estamos de acuerdo

Ok, ahora si nos permiten, nos vamos-dijo Jack saliendo de la casa con Valery

 ** _Jack y Valery fueron a la parte trasera de la casa, ahí pudieron ver un fabuloso Lamborghini de color rojo_**

¿Este es el auto de tú abuelo?-dijo Valery sorprendida

Sí, bien es hora de irnos-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack oprimió el botón que tenían las llaves y las puertas del auto se abrieron hacia arriba, Jack subió al auto y miro a Valery que tenía la boca abierta_**

¿Vas a subir o no?-dijo Jack

Etto…sí-dijo Valery subiendo al auto

 ** _Las puertas del auto descendieran y se cerraron, Jack introdujo la llave y arranco a gran velocidad levantando mucho polvo por el camino, Valery se puso el cinturón de seguridad y se aferro al asiento_**

Wow, siempre quise conducir este auto-dijo Jack

Jack, vas muy rápido-dijo Valery

Oh lo siento-dijo Jack disminuyendo la velocidad-Perdón es que me emocione, mi abuelo nunca me dejo conducir su auto hasta ahora

Y puedo entender porque-dijo Valery

Muy bien, ¿A dónde quieres ir?-dijo Jack

No lo sé, es mi primera cita, tal vez ver una película en el cine no estaría mal-dijo Valery

Ok, sí eso quieres-dijo Jack

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Jack y Valery se encontraba viendo la cartelera del cine para elegir qué película ver_**

Yo quiero ver una película de terror o de acción, mientras que haiga sangre soy feliz-dijo Jack

¿Qué? Nada de eso, vamos a ver una película romántica-dijo Valery

¿Eh?-dijo Jack confundido

Es una cita ¿Recuerdas? En las citas no se escogen películas de terror de acción ni de terror-dijo Valery-Además, el chico siempre deja que la chica elija la película

¿Enserio?-dijo Jack

Sí-dijo Valery

Ok, veremos tú película-dijo Jack

 ** _20 minutos después_**

 ** _Jack y Valery compraron palomitas y refrescos y entraron a ver la película que Valery había escogido, los dos estaban en una sala que estaba llena de parejas, la película era de romance y todas las parejas estaban abrazándose, agarrándose de las manos y besándose_**

Aww, ¿No crees que esto es romántico Jack? ¿Jack?-dijo Valery volteando a ver a su novio

Zzzzz-Jack estaba dormido y estaba roncando mientras una burbuja de moco salía de su nariz

 ** _Al ver eso, Valery se puso furiosa, agarro su refresco y se lo lanzo a Jack salpicándolo por completo y despertándolo_**

¿Eh? ¿Ya se acabo la película?-dijo Jack

¡Eres un idiota!-grito Valery saliendo de la sala

¿Qué paso? ¿Y porque estoy mojado?-dijo Jack

[Será mejor que vayas tras ella, esta vez sí que la cagaste en grande]-dijo Ddraig mentalmente

 ** _Jack se levanto y fue tras Valery_**

 ** _Afuera de la sala_**

 ** _Valery estaba parada afuera de la entrada de la sala y en ese momento Jack salió_**

Oye ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué saliste así?-dijo Jack

No quiero hablar de eso, ahora si no es mucha molestia, quiero que me lleves a casa-dijo Valery

¿Estás segura? Acabamos de llegar-dijo Jack-Y aun termina la película

Me da igual, llévame a casa-dijo Valery

Ok, si es lo que quieres-dijo Jack

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Jack y Valery estaban en las carreteras de la ciudad, ninguno de los dos ha soltado ninguna palabra durante el viaje_**

¿Me dirás lo que te pasa sí o no?-dijo Jack

…..

Valery-dijo Jack

…..

Ok, si así lo quieres, yo….

¿Por qué no te lo tomas enserio?-dijo Valery

¿Eh?-dijo Jack confundido

Nuestra relación ¿Por qué no te lo tomas enserio? Dentro de poco nos vamos a casar y tendremos un hijo ¿Por qué no puedes mostrar más seriedad?-dijo Valery

No sé de que hablas, yo siempre he tomado todo con seriedad-dijo Jack

¿Enserio? Lo único que hemos en nuestra relación es tener sexo, y en nuestra primera cita te quedaste dormido en la película, dime la verdad ¿En verdad estás listo para esto?-dijo Valery-¿Estás listo para casarte y ser padre? Porque yo si lo estoy, estoy decidida a dejar de pelear y todo eso para cuidar de nuestro hijo y ser una buena esposa pero parece que a ti no te importa

No digas eso, sé que no soy bueno demostrando emociones, sé que a veces puedo ser un completo idiota sin sentimientos e insensible, pero la verdad que hago eso porque tengo miedo-dijo Jack

¿Miedo? ¿Miedo a qué?-dijo Valery

A no ser lo que la gente espera, mírame soy un maldito asesino que se gana la vida matando gente, monstruo o cualquier cosa por dinero-dijo Jack-La verdad es que si estoy decidido a casarme contigo y a ser padre pero tengo miedo de no ser un buen esposo y un buen padre

Jack, nadie nace preparado para ser padre-dijo Valery-Escucha, tu eres el mejor hombre que he conocido, eres muy fuerte, rudo y tierno a veces

Sí pero tengo a varias buscando mi cabeza, Zadkiel es un ejemplo, tengo miedo que vaya por ti sólo para que caiga en una de sus trampas-dijo Jack

Tranquilo, eso no pasara porque tú estarás ahí para protegerme ¿Verdad?-dijo Valery

Tienes razón, no dejare que nadie te lastime, ni a ti ni a los demás-dijo Jack

Bien ya que arreglamos las cosas, será mejor que regresemos a la casa de tus abuelos-dijo Valery-De seguro los demás ya nos deben estar esperando

¿Estás segura que quieres regresar ahora?-dijo Jack pasando su mano derecha en las piernas de Valery-Aun estamos en nuestra cita

Mmm…Así que lo quieres hacer ¿Eh?-dijo Valery con una sonrisa coqueta

Sólo si tú quieres, ahí un hotel cerca de aquí y es uno muy lujoso-dijo Jack

¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamos-dijo Valery

 ** _Diez minutos después_**

 ** _Jack y Valery entraron a un lujoso hotel, los dos estaban muy cariñosos, ellos estaban a punto de hacerlo en la recepción del hotel pero se pudieron controlar, jack miro al recepcionista y hablo_**

Danos la mejor habitación que tengas-dijo Jack dándole el fajo de billetes que su abuela le había dado

Etto…cuarto número treinta, aquí a la derecha-dijo el recepcionista agarrando el dinero y dándole una llave al pelinegro

Otra cosa, queremos servicio a la habitación, queremos dos órdenes de espagueti, cuatro filetes término medio, cinco hamburguesas, costillas de cerdo y de res, pescado y un pastel de chocolate-dijo Jack

Que sean dos pasteles-dijo Valery

Dos pasteles, y por favor si escucha gritos y gruñidos de animales no se asuste y llame a la policía, porque seremos yo y mi bella novia-dijo Jack

Oh, me haces sonrojar-dijo Valery

 ** _Los dos se besaron y Jack cargo a Valery y la llevo a la habitación, el recepcionista miro a la pareja y solo movió su cabeza a un lado a l otro_**

No cabe duda que los jóvenes de hoy son unos locos-dijo el recepcionista para sí mismo

 ** _Seis horas después_**

 ** _En la habitación de la dulce pareja había ropa dispersada por todos lados, había platos sucios en el suelo, en la puerta y en las paredes había rasguños que parecían hechos por una bestia, en la cama de la habitación se encontraba la joven pareja desnudos abrazándose, Valery usaba el pecho de Jack como almohada mientras el pelinegro comía la ultima costilla de cerdo_**

Aaww, eso fue algo increíble-dijo Valery

Sí que lo fue-dijo Jack tirando el hueso de la costilla al suelo

Te amo-dijo Valery

Yo también te amo-dijo Jack

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Después de que los amantes se dieran amor, salieron del hotel y vieron que ya era de noche, subieron al auto y se fueron de ahí. Después de unos minutos los dos llegaron a la casa de los abuelos de Jack, los dos bajaron al auto y entraron a la casa donde todos ya los estaban esperando_**

Vaya por fin llegan, ¿En donde estaban?-dijo Hana

Estábamos en nuestra cita claro-dijo Jack

¿Disfrutaste de tú cita, Valery?-dijo Valeria

Oh sí, la pase de maravilla-dijo Valery abrazando a Jack

Jack, todos nosotros hemos estado discutiendo sobre algo muy importante-dijo Mephisto

¿Y sobre que discutían?-dijo Jack

¿Cómo mantendrán al bebe? Dudo que con tus trabajos juntes lo suficiente-dijo Braun

Descuiden yo ya tengo un plan-dijo Jack creando un portal delante de todos-Vengan-dijo entrando al portal junto con Valery

 ** _Todos al ver eso decidieron entrar también al portal_**

 ** _Ciudad de Kuo_**

 ** _En las afueras de la ciudad se encontraba un bosque en el cual apareció un portal. Del portal salió Jack junto el resto, al salir del portal pudieron ver un gran edificio enfrente de ellos, el edificio tenía un gran letrero con la imagen de un dragón rojo que decía "Dragon club"_**

Bienvenidos a Dragon club, el mejor sitio de caza recompensas del cual soy jefe-dijo Jack

¡¿EEEHHH?!

 ** _FIN_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Capitulo 21_**

¿Cómo demonios construiste esto?-dijo Hana señalando el gran edificio-No, más bien ¿Cómo lo pagaste?

Ahorre dinero de mis trabajos y aprovechando las vacaciones, contrate unos constructores, y debo decir que hicieron un gran trabajo-dijo Jack mirando su edificio-Vengan, vamos a verlo por dentro

 ** _Jack camino hasta la puerta, saco una llave de su bolsillo y la deposito en la cerradura, abrió la puerta y todos entraron para llevarse una gran sorpresa, adentro del edificio había una mesa de billar, un hockey de mesa, una pantalla de plasma de unas ochenta pulgadas, varias consolas de juegos y una maquina de helados_**

Wow, esto es increíble-dijo Deadpool corriendo hacia la máquina de helados-Una maquina de helados y de tiene todos los sabores del mundo

 ** _Deadpool se coloco debajo de la maquina, levanto un poco su máscara dejando su boca descubierta, abrió su boca y bajo la palanca, el helado comenzó a caer en la boca de Deadpool_**

¿Por qué compraste todo esto?-dijo Mephisto

¿Qué tiene de malo? Cuando tenga gente trabajando quiero que se diviertan un poco-dijo Jack

Con todo esto, me gustaría trabajar aquí-dijo Kevin

A mí igual-dijo Sergio

Qué bueno que lo mencionan, les quería preguntas si quieren ser los primeros miembros-dijo Jack-Podrán quedarse con el dinero de los trabajos que hagan

Cuenta conmigo, últimamente no ve va bien en la tienda de tatuajes-dijo Sergio

También me uno, ganare más dinero aquí que en las peleas-dijo Kevin

Muy bien-dijo Jack volteando a ver a Deadpool que seguía comiendo helado-Oye Wade. ¿No te gustaría trabajar para mí?

 ** _Deadpool dejo de comer helado y se levanto para mirar a Jack_**

Lo siento Jacky pero yo trabajo solo, así que creó que no-dijo Deadpool

¿Olvide mencionar que arriba hay una maquina que prepara chimichangas?-dijo Jack

Cuenta conmigo jefe-dijo Deadpool yendo a la parte de arriba

Muy bien, ya tengo a tres personas-dijo Jack antes de ver a Erza, Mira, Juvia y Lisanna-Chicas ¿No les gustaría trabajar como caza recompensas?

¿Nosotras?-dijo Erza

Sí, Erza tú eres buena con las espadas y tú magia de es impresionante, serias buena en este negocio-dijo Jack haciendo sonrojar a la pelirroja

¿Enserio?-dijo Erza

Sí, Mira, Lisanna su magia tan bien es increíble, nos vendría de mucha ayuda, además las dos son buenas luchando-dijo Jack sonrojando a las hermanas albinas-Y Juvia, tú magia de agua es única, nunca he visto a nadie que haga las cosas que tú hagas, en verdad serias de gran ayuda

Oh Jack-sama, está haciendo que Juvia se sonroje-dijo Juvia sonrojada

Entonces ¿Qué dicen?-dijo Jack

Yo estoy dentro. ¿Qué dicen chicas?-dijo Erza

Nosotras también estamos dentro-dijo Mirajane

Juvia también está dentro-dijo Juvia

Genial, después de la boda les diré como trabajaremos, ahora tengo que ir a detener a Wade antes que caiga inconsciente por comer tantas chimichangas-dijo Jack subiendo las escaleras

Bueno creó que subestimamos a Jack, después de todo si tenía todo bajo control-dijo Braun

Sí, abrir su propio negocio de caza recompensas es una buena idea-dijo Valeria

Solo esperemos que nada de esto salga mal-dijo Hana

Muy bien ya es hora de irnos-dijo Jack bajando las escaleras arrastrando un Deadpool que estaba encadenado

¿Por qué lo encadenaste?-dijo Sirzechs

Cuando come muchas chimichangas se pone muy loco y agresivo-dijo Jack

¡Más, más, más!-grito Deadpool

Es por eso que no hay que darle muchas chimichangas, ahora estoy comenzado a arrepentirme por poner esa máquina-dijo Jack dándole una patada a Deadpool que lo dejo inconsciente-Esta es la única forma para poder calmarlo, estará bien por la mañana

 ** _Jack cargo a Deadpool y todos salieron del edificio, Jack creó otro portal y todos entraron en él_**

 ** _México-Nuevo León_**

 ** _En la sala de la casa de los abuelos de Jack apareció un portal del cual salieron todos, Jack dejo a Deadpool en el suelo y todos se fueron a sus habitaciones a dormir_**

 ** _En la habitación del pelinegro, estaba Jack acostado con Valery, esta estaba usando el pecho de su novia como una almohada_**

Ya falta poco para la boda ¿Estas nervioso?-dijo Valery

Un poco, esto será un gran cambio para los dos-dijo Jack

Sí, oye, ¿Dónde vamos a vivir después de que nos casemos? ¿En tu misma casa o construiste otra?-dijo Valery

Viviremos en la misma casa, pero descuida, le haremos cambios-dijo Jack

Sólo quiero una buena habitación para el bebe-dijo Valery

Hablando del bebe ¿Se te ha ocurrido un nombre para cuando nazca?-dijo Jack

Oh, en realidad sí tengo algunos nombres-dijo Valery

¿Enserio? Quiero oírlos-dijo Jack

Bueno, si es niña tengo pensado nombrarla Iris-dijo Valery

Un lindo nombre pero ¿Si es niño?-dijo Jack

Valí, pienso nombrarlo Valí-dijo Valery

Dos lindos nombres me gustan-dijo Jack

¿Y tú? ¿No has pensado en un nombre?-dijo Valery

No, no me da eso de los nombres, pero me gustas los nombres que tienen en mente, son muy lindos-dijo Jack

¿Enserio?-dijo Valery

Sí, serás un gran madre-dijo Jack

Y tú un gran padre, en eso por seguro-dijo Valery-Seremos una gran familia, ya lo veras

Estoy seguro de eso-dijo Jack

 ** _Los se dieron un beso antes de quedarse dormidos_**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _El gran día había llegado, hoy era el día de la boda de Jack y Valery, en una iglesia de la ciudad de Nuevo León se encontraban varios ángeles, caídos y demonios reunidos. Sirzechs se encargo de correr la noticia de que Jack se iba casar por todo el inframundo y se lo dijo también a Azazel. En las bancas delanteras se encontraban Sirzechs junto a su familia, Azazel, Kevin, Sergio, Deadpool, la familia de Jack y el resto de las chicas_**

 ** _Las puertas de repente se abrieron y de ellas entra Jack vestido con un smoking con un moño negro y una camisa de color violeta, se veía tan bien que llamo la atención de todas las chicas, entre ellas estaban Serafall, Sona, una chica rubia y una hermosa ángel de cabello rubio_**

 ** _Jack camino hasta el altar donde estaba Michael, quien sería que casaría a la feliz pareja_**

 ** _De pronto comenzó a sonar la clásica canción de bodas cuando entra la novia, al abrirse las puertas entro Valery, Jack se quedo embobado de lo hermosa que Valery se veía_**

 ** _Valery estaba usando el vestido que Hana y Valeria le dieron, Valery llego hasta el altar y volteo a ver a las bancas delanteras y se deprimió a no ver a sus viejos compañeros de la brigada del caos pero su tristeza se fue cuando Jack le tomo la mano y le dio una sonrisa_**

 ** _Pero lo que no sabía era que sus compañeros sí estaban ahí pero estaban afuera de la iglesia observando todo desde las ventanas_**

Me siento mal por Valery, la dejamos sola en su día más importante-dijo Lefay

No podemos arriesgarnos a que nos tomen prisioneros-dijo Kuroka-De por sí ya estamos corriendo un gran riesgo a escaparnos de Ophis solo por venir aquí

 ** _Una vez que Jack y Valery estaban en el altar, Michael empezó a hablar para dar inicio a su boda, estuvieron por varios minutos haciendo lo típico de una ceremonia hasta que llegaron a la parte que estaban esperando Valery y Jack_**

Hakai D. Jack, quieres recibir a Valery Lucifer como esposa y prometes serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarla y respetarla todos los días hasta que la muerte los separe-dijo Michael

Acepto-dijo Jack

Valery Lucifer, quieres recibir a Hakai D. Jack como esposo y prometes serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarlo y respetarlo todos los días hasta que la muerte los separe-dijo Michael

Acepto-dijo Valery

 ** _Una vez hecho pidieron los anillos, cada uno tomo el anillo que le entrego al otro y Valery le puso el anillo a Jack y viceversa_**

Ahora los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia-dijo Michael

 ** _Los dos se acercaron y se dieron un beso que transmitían los sentimientos que sentían el uno por el otro, de pronto todos los demonios comenzaron a aplaudir y felicitar a los novios, la brigada del caos al ver como su compañera era feliz a lado de Jack, sonrieron para después irse de ahí_**

 ** _Todos salieron de la iglesia y se fueron a un gran salón donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta para celebrar a los recién casados_**

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Después de la fiesta, d bailar y comer la deliciosa comida, Valery y Jack se encontraba solos en la ciudad de Kuo, los dos estaban en la casa de Jack, el pelinegro cargo a su esposa y la llevo a su habitación_**

 ** _Llegando a la habitación la bajo y se dieron un apasionado beso, Valery comenzó a desvestir a Jack, comenzó quitándole el moño, el chaleco y su camisa dejando su músculos y abdominales a la vista_**

 ** _Valery tomo la iniciativa y arrojo a Jack en la cama, ella decidió darle un espectáculo a su esposo, ella sensualmente comenzó a quitarse su vestido de novia, Jack se quedo viendo el show que si esposa le estaba dando y al él le gustaba mucho, Valery se quito por completo su vestido quedándose con una lencería sensual de color negro_**

¿Te gusta Jack?-dijo Valery posando para él-La compre especialmente para tí

Me encanta-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack se levanto le beso a Valery, la llevo a la cama y la deposito con delicadeza, Jack se desabrocho sus pantalones y se lo quito junto con sus calzoncillos dejando su polla erecta al aire, los dos comenzaron a besarse, el beso se convirtió en una guerra por el dominio, Jack llevo sus manos al culo de Valery dándole un apretón haciéndola gemir_**

 ** _Jack quito sus manos del trasero de Valery y las llevo a su sostén, desabrocho el sostén dejando los grandes pechos de Valery al aire libre, Jack la acostó en la cama y comenzó a chupar sus pechos_**

~Mmm Jack~

 ** _Jack llevo su mano hasta el coño de Valery, hizo la tanga a un lado y metió dos dedos en su coño y comenzó a moverlos a gran velocidad_**

~¡Ahh Jack! ¡Sigue!~

 ** _Jack agrego otro dedo y fue más rápido, Valery arqueo la espalda y se vino en los dedos de Jack, él probo los jugos de Valery y le gusto, llevo sus dedos a la boca de Valer y ella los acepto, debía admitir que sabía bien_**

 ** _Valery cambio los papeles en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Jack ahora estaba acostado, Valery se sentó en su cara dejando que tuviera una mejor vista de su coño_**

 ** _Valery agarro la polla de su esposo y comenzó a masturbar a Jack mientras que él lamia su coño, Valery puso la polla de Jack en su boca y comenzó a mover la cabeza de arriba abajo_**

¡~Valery, eso se siente bien~

 ** _Esa palabras aumentaron el orgullo de Valery, saco la polla de Jack de su boca para luego ponerlo entre sus pechos, uso su lengua para juguetear con la punta del miembro de Jack_**

 ** _Jack no se quedaba atrás, separo los labios de su coño y deposito dos dedos_**

~¡Ahh…que rico!~

 ** _Siguieron así por un tiempo hasta que los dos se corrieron, Valery soltó sus jugos en la cara de Jack, ella trato de mantener todo en su boca pero algo del semen de Jack le salpico en los pechos_**

 ** _Valery saco de su boca la polla de Jack y se tomo el semen de un golpe, ella sensualmente se limpio el semen que tenía en sus pechos excitando aun más a su esposo_**

 _Me gusta este sabor-pensó Valery_

 ** _Jack acostó a Valery en la cama y le quito la tanga, alineo su polla con el coño de Valery_**

¿Éstas lista?-dijo Jack

Sí-dijo Valery

 ** _Jack metió su polla de golpe al coño de Valery llegando hasta el útero, Valery estaba por venirse pero resistió ya que no quería venirse sin Jack, él comenzó a moverse con fuerza y velocidad, Valery enredo sus piernas en la cintura de su esposa para que fuera más profundo_**

~¡Jack!~ ¡Más rápido!~

 ** _Jack aumento las embestidas y se llevo el pecho derecho de Valery a su boca, Valery no paraba de gemir y de pedir más y más_**

~¡Aaahhh!~

 ** _Valery se corrió pero Jack no dejaba de penetrarla, Valery estaba teniendo la mejor noche de su vida, había encontrado al hombre perfecto para ella, un hombre que la complaciera por completo y que la protegería por el resto de su vida_**

 ** _Valery apretaba con fuerzas las sabanas mientras que Jack la embestía con fuerza, Jack sintió como las paredes de Valery lo apretaban con fuerza, ella se correría rápido y el también, aumento la fuerza de sus embestidas y su velocidad_**

Valery estoy por…

~¡Sí hazlo!~ ~¡Suelta todo dentro de mí!~

 ** _Jack siguió embistiéndola hasta que se corrió pintando su vientre de blanco, Valery arqueo la espalda por tener el mayor orgasmo de su vida, Jack saco su polla y se acostó_**

Wow, eso fue genial-dijo Valery

Sí, pero ya es suficiente del calentamiento ¿Lista para ir de verdad?-dijo Jack

Oh sí, esta noche soy toda tuya mi dragón-dijo Valery de modo coqueto

Eso quería oír-dijo Jack sonriendo

 ** _Varias horas después_**

 ** _El sol comenzaba a salir, los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana de la habitación de Jack, los recién casados estaban acostados en la cama completamente desnudos, los dos dormían plácidamente hasta que los rayos del sol golpeo sus ojos haciendo que se despertaran_**

Buenos días-dijo Jack

Buenos días-dijo Valery

Lo de anoche fue fantástico-dijo Jack

Sí que lo fue, nunca antes habíamos hecho algo como eso, me gusto-dijo Valery con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas

¿No te gustaría hacerlo de nuevo? Aun estamos en nuestra luna de miel-dijo Jack

¿Qué ahora?-dijo Valery sorprendida

¿No quieres?-dijo Jack

No es eso es que mi cuerpo se siente algo adolorido-dijo Valery

Mmm Ya veo-dijo Jack prendiendo un fuego azul en su mano derecha

¿Qué haces?-dijo Valery viendo como Jack acercaba su mano hacia ella

Tranquila, no pasa nada-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack paso su mano por el cuerpo de Valery haciéndola soltar unos pequeños gemidos, cuando recorrió todo su cuerpo, aparto su mano de ella y apago el fuego_**

Ya no me duele-dijo Valery

Esa es una de mis muchas habilidades-dijo Jack-Bueno ya que no te duele el cuerpo creó que….

 ** _No pudo terminar de hablar ya que Valery se lanzo sobre él y lo comenzó de una manera salvaje, los dos comenzaron de subir de nivel hasta comenzar de hacer lo mismo que hicieron anoche por varias horas_**

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Espero que les haiga gustado el capitulo, muy pronto subiré las demás partes de mis otras historias y mi amigo Lobo subiera pronto la siguiente parte de su Fic, y quiero decirles que estamos pensando hacer un Fic con Drama total que tenga como protagonistas nuestros dos personajes, Jack y James, y que tengan un harem, dejen su opinión de esta idea en los comentarios, eso sería todo hasta el próximo capitulo_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Capitulo 22_**

 ** _Ciudad de Kuo_**

 ** _Club Dragón_**

 ** _Después de su boda y su luna de miel, Jack estaba en Kuo en su edifico y enfrente de él estaban Deadpool, Kevin, Sergio, Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna y Juvia_**

Bien, las cosas funcionaran así, cada uno de ustedes irán a misiones y se quedaran con el setenta por ciento del dinero del trabajo mientras que el treinta por ciento será para el edificio, o sea, me lo quedare yo-dijo Jack-Las misiones vendrán de diferentes partes del mundo, algunos trabajos son muy duros, así que en algunas ocasiones trabajaran en equipo

¿Cómo sabremos cuando haiga un trabajo?-dijo Kevin

A eso voy-dijo Jack arrastrando un tablero hacia donde estaban los demás-Cuando los trabajos lleguen yo los pondré en este tablero y ustedes escogerán cual hacer, y desde ahora les diré que si alguno de ustedes hace tonterías mientras trabajan, recibirá una castigo-dijo Jack mirando a Deadpool-Te estaré vigilando

Por favor, le quitas lo divertido-dijo Deadpool

¿Y qué tipo de castigo será?-dijo Erza

Oh, no queras saberlo-dijo Jack sonriendo maliciosamente-El edificio se abrirá a las siete de mañana, así que los quiero aquí temprano, todos los servicios se terminan a las doce de la noche. Y si no tienen donde pasar la noche, no se preocupen, arriba hay algunas habitaciones y baños con duchas, se pueden quedar aquí si quieren pero si lo hacen tendrán la responsabilidad de abrir los edificio todos los días. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Sí, se supone que asistes a la academia de esta ciudad ¿Cómo te harás cargo del lugar si estas en la escuela?-dijo Kevin

Muy sencillo, abandone la escuela-dijo Jack

¡¿Qué?!-gritaron todos sorprendidos

Ahora tengo que hacerme cargo de mi propio negocio y de Valery, no tengo tiempo para la escuela-dijo Jack

¿Tú padres lo saben?-dijo Sergio

No, pero eso no es ningún problema, se los diré justo cuando vaya a recoger mi moto y la camioneta-dijo Jack

¿Sí sabes que esta la probabilidad de que tú madre te mate verdad?-dijo Kevin

Eso lo se bien, pero no tengo miedo-dijo Jack-¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Yo tengo una, si alguna vez no estás por aquí ¿Quién estará a cargo?-dijo Sergio

Buena pregunta, he decidido que cuando yo no esté aquí la que se quedara a cargo será Erza-dijo Jack sorprendiendo a la pelirroja

¿Yo?-dijo Erza señalándose a sí misma

¿Ella? ¿Por qué?-dijo Deadpool

Es muy sencillo, ella es estricta y ruda, si alguna vez no vengo al trabajo se que hará un buen trabajo-dijo Jack antes de ver a Kevin, Sergio y Deadpool- Además, si dejara a uno de ustedes estoy seguro que harían alguna estupidez y destruirían el lugar

Eso es duro pero cierto-dijo Sergio

Bien, ya que todo esta aclarado-dijo Jack creando un portal delante de él-Tengo que ir a recoger mi moto y la camioneta, vuelvo enseguida, Erza quedas a cargo

Hai-dijo la pelirroja

Sí alguno de ellos te causa problemas-dijo Jack señalando a Sergio, Kevin y Deadpool-Estas autorizada para usar la fuerza

 ** _Al decir eso Jack entro al portal y este desapareció_**

Muy bien, ¿Quién quiere jugar Mortal Kombat?-dijo Deadpool

Yo, pido a Sub-zero-dijo Kevin

Yo pido a Scorpio-dijo Sergio

 ** _Los tres estaban por sentarse pero de la nada una espada paso entre sus caras asustándolos, los tres voltearon a ver atrás y vieron a Erza con otras tres espadas listas para lanzárselas_**

Nada de juegos, es hora de trabajar-dijo Erza

Pero no hay trabajos todavía-dijo Sergio

Pero miren el lugar, está sucio, tenemos que limpiarlo-dijo Erza

Púdrete, yo voy a jugar-dijo Deadpool agarrando un control de la consola-Y no hay nada que puedas hacer para que…

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Una espada atravesó la cabeza de Deadpool aterrando a Kevin y Sergio_**

¿Van a limpiar sí o no?-dijo Erza seria dándoles a los tres una mirada sombria

¡Sí!-gritaron los tres

 ** _Los tres rápidamente agarraron una escoba y comenzaron a trapear_**

Bien hecho Erza-dijo Mirajane-No cabe duda que Jack-sama escogió bien

Gracias-dijo Erza orgullosa

 ** _Mientras con Jack_**

 ** _México-Nuevo León_**

 ** _Un portal apareció afuera de la fabrica y ahí se encontraba James trabajando en la camioneta de Jack que estaba casi terminada, en eso del portal salió Jack y James dejo de trabajar y miro a James_**

Vaya, llegas justo a tiempo, acabo de terminar de arreglar la camioneta-dijo James

Debo admitir que hiciste un buen trabajo, parece nuevo-dijo Jack-¿Dónde está mi moto?

Está adentro, en un momento voy por ella, espera-dijo James entrando a la fabrica

 ** _Pasaron unos segundo y James salió de la fabrica con una gran manta que ocultaba algo_**

¿Estás listo?-dijo James agarrando un extremo de la manta

Veamos lo que hiciste-dijo Jack

Aquí lo tienes-dijo James quitando la manta

 ** _Jack se quedo totalmente sorprendido al ver su motocicleta, su moto estaba totalmente cambiada, ahora parecía un dragón de color rojo de verdad, incluso tenia alas, Jack la observo y pudo ver que la parte trasera tenía una especie de motor d cohete y ya no tenía ruedas_**

¿Qué te parece?-dijo James

Me dejaste totalmente sorprendido-dijo Jack observando su moto-Pero ¿porque le quitaste las ruedas?

Me dijiste que querías que tu moto pareciera un dragón y lo hice-dijo James encendiendo la motocicleta

 ** _Al encender la moto, está comenzó a flotar dejando a Jack más sorprendido_**

Ahora tienes una moto voladora, y esa no es la mejor parte-dijo James-También le agregue algunas armas como está

 ** _James oprimo un botón verde que estaba en el manubrio y de los ojos de la cabeza del dragón se lanzaron unos rayos de color verde_**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 ** _Los rayos golpearon el suelo creando un cráter_**

Wow, ¿Qué otras armas le agregaste?-dijo Jack

Le agregue esa y está-dijo James oprimiendo un botón rojo

 ** _La boca del dragón se abrió y…._**

 **¡BOOOOOMMM!**

 ** _De la boca salió un cañón que ocasiono una gran explosión_**

Genial, me gusta-dijo Jack subiendo a su moto-Oye, recientemente abrí un negocio de caza recompensas, me gustaría que trabajes para mí, podrás crear armas que nos sean útiles y te pagare por eso

Eso suena bien, cuenta conmigo-dijo James

Muy bien, yo vendré a verte cuando necesitemos un arma-dijo Jack

De acuerdo-dijo James

Nos vemos luego-dijo Jack creando un portal

 ** _Jack entro al portal y en eso la camioneta comenzó a moverse por su cuenta y entro al portal para que después este desapareciera_**

 ** _Mientras en la casa de los abuelos de Jack_**

 ** _Jack apareció afuera de la casa de sus abuelos y bajo de su moto, se acerco a la puerta y toco, la puerta se abrió revelando a su abuela_**

Oh Jack ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en Japón con tu esposa cuidándola-dijo Valeria

Lo sé pero vengo a hablar con mi padre y mi madre ¿Aun siguen aquí?-dijo Jack

Sí, están en la sala, pasa-dijo Valeria

Gracias-dijo Jack entrando a la casa

 ** _Jack y Valeria fueron a la sala donde estaban Mephisto, Hana y Braun mirando la tele_**

Jack ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás en Kuo cuidando a mi nuera y a mi futuro nieto?-dijo Hana

Sólo vine a decirles algo rápido-dijo Jack-Ok, lo primero, ya arreglaron la camioneta y esta afuera y no se preocupen yo pague todo

Eso me parece bien ya que yo no iba a arreglar lo que le hiciste a mi auto-dijo Mephisto

Y lo segundo es, que dejo la academia-dijo Jack

¡¿Qué tu qué?!-grito Hana levantándose de su asiento

Dejo la academia, pienso dedicarme más en el trabajo de caza recompensas y en Valery-dijo Jack

Oh, nada de eso jovencito, de por sí ya te han echado de quince academia y no dejare que salgas de esta-dijo Hana molesta

Lo siento mamá pero ya tome mi decisión, para mí lo más importante es mi familia y mi trabajo-dijo Jack

Escucha Jack, vas a ir a la academia y es mi última palabra-dijo Hana

Lo siento, ya tome mi decisión, adiós-dijo Jack caminando a la salida

¡Jack!-grito Hana yendo tras él

 ** _Hana salió de la casa y vio a Jack en su moto, este creó un portal y entro en él, en eso Mephisto y sus padres salieron_**

Odio su actitud, es la misma que la de Henry-dijo Hana

Bueno hija, sí él ya tomo su decisión debes respetarla y ayudarlo-dijo Valeria-Tal y como nosotros lo hicimos con las decisiones que tú y tu hermano tomaron

Tú madre tiene razón, lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es apoyarlo-dijo Braun

En verdad ese niño le gusta hacerme enojar, no cabe duda que se parece mucho a su tío-dijo Hana-Tienen la misma actitud, a veces me arrepiento que pasara mucho tiempo con él

 ** _En Kuo_**

 ** _Jack apareció en su casa, freno su moto cerca de la entrada y bajo de ella, camino a la puerta y entro, camino hasta la sala donde estaba Valery leyendo un libro, Jack se acerco a ella de modo sigiloso y la abrazo por detrás_**

¿Qué hace la mujer más bella del mundo?-dijo Jack besando el cuello de Valery

Jack, ¿No estabas en el trabajo?-dijo Valery sonrojada

Sí pero decidí venir a ver a mi bella esposa-dijo Jack-¿Qué es lo que estás leyendo?

Bueno, ya que no sabemos nada de cómo ser padres, compre un libro donde dice todo acerca de cómo ser un buen padre-dijo Valery

No necesitamos eso-dijo Jack tomando el libro y lanzándolo lejos-Se que serás una buena madre, no necesitas comprar libros ni nada de eso

¿Lo dices enserio?-dijo Valery

Sí, serás una gran madre y yo un gran padre-dijo Jack

De eso no hay duda-dijo Valery sonriendo

Te tengo algo importante que decir, he decidido abandonar la academia y dedicarme más en ti y en el trabajo-dijo Jack

¿Pero que pensaran tus padres al respecto?-dijo Valery

No te preocupes, antes de venir para acá fui a hablar con ellos sobre eso-dijo Jack

¿Y qué paso? ¿Se enojaron?-dijo Valery

La única que se enojo fue mi madre y la entiendo, me han echado de quince academias por mi conducta pero no importa, lo importante para mí ahora eres tú, nuestro hijo y el trabajo-dijo Jack

Hakai D. Jack, cabe duda que serás un buen padre-dijo Valery sonriéndole a su esposo

 ** _Los dos se dieron un beso pero tuvieron que romperlo ya que en el suelo apareció un círculo mágico del cual salió Sirzechs junto con Grayfia y Rias_**

Perdonen por interrumpir, venimos a decirles algo-dijo Sirzechs

Más vale que sea de importancia, estaba pasando un buen rato con mi esposa-dijo Jack

Ten más respeto cuando hables con Sirzechs-sama-dijo Grayfia

¿Eh? ¿Acaso quieres que tengamos otra conversación, Grayfia?-dijo Jack con voz seria y dándole una mirada fría a la maid que la asusto-¿Qué es lo que nos tienen que decir?

Dentro de poco se llevara a cabo una reunión entre todas las facciones para acordar la paz, quisiera que fueras-dijo Sirzechs

Lo siento, tengo mi agenta llena, tal vez en unos tres o dos años pueda ir-dijo Jack sacando un pequeño cuaderno-¿Qué te parece el diecisiete de Diciembre del dos mil diecinueve?

Sabía que harías algo como eso, pero si mi memoria no falla, le prometiste a las chicas y a mi hermana que tendrías una cita con ellas, y mi hermana piensa usar su día para que la acompañes a la reunión-dijo Sirzechs

¿Es enserio?-dijo Jack mirando a Rias que estaba sonrojada

Bueno…sí tú quieres-dijo Rias

Muy listo, usar la cita de tu hermana que vaya a la reunión, eres muy hábil Gremory-dijo Jack

Entonces ¿Iras?-dijo Sirzechs

De acuerdo ¿Cuándo es la reunión?-dijo Jack

En tres días-dijo Sirzechs

Ahí estaré, por cierto ¿No te molesta que lleve a mis miembros del Club a la reunión?-dijo Jack

No, puedes llevarlos si quieres-dijo Sirzechs

De acuerdo, nos vemos en tres días-dijo Jack

Nos vemos-dijo Sirzechs

 ** _Sirzechs creó un círculo mágico debajo de ellos y él junto con Grayfia y Rias desaparecieron_**

¿Crees que es buena idea ir?-dijo Valery-Recuerda que insultaste a todos los demonios en la otra reunión, te querrán matar

No me preocupa eso, puedo contra ellos-dijo Jack agarrando a Valery de sus mejillas -¿Sabías que te ves linda cuando te preocupas por mí?

Idiota, es normal que me preocupe, eres mi esposo-dijo Valery sonrojada

Te ves más linda sonrojada-dijo Jack sonrojando más a Valery-¿Qué te parece sí hacemos lo que tanto nos gusta?

¿Ahora?-dijo Valery

Estamos solos, creó que sería una buena oportunidad-dijo Jack comenzando a darles besos a Valery en su cuello haciendo que soltara pequeños gemidos-¿Qué dices?

Ok-dijo Valery

 ** _Jack no perdió el tiempo y cargo a Valery en sus brazos y subió a su habitación, Jack cerro la puerta de su cuarto y ya sabemos lo que paso después_**

 ** _Mientras muy lejos de ahí_**

 ** _En un castillo con aspecto tenebroso se encontraba Zadkiel sentado en un trono bebiendo una copa de vino, a su lado se encontraba el mismo encapuchado que lo había sacado de Koshmar, El castillo estaba lleno de ángeles caídos, en eso un cuervo entra al castillo, este aterrizo delante de Zadkiel y comenzó a tomar forma humana, el cuervo se transformo en un hombre de unos veinte años de cabello negro y barba_**

Muy bien ¿Qué descubriste?-dijo Zadkiel

En tres días todos los lideras de las facciones e reunirán en el inframundo para firmar la paz-dijo el pelinegro

Esto nos facilitara nuestros planes, sin Azazel en el reino de los caídos podre tomar lo que necesito para la conquista del cielo-dijo Zadkiel

También me entere que el Ghost Rider asistirá a la reunión por parte de los demonios-dijo el pelinegro

Así que el pequeño Jacky irá a la reunión-dijo Zadkiel- Dile a Kai y a sus hombres que en tres días vayan a atacar al inframundo

Sí-dijo el pelinegro retirándose de la habitación

Mientras que Kai mantiene distraído a Jacky, nosotros atacaremos Grigori-dijo Zadkiel bebiendo un trago de su copa-Solo espera Jacky, la más grande guerra que la gente jamás haya visto, esta por comenzar

 ** _FIN_**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Capitulo 23_**

 ** _Inframundo_**

 ** _El día de la reunión con las facciones había llegado, Jack junto el resto del dragón club se encontraban en una limosina junto con el clan Gremory, ellos se estaban dirigiendo al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión. Todos vestían elegante para la ocasión_**

¿Por qué debemos usar estos trajes?-dijo Deadpool-No me gusta vestir de esta forma

A mí tampoco, pero debemos hacerlo-dijo Jack-Escuchen, habla demonios, ángeles, caídos y otras criaturas de las otras facciones, traten de no comenzar una pelea

¿Pero si ellos inician una pelea con nosotros?-dijo Kevin

Pues simplemente les pateamos el trasero y ya-dijo Jack

Nada de peleas-dijo Valery-Jack, esta reunión es para hacer la paz, no quiero que causes problemas

Vaya ¿Qué paso con la Valery que quería enfrentarse con gente fuerte?-dijo Jack

Cambio por una que quiere lo mejor para su esposo y su hijo que esta de camino-dijo Valery-No quiero que ganes más enemigo, de por sí ya te ganaste bastantes enemigos en la última reunión

Ok, nada de peleas entonces-dijo Jack

 ** _En eso la limosina se detuvo_**

Hemos llegado-dijo Rias

 ** _Todos bajaron de la limosina y pudieron ver un hotel de gran altura, fueron recibidos por un demonio que los guio hasta el ascensor, el ascensor subió hasta una sala que estaba llena de demonios y comida. Todos los demonios estaban platicando pero cuando vieron a Jack todos se quedaron callados y se le quedaron viendo. Jack no le tomo importancia y junto con Valery y sus subordinados camino hasta una mesa mientras que Rias y los demás saludaban a los demonios_**

¿Quieres que vaya por algo de comida para ti?-dijo Jack a Valery

Mmm…últimamente tengo antojos de carne y de pastel-dijo Valery-Sí puedes encontrar unas costillas o pollo y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate estaría bien

De acuerdo, enseguida vuelvo-dijo Jack levantándose y yendo hacia donde estaba la comida

Me sorprende que Jack este actuando así-dijo Sergio

No eres el único, normalmente él es frio y cruel-dijo Kevin

Eres buena Valery, has cambiado a Jack-dijo Deadpool

Bueno solo lo cambie un poco, sigue siendo frio y cruel en algunas ocasiones-dijo Valery

Sí pero para ser sincera, cambio mucho, desde que lo conocemos siempre había sido muy frio y serio, jamás lo había visto así-dijo Erza

¿Qué quieren que les diga? He domado muy bien a mi dragón-dijo Valery

 ** _Mientras con Jack_**

 ** _Jack se encontraba en la comida, estaba sirviendo en un plato lo que Valery le había pedido, mientras el servía la comida, una chica de cabello rubio peinado en coletas, de ojos azules que usaba un lindo vestido, se acerco a él_**

Nos volvemos a ver Ghost Rider-dijo la chica

¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Jack sin voltearla a ver

Soy Ravel Phoenix-dijo la chica

¿Y qué quieres?-dijo Jack mientras seguía sirviendo la comida

¿Acaso no te acuerdas de mí? Soy Ravel Phoenix, la hermana de Riser, interrumpiste su fiesta de compromiso y lo golpeaste-dijo Ravel

Oh ya recuerdo, ¿Y a que has venido? ¿Vienes a reclamarme porque golpe a tu hermano?-dijo Jack

Nada de eso, aunque que por su culpa mi hermano está deprimido y no salé de su cuarto-dijo Ravel

Woah, que patético-dijo Jack sin voltearla a ver todavía

Sí, ahora soy un arfil libre ya que mi madre no participa en los juegos, por cierto, ¿Puedo llamarlo por su nombre?-dijo Ravel con un leve sonrojo

Claro, me da igual-dijo Jack

Entonces lo llamare Jack-sama-dijo Ravel

Cómo sea-dijo Jack volteándola a ver-Fue un gusto hablar contigo niña pero ahora tengo que llevarle esta comida a mí esposa

Oh, lo entiendo, la próxima vez que nos veamos ¿Le gustaría tomar algo de té conmigo y probar una torta preparada por mi?-dijo Ravel sonrojada

Sí, ¿Por qué no?-dijo Jack

Entonces nos vemos, con su permiso-dijo Ravel haciendo una reverencia antes de irse

[Parece que esa chica está interesada en ti]-dijo Ddraig mentalmente

 _¿Enserio? No me di cuenta-dijo Jack mentalmente mientras caminaba a su mesa_

Aquí tienes-dijo Jack dándole el plato a Valery

Gracias-dijo Valery tomando el plato y comenzado a comer

Has ganado un gran apetito últimamente-dijo Jack

Es lo normal, estoy embarazada-dijo Valery-Además estando embarazada de un dragón, los síntomas son más fuertes que de un embarazo normal

Ya veo, así que los síntomas serán más fuertes-dijo Jack

Hablando del embarazo, ¿Ya han pensado un nombre para el bebe?-dijo Reynalle

De hecho sí, ya tenemos dos nombres-dijo Valery-Tenemos uno si es niño y otro si es niña

¿Y cuáles son esos nombres?-dijo Mirajane

Bueno, si es niño le pondremos Valí y si es niña le pondremos Iris-dijo Valery

Son unos lindos nombres-dijo Asia

 ** _Siguieron hablando por un rato más hasta que en el saló se comenzó a escuchar música lenta de baile, todos miraron a la pista y vieron a varios demonios bailando, en eso Rias se acerco a la mesa y miro a Jack_**

Etto….Jack ¿Quieres bailar?-dijo la pelirroja con las mejillas sonrojadas

Claro ¿Por qué no? Después de todo es tú cita-dijo Jack levantándose de su asiento-En un momento vuelvo

 ** _Jack y Rias fueron a la pista y comenzaron a bailar_**

¿No te molesta que la haya sacado a bailar a ella y no a ti?-dijo Xenovia a Valery

No, él tiene razón, es la cita de Gremory, y que baile con ella es normal-dijo Valery

 ** _Mientras en la pista de baile_**

 ** _Jack y Rias estaban bailando y la pelirroja pudo notar como los demás demonios que estaba en la pista los observaban_**

¿No te molesta que nos estén observando?-dijo Rias

Me da igual, no les tengo miedo a ellos, es todo al revés, ellos me tienen miedo a mí, sólo intentan hacerse los rudos-dijo Jack-Por cierto ¿Dónde están las demás facciones? Solo veo demonios en la habitación

No tardan en llegar, por cierto quisiera hablar de cómo funcionara nuestra relación-dijo Rias sonrojada

Bien, estas son las reglas, de una vez te aviso que soy alguien muy celoso y protector con lo que es mío, así que no quiero que te acerques a otro hombre que no sea yo-dijo Jack

¿No es algo exagerado?-dijo Rias

Admito que si es un poco exagerado, pero siempre estaré a tú lado y te protegeré, a ti y a tu familia-dijo Jack

¿A mí familia?-dijo Rias

Sí, al ser pareja tengo la obligación de proteger a tú familia, yo siempre protejo a los míos-dijo Jack

Woah, ¿Eso incluye a mi nobleza también?-dijo Rias

Sí, también los incluye-dijo Jack

Eso es muy amable de tu parte-dijo Rias

La segunda regla es que en la relación el que llevara el mando, seré yo-dijo Jack-Tanto en la cama como en el exterior el que llevara el mando seré yo

Entonces ¿Yo no podre opinar de nada y hacer algo sin tu consentimiento?-dijo Rias

Creó que lo entendiste mal, podrás hacer lo que quieras mientras yo esté enterado-dijo Jack

Oh, está bien, creó-dijo Rias

Y la ultima regla es que no quiero que ni tú y nadie de tu familia, incluyendo a tu nobleza, se meta con mi trabajo-dijo Jack-No me malinterpretes, solo no quiero que ninguno de ustedes salga herido o traumatizado

Viendo como dejaste a mis padres y a Grayfia después de su "Charla" creó que lo entiendo-dijo Rias

Bien, ya que todo quedo aclarado ¿Quieres que te marque ahora?-dijo Jack

¿Qué? ¿Ahora?-dijo RIas sorprendida

Sí ¿Acaso no quieres?-dijo Jack

No es eso, es solo que pensé que para ser marcada teníamos que tener….

¿Sexo? No, te puedo marcar incluso sin tener sexo-dijo Jack-Pero si quieres que te marque mientras que tengamos sexo, lo entiendo

No, estaría bien que me marques ahora-dijo Rias con u leve sonrojo

Muy bien-dijo Jack acercándose al cuello de la pelirroja,-No te muevas, puede dolerte un poco pero pasara rápido

 ** _Jack mordió el cuello de Rias haciendo que la pelirroja soltara un gemido de dolor, los dientes de Jack se enterraron en el cuello de RIas como si fueran colmillos de vampiro, unas pequeñas gotas de sangre salieron del cuello de la pelirroja y Jack dejo de morderla dejando ver la marca de su mordida en el cuello de RIas pero esta de repente desapareció_**

Bien, eso es todo-dijo Jack

¿Enserio? ¿Por qué no tengo una marca como la de Valery o de Erza?-dijo Rias

La marca puede aparecer en cualquier parte del cuerpo, en el cuello, brazos, espalda, pechos, en cualquier lugar, si no la vez en tu cuello o en tus brazos puede ser porque la tienes en otra parte del cuerpo-dijo Jack

¿Y será de otro color?-dijo Rias

Sí, la marca siempre será de diferente color con cada pareja-dijo Jack-Entiendes que ahora que estas marcada, tendrás que hacerle caso a Valery en todo a partir de ahora

Lo entiendo bien, pero no me importa mientras este a tu lado-dijo Rias

Y otra cosa, no te sorprendas mucho si no soy muy romántico o cariñoso, esas cosas no se me dan-dijo Jack

Ya veo, entonces creó que tendré que tomar la iniciativa-dijo Rias

¿A qué te r….

 ** _Jack no pudo terminar de hablar ya que RIas lo beso, eso tomo por sorpresa a Jack y a todos los demonios, todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se quedaron viendo a Jack y a Rias, incluso detuvieron la música. Al ver eso Sona, Ravel y Serafall se sintieron celosas al ver como RIas besaba a Jack. Mientras que Valery y las demás chicas se quedaron calmadas, no negarían que estaban furiosas por ver como Rias besaba a Jack pero se tragaron su enojo ya que era su cita con él, así que no podían hacer nada. Sirzechs se quedo en shock al ver como su hermanita se estaba besando con Jack._**

 ** _Jack correspondió al beso enredando sus manos en la cintura de la pelirroja profundizando más el beso, el beso unos cuantos segundos más hasta que lo rompieron por falta de aire_**

¿Qué te pareció? Ese fue mi primer beso-dijo RIas sonrojada

Estuvo bien pero la próxima vez avísame cuando hagas eso-dijo Jack

Vaya, ha pasado mucho tiempo Jack

 ** _Todos se recuperaron del shock y vieron a un viejo tuerto de una larga barba blanca que llevaba un sombrero y era acompañado por una mujer de cabello blanco plateado que usaba una ropa de oficina_**

Es raro verte por aquí-dijo el viejo-Por lo normal siempre estás en el mundo humano

Odín, tiempo sin verte, ¿Cómo está Thor?-dijo Jack saludando al viejo

Está bien, por cierto nos enterramos de la muerte de Henry, lamentamos mucho su muerte-dijo Odín

Tranquilo, muy pronto me hare cargo de quien lo asesino-dijo Jack

Jack ¿Tu lo conoces?-dijo Rias

Sí, desde niño, mi tío era un gran amigo de Thor, gracias a su amistad conocí a algunas personas d Asgar-dijo Jack mirando a la acompañante de Odín-Y por cierto ¿Quién es ella?

Ella es Rossweisse, es mi guardaespaldas-dijo Odín

Ya veo, mucho gusto-dijo Jack

El gusto es mío, he escuchado mucho de ti y de tus peleas en Asgar, eres muy popular ahí-dijo Rossweisse

¿Enserio?-dijo Jack

Sí, te has ganado una gran popularidad en Asgar, eres casi una leyenda-dijo Rossweisse

Woah, eso no me la esperaba-dijo Jack

Por cierto, también nos enterramos que te has casado ¿Es eso cierto?-dijo Odín

Sí, de hecho mi esposa se encuentra ahí-dijo Jack señalando a Valery que estaba sentada con los demás chicos

Mmm…si mi memoria no me falla ella es la hija de Lucifer, el hombre que tú mataste-dijo Odín

Sí, aunque a ella no le molesto que haya matado a su padre, es más le gusto-dijo Jack

Debo admitir que tienes buen gusto-dijo Odín-Pero bueno, tengo que reunirme con los demás líderes, luego hablaremos

De acuerdo-dijo Jack

 ** _Odín y Rossweisse fueron donde estaba Sorzechs mientras que Rias y Jack fueron a la mesa donde estaban los demás. El resto del tiempo se la pasaron comiendo, platicando y bailando. Las chicas incluso pelearon para tomar turnos para bailar con Jack. En ese tiempo los líderes de las facciones comenzaron a llegar, Michael llego acompañado por una hermosa ángel de cabello rubio, era su hermana Gabriel, el último en llegar fue Azazel que era acompañado por un ángel caído llamado Baraquiel, por alguna razón, Akeno miro con malos ojos a ese caído y eso lo noto Jack_**

Bien, ya que estamos todos podemos comenzar-dijo Sirzechs-Nos hemos reunido aquí para firmar la paz entre las facciones y firmar la paz entre una nueva organización que se acaba de formar, el dragón club

 ** _Todos los demonios se quedaron confundidos al escuchar eso, jamás habían escuchado una organización con ese nombre_**

Espera un minuto-dijo Jack llamando la atención de todos-¿Me hiciste venir aquí solo para firmar un acuerdo de paz?

Sí-dijo Sirzechs

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres hacer un acuerdo de paz conmigo? ¿Acaso tienen miedo de que yo pueda organizar una guerra o algo así?-dijo Jack

Para ser sincero, esta sería una gran oportunidad para ti, al firmar la paz, las facciones enviaran trabajos a tu negocio y te pagaran muy bien por hacerlas-dijo Sirzechs

Eso no responde a mi pregunta pero está bien, mientras que produzca ganancias a mi negocio todo está bien-dijo Jack

Un momento, yo no estoy de acuerdo que nos aliemos con este sujeto-dijo un demonio

Opino lo mismo, él se atrevió a insultarnos, no confió en él-dijo otro demonio

Vaya, ¿Siguen molestos por lo de la otra vez?-dijo Jack-Lo único que dije fue la verdad, no tiene que enojarse por eso

Sirzechs-sama, alguien como él no es de fiar, de seguro nos traicionara o peor, nos puede asesinar-dijo otro demonio

Incluso está casado con la hija del anterior Lucifer-dijo un demonio señalando a Valery-De seguro los dos deben estar planeando como asesinarnos y tomar el mando

Vaya, no puedo creer hasta donde llega su estupidez-dijo Jack-Sí yo quisiera gobernar el inframundo, ya lo hubiera hecho pero eso no me interesa, además que este casado con Valery no tiene nada que ver con eso

Aun así, no confiamos en ti-dijo un demonio

Ok, lo entiendo y respeto su decisión-dijo Jack mirando a Sirzechs-Lo siento, pero parece que no firmare

Pero….

Lo lamento pero si ellos no quieren y si firmo, de seguro te odiaran por eso-dijo Jack mirando a todos los demonios-Ya que no me quieren aquí, me retiro, vámonos chicos

 ** _Jack junto con Valery y los demás salieron de la habitación, se dirigieron al ascensor y entraron en él, la puerta estaba por cerrarse pero fue detenido por Rias_**

No te vayas, podemos arreglar esto-dijo Rias

No, si ellos no me quieren está bien, no los pueden obligar a quererme-dijo Jack

Pero….

Tranquila, esto no afectara para nada nuestra relación-dijo Jack-Es mejor que regreses

¿Te veré en el castillo?-dijo Rias

No lo sé, tal vez regrese al mundo humano-dijo Jack

Ok, adiós-dijo Rias regresando a la reunión

 ** _La puerta del ascensor se cerro y comenzó a descender, cuando llego al último piso, la puerta se abrió y salieron de él para que Jack después creara un portal delante de ellos, cada uno comenzó a entrar al portal dejando a Valery y a Jack al último, Jack estaba por entrar en el portal pero sintió algo extraño, sintió que alguien se aproximaba_**

Jack ¿Estás bien?-dijo Valery preocupada

Sí, no es nada-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack y Valery entraron al portal y segundos después de que lo hicieran, este desapareció_**

 ** _Mientras en la reunión_**

Bien, ya que Jack-san se ha ido, creó que ahora si podremos firmar la paz entre las facciones-dijo Sirzechs

 ** _Cada uno de los líderes comenzó a firmar el tratado de paz, solo faltaba Odín para terminar pero de repente pudieron ver grandes bolas de magma dirigiéndose hacia el hotel_**

 **¡BOOOOMMMM!**

 ** _Las bolas de magma se estrellaron contra el hotel ocasionado una gran explosión y haciendo que este se derrumbara por completo, todos pudieron salir del hotel a tiempo pero al mirar a su alrededor pudieron ver a un gran grupo de ángeles caídos_**

Azazel ¿Qué significa esto?-dijo Sirzechs

Créeme, estos ángeles caídos no son mis subordinados, jamás los había visto-dijo Azazel

Él tiene razón, estos ángeles les pertenece a Zakiel-dijo Michael-¿Pero quien sue que lanzo ese ataque de magma?

Ese fui yo

 ** _Del bosque salió un chico de unos diecinueve años de cabello rojo, llevaba puesto un chaleco de mezclilla, unos guantes de color negro, jeans de color negro y unas botas de combate_**

Mucho gusto, me llamo Kai y soy un dragón slayer de magma, vengo por Hakai D. Jack-dijo el pelirrojo

 _¿Dragón slayer? La magia prohibida, pensé que ya no existía-pensó Sirzechs_

Díganme ¿Dónde está Hakai D. Jack?-dijo Kai

Él no está aquí, se acaba de ir-dijo Sirzechs

Ya veo, Zadkiel me ordeno matarlo peri como no está creó que solo está la segunda misión que me ordeno-dijo Kai

 ** _En eso los brazos de Kai se convirtieron en magma y los ángeles caídos invocaron cientos de lanzas de luz y apuntaron hacia todos_**

Y esa misión es matarlos y destruir este lugar por completo-dijo Kai

 ** _Los demonios no se quedaron de brazos cruzaron, todos se prepararon para pelear_**

¡Ataquen, no quiero que dejen a ningún con vida!-grito Kai a los caídos

 ** _Todos los caídos se lanzaron al ataque y los demonios hicieron lo mismo_**

 **¡BAAAMMM!**

 ** _FIN_**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Capitulo 24_**

 ** _Dragón club_**

 ** _Jack y los demás habían regresado al mundo humano y estaban en la sala del Dragón club, los chicos se habían cambiado de ropa ya que no les gustaba usar ropa de gala, los cuatro estaban sentados en el sillón jugando Mortal Kombat mientras que las chicas tomaban algo de té y platicaban. Todo estaba bien hasta que apareció un círculo mágico delante de los chicos y de él salió un demonio que estaba muy alterado, rápidamente este se arrodillo delante de Jack y comenzó a hablar_**

Por favor, por favor, necesitamos de su ayuda-suplico el demonio a Jack

Vaya, pero si eres uno de esos demonios que no me querían en el inframundo-dijo Jack levantándose-¿Qué quieres? ¿No vez que me estoy divirtiendo con mis amigos?

Vengo a pedir que nos ayudes, unos sujetos llegaron a atacarnos-dijo el demonio

¿Y?-dijo Jack

Necesitamos que vayas a enfrentarlos, son muy fuertes, apenas los líderes de las facciones pueden contra ellos, ya han muerto varios demonios-dijo el demonio

Oh que mal, para ustedes, no para mí-dijo Jack

Por favor, debes ayudarnos-dijo el demonio desesperado

¿Ayudarlos? Sí no mal recuerdo, ustedes no querían mi ayuda ya que los iba a traicionar y todas esas estupideces que me dijeron-dijo Jack

Lamento todo lo que dijimos pero en verdad necesitamos tu ayuda, te lo ruego-dijo el demonio inclinando su cabeza al suelo

Bueno, me lo estas suplicando, tú un demonio de clase alta, le esta suplicando a un humano-dijo Jack poniéndose a pensar-Está bien, iré pero no porque me importe los demonios, solo iré porque tengo gente ahí que debo proteger, vamos chicos

 ** _Jack creó un portal y él junto con Kevin, Sergio y Deadpool estaba por entrar pero vio como las chicas caminaban hacia donde estaban_**

Ustedes no van a ningún lado, se quedan aquí-dijo Jack

¿Qué? Nosotras también pertenecemos al Dragón club-dijo Mirajane

Sí, también queremos ayudar-dijo Lisanna

Nada de eso, ustedes se quedan aquí a cuidar a Valery-dijo Jack

Jack, se cuidarme sola, deja que te ayuden-dijo Valery

Nada de eso, ya di una orden y la tienen que respetar, ustedes se quedan aquí a cuidar a Valery ¿Entendido?-dijo Jack serio

Sí-dijeron las chicas

Bien, vámonos-dijo Jack entrando al portal junto con los chicos y el demonio

 ** _En el inframundo_**

 **¡BOOOOMMM!**

 ** _El lugar se había vuelto un campo de batalla, había cráteres en el suelo, cuerpos de demonios y caídos sin vida en todas partes, en este momento había más demonios que caídos gracias a Odín, el dios nórdico se había encargado de la mayoría de los enemigos_**

 ** _Kai se encontraba enfrentando a Rias y a su nobleza, el pelirrojo estaba aplastando al club del ocultismo con mucha facilidad, todos tenías sus ropas casi destruidas y tenías quemaduras grabes en sus cuerpos_**

¿Eso es todo lo que tienen los demonios?-dijo Kai con una sonrisa burlona-No cabe duda que han perdido fuerza y poder, son unos debiluchos

 ** _Ese comentario hirió y ofendió a Rias y a su nobleza, no podían dejar que ese tipo los insultara de tal manera, rápidamente Koneko se lanzo a atacarlo, la pequeña peli blanca le lanzaba puñetazos y patadas pero Kai los esquivaba con facilidad_**

¿Piensas vencerme con esos golpes tan patéticos?-dijo Kai mientras esquivaba los golpes de Koneko

 ** _Kai siguió esquivando los golpes de Koneko y en eso Kiba aprovecho la oportunidad para atacar al pelirrojo por la espalda_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Kiba enterró su espada en la espalda de Kai y esta la atravesó hasta su estomago_**

No debiste bajar la guardia-dijo Kiba

¿Atacar por atrás? Eso es de cobardes-dijo Kai

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Kai le dio un fuerte codazo a Kiba en la cara y a Koneko una patada en el estomago que los hicieron retroceder varios metros, Kai sujeto la espada por el extremo que salía de su estomago y la saco, todo pudieron ver como Kai tenía ahora un agujero en su estomago pero en ese agujero pero su podía ver magma y en un cerrar de ojos su herida se regenero_**

¿Eso es todo lo que tienen?-dijo Kai lanzando lejos la espada y comenzando a caminar hacia ellos

¿Qué demonios es él? Pudo regenerarse de esa herida sin ningún problema-dijo Akeno

Godiva, congelaró-dijo Rias

Hai-dijo la rubia

 ** _Godiva trato de congelar a Kai pero le resulto inútil, por alguna razón el pelirrojo no se quedaba congelado en el tiempo_**

No puedo, no puedo hacerlo-dijo Godiva entre sollozos

 ** _El pelirrojo siguió caminando hasta estar a pocos centímetros de ellos_**

Ya es tiempo que acabe con ustedes-dijo Kai

 ** _Al decir eso el brazo derecho de Kai se convirtió en magma_**

Con esto terminare con ustedes –dijo Kai levantando su brazo

 **¡Inugami Guren!** (Perro ardiente)

 ** _Kai lanzo de su brazo una onda de magma que tomo forma de perro hacia el club del ocultismo, Rias y Akeno intentaron pararlo lanzándoles rayos y esferas de poder de la destrucción pero el magma los absorbía, los demonios se prepararon para el impacto pero…._**

 **¡BOOOOMMM!**

 ** _Un extraño rayo de color había golpeado la onda d magma creando una pequeña explosión y nube de humo, en eso hubo una pequeña corriente de aire y cuando el humo se fue, Rias y el club del ocultismo se sorprendieron al ver a Jack, Kevin, Sergio y Wade enfrente de ellos_**

Jack-dijo Rias

Así que tú eres Jack, veo que por fin tuviste la decencia de aparecer-dijo Kai

Rias, tú y tu nobleza ya hicieron suficiente, yo me encargo de aquí en adelante-dijo Jack-Ustedes tres vayan y ayuden a los demás-dijo mirando a Kevin, Sergio y Wade

De acuerdo-dijeron los tres yendo a ayudar a los demás

 ** _Rias y su nobleza también comenzaba a retirarse a ayudar a los demás pero antes de irse, Rias se quedo parada y miro a Jack_**

Lamento ser tan débil y que tengas que pelear por mí-dijo Rias

No digas eso, hiciste tu esfuerzo y eso es lo que importa-dijo Jack-Ahora ve con los demás

 ** _Rias asintió y se fue de ahí dejando al pelirrojo y pelinegro solos_**

Así que eres un subordinado de Zadkiel, dime ¿Dónde está el maldito ahora?-dijo Jack

¿Crees que te lo diré tan fácilmente? Sí lo quieres saber tendrás que derrotarme-dijo Kai

Me parece bien-dijo Jack

 ** _El cuerpo de Jack comenzó a brillar y en un segundo tenía su armadura puesta_**

Esto se pondrá interesante-dijo Kai transformando sus brazos en magma

 ** _Los dos se quedaron mirándose hasta que Kai corrió hacia Jack, Kai comenzó a lanzarle a Jack puñetazos de magma pero este los esquivaba_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Jack le dio a Kai un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago pero al parecer a Kai no le dolió, este sujeto el brazo de Jack y pudo sentir como su brazo comenzó a arder por el magma. Kai jalo a Jack hacia él y…_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que le destruyo el casco y lo mando a volar por varios metros, Jack se recupero del golpe y su casco volvió a aparecer_**

Que fuerza, de un solo puñetazo destruyo mi casco-dijo Jack mirando a Kai que estaba sonriendo-Veo que será un fuerte rival después de todo

 ** _Jack se lanzo contra Kai y rápidamente los dos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAAAAMMMM!**

 ** _Los dos se golpearon en la cara al mismo tiempo, Kai volvió a destruir el casco de Jack mientras que este le había dejado a Kai un gran moretón en la cara, Kai rápidamente se separo de Jack y convirtió su brazo derecho en un gigantesco puño de magma_**

 **¡Dai Funka!** (Gran erupción)

 ** _Kai le lanzo a Jack un gigantesco puño de magma pero no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, él comenzó a emanar fuego de su brazo derecho_**

 **¡Hiken!** (Puño de fuego)

 ** _Jack lanzo unas poderosas llamas contra el gran puño de magma_**

 **¡BAAAAAMMMM!  
 _Los dos poderes chocaron creando una gran onda de choques pero el magma absorbió el fuego, Jack vio eso y rápidamente se preparo para recibir el impacto_**

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 ** _El gran puño de magma golpeo a Jack destruyendo su armadura por completo, Jack estaba de pie con sus ropas casi hechas trizas y con unas quemaduras que se estaban regenerando_**

¿Cómo es posible que el magma haya absorbido mi fuego?-dijo Jack

No lo absorbió, lo quemo-dijo Kai-El fuego muchas cosas pero no el magma ¿Acaso no sabías que el magma quema incluso hasta el fuego?

Ya veo, así que atacar con fuego no servirá-dijo Jack volviendo a activar su armadura-Entonces tendré que solo atacarte con golpes

¿Y cómo lo harás?-dijo Kai

 ** _En eso toda la armadura de Jack cambio de color, ya no era roja si no era de color negro metálico, la armadura de Jack ahora expulsaba un aura roja demoniaca, incluso las joyas cambiaron de verdes a rojas_**

¿Qué acabas de hacer?-dijo Kai

 **¡PAAAMM!**

¡GHAAAA!

 ** _Kai escupió sangre al recibir un fuerte puñetazo de Jack en el estomago, Kai tan solo se preguntaba como Jack había llegado a él tan rápido_**

¿Acaso no sabes que es el Haki?-dijo Jack

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Jack comenzó a atacar a Kai sin piedad, lo golpeaba a gran velocidad para que él no pudiera esquivar ni defenderse de sus golpes_**

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Jack le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Kai que lo envió al cielo, rápidamente voló hacia él y lo sujeto para después elevarse varios metros, ya que estuvo en una gran altura, Jack comenzó a descender rápidamente hacia el suelo_**

 **¡BAAAAMMMM!**

 ** _Jack azoto bruscamente a Kai contra el suelo levantando mucho polvo, Kai se encontraba en el suelo en un pequeño cráter y Jack estaba aparado alado de él. El pelirrojo se comenzó a levantar y como si nada se comenzó a sacudir el polvo_**

No lo haces nada mal, eres tan fuerte como me lo dijo Zadquiel-dijo Kai-Pero ya es tiempo que deje de jugar y me ponga a pelear enserio

 ** _Kai rápidamente comenzó a aumentar su poder y Jack pudo ver como su cuerpo iba cambiando, de la espalda de Kai aparecieron dos grandes alas de dragón de color negro, gano un poco más de altura y su musculatura aumento, en sus brazos se formaron afiladas garras y su piel cambio a una escamosa de color negro que tenía líneas de magma, también parte de la piel de su car cambiado y tenía unos afilados colmillos_**

[Jack, eso es…

Lo sé, Dragón forcé-dijo Jack

Iniciemos con el segundo raund-dijo Kai

 **¡PAAMM!**

¡GHHAAA!

 ** _Kai en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció delante de Jack y le un tremendo golpe en el estomago que le hizo vomitar mucha sangre, Jack intento golpear a Kai pero este sujeto su puño_**

 **¡Magumadoragon no tekken!** (Puño de hierro del dragón de magma)

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Kai le dio un fuerte puñetazo que lo hizo retroceder, Jack quiso permanecer de pie pero el golpe había sido tan fuerte que lo hizo caer de rodillas_**

Ese no es un dragón forcé común y corriente-dijo Jack

[Claro que no lo es, el lo ha llevado a otro nivel, es casi parecido al tuyo]-dijo Ddraig-[¿Es este el nuevo potencial de los dragón slayer de esta generación]

 ** _De la anda Kai aprecio delante de Jack_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Le dio una fuerte patada que lo mando varios metros hacia atrás, Jack cayó al suelo y estaba por levantarse pero_**

 **¡PUUUUUMM!**

 ** _Kai había corrido hacia el y le dio otra fuerte patada pero esta fue tan fuerte que mando a volar a Jack muy lejos. Kai extendió sus alas y voló hacia donde mando a Jack_**

 ** _Mientras con los demás_**

 ** _La pelea se comenzaba a acabar, los demonios estaban acabando con los enemigos, ya solo quedaban unos pocos, Wade asesinaba a los caídos con sus espadas y con algún que otro disparo mientras que Kevin y Sergio enterraban lanzas de luz a los enemigos. Pero de repente escucharon que algo se aproximaba y dejaron de pelear_**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Algo cayó del cielo y se estrello contra el suelo creando una nube de polvo, el polvo se disolvió y todos pudieron ver que Jack estaba en un pequeño cráter, Jack estaba por levantarse pero…_**

 **¡BAAAAMMMMM!**

¡GHAAAHH!

 ** _Kai había aparecido y aplasto a Jack haciendo el cráter más grande, Jack escupió sangre al ser aplastado y su armadura se agrieto, Kai se aparto de Jack para después sujetar su pierna derecha, levanto a Jack y…._**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Azoto con fuerza a Jack contra el suelo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Siguió azotándolo con fuerza contra suelo que incluso destruyo la armadura de Jack_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Lo azoto un poco más hasta que se aburrió, Jack estaba un poco aturdido por como lo azotaron contra el suelo. Kai lo soltó y extendió sus alas_**

Acabare contigo-dijo Kai

 ** _Kai rápidamente emprendió vuelo y cuando alcanzo cierta altura se detuvo, en eso sus mejillas se inflaron_**

 **¡Maguma ryū no maguma gōon!** (Rugido de magma del dragón de magma)

 ** _De la boca de Kai salió una gran ataque de magma que se dirigía hacia donde estaba Jack_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**

 ** _El ataque de Kai dio en el blanco y creó una gran explosión y nube de humo. Cuando el humo se disperso solo se podía ver un gran agujero donde antes estaba Jack_**

¡Jack!-grito Rias

 ** _Dentro del agujero_**

 ** _Dentro del agujero se encontraba un Jack que tenía varias quemaduras de su cuerpo de las cuales salía sangre pero estas comenzaron a sanar_**

Vaya, sí que es fuerte-dijo Jack sonriendo-Asía tiempo que no me enfrentara con alguien como él

[Ya que te divertiste, ¿Qué te parece pelear enserio y acabar con él de una vez?]-dijo Ddraig

No lo sé, no quiero acabar esto, me estoy divirtiendo-dijo Jack

[O acabas con él o él acabara con todos ahí afuera]-dijo Ddraig-[Así que usa de una vez tu dragón forcé y termina con esta pelea de una vez]

Vale, acabare esto de una vez-dijo Jack

 ** _Con los demás_**

 ** _Kai estaba comenzando a descender poco a poco hacia el agujero_**

¿Eso es todo? Yo esperaba un poco más de pelea-dijo Kai-Parece que no le hacía honor a los rumores que había de él

 ** _De repente el suelo comenzó a temblar y todos comenzaron a sentir un poder increíble_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _Del agujero hubo una gran explosión de fuego azul y una extraña silueta apareció entre el fuego, el fuego se fue y todos se llevaron una gran sorpresa. Enfrente de ellos estaba Jack pero no era el mismo, él tenía grandes alas de dragón de color blanco, tenia piel escamosa de color blanco en sus manos y cara, sus ojos habían cambiado de color, ahora eran azules con una pupila de una bestia, además tenías filosas garras y dientes. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de él era la aura flameante de color azul que rodeaba su cuerpo_**

 ** _Todos pudieron notar un increíble poder saliendo de Jack, jamás pensaron que tuviera tal poder pero los más sorprendidos eran Michael y Gabriel_**

Onni-sama, este poder es…..

Lo sé, es muy similar al de nuestro padre-dijo Michael

 ** _Jack se acerco a Kai y…_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Kai cayó al suelo sorprendiendo a todos, Jack ni siquiera lo toco y este cayo. Kai se levanto y pudo sentir algo en su nariz, pasó su mano y pudo ver que estaba sangrando_**

Vya, tan solo te golpe dos veces y ya estas sangrando-dijo Jack

¿Qué me golpeaste dos veces? ¿A que te refieres?-dijo Kai

Ven, lo hare más lento para que lo veas-dijo Jack haciéndole señas para que lo atacara

¡No te creas tanto!-grito Kai volando hacia Jack

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Kai tan solo se acerco a Jack y cayó al suelo de nuevo, solo los líderes de las facciones pudieron ver los golpes que Jack le había dado a Kai pero para el resto fue demasiado rápido que no lo entendían. Kai se levanto furioso del suelo y vio como Jack estaba sonriéndole mientras le hacía señas para que lo atacara de nuevo, eso lo hizo enojar más, alzo sus brazos al aire comenzó a lanzar proyectiles de magma_**

 ** _Jack esquivaba con mucha facilidad los proyectiles, en un segundo Jack apareció delante de kai dejando sorprendido a este, puso su puño delante del pecho que Kai y…_**

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

¡GHAAAH!

 ** _Jack el dio un fuerte puñetazo que le hizo escupir mucha sangre, Kai sintió ese puñetazo como un fuerte onda de choques que golpeo todo su cuerpo, Kai estaba por caer al suelo pero se amntuvo de pie por poco, rápidamente se aparto de Jack y convirtió su brazo derecho en magma y Jack nos e quedo atrás, él encendió fuego en su brazo izquierdo_**

 **¡Inugami Guren!** (Perro ardiente)

 **¡Karyū no Tekken!** (Puño de hierro del dragón de fuego)

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Los dos puños chocaron creando un gran cráter debajo de ellos_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Kai salió volando después del choque de puños, cayó al suelo y sintió como le dolía su brazo, miro su brazo y se sorprendió como tenía quemaduras graves, se levanto y se llevo un gran susto al ver que Jack estaba delante de él_**

¿Cómo fue posible que me ganaras? Él magma quema todo, incluso el fuego-dijo Kai

Mi fuego azul es muy diferente al otro, es fuego que puede quemar el alma de una persona, tú magma es inútil-dijo Jack

¡Eres un maldito!-grito Kai

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Kai le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Jack en la cara pero ni siquiera se movió, Jack sujeto el brazo de Kai y…._**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Le dio un fuerte puñetazo que lo hizo retroceder varios metros, Jack encendió fuego en su brazo derecho y…._**

 **¡Hiken!** (Puño de fuego)

 **¡BOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

 ** _Jack le lanzo unas poderosas llamas de color azul que golpeo a Kai creando una gran explosión y nube de humo, cuando el humo se disperso se podía ver a un Kai muy herido, tenía quemaduras en todo su cuerpo, Kai cayó al suelo inconsciente y Jack camino hacia él, su guante apareció en su brazo y una esfera de color rojo se formo en su pala_**

Acabare contigo para que no vuelvas a causar ningún problema-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack estaba por acabar con Kai pero…_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _De la nada el mismo encapuchado que había sacado a Zadkiel de Koshmar, le había dado a Jack una patada que lo mando al suelo, el sujeto cargo a Kai en su hombro como si fuera un costal_**

 **¡GROOAAR!**

 ** _Jack se levanto del suelo soltando un rugido de furia, miro al encapuchado y corrió a atacarlo pero…_**

 **¡PAAAAAMMM!**

 ** _El encapuchado había desaparecido antes de que Jack lo golpearla, a Jack no le dio tiempo para detenerse y golpeo el suelo haciendo un gran cráter. Al momento que el encapuchado se fue todos los demás caídos también. Kevin, Sergio y Wade se acercaron a Jack_**

¿Están bien?-dijo Jack

Sí, no fueron la gran cosa-dijo Wade

¿Quién era ese tipo?-dijo Kevin

No lo sé, pero creó haberlo visto cuando Zadkiel nos atrapo-dijo Jack

Entonces podemos suponer que es un aliado de Zadkiel-dijo Sergio

Sí-dijo Jack

Jack-san

 ** _Los cuatro miraron arriba y vieron como todos los demás comenzaron a descender al suelo hacia donde estaban, Sirzechs descendió enfrente de Jack_**

Te agradecemos mucho habernos ayudado, te lo debemos-dijo Sirzechs invocando el contrato de paz-Los demonios han cambiado de opinión acerca de ti, ahora quieren que formes partes de la paz, ¿Qué dices?

Lamento decirte esto pero ni yo, ni Dragón club firmara eso-dijo Jack sorprendiendo a todos

¿Por qué?-dijo Sirzechs

¿Por qué? Sencillo, ellos solo quieren que cuide sus traseros ya que vieron que no pueden contra gente como esta-dijo Jack regresando a la normalidad-Y quiero que quede esto bien claro, a mí no me importa la vida de estas personas, yo solo vine por Rias y su nobleza, porque es mi deber protegerlos, nada más, el resto del inframundo no me importa

 ** _Al decir eso, Jack creó un portal_**

Si quieren de nuevo nuestra ayuda, tendrán que buscarnos en Dragón club y espero que paguen el precio adecuado-dijo Jack-Vámonos chicos

 ** _Jack entro al portal siendo seguido por Kevin, Sergio y Wade, el portal se cerro y en todo el lugar se formo un silencio incomodo_**

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Dragón Club_**

 ** _Ya era de noche y todos estaban en la casa de Jack descansando pero el pelinegro se había quedado en el edificio ya que estaba revisando algunos papeles, en eso un círculo mágico apareció y de él salió Rias_**

¿Qué haces aquí Rias? ¿No deberías estar con tus padres?-dijo Jack

Bueno, quería venir a agradecerte por habernos ayudado-dijo Rias acercándose a Jack

No tienes porque agradecer, ya te lo dije son mi responsabilidad ahora, así que debo protegerlos-dijo Jack

Y por eso te quiero dar esto-dijo Rias antes de besar a Jack

 ** _El beso tomo por sorpresa a Jack pero lo correspondió llevando sus brazo a la cintura de Rias profundizando más el beso, el beso se convirtió en una guerra por el dominio, Jack dejo la cintura de Rias y sujeto su trasero dejando que la pelirroja gimiera, los dos rompieron el beso dejando un hilo de saliva entre ellos_**

Jack, hazme el amor-dijo Rias

¿Estás segura? Si lo hacemos ya no hay vuelta atrás-dijo Jack

Sí quiero ser tuya, quiero que reclames mi cuerpo-dijo Rias

 ** _Jack volvió a besar a Rias y la cargo sujetándola de su trasero, salieron de la oficina y fueron a una de las habitaciones del edificio, Jack deposito a Rias en la cama de la habitación y luego cerró la puerta, el pelinegro se subió la cama y se puso encima de la pelirroja_**

Te advierto que puedo ser algo rudo, es posible que no puedas caminar mañana-dijo Jack

No me importa si eres rudo, solo quiere que tomes mi cuerpo-dijo Rias

Bien-dijo Jack besándola

 ** _El beso comenzó a subir de nivel y poco a poco los dos comenzaron a desnudarse y ya sabemos que paso después, por varias horas se pudieron escuchar gemidos, gritos y gruñidos proviniendo del edificio_**

 ** _Mientras en Grygori_**

 ** _Azazel regresaba a su mundo y se llevo una gran sorpresa, Grygori era un caos, varios caídos estaban en el suelo muertos, tanta sangre derramada y había fuego en algunas partes, Azazel pudo escuchar unos pequeños jadeos e unos escombros, quito todos los escombros y pudo ver a un hombre pelinegro de piel morena que estaba herido_**

Baraquiel ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién hizo esto?-dijo Azazel

Fue…Zadkie-dijo Baraquiel sorprendiendo a Azazel-Vino con un ejército y nos ataco sin piedad, pero no solo eso, él se la llevo

¿Se la llevo? ¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Azazel

La sacred gear en la cual ha estado trabajando Azazel-sama, él se la llevo-dijo Baraquiel

 ** _FIN_**


	25. Chapter 25

**_Capitulo 25_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _El sol comenzaba a salir y sus rayos atravesaron la ventana de la habitación donde se encontraba Rias durmiendo. Los rayos del sol golpearon a la pelirroja en los ojos haciendo que despertara, Rias pudo ver que Jack no estaba con ella, la pelirroja tomo su ropa pero antes que se la pusiera vio la marca de dragón que tenía en el lado derecho de su cintura, la marca de Rias era de color verde, ella sonrió al ver su marca, eso significaba que ahora era pareja de Jack y eso lo ponía feliz, la pelirroja se vistió y salió del cuarto para después bajas las escaleras, cuando ella llego a la sala se llevo la gran sorpresa en ver a todas las chicas reunidas, parecían que ya la estaban esperan, todas ellas le lanzaban miradas asesinas a la pelirroja haciendo que esta se asutara_**

Buenos días Gremory, ¿Disfrutaste tu noche con mi esposo?-dijo Valery con un tono de enfado

¿D…D…Donde esta Jack?-dijo Rias nerviosa

Jack no está, él y los chicos se fueron a grabar un disco-dijo Valery

¿Grabar un disco?-dijo Rias confundida

Sí, él pensó que formando una banda conseguiría más dinero pero ya nos adelantamos de lo principal, el acuerdo era que tendrías una cita con Jack pero eso no incluía tener sexo con él-dijo Valery seria-Además lo hicieron sin mi permiso, es hora que aprendas a seguir las reglas

 ** _En eso Erza saco una soga y Mirajane una cinta de siva_**

¿Q…Q…Que van hacer?-dijo Rias asustada comenzando a retroceder

¡Tras ella!-grito Valery

 ** _Todas a excepción de Valery se lanzaron contra la pelirroja, está no pudo escapar a tiempo y fue derribada para después ser atada y amordazada. Valery se acerco a la pelirroja y la miro a los ojos_**

Es hora que entiendas quien es la que manda aquí-dijo Valery

 ** _Mientras con Jack_**

 ** _El pelinegro, Sergio y Kevin estaban dentro de una cabina de grabación, Jack tenía una guitarra eléctrica y estaba detrás de un micrófono, Sergio tenía un bajo y Kevin estaba detrás de una batería. Deadpool estaba afuera de la cabina en el panel de control_**

Muy bien, chicos hora de grabar-dijo Deadpool

 ** _En eso los tres comenzaron a tocar pero en un tono suave_**

 ** _Canción: Judas-Fozzy_**

 ** _Jack:_**

 _You are beautiful on the inside_

 _(Eres hermosa en el interior)  
You are innocence personified_

 _(Tú eres la inocencia personificada)  
And I will drag you down and sell you out_

 _(Y te arrastrare hacia abajo, y te venderé)  
Run away_

 _(Huye)_

 ** _En esos los chicos comenzaron a tocar más fuerte_**

 _I am cold like December snow_

 _(Soy frío como la nieve de diciembre)  
I have carved out this soul made of stone_

 _(He tallado esta alma hecha de piedra)  
And I will drag you down and sell you out_

 _(Y te arrastrare hacia abajo, y te venderé)  
¡Embraced by the darkness, I'm losing the light!_

 _(¡Abrazado por la oscuridad, estoy perdiendo la luz!)  
_ _¡Encircled by demons, I fight!_

 _(¡Rodeado por los demonios, lucho!)_

 _¡What have I become?!_

 _(¡¿En que me he convertido?!)_

 _¡Now that I've betrayed!_

 _(¡Ahora que he traicionado!)  
Everyone I've ever loved, I pushed them all away_

 _(A todos los que he amado, los aleje)_

 _And I have been a slave to the Judas in my mind_

 _(Y he sido un esclavo de el Judas en mi mente)_

 _Is there something left for me to save in the wreckage of my life?._ _¡My life!  
(¿Hay algo que me quede por salvar, en los restos de mi vida? ¡Mi vida!)  
¡I'm becom!-, ¡I'm becom!-, ¡I'm becoming!_

 _(¡Me convierto!, ¡me convierto!, ¡me estoy convirtiendo!)  
_ _¡I'm becom!-, ¡I'm becom!-, ¡I'm becoming!_

 _(¡Me convierto!, ¡me convierto!, ¡me estoy convirtiendo!)  
_ _¡Judas in!, ¡Judas in my mind!_

 _(¡Judas en!, ¡Judas en mimente!)  
_ _¡I'm becom!-, ¡I'm becom!-, ¡I'm becoming!_

 _(¡Me convierto!, ¡me convierto!, ¡me estoy convirtiendo!)  
_ _¡I'm becom!-, ¡I'm becom!-, ¡I'm becoming!_

 _(¡Me convierto!, ¡me convierto!, ¡me estoy convirtiendo!)  
_ _¡Judas in!, ¡Judas in my mind!_

 _(¡Judas en!, ¡Judas en mi mente!)_

 _…._

 _….._

 _Oh, this guilt is a heavy cross_

 _(Oh, esta culpa es una pesada cruz)  
There is blood on the path I walk_

 _(Hay sangre en el trayecto que camino)  
¡And each step I take is haunting me!_

 _(¡Y cada paso que doy me ésta persiguiendo!)  
_ _Embraced by the darkness, I'm losing the light_

 _(¡Abrazado por la oscuridad, estoy perdiendo la luz!)  
_ _¡Encircled by demons, I fight!_

 _(¡Rodeado por los demonios, lucho!)_

 _¡What have I become?!_

 _(¡¿En que me he convertido?!)_

 _¡Now that I've betrayed!_

 _(¡Ahora que he traicionado!)  
Everyone I've ever loved, I pushed them all away_

 _(A todos los que he amado, los aleje)_

 _And I have been a slave to the Judas in my mind_

 _(Y he sido un esclavo de el Judas en mi mente)_

 _Is there something left for me to save in the wreckage of my life?._ _¡My life!  
(¿Hay algo que me quede por salvar, en los restos de mi vida? ¡Mi vida!)_

 _¡I'm becom!-, ¡I'm becom!-, ¡I'm becoming!_

 _(¡Me convierto!, ¡me convierto!, ¡me estoy convirtiendo!)  
_ _¡I'm becom!-, ¡I'm becom!-, ¡I'm becoming!_

 _(¡Me convierto!, ¡me convierto!, ¡me estoy convirtiendo!)  
_ _¡Judas in!, ¡Judas in my mind!_

 _(¡Judas en!, ¡Judas en mi mente!)_

 _…._

 _….._

 _¡What have I become?!_

 _(¡¿En que me he convertido?!)_

 _¡Now that I've betrayed!_

 _(¡Ahora que he traicionado!)  
Everyone I've ever loved, I pushed them all away_

 _(A todos los que he amado, los aleje)_

 _And I have been a slave to the Judas in my mind_

 _(Y he sido un esclavo de el Judas en mi mente)_

 _Is there something left for me to save in the wreckage of my life?._ _¡My life!  
(¿Hay algo que me quede por salvar, en los restos de mi vida? ¡Mi vida!)_

 _¡I'm becom!-, ¡I'm becom!-, ¡I'm becoming!_

 _(¡Me convierto!, ¡me convierto!, ¡me estoy convirtiendo!)  
_ _¡I'm becom!-, ¡I'm becom!-, ¡I'm becoming!_

 _(¡Me convierto!, ¡me convierto!, ¡me estoy convirtiendo!)  
_ _¡Judas in!, ¡Judas in my mind!_

 _(¡Judas en!, ¡Judas en mi mente!)_

 _¡I'm becom!-, ¡I'm becom!-, ¡I'm becoming!_

 _(¡Me convierto!, ¡me convierto!, ¡me estoy convirtiendo!)  
_ _¡I'm becom!-, ¡I'm becom!-, ¡I'm becoming!_

 _(¡Me convierto!, ¡me convierto!, ¡me estoy convirtiendo!)  
_ _¡Judas in!, ¡Judas in my mind!_

 _(¡Judas en!, ¡Judas en mi mente!)_

 _¡Judas in!, ¡Judas in my mind!_

 ** _En eso los chicos dejaron de tocar y Wade entro a la cabina_**

Bien hecho, no cabe duda que seremos un éxito-dijo Deadpool

Pero aun no terminamos, esta apenas fue una de las canciones que grabaremos, así que pongámonos a trabajar-dijo Jack

Sí-dijeron los tres _  
_  
 ** _Deadpool salió de la cabina y Jack y los chicos comenzaron a tocar de nuevo_**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Después de grabar un disco completo, Jack y los chicos regresaban a Dragón club, al llegar al edificio pudieron ver a las chicas (a excepción de Rias) que estaban junto a Sirzeechs, Azazel, Michael y la nobleza de Rias_**

¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-dijo Jack a los líderes de las facciones

Jack-san, acaba de suceder algo que de seguro te interesara-dijo Michael

Badkiel ataco Grygori mientras que nosotros peleábamos contra Kai-dijo Sirzechs

¿Y?-dijo Jack cómo si nada

¿Acaso no te interesa? Miles de mis soldados y caídos murieron-dijo Azazel algo furioso por la reacción de Jack

Dime ¿Quedaron sobrevivientes?-dijo Jack

Sí pero eso que tiene que….

Zadkiel es el tipo de hombre que no deja sobrevivientes, ese ataque fue solo una advertencia-dijo Jack

¿Advertencia? ¿Advertencia de qué?-dijo Azazel

Muy fácil, de seguro tratara de gobernar el cielo de nuevo y de paso, destruir a las otras facciones-dijo Jack-Así que lo mejor que pueden hacer es estar atentos, él puede atacar en cualquier momento

Pero eso no es todo, él robo una Sacred Gear artificial que había creado-dijo Azazel

¿Una Sacred Gear artificial?-dijo Jack

Sí, dentro de esa Sacred Gear está la alma del alma del rey dragón, Fafnir-dijo Azazel

Mmm….eso si es algo curioso, ¿Por qué tomaría una Sacred Gear artificial? Dime ¿Está terminada esa Sacred Gear?-dijo Jack

No, aun está en procedimiento-dijo Azazel

Entonces tenemos algo de ventaja, Zadkiel no tomaría algo que no sirva, de seguro no sabía que esa Sacred Gear estaba en procedimiento-dijo Jack

¿Pero cómo lo supo?-dijo Michael

No lo sé, lo más probable es que tenga a alguien espiando en las facciones por que también supo sobre la reunión en el inframundo-dijo Jack-Lo mejor es que estén atentos en sus reinos, es posible que haiga un traidor dentro, Zadkiel es muy bueno para convencer a gente para unirse a su lado

¿Por qué no estás preocupado? ¿No acaso él es enemigo tuyo?-dijo Sirzechs

Tengo más que un enemigo que quiere mi cabeza, Zadkiel es solo uno de ellos-dijo Jack-Además el no atacaría directamente hacia mí, el es alguien que primero plana antes de atacar

Por cierto, queremos hablar sobre lo ocurrido de ayer-dijo Sirzechs-Aun queremos que tú y tu compañía de caza recompensas hagan un contrato con las facciones

Lo siento pero no pasara, si quiere nuestros servicios tendrán que pagar como los demás-dijo Jack-Y les recomiendo que paguen bien porque nosotros podemos ser los buenos o los malos dependiendo la cantidad que ofrezcan

¿Eso qué significa?-dijo Azazel

Qué si alguien viene ofreciéndonos una gran cantidad de dinero para acabar con una facción, lo haremos-dijo Jack

¿Estás diciendo que serias capaz de acabar con quien sea solo por dinero?-dijo Azazel

No lo tomen personal, son solos negocios-dijo Jack

Entonces si alguien te ofreciera dinero para matar al clan Gremroy ¿Lo harias?-dijo Sirzechs

El clan Gremory es una excepción, ya que salgo con tú hermana el clan esta bajo mi protección, así que no tienes porque preocuparte-dijo Jack-Bueno por el clan pero sí por ti

¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Sirzechs

Sí entiendo bien, tú ahora eres Sirzechs Lucifer, dejaste el apellido Gremroy al momento que tomaste el cargo de Satán, por ley ya no eres un Gremroy, en pocas palabras, si alguien ofrece dinero por tú cabeza, yo iré por ella-dijo Jack

 ** _Sirzechs junto la nobleza de Rias se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, Jack tenía razón, él ya no era un Gremory y Jack solo protegería al clan Gremroy y a sus integrantes pero Sirzechs ya no pertenecía a al clan Gremroy_**

¿Lo dices enserio?-dijo Sirzechs

Muy enserio-dijo Jack-Y lo mismo va para tí-dijo señalando a Azazel

¿Y porque Michael no?-dijo Sirzechs

Él ha sido como un miembro de mi familia, así que no puedo matarlo-dijo Jack

Entonces qué te parece si hacemos un contrato contigo, donde diga que nos ofrecerás tus servicios y a cambio de eso, te daremos grandes cantidades de dinero-dijo Azazel

¿De cuánto estaríamos hablando?-dijo Jack

¿Cuánto te parece justo?-dijo Azazel

Mmm…diez mil al mes-dijo Jack

¿Qué? ¿Diez mil por mes?-dijo Azazel

Y cada uno tendrá que pagar esa cantidad por separado-dijo Jack

Yo no creo que…

Aceptamos-dijo Sirzechs

¿Qué haces Sirzechs? ¿Piensas pagar esa cantidad?-dijo Azazel

Es mejor que nos tenga en la mira-dijo Sirzechs-Aceptamos los acuerdos

Bien, es un trato-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack estrecho las manos con los dos para cerrar el trato, los tres líderes de las facciones crearon círculos debajo de ellos y antes que se fueran Sirzechs hablo_**

Por cierto ¿No han visto a Rias? No la hemos todo el día-dijo Sirzechs

Ella estaba aquí, Valery ¿No has visto a Rias?-dijo Jack a su esposa

No cariño, no la hemos visto ¿Verdad chicas?-dijo Valery

Sí, no la hemos visto por aquí-dijo Erza

Juvia, no ha visto a Rias-san en todo el día-dijo Juvia

Nosotras tampoco-dijeron las demás

Qué raro, bueno aparecerá tarde o temprano, no creó que se haya ido muy lejos-dijo Sirzechs

 ** _Los lideres junto la nobleza de Rias desaparecieron y Jack miro a Valery y a las chicas_**

Muy bien ¿Dónde está?-dijo Jack

¿A qué te refieres cariño?-dijo Valery en tono inocente

Por favor, sabes bien que no me puedes mentir, ¿Dónde está?-dijo Jack

 ** _Valery dio un pequeño suspiro y creó un círculo mágico del cual salió una Rias que seguía atada y amordazada_**

Wow, ¿Enserio Valery?-dijo Jack

Ella debe aprender a seguir las reglas y mis órdenes, no puede hacer lo que quiera-dijo Valery-Además, tu también mereces un castigo por acostarte con otra mujer sin mi permiso

Muy bien, luego hablaremos de eso, ahora suéltala-dijo Jack

Bien-dijo Valery de mala gana comenzando a desatar a la pelirroja

 ** _Un mes después_**

 ** _Ha pasado un mes y el negocio de caza recompensas iba de maravilla, el Dragón club junto a sus integrantes comenzaba a ser muy famoso por el mundo y las facciones, pero no solo por eso, también eran muy conocidos gracias a la banda que Jack y los chicos habían formado, su bando era muy popular tanto en el mundo humano y las demás facciones, todas las chicas se habían enamorado de todos ellos peor más del pelinegro. Durante ese mes Rias junto a su nobleza, Asia, Reynalle, Irina y Xenovia regresaron a la academia, ellas se entristecieron al saber que Jack ya no asistiría a la academia, ya no lo tendrían a su lado durante ese tiempo. También durante ese mes Jack tuvo sus citas con las chicas y marco a cada una de ellas, la marca de Mirajane y Lisanna era de color blanco y estaba en el muslo derecho, la marca de Juvia se ubicaba en su muslo izquierdo y era de color azul claro, la marca de Irina estaba en su hombro izquierdo y era de color amarillo, la marca de Reynalle se encontraba en su espalda y era de color morado, la marca de Asia se encontraba en su muñeca izquierda y era de color rosa y la marca de Xenovia era de color café y se ubicaba en l lado izquierdo de su cintura. Todas ellas ya habían sido marcadas por Jack y seguían las ordenas de la reina Valery. La bella peli plateada estaba siendo atendida como reina por su esposo, Jack se aseguraba que nada le faltara su esposa. Y hace poco se comenzó un torneo de Rating Game entre los jóvenes demonios. Rias tuvo un Rating Game contra Sona, la ganadora del encuentro fue la pelirroja pero Jack pudo notar que Koneko y Akeno estaban ocultando poderes que les hubiera ayudado en ganar más rápido_**

 ** _Actualmente_**

 ** _Dragón Club_**

 ** _Todos se encontraban en la sala del Dragón club viendo un video de los jóvenes demonios, incluyendo el de Soan contra Rias, ahora estaban viendo el combate de Sairaorg entre Glaysa-Labolas_**

Ese chico cuenta con una gran arsenal de combate-dijo Jack

Sairaorg es el primer demonio puro de la familia Bael sin talento, él no heredo el poder de la destrucción-dijo Rias

Vaya, sin ese poder es tan fuerte, no cabe duda que sería un oponente interesante-dijo Jack

 ** _De repente delante de ellos apareció un círculo mágico del cual salió un chico con una sonrisa gentil o eso parecía_**

Mucho gusto, soy Diodora Astaroth, he venido por Asia Argento-dijo el chico

¿Por mí?-dijo Asia

Así es-dijo Diodora acercándose a ella-Asia, te amo y ni el destino podrá separarnos, venceré a todos con tal de estar contigo-dijo tomando la mano de la rubia

 ** _Diodora estaba por besar la mano de Asia pero sintió como lo sujetaban de la cabeza y era levantado_**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Jack lanzo a Diodora con fuerza contra una de las paredes del edificio_**

No quiero que basura como tú se acerque a ninguna de mis chicas-dijo Jack-Mejor lárgate antes que te mate

 ** _Diodora se incorporo y pudo sentir algo escurriendo por su frente, se toco la frente y pudo ver que estaba sangrando_**

Esto no ha acabado, ella formara parte de mi….

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _Una bala rozo su mejilla haciéndole un pequeño corte, eso asusto al joven demonio_**

La próxima será en tu cabeza si no te larga-dijo Jack mientras sostenía sus pistolas

 ** _Diodora no dijo nada, creó un círculo debajo de él y desapareció_**

Que estúpido-dijo Jack

Jack-san-dijo Asia-Gracias por defenderme

No tienes que agradecer Asia, yo defenderé a cada una de ustedes porque es mi deber-dijo Jack

 ** _Una semana después_**

 ** _Los chicos se encontraban en el sótano del gran edificio que se construyo en la capital, hoy serian entrevistados, su grupo se había hecho famoso por Rias que era muy popular y también Jack seria entrevistado ya que era el Ghost Rider y porque su negocio y su banda ya había conseguido mucha popularidad, al llegar fueron recibidos con brazos abiertos por el productor_**

 ** _Fueron guiados hasta la planta superior usando un ascensor, al salir pudieron ver que el interior no era muy distinto que el de los humanos pero había algo que destacaba, dos carteles en el pasillo con la imagen de Rias sonriendo y otra de Jack montado en su moto en su forma de Ghost Rider_**

 _Espero que me paguen por usar mi imagen-pensó Jack al ver su cartel_

 ** _Al final del pasillo vieron que había un grupo de diez personas siguiendo a alguien familiar_**

Sairaorg, así que tú también estas aquí-dijo Rias

Hola Rias, ¿También te entrevistaran?-dijo Sairaorg

Sí, ¿Tú ya has terminado?-dijo Rias

No, voy ahora, lo más probable es que sea que en un estudio diferente, por cierto he visto el partido –dijo Sairaorg y Rias levanto un poco las cejas-No importa cuánto poder tengas, perecerás si te quedas atrapada, tú objetivo será la apertura ligera, con plenos poderes, por encima de todo, hay incógnitas en un Sacred Gear, no sabemos que pasara ni lo que se puede hacer, he aprendido cosas de tu partido con Sona y Jack, sin embargo-miro a Jack y puso su mano en su hombro-Es contigo con quien deseo pelear

Yo también tengo ganas de pelear contigo, quiero ver que tan fuerte eres-dijo Jack

Yo me ocupare que no nos pongan restricciones-dijo Sairaorg

 ** _Después de despedirse se fueron a los vestuarios, al salir de los vestuarios fueron llevados a un estudio, aun no estaba del todo preparado, la entrevistadora se acerco a saludar_**

Hola, es un placer conocerlos, yo soy la locutora de la radiodifusión terrenal estudio 1-dijo la entrevistadora

Encantada-dijo Rias

 ** _Ambas su pusieron a hablar con el personal sobre la entrevista, mientras que los demás observaban el lugar_**

Quiero irme a casa-dijo Godiva escondiéndose detrás de Kiba

También habrán preguntas formuladas por otros miembros del grupo, por favor no se pongan nerviosos-dijo la entrevistadora-Ahora bien ¿Yuuto Kiba-san y Akeno Himejima-san están aquí?

 ** _Akeno y Kiba levantaron la mano_**

Parece que ustedes dos tendrán más preguntas debido a que popularidad aumento-dijo la entrevistadora

¿Enserio?-dijeron los dos

Claro, Kiba-san tiene muchas fans femeninas y Akeno-san muchos fans masculinos-dijo la entrevistadora

También usted Jack-san-dijo la entrevistadora

¿Yo?-dijo Jack

Sí, usted ha llamado mucha la atención por ser el Ghost Rider, Sekiryuutei y por su banda de rock que ha formado, usted junto con el resto del Dragón club serán entrevistados-dijo la entrevistadora

Entiendo-dijo Jack

Sígame por favor, yo lo guíale-dijo la entrevistadora

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Después de la grabación todos estaban relajando en el vestuario, las preguntas del programa era una colección de preguntas hacia Rias desde el principio hasta el final, Rias se comportó en todo momento con elegancia, ya que era la próxima heredera Gremory, con Kiba todas las fans gritaban al igual que los hombres con Akeno, con Jack y el resto del Dragón club hubo muchas expresiones de sorpresa_**

Díganos chicos ¿Qué les pidieron?-dijo Rias

Nos pidieron que no contáramos nada-dijo Jack

Entiendo-dijo Rias

 ** _Mientras descansaban alguien entro al vestuario, era una rubia con el cabello trenzado que llevaba una canasta_**

Disculpen, ¿Esta Jack-sama aquí?-dijo la rubia

Ravel-dijo Rias apuntando a Jack-Está ahí

Gracias-dijo la rubia

 ** _Ravel se acerco a Jack y lo miro_**

Disculpe, Jack-sama-dijo Ravel

¿Mmm? Oh pero si eres tú-dijo Jack mirando a la rubia-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

 ** _Ravel empujo la canasta hacia el pelinegro_**

Mi hermano tiene un programa de televisión en este estudio y tenía tiempo libre-dijo Ravel-Además le traje el pastel

Oh es verdad, me dijiste en la reunión que me darías un pastel-dijo Jack tomando la canasta para después abrirla-¿Tu lo preparaste?-dijo mientras veía el pastel que estaba dentro de la canasta

S…sí, p…prometí que le haría uno y aquí esta-dijo Ravel nerviosa y sonrojada

Gracias, me comeré ahora-dijo Jack sacando el pastel de la canasta

 ** _El pelinegro lanzo el pastel al aire y abrió la boca_**

 **¡CRONCH!**

 ** _El pelinegro se comió todo el pastel de un mordisco dejando sorprendida a la rubia_**

Mmm…nada mal, estaba muy delicioso-dijo Jack mientras se limpiaba la boca

 ** _Ravel tenía lágrimas en los ojos y estaba muy roja_**

Oye Jack, no seas cabrón, podías habernos dado una rebanada-dijo Deadpool

Sí el pastel era para mí, no lo iba compartir-dijo Jack antes de ver a Ravel- Oye ¿Estás bien?

¿Eh? Sí, no pasa nada-dijo Ravel limpiándose las lágrimas-Jack-sama, le prometo que la próxima vez le preparare otro pastel aun más delicioso

 ** _Al decir eso la rubia se fue corriendo confundiendo al pelinegro_**

Esa chica actual algo extraño-dijo Jack

Oye, creó que le gustas a esa chica-dijo Sergio

¿Lo dices enserio?-dijo Jack y Sergio asintió-No me di cuenta

 ** _Días después_**

 ** _Hoy se llevaría a cabo el Rating Game entre Diodora y el grupo Gremory se transportaron, Jack y los demás se encontraban en la casa relajándose, Jack decidió darle a todos el día libre para poder descansar, después de todo habían trabajado arduamente_**

 ** _Al instante un círculo mágico apareció y fueron transportados, al abrir los ojos vieron que se trataba de un lugar muy espacios, estaba alineado por gruesos pilares y el suelo hecho de rocas, al mirar alrededor había una entrada a un santuario_**

Esto es extraño-dijo Rias

 ** _Todos estaban alerta, de repente un círculo mágico apareció al otro lado del santuario, todos se pusieron en posición defensiva hasta que Kiba grito_**

¡No es el símbolo de Astaroth!-grito Kiba

Ninguno es similar-dijo Akeno mientras cubría su mano de electricidad ****

Si mi memoria no me falla-dijo Rias con un aura roja en su cuerpo y del círculo aparecieron muchos demonios con aura hostil- A juzgar por el círculo mágico, están afiliados con la facción del antiguo Maou de la brigada del Caos

El pariente sanguíneo del falso Maou, Gremory, vas a morir aquí-dijo uno de los demonios

 ** _Con Jack_**

 ** _Jack estaba sentado en la sala junto con Valery mirando una película mientras que los demás estaban en sus habitaciones_**

Oye Jack ¿No sientes algo que está mal?-dijo Valery

Ahora que lo mencionas, siento que algo va a salir mal-dijo Jack

¡Kyyaaa!

 ** _Se escucho el grito de Asia que venía de su habitación_**

¡Asia!

 ** _Todos corrieron a la habitación de Asia y ella ya no estaba_**

¡Jack-san!

 ** _Todos miraron por la ventana, allí vieron como Asia estaba atada de manos y pies, estaba siendo agarrada por Diodora, que sonreía con superioridad_**

Hola Ghost Rider, me llevare a esta chica conmigo-dijo Diodora

¡Suéltala!-grito Jack muy enojado

Me parece que no-dijo Diodora- Me quedare con ella y la hare mía hoy mismo, y también me preocuparía por Rias y su nobleza ya que ahora están con agentes de la brigada del caos, no podrán contra ellos

 ** _Jack activo su armadura y salió volando hacia Diodora, estaba por golpearlo antes que lo hiciera, este desapareció junto con Asia, Jack estaba sumamente furioso_**

 ** _Con Rias y los demás_**

Maldita sea-dijo Kiba-Tenemos que derrotarlos

Sí pero será muy difícil-dijo Rias

 ** _Cuando iban a atacar se oyó un grito femenino, era Akeno que había gritado porque un viejo le había levantado la falda_**

¡Kyaaa!-grito Akeno

Desde luego, bonito trasero, las jóvenes tiene las mejores curvas-dijo el viejo

¡Odín-dono! ¡¿Qué hace aquí?!-gritaron todos

No es obvio, este juego ha sido tomado por la brigada del caos, el comité de juego y las diferentes facciones están cooperando para encargarse de ellos-dijo Odín-Sabemos que Diodora Astaroth se ha unido a la facción del antiguo Maou, ha recibido la "serpiente" de Ophis, así que pensaba que necesitaban ayuda, pero creo que no hace falta

¿Y eso porque?-dijo Akeno viéndolo enojada mientras sujetaba su falda

Porque ese niño idiota ha hecho algo que no se debe hacer nunca-dijo Odín serio y divertido

¿Él qué?-dijeron todos

Enfurecer a un dragón-dijo Odín

 **¡GROOOAAAAARRR!**

 ** _Los chicos voltearon a ver a los enemigos y se sorprendieron al ver a Jack que tenía en sus manos un cadáver de demonio, ellos pudieron ver que Jack estaba diferente, en sus manos tenía afiladas garras, en sus brazos tenía escamas rojas y sus ojos ahora eran de color verde con pupila que parecía una bestia, pudieron ver como la sangre de los demonios escurría en sus manos, ellos se aterraron por ver a Jack así, Rias se iba acercar al pelinegro pero en eso aparecieron Deadpool, Sergio y Kevin_**

Chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo Rias

Diodora secuestro a Asia-dijo Kevin sorprendiendo a todos y enojándolos ya que ese idiota había secuestrado a su amiga

Odín, llévame donde esta ese maldito para que lo pueda matar-dijo Jack

 ** _Odín no se negó y los guio al templo donde también a Asia, Odín los dejo en la entrada del templo, Jack comenzó a detectar la presencia de Asia y los demás corrieron mientras seguían a Jack, el interior del templo era bastante amplio, con gigantescos pilares, cuando pasaron la ermita otro santuario apareció a la derecha, cuando entraron sintieron una presencia, delante de ellos había diez personas pequeñas_**

*Rias Gremory*

 ** _Se escucho la voz de Diodora, Jack comenzó a emanar fuego al escuchar su voz_**

*Jajajaja Ghost Rider, no me vas a encontrar si miras a tu alrededor, te estoy esperando en el santuario al final de otro santuario, vamos a jugar ya que el Rating Game ha quedado anulado esto es un sustituto, vamos a echar un partido. La regla es que no puedes utilizar las mismas piezas una vez más hasta que llegues a donde estoy, en este partido enviare a mis ocho peones y dos torres, por cierto mis peones han ascendido a reinas, tú turno Rias Gremory*

Bien participare-dijo Rias

Chicos-dijo Jack mirando a Deadpool, Sergio y Kevin-Maten a cualquiera que se interponga en nuestro camino, no muestren piedad ante nadie

Entendido-dijeron los tres

Rias, tú y tu noblza se pueden ir de aquí, nosotros nos encargaremos-dijo Jack

Pero….

 ** _Jack le dio una mirada que la asusto y rápidamente asintió y ella junto a su nobleza retrocedieron. Jack dio un paso adelante y miro a las sirvientes de Diodora_**

¿Solo ustedes diez vana enfrentarnos?-dijo Jack

Somos más que suficientes para derrotarte a ti, Ghost Rider, tú y tu Dragón Club serán derrotados ya que nosotros somos diez y ustedes solo cuatro-dijo una sirviente

Oh chica, tú no sabes contar, yo solo veo a nueve de ustedes-dijo Jack con una sonrisa sádica

¿A qué te refie… ¡GHAAH!

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Antes de que terminara de hablar Jack tenía sus garras enterradas en su estomago haciéndola escupir mucha sangre, Jack saco sus garras y comenzó a lamer la sangre que tenía en su mano_**

¡Eres un maldito!-grito otra sirvienta

 ** _Cuatro de la sirvientas activaron su magia y estaba por atacar al pelinegro pero…._**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Antes que lo hicieran fueron atravesadas por varias lanzas de luz por cortesía de Sergio y Kevin_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Todos vieron como Deadpool había decapitado a las demás magas a un gran velocidad con sus catanas, ahora en el suelo estaban los cadáveres de las sirivientas de Diodora_**

Sigamos-dijo Jack

 ** _Los cuatros comenzaron a caminar y eran seguidos por Rias y su nobleza, caminaron un poco hasta llegar al altar, ahí vieron a alguien familiar_**

Ha pasado tiempo

¡Freed!-grito Kiba-¡¿Qué?!  
A ver si adivino, estas preguntándote: ¡¿Está vivo? Pues sí, sí, soy muy teco y estoy vivito con mucha claridad-dijo Freed

¡Maldito! ¡¿Dónde están los caballos?!-grito Kiba

Ahh esos-dijo masticando algo y luego lo escupe en donde están los chicos y ellos vieron que era un dedo-Me los comí

¡¿Te los has comido?!-gritaron todos

Esa persona ya no es humana-dijo Koneko

Jajaja, justo después de ser derrotado por ustedes y recuperado por Valery fui despedido por el cabrón de Azazel-dijo Freed

 ** _Tras decir eso hizo un sonido raro y su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, le salieron cuernos de su cuerpo, creció y sus brazos y piernas se hicieron más gruesas_**

Los que me recogieron fueron los de la brigada del Caos, dijeron que me darían poderes y lo hicieron-dijo Freed, jajajaja, me convertí en una quimera jajaja

 ** _De la espada de Freed creció un ala de murciélago y un brazo gigante, su cara cambio y de su boca crecieron grandes colmillos afilados_**

Jajajaj, ¿Sabes qué? El hobby de Diodora es maravillosamente loco y hace latir mi corazón, su gusto son las mujeres, sin duda tiene un gran sabor ese niño rico-dijo Freed-Al parecer tiene un fetiche con las rubias, además también las que son creyentes apasionadas y fuertes ¿Sabes lo que trato de decir? Las chicas que están en su caso fueron famosas doncellas monjas Santas, su sabor es algo raro, el niño demonio las sedujo y las convirtió en sus juguetes, ahora son demonios

Entonces Asia…

Esa tonta monja, Diodora fue el que provoco que la expulsaran, el escribió ese guion, no solo le encantaba por ser una monja santa, sino por su Sacred Gear-dijo Freed-Hizo que le curara una herida que se provoco el mismo, eso provoco que fuera exiliada, Pensaba que vendría a él pero no fue así, Tú fuiste y la salvaste-dijo señalando a Jack-Eso lo frustro mucho pero ahora la tiene y le hará lo que debió hacerle desde el principio jajaja

 ** _Todos al escuchar eso se enfurecieron pero Jack estaba calmado, el pelinegro camino hasta Freed para después sujetarlo de su mandíbula_**

Hablas mucho-dijo Jack

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Jack jalo con fuerza la mandíbula de Freed arrancándosela, Rias y su nobleza se aterraron al ver eso, Freed tenía su lengua colgando y estaba derramando mucha sangre, Jack soltó la mandíbula de Freed y…_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Le dio un fuerte puñetazo que lo mando a volar_**

Wade-dijo Jack

Lo sé-dijo Deadpool sacando dos pistolas

 ** _Deadpool apunto a Freed que aun estaba en el aire y…._**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _Deadpool le disparo a Freed hasta que este aterrizo en el suelo, ahora Freed estaba muerto con varios agujeros de balas en su cuerpo y sin su mandíbula, Rias y su nobleza ahora estaban sumamente aterrados de lo cruel y sádico estaba siendo Jack_**

Ya falta poco para llegar con Asia, sigamos-dijo Jack

 ** _Corrieron hasta el último lugar que era el santuario en el extremo más profundo, al llegar ahí apareció un dispositivo gigantesco, el dispositivo estaba tallado en la pared. Tenía joyas ubicadas en varias partes, además de símbolos y letras también en varias partes, Al seguir observando vieron a Asia que estaba atada en el centro_**

¡Asia!-grito Jack

Jack-san-susurro Asia

 ** _Pero alado de ella se encontraba Diodora que tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara_**

Tú-dijo Jack molesto viéndolo

Bueno al parecer no han tenido problema para llegar hasta aquí-dijo Diodora sonriendo-Dime una cosa-dijo viendo a Jack-¿Asia sigue siendo virgen?-eso sorprendió a todos-Es que me gusta estrenarlas y no me gustaría que ya hubiera sido usada por ti, aunque pensándolo bien, creo que sería bueno forzarla mientras grita tu nombre

 ** _Su sonrisa se hizo más grande al ver como Jack emitía fuego en su cuerpo_**

Jajaja, asombroso. Y no te has transformado, pues yo también lo elevare con la serpiente de Ophis, te mos…

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _No pudo terminar ya que Jack le dio un puñetazo en la cara que lo estrello contra el suelo, Diodora escupió mucha sangre y algunos dientes, él se levanto e intento convoca su poder demoniaco pero Jack estaba enfrente de él. Jack lo sujeto y lo levanto para luego quebrarle la columna estrellándolo duramente contra su rodilla, Diodora escupió más sangre y Jack lo soltó, Diodora no podía caminar, así que intento arrastrarse para huir del él pero Jack fue tras él. Diodora creó varias barreras defensivas en todo su cuerpo pero no sirvieron de nada ya que Jack las destruyo todas de un golpe, él lo sujeto y…_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Le dio otro puñetazo que lo mando a estrellarse contra las paredes_**

¡Esto debe ser mentira! ¡No puedo ser superado! ¡He ganado contra Agares! ¡Tenía pensado en ganar contra Bael! ¡No puedo perder! ¡Soy el heredero de la casa de Astaroth!-grito Diodora

 ** _Diodora intento levantarse pero Jack lo sujeto de su camisa_**

 **¡GRROOOAAAARR!**

 ** _Jack le soltó un rugido poniendo blanco del miedo a Diodora_**

 ****Dijiste que forzarías a Asia a gritar ¿Verdad? Pues ¿Qué crees? Yo te hare gritar a ti-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack le dio un fuerte rodillazo a Didora en el estomago haciéndolo escupir más sangre_**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Jack lo azoto bruscamente contra el suelo y luego se subió encima de él para después enterrar sus garras en los ojos de Diodora, el demonio gritaba de dolor y rogaba que Jack se detuviera pero este tan solo no lo escuchaba y seguía enterrando más profundo sus garras en sus ojos- Rias y su nobleza definitivamente le habían ganado un gran miedo hacia Jack, ahora sabían que no era bueno hacerlo enojar. De los ojos de Diodora salían mucha sangre, este incluso ya no se movía pero Jack seguía enterrando sus garras en sus ojos hasta que Sergio, Deadpool y Kevin se lo quitaron de encima_**

Ya Jack, él ya está muerto, no tienes que seguir haciendo eso-dijo Kevin

 ** _Jack miro sus manos y limpio la sangre que tenía para después ir donde estaba Asia_**

Tranquila todo va estar bien-dijo Jack dándole un beso en la frente

Gracias-dijo Asia sonriendo con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas

 ** _Jack cubrió sus puños con Haki y…._**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Jack destruyo las restricciones con sus puños y luego tomo a Asia en sus brazos, la rubia al estar en los brazos del pelinegro enterró su cara en su pecho y comenzó a llorar, Jack la abrazo y le acaricio la cabeza_**

Ya paso todo Asia, ahora estas a salvo-dijo Jack

¡No, esto no debería estar pasando!-se escucho una voz en todo el lugar

 ** _Aprecio un círculo mágico delante de ellos y de él salió un chico de cabello largo y castaño_**

Vaya, por fin das la cara Shalba-dijo Jack

¿Quién es él?-dijo Rias

oy el verdadero sucesor del verdadero gran Maou Belcebú, me llamo Shalba-dijo el chico antes de mirar a Jack con odio-¿Hasta cuándo dejaras de intervenir con mis planes?

Pues la verdad me gusta verte sufrir, yo creo que nunca-dijo Jack

¡Eres un maldito, primero te matare a ti y luego iré por la maldita de Valery!-grito Shalba

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Shalba abrió los ojos como platos al ver la mano derecha de Jack enterrada en su estomago, el demonio escupió sangre y miro al pelinegro_**

Nunca, te atrevas a amenazar a mi esposa-dijo Black

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

 ** _De la nada una explosión de fuego salió de la espalda de Shalba y Jack saco su mano para que después Shalba cayera muerto al suelo con un gran agujero y quemadura en su espalda, en eso las garras y escamas de Jack desaparecieron_**

Volvamos a casa-dijo Jack

Sí-dijeron todos

 ** _Todos se comenzaron a retirar y aprendieron una gran lección, nunca pero nunca hagas enojar a Jack porque te puede ir muy mal_**

 ** _FIN_**


	26. Chapter 26

**_Capitulo 26_**

 ** _Un mes después_**

 ** _Ha pasado un mes desde lo sucedido con Shalba y Diodora, todo iba bien para el pelinegro, su negocio iba de maravilla al igual que su matrimonio, el vientre de Valery creció haciendo que ella ya no usara su ropa habitual, ahora ella usaba ropa holgada para no lastimar a su hijo. Actualmente todos los miembros del Dragón club a excepción de Jack y Valery se encontraban en el edificio_**

Jack y Valery ya se tardaron-dijo Kevin

¿A dónde fueron en primer lugar?-dijo Deadpool

Ellos fueron al hospital, hoy le harían un ultra sonido a Valery para ver cómo está el bebé-dijo Erza

 ** _En eso las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a Valery y a Jack, sorprendentemente el pelinegro tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, eso era muy raro, Jack no sonreía, al menos que estuviera torturando o viera sufrir a una persona, algo andaba mal_**

¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo está el bebé?-dijo Mirajane

¿Bebé? Mejor dicho bebes-dijo Valery sonriendo y sorprendiendo a todos

¿Es más de un bebe?-dijo Lisanna

Así es-dijo Valery

¿Son dos?-dijo Juvia

Aun mejor, tendremos trillizos-dijo Valery

¡¿Qué?!-gritaron todos sorprendidos

Así es, tendremos tres lindos dragones-dijo Jack sonriendo

¿No es genial?-dijo Valery

 ** _Nadie dijo nada, todo el edificio fue invadido por un silencio incomodo_**

Vaya, esa no era la reacción que esperábamos-dijo Valery

Wow, tres de un solo disparo, Jack eres mi ídolo-dijo Deadpool

Por favor Wade, ahórrate esos comentarios-dijo Jack

¿Y qué son? ¿Niños o niñas?-dijo Lisanna

Aun no lo sabemos pero queremos que sea sorpresa-dijo Valery

Y no importan lo que sean, de seguro serán fuertes como su padre y lindos como su madre-dijo Jack

Oh, eso es tierno-dijo Valery besando la mejilla derecha de su esposo

 ** _En eso las puertas del edificio de abrieron de golpe dejando a ver a dos niños y una niña, uno de ellos era de cabello rubio peinado de punta, el niño tenía ojos de color azul y en su ojo derecho tenía una cicatriz diagonal que iba hacia su frente y parecía tener siete años, el otro niño era pelinegro que tenía el cabello alborotado y ojos de color rojo, parecía tener la misma edad que el niño rubio. Y la niña era peli azul, tenía el cabello largo peinado en dos coletas y parecía tener cuatro años. Jack y todos los demás se le quedaron viendo a los niños_**

¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Acaso están perdidos?-dijo Jack

¿Tú eres Hakai D. Jack?-dijo el rubio

Sí-dijo Jack

Yo soy Sting Eucliffe, y ellos son mis hermanos Rogue y Wendy-dijo el rubio-Y hemos venido a derrotarte

 ** _Jack tan solo se quedo sorprendido por lo que dijo el niño pero en ese momento se formo una sonrisa en su rostro_**

¡Jajajajaja!

 ** _Jack se comenzó a reír y eso hizo enojar al rubio_**

¿Por qué estas riendo?-dijo Sting

¿Enserio creen poder ganarme? Si tan solo son unos mocosos-dijo Jack mientras se secaba unas lágrimas

¡No nos subestimes!-grito Sting molesto

Oh, son tan lindos-dijo Valery caminando hacia ellos

 ** _Valery tomo a la peli azul y la abrazo sorprendiendo a esta_**

Dime lindura ¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo Valery

Wendy, Wendy Marvell-dijo la peli azul

Eres muy linda, Jack ¿Nos los podemos quedar?-dijo Valery

¿Qué?-dijo Jack confundido

Son muy lindos y de seguro deben estar perdidos-dijo Valery-Quedémonoslos

No estamos perdidos-dijo Sting-Nosotros hemos venido a derrotarte-dijo señalando a Jack

Vaya sigues con eso, dijiste que te apellidabas Eucliffe ¿Verdad?-dijo Jack

Sí-dijo Sting

Ya veo, puedo notar un olor familiar en ti-dijo Jack-Ya lo tengo, ese olor es de Weisslogia ¿Acaso eres un dragón slayer?

¿Dragón slayer?-dijo Valery sorprendida

Así es, Weisslogia es mi maestro y me enseño la magia de luz-dijo Sting

Ya veo, por lo puedo notar los otros dos también son dragón slayers-dijo Jack-¿O me equivoco?

No te equivocas, Rogue es dragón slayer de las sombres y Wendy del aire-dijo Sting

Me lo suponía, ¿sus dragones eran Shiadrum y Grandeeney?-dijo Jack

¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo Rogue

Porque noto su olor en ustedes y además hace unos años pelee contra ellos, dragones muy fuertes, debo admitirlo que me dieron buena pelea pero al final yo gane-dijo Jack

Es por eso que estoy aquí, quiero vencerte para probar que soy el dragón salyer más fuerte-dijo Sting

Te oyes muy confiado, está bien peleare contra ustedes-dijo Jack

Jack, son solo unos niños-dijo Valery

Tranquila, no exagerare-dijo Jack-Vamos a fuera

 ** _Todos salieron al bosque, Sting se preparo para pelear contra Jack, el pelinegro se quedo parado cruzado de brazos_**

¿Ustedes no pelearan?-dijo Valery a Wendy y Rogue que estaban a su lado

Sting en realidad es el único que quiere pelear contra él-dijo Rogue

Y yo no tengo mucha experiencia en las batallas, es mejor que me quede aquí-dijo Wendy

Muy bien, atácame cuando quieras-dijo Jack

Ahí voy-dijo Sting

 ** _Sting corrieron hacia el pelinegro y comenzó a lanzarle golpes, Jack tan solo estaba de brazos cruzados mientras esquivaba con facilidad los golpes del rubio_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Jack mando al suelo al niño con un puñetazo, Sting se levanto y sintió como algo escurría en su nariz, paso su mano por su nariz y vio sangre. Miro a Jack y vio como este le hacía señas para que fuera tras él, eso lo molesto, se limpio la sangre y sus manos comenzaron a brillar, rápidamente el rubio corrió hacia Jack_**

 **¡Hakuryū no Dageki!** _(Golpe del dragón blanco)_

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Sting le lanzo a Jack un fuerte puñetazo pero se sorprendió al ver como el pelinegro detuvo su puño con su mano derecha, Jack sujeto a Sting y luego lo levanto_**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _Jack azoto con fuerza al pequeño rubio contra el suelo agrietándolo un poco, Sting iba a pararse pero Jack puso su pie en su pecho evitando que lo hiciera_**

Mejor ríndete, no quiero hacerte daño-dijo Jack

 **¡Hakuryū no Hōkō!** _(Rugido del dragón blanco)_

 ** _Sting lanzo un gran rayo de luz en la cabeza de Jack, el pelinegro retrocedió y quito su pie del pecho de Sting, el rubio aprovecho eso y se lanzo contra el pelinegro_**

 **¡Hakuryū no Bakudama!** _(Esfera explosiva del dragón blanco)_

 ** _Sting creó una esfera grande de luz en sus manos y la lanzo hacia Jack_**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 ** _La esfera choco contra Jack creando una pequeña explosión y una nube de humo_**

Lo hice, gane-dijo Sting

 **¡PAAMM!**

¡Ghaah!-Sting escupió gotas de sangre

 ** _El rubio miro a su lado derecho y pudo ver a Jack sin un solo rasguño, el pelinegro le había dado al rubio un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago_**

Aun te falta mucho para superarme-dijo Jack quitando su puño del estomago del pequeño rubio

 ** _Sting se sujeto el estomago antes de caer al suelo inconsciente, Jack cargo a Sting en sus brazos y se comenzó a dirigir al edificio_**

Traigan a los otros dos-dijo Jack mientras caminaba

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _El pequeño rubio comenzó a abrir los ojos y al hacerlo pudo ver que estaba dentro del Dragón club y estaba rodeado por todos_**

¿Qué paso?-dijo Sting

Perdiste, eso paso-dijo Jack

Ya veo, eres muy fuerte, tal y como me lo dijo Weisslogia, ni siquiera usaste magia contra mí-dijo Sting

Dime algo ¿Dónde está Weisslogia en este momento?-dijo Jack

Bueno, él está muerto, yo lo mate-dijo Sting

¿Qué? ¿Tú mataste un dragón?-dijo Valery sorprendida

Sé que suena algo sorprendente pero en realidad él se dejo asesinar para que me hiciera más fuerte-dijo Sting

¿Por qué eso te haría más fuerte?-dijo Kevin

Cuando un dragón slayer mata a un dragón y se baña en su sangre se hace más fuerte-dijo Valery

Wow, esa es una forma muy sádica para hacerse fuerte-dijo Sergio

Ya veo, ¿Ustedes hicieron lo mismo?-dijo Jack mirando a Wendy y Rogue

Sí, yo también mate a mi dragón-dijo Rogue

Yo no, un día Grandeeney desapareció dejándome sola-dijo Wendy

Díganme ¿Tienen donde quedarse?-dijo Jack

No ¿Por qué lo pregunta?-dijo Wendy

He decidió que ustedes se queden con nosotros-dijo Jack

¿Lo dice enserio?-dijo Rogue sorprendido

Sí, a partir de ahora ustedes vivirán con nosotros y estarán bajo mi cuidado-dijo Jack

¿Y debes de cuidarlos los adoptamos?-dijo Valery

¿Adoptarlos?-dijo Jack

Sí, Jack esta es una buena oportunidad para prepararnos, ellos son tres y estamos esperando a tres bebes-dijo Valery antes de abrazar a Wendy y Rogue- Además son muy lindos

No puedo respirar-dijo Wendy

Yo tampoco-dijo Rogue

Mmm….de acuerdo, los adoptaremos-dijo Jack

¿Enserio?-dijo Valery feliz

Sí-dijo Jack

¡Hurra!-grito Valery abrazando a más fuerte a Wendy y a Rogue

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _En la noche_**

 ** _Ahora era de noche, todos se encontraban en la casa de Jack. Rias y los demás de la noticia de que Jack había adoptado a Sting, Rogue y Wendy, todos se llevaron una gran sorpresa al enterarse de eso y se sorprendieron más al saber que Valery esperaba trillizos. Actualmente Jack se encontraba mirando a los tres pequeños dragón slayer durmiendo en su nueva habitación. Jack se puso en medio de ellos y activo su guante_**

Ddraig, quiero hablar con los tres dragones ahora-dijo Jack

[Entendido]-dijo Ddraig

 ** _Jack cerro sus ojos y la joya de su guante comenzó a brillar. Jack abrió los ojos y enfrente de él se encontraban tres grandes dragones, dos de ellos eran blancos y el otro era negro. Eran Grandeeney, Weisslogia y Shiadrum_**

Tiempo sin vernos-dijo Jack

Sabíamos que tarde o temprano descubarías que estábamos dentro de ellos-dijo Grandeeney

Era muy obvio-dijo Jack-Díganme ¿Por qué están dentro de estos niños?

Creó que ya debes saber la respuesta-dijo Shiadrum

Para que no se transformen en dragones ¿Verdad? Quieren detener la dragonificacion –dijo Jack

Así es-dijo Shiadrum

Eso lo entiendo bien pero ¿Por qué mandar a estos niños conmigo?-dijo Jack

Sabemos que si están contigo se harán más fuertes, tú eres el dragón slayer más fuerte que ha existido en la historia-dijo Weisslogia-Incluso me atrevería a decir que ya has superado a Acnologia

Vaya, eso es muy halagador viniendo de dragones tan fuertes como ustedes-dijo Jack

Te pedimos por favor que cuides bien de ellos-dijo Grandeeney

Descuiden, están en buenas manos, conmigo no les pasara nada-dijo Jack

Muchas gracias-dijeron los tres dragones

Bueno me despido, adiós-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, el ahora estaba de regreso en el cuarto de los tres niños, Jack se acerco a Wendy y vio como estaba temblando por el frio, agarro la cobija de la cama y la tapo_**

No cabe duda que serás un buen padre

 ** _Jack miro hacia la puerta y vio a Valery_**

Pensé que ya estabas durmiendo-dijo Jack

No venias a la cama y quería saber porque-dijo Valery caminando hacia él

 ** _La peli platina se detuvo enfrente de su esposo y le dio un beso rápido en los labios_**

Serás un buen padre en el futuro-dijo Valery

Y tu una excelente madre-dijo Jack

 ** _Los dos se volvieron a besar y salieron del cuarto de los niños para ir al suyo_**

 ** _Una semana después_**

 ** _Ha pasado una semana desde la llegada de Sting, Roguee y Wendy, durante esa semana Jack y Valery hicieron los trámites para la adopción de los tres niños y ahora eran oficialmente sus hijos. Le dijeron a todos la noticia, actualmente en la parte trasera de Jack estaban haciendo una fiesta por la adopción de los tres niños, habían invitado a las facciones y a la familia de Jack_**

Aww, eres tan linda-dijo Hana mientras abrazaba a Wendy-Vamos, dime abuela, dilo

Abuela-dijo Wendy

¡Kyaaa! Eres muy linda-dijo Hana abrazando con fuerza a Wendy

Hana clámate-dijo Mephisto

 ** _Sting y Rogue se encontraban en una mesa comiendo con su nuevo padre, los tres comían del mismo modo, comían montones y montones de comida a gran velocidad. Valery estaba observando eso y no pudo soltar una pequeña risita al verlos_**

Vaya, es una linda fiesta

 ** _Los ojos de Valery se abrieron como platos al escuchar esa voz, se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a una loli gótica de cabello negro y largo que le llegaba hasta la espalda_**

¡Ophis!-grito Valery

 ** _Todos dejaron de festejar y dirigieron su atención a la loli_**

Hola Valery, es una linda fiesta que tienes aquí, me siento algo ofendida al no ser invitada-dijo Ophis

¿Qué haces aquí¡-dijo Valery

¿No es obvio? Vengo por ti-dijo Ophis

Yo ya deje la brigada del caos, ahora estoy casada y estoy esperando a trillizos-dijo Valery

Oh eso lo sé muy bien y déjame decirte que estoy molesta al no ser invitada a tu boda pero lo dejare pasar sí vienes conmigo-dijo Ophis

¿Qué acaso no me escuchaste? Yo ya no pertenezco a la brigada-dijo Valery

Deja de decir tonterías Valery ¿No era tu sueño enfréntate a gente fuerte y ser conocida como el dragón celestial más fuerte de todos?-dijo Ophis

Eso ya no m importa, ahora lo más importante para mi es ser una buena esposa y una buena madre-dijo Valery

Ya veo, creó que no queda de otra-dijo Ophis

 ** _En eso Ophis comenzó a expulsar parte de su poder y el suelo en donde estaba parada se comenzaba a agrietar_**

Te voy a llevar conmigo sea como sea, y si tengo que usar la fuerza lo hare-dijo Ophis seria

 ** _Todos se pusieron en guardia, Erza y las demás chicas se pusieron delante de Valery para protegerla_**

Ya basta, Ophis-dijo Jack

 ** _El pelinegro camino hasta la loli hasta quedar frente a frente_**

No voy a permitir que alejes a Valery ni a mis hijos de mí-dijo Jack

¿Y qué piensas hacer para impedirlo?-dijo Ophis

Peleare si es necesario-dijo Jack

Me parece bien, vamos a pelear, si yo gano me llevare a Valery y nunca podrás volverla a ver, ni a ella ni a tus hijos-dijo Ophis

Pero si yo gano, jamás nos molestaras de nuevo-dijo Jack

Es un trato-dijo Ophis

Jack espera, no puedes enfrentarte contra Ophis, ellas es muy poderosa-dijo Valery

Tranquila, estaré bien-dijo Jack mirando a Ophis-Tú escoges el lugar donde pelearemos

Muy bien-dijo Ophis

 ** _Ophis creó un círculo mágico debajo de ellos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecieron en un lugar rocoso y desértico_**

¿Qué te parece? Cree esta dimensión de bolsillo por si tenía que pelear contra ti-dijo Ophis

Así que ya venias preparada-dijo Jack

Ahora, ven y atácame con todo lo que tengas-dijo Ophis

 ** _Jack rápidamente activo su Balance Breaker y se lanzo contra la loli_**

 **¡PAAMMM!**

 ** _FIN_**


	27. Chapter 27

**_Capitulo 27_**

 **¡PAAMMM!**

 ** _Jack soltó un fuerte puñetazo hacia la diosa dragona pero está detuvo el golpe con su mano derecha sin ninguna dificultad, Ophis creó un círculo mágico en su mano derecha y puso su mano enfrente de Jack_**

Débil-dijo Ophis

 **¡BOOOOMMM!**

 ** _Ophis le lanzo a Jack una fuerte ráfaga de magia que lo mando lejos_**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Jack se estrello contra unas de las rocas, su armadura estaba agrietara de todas partes, fue increíble que hubiera soportado ese ataque. Jack se recupero y miro a Ophis_**

¿Qué esperas? Ven y atácame-dijo Ophis

 ** _Jack encendió fuego en sus manos y corrió hacia la pelinegra, Jack comenzó a lanzarle puñetazos pero Ophis los esquivaba sin ningún problema, en eso Jack vio como de la nada una serpiente le sujeto el brazo derecho y lo comenzó a sujetar con fuerza, Jack miro a Ophis y vio que la serpiente salía de una de sus mangas_**

No podrás librarte de mi serpiente-dijo Ophis sonriendo-Te arrancara el brazo desde la raíz

Déjame ahorrarte la molestia-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack sujeto su brazo derecho con el izquierdo y…._**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Ophis se quedo sorprendida al ver como Jack arrancaba su propio brazo para que después le creciera otro_**

¿Acaso no sabías que poseo poderes de regeneración?-dijo Jack

Ya veo, pero esos poderes no te ayudaran mucho-dijo Ophis

 ** _Ophis levanto sus manos y de la anda aparecieron muchos círculos mágicos rodeando a Jack, los círculos comenzaron a brillar y de cada uno de ellos salieron poderosas ráfagas de poder mágico_**

Maldición-dijo Jack cubriéndose

 **¡BOOOOMM!**

 **¡BOOOOMM!**

 **¡BOOOOMM!**

 **¡BOOOOMM!**

 **¡BOOOOMM!**

 ** _Las ráfagas golpearon a Jack y al hacerlo ocasionaban fuertes explosiones_**

 ** _Fuera de la dimensión del bolsillo_**

 ** _Todos los demás estaban observando el combate, Valery estaba preocupado por como Jack estaba siendo atacado por las ráfagas de poder de Ophis, Hana vio eso y se acerco a ella para después poner su mano en el hombro de Valery_**

No te preocupes, Jack no es tan débil para perder con solo eso-dijo Hana

Eso lo sé, pero está peleando contra Ophis, un dios dragón, dudo mucho que él pueda ganar-dijo Valery

Escúchame Valery, Jack no perderá, él no ha mostrado su verdadero poder-dijo Hana-Es más creó que esta será la primera vez que veamos a Jack usando todo su poder

¿A qué se refiere?-dijo Valery

Lo veras pronto-dijo Hana

 ** _En eso un círculo mágico aprecio enfrente de ellas y de él salió Kuroka junto con Lefay, Bikou y Arthur_**

¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo Valery

No te alteres Valery, solo veníamos a decirte que Ophis viene por ti-dijo Kuroka

Llegan tarde, miren-dijo Valery señalando el combate de Jack y Ophis

 ** _La brigada del caos volteó a ver y se sorprendieron al ver a Ophis enfrentarse a Jack_**

¿Ese chico en verdad peleando con Ophis?-dijo Kuroka

Claro que está peleando con Ophis y lo hace por mí y nuestros hijos-dijo Valery

 ** _De regreso a la pelea_**

 **¡BOOOOMM!**

 **¡BOOOOMM!**

 **¡BOOOOMM!**

 **¡BOOOOMM!**

 **¡BOOOOMM!**

 **¡BOOOOMM!**

 ** _Las ráfagas de magia siguieron golpeando a Jack hasta que estas desaparecieran dejando una gran nube de humo, Ophis se acerco al humo y de él salió una mano esquelética que la sujeto de la cabeza_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Otra mano salió dándole un puñetazo a la dragona que la envió contra las rocas, Ophis freno a tiempo antes que chocara contras las rocas, miro el humo y este se comenzaba a dispersar, cuando el humos se fue, revelo a Jack que estaba transformado en Ghost Rider, su armadura se había destruido por los ataques pero en su brazo izquierdo se podía ver la Boosted Gear pero esta ya no era de color rojo, estaba de color negro con tonos oxidados y su joya cambio de color verde a roja_**

Ghost Rider, una de las criaturas más temibles en el inframundo, interesante-dijo Ophis

 **Ahora peleare enserio-** dijo Jack con voz demoniaca

[¡Ghost Dragón Balance Breaker!]

 ** _En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Jack activo su armadura de nuevo pero esta vez era diferente, era de color negro, en sus nudillos tenía picos al igual que en sus hombros y sus alas eran unas grandes alas esqueléticas con fuego_**

Interesante, eres un chico interesante, combinaste el poder del Ghost Rider con la Boosted Gear, ya veo porque Valery te tiene como esposo-dijo Ophis

 **Prepárate, Ophis** -dijo Jack

 ** _Jack con una velocidad increíble fue donde estaba Ophis y…_**

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Le dio un fuerte puñetazo que la pelinegra detuvo con sus manos, el golpe fue tan fuerte que levanto mucho polvo y agrieto el suelo donde estaban parados_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Jack le dio un fuerte rodillazo a Ophis en el estomago que la hizo retroceder varios metros, Jack rápidamente la siguió y…_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _La golpeo enviándola al cielo, Jack extendió sus alas y voló hacia ella_**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Le dio un fuerte puñetazo que la envió hacia el suelo_**

 **¡BAAAMMM!**

 ** _Ophis cayó al suelo creando un cráter con su cuerpo, Jack creó una esfera de color rojo en su mano izquierda y la joya de su guante comenzó a brillar_**

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Transfer]

 ** _La esfera de Jack se hizo más grande y…._**

[¡Dragón Shot]

 ** _Jack lanzo un poderoso rayo rojo hacia donde estaba Ophis y…._**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**

 ** _El rayo ocasiono una gran explosión y una gran nube de humo, el humo se disolvió y dejo ver un gran agujero donde antes estaba Ophis pero se vio algo saliendo del agujero, del agujero salió Ophis, la diosa dragona no tenía ni un rasguño a excepción de un pequeño hilo de sangre en su labio inferior, Ophis se limpio la sangre y miro a Jack con una sonrisa_**

Esto se está poniendo más interesante, muéstrame más de tus trucos-dijo Ophis

 ** _Con los demás_**

Ni siquiera eso le hizo nada-dijo Sergio sorprendido

¿Quién es esa loli?-dijo Kevin

Es Ophis, la diosa dragona del infinito, ella es uno de los seres más poderosos del mundo-dijo Valery

¿Diosa dragona?-dijo Kevin

Entonces no debe haber ningún problema, Jack es un D. y se supone que los D, matan dioses verdad-dijo Sergio

En cierta parte eso es cierto pero no solo por ser un D. significa que ya pueda vencer un dios-dijo Hana

 ** _De regreso a la pelea_**

 _Ese ataque no le hizo nada, justo lo que esperaba de un dios dragón-_ pensó Jack mirando a Ophis

 ** _Para sorpresa de Jack, Ophis desapareció para después aparecer delante de él_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _La loli le dio a Jack un fuerte puñetazo el estomago que lo hizo retroceder varios metros, Jack se recupero y llevo su mano al estomago y cayó de rodillas_**

 _Sólo me dio un golpe y rompió varios huesos-pensó Jack_

[¡Jack, cuidado!]-grito Ddraig

¿Eh?

 **¡PUUUMM!**

 ** _La diosa dragona apareció delante de él y le dio una fuerte patada en la cabeza que le destruyo el casco de su armadura y lo mando contra las rocas_**

 **¡BAAAAMM!**

 ** _Jack se estrello contra las rocas y trato de pararse pero…._**

 **¡PUUUMM!**

 ** _Ophis apareció para darle un fuerte pisotón en el estomago que destruyo su armadura, la dragona tomo a Jack por la cabeza, increíblemente el fuego que rodeaba su cráneo no dañaba a Ophis_**

¿Qué pasa? ¿Este es todo tu poder? ¿No se supone que los Ghost Rider tienen poderes que rivalizan con el de dios?-dijo Ophis

 ** _Ophis creó un círculo mágico enfrente de la cabeza de Jack_**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 ** _Le lanzo una ráfaga de poder mágico que destruyo el cráneo de Jack, el cuerpo sin cabeza cayó al suelo, pero rápidamente el cráneo de Jack se regenero, Jack se levanto del suelo y de repente perdió su transformación de Ghost Rider_**

¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no vas a pelear?-dijo Ophis

Nada de eso, ahora voy a usar todo mi poder-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack comenzó a expulsar un gran poder mágico y su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, en su cara y brazos aparecieron escamas de reptil de color blanco, sus ojos cambiaron a un color azul con pupila de una bestia, en sus manos le salieron unas afiladas garras y en su boca unos filosos colmillos, en su espalda salieron un par de alas de dragón de color blanco y su cuerpo fue rodeado por un aura flameante de color azul_**

 ** _Con los demás_**

 ** _Todos estaban sorprendidos por la transformación de Jack y por el poder que expulsaba_**

Esa es la transformación que Jack uso cuando se enfrento contra Kai-dijo Rias sorprendida

Noto poder santo y de dragón en él-dijo Sirzechs

Eso es porque Jack combino esos poderes en uno-dijo Mephsito-Combino su poder de ángel con el de dragón, a esa transformación la llama Dragón Force Divine

 ** _En la pelea_**

Sin duda estas lleno de sorpresas, Hakai D. Jack-dijo Ophis-Haz combinado el dragón forcé con el poder santo, noto un gran poder saliendo de ti pero no me podres vencer con eso

Eso ya lo veremos-dijo Jack desapareciendo

¿Cómo hi….

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Jack le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Ophis enviándola contra las rocas, Ophis se recupero antes de que se estrellara pero increíblemente Jack aprecio enfrente de ella_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Jack le estaba lanzando múltiples golpes a la loli a gran velocidad, era tan rápido que Ophis no podía esquivarlos recibiendo de lleno cada uno de los golpes_**

 ** _Con los demás_**

Increíble, tiene a Ophis en problemas-dijo Kuroka sorprendida

¿En verdad ese chico está dándole a Ophis una paliza?-dijo Bikou sorprendido

 ** _Todos estaban igual, no podían creer que Jack le estaba dando una paliza a Ophis_**

Wow, papá es muy fuerte, le está dando una paliza a un dios-dijo Sting emocionado

Sin duda papá es el más fuerte del mundo-dijo Rogue

Hana-san ¿Ese es todo el poder de Jack?-dijo Valery

No-dijo Hana sorprendiendo a Valery-Aun no a mostrado todo su poder

¿Qué? ¿Está diciendo que Jack aun guarda más poder?-dijo Valery sorprendida

Así es-dijo Mephisto-Jack aun guardo mucho más poder por mostrar y dudo que con el poder que está usando ahora logre vencer a Ophis

 ** _De regreso a la pelea_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Jack envió a Ophis al cielo con puñetazo, él rápidamente apareció donde la mando y….._**

 **¡PUUUMM!**

 ** _Le dio una fuerte patada que la mando al suelo_**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _La diosa cayó bruscamente hacia el suelo, en eso las mejillas de Jack se inflaron y…_**

 **¡Karyū no Hōkō!** _(Rugido del dragón de fuego)_

 ** _Jack lanzo una gran bola de fuego azul hacia Ophis_**

 **¡BOOOOMMM!**

 ** _La bola de fuego hizo una gran explosión y ahora había fuego en el suelo, la explosión levanto mucho polvo y hizo una nube de humo, el humo se disolvió dejando ver a una Ophis que estaba de pie con unas pequeñas quemaduras en su cuerpo, Jack al ver eso prendió fuego en su mano derecha y voló rápidamente hacia ella_**

 **¡Karyū no Tekken!** _(¡Puño de hierro del dragón de fuego)_

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Jack le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Ophis que la hizo retroceder varios metros, la diosa dragona se recupero del golpe y vio como Jack se dirigía hacia ella a gran velocidad, Jack prendió fuego a todo su cuerpo y su velocidad aumento_**

 **¡Karyu no Kenkaku!** _(Espada cuerno del dragón de fuego)_

 **¡PAAAAMM!**

 ** _El ataque de Jack golpeo a Ophis y al hacerlo levanto mucho polvo que no dejaba ver nada, pero el polvo se comenzaba a disolver y cuando lo hizo, dejo ver como Ophis había detenido a Jack usando sus manos, Ophis estaba sujetando a Jack de los hombros_**

Sin duda eres alguien fuerte e interesante pero….

 **¡PAAAMM!**

¡Whaaa!

 ** _Ophis le dio a Jack un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago que le hizo vomitar mucha sangre, Ophis lo soltó y este cayó al suelo_**

No eres lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a un dios dragón-dijo Ophis

 ** _Ophis comenzó a elevarse y mientras lo hacía creó u círculo mágico en su mano derecha, cuando estuvo a cierta altura dejo de elevarse y apunto hacia Jack_**

Me divertí mucho peleando contigo y no tienes que preocuparte por Valery ni por tus hijos, yo los cuidare bien-dijo Ophis

 ** _El círculo mágico comenzó a brillar y….._**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _Ophis lanzo una gran y poderosa ráfaga de poder mágico que ocasiono una gigantesca explosión y una gran nube de humo, cuando el humo se disolvió dejo ver un gigantesco agujero en todo el suelo_**

 ** _Con los demás_**

 ** _Todos estaban en shock por lo que acaban de ver, no se lo podían creer, Jack ¿Había muerto? Todas las chicas de Jack, cayeron de rodillas con lagrimas en sus ojos, el hombre que habían amado ahora estaba muerto, Sting, Rogue y Wendy comenzaron a llorar por la pérdida de su padre y Valery tan solo estaba en shock viendo el gigantesco agujero_**

Jack-dijo Valery en voz baja

 ** _En eso sintió una mano en su hombros, volteo a ver y era Kuroka, la peli platino fue a los brazos de su amiga y comenzó a llorar, la nekomata tan solo acariciaba la cabeza de su amiga_**

 ** _En la pelea_**

 ** _Dentro del gran agujero se encontraba un Jack sumamente herido, había perdido su transformación de Dragón forcé divine, la parte superior de su ropa había sido destruida dejando ver todo su pecho bañado de sangre pero sus heridas se comenzaban a regenerar_**

Ddraig, parece que no queda de otra que quitar el sello-dijo Jack

[¿Estás seguro de eso? No sabes que pasara si quitas el sello, quizás mueras después de eso]-dijo Ddraig

Sí con eso puedo derrotar a Ophis y mantener a Valey y a mis hijos a salvo no me importa morir-dijo Jack

 ** _En eso el estomago de Jack comenzó a brillar y en él apareció un extraño sello_**

 ** _Afuera del agujero_**

Parece que ya gane esto, es hora de irme-dijo Ophis

 ** _Ophis estaba por deshacer la dimensión de bolsillo pero de repente todo comenzó a temblar, miro adentro del agujero y vio como algo comenzaba a brillar_**

 **¡BOOOOOMMMMM!**

 ** _Una gran erupción de fuego negro salió del agujero y Ophis pudo ver una silueta dentro de las llamas, el fuego se disolvió y Ophis se quedo sorprendida al ver a Jack, el pelinegro estaba totalmente cambiado, toda su piel ahora era escamosa y de color negro, en su espalda tenía dos pares de alas de dragón de color negro, tenía larga cola, tenía grandes y afiladas garras y dientes, sus ojos ahora eran totalmente rojos, también tenía en la parte superior de su frente unos cuernos y lo que más sorprendió a la dragona era el aura flameante de color negro que rodeaba a Jack_**

 **Acabemos con esto de una vez, Ophis** -dijo Jack con una voz de ultratumba

 ** _Con los demás_**

 ** _Todos se alegraron al ver que Jack aun estaba vivo pero se quedaron en shock por todo el poder que expulsaba era mucho más fuerte que cuando usaba el dragón forcé divine pero lo más sorprendente era que su poder seguía incrementando_**

Ahora si esta usando todo su poder-dijo Mephisto

¿Ese es el verdadero poder de Jack?-dijo Rias sorprendida

Es increíble, siento como cada vez va aumentando-dijo Valery

Sí, es increíble pero no sabemos por cuánto tiempo lo soportara-dijo Hana

¿A qué se refiere?-dijo Valery

Verán, esta es la primera vez que Jack usa todo su poder ya que desde niño lo ha tenido sellado-dijo Hana

¿Sellado? Á que se refiere con eso?-dijo Rias

Verán, Jack nació con mucho poder pero ese poder lo estaba matando, siempre se enfermaba debido a todo ese poder así que decidimos sellarle parte de ese poder para que no muriera-dijo Mephisto

¿Es posible que alguien nazca con tanto poder?-dijo Valery

Claro que sí, ahora mismo estás viendo alguien así-dijo Hana

 ** _De regreso a la pelea_**

¿Qué es esa transformación?-dijo Ophis sorprendida mirando a Jack

 **Para serte sincero no lo sé, es la primera vez que uso mi verdadero poder-** dijo Jack

¿Tú verdadero poder?-dijo Ophis

 **Acabemos con esta pelea de una vez por todas, Ophis-** dijo Jack

 ** _Jack rápidamente aprecio delante de Ophis y comenzó a golpearla sin cesar, Jack era muy rápido para la diosa, ella no podía esquivar ni detener los golpes_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Jack le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara a Ophis haciéndola retroceder, Ophis sintió como algo escurría por su nariz, paso su mano por su nariz y vio como estaba sangrando, eso la puso furiosa, se limpio la sangre y se lanzo contra Jack, Ophis lanzo varias serpientes hacia el pelinegro y estas se aferraron a su cuerpo y comenzaron a brillar_**

 **¡BOOOOOOMMMM!**

 ** _Las serpientes explotaron ocasionando una fuerte explosión y creando mucho humo, pero para sorpresa de Ophis, Jack salió del humo sin ningún rasguño_**

 **¡PUUUMM!**

 ** _Jack le dio a la dragona un fuerte rodillazo en el estomagado que le saco el aire y la hizo escupir sangre_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Jack le dio una patada que la envió hacia el agujero pero Ophis se recupero a tiempo, ella se sujeto el estomago y miro a Jack_**

 _¿Cómo es posible que él haya incrementado tan rápido sus poderes?-pensó Ophis_

 ** _Para sorpresa de la dragona Jack desapareció para después aparecer delante de ella, Jack puso su mano derecha delante de Ophis y una esfera negra se formo en la palma de su mano_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _Jack le lanzo un poderoso rayo de color negro que sorprendentemente destruyo la dimensión de bolsillo, ahora Jack y Ophis estaban de regreso al mundo humano, la diosa dragona estaba en el suelo con sus ropas rasgadas y con heridas con sangre saliendo de ellas. La diosa se levanto y miro como Jack se acercaba a ella lentamente. Ophis se levanto y creó muchos círculos mágicos y de ellos comenzó a lanzar ráfagas de poder mágico_**

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

 ** _Las ráfagas golpearon a Jack ocasionando una gran nube de humo, Ophis pensó que ya había ganado pero se llevo una gran sorpresa que del humo salió Jack caminando sin ningún rasguño, al ver eso Ophis retrocedió, por primera vez ella estaba sintiendo una emoción que nunca había sentido hacia nadie, miedo. Jack siguió caminando hasta estar enfrente de Ophis, el pelinegro tomo a la loli por la cabeza y la levanto_**

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Jack azoto a Ophis contra el suelo creando un pequeño agujero con la cabeza de Ophis, la loli escupió mucha sangre al ser impactada contra el suelo. Jack sujeto a Ophis por el cuello evitando que se levantara, prendió fuego de color negro en su brazo derecho y cerro bien su puño_**

Adelante, mátame-dijo Ophis

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Ophis se quedo sorprendida al ver como Jack golpeo el suelo debes que a ella, el puño de Jack estaba a centímetros de su cabeza, Jack levanto su puño dejando ver el agujero que había hecho en el suelo, Jack soltó a Ophis y se levanto para después caminar hacia donde estaban los demás_**

¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué me perdonas la vida?!-grito Ophis

 **Porque no vale la pena matarte** -dijo Jack **-¿Qué ganaría con matarte?, mejor considérate afortunada y vete de aquí**

 ** _Jack camino hasta donde estaba Valery y esta lo abrazo con fuerza y comenzó a llorar en el pecho de su esposo, Jack al ver eso comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza para que se calmara_**

 **No llores, aun sigo aquí-** dijo Jack antes de mirar a la brigada del caos- **Agarren a Ophis y llévensela de aquí, no los quiero volver a ver en mi territorio**

 ** _Los de la brigada del caos asistieron y fueron a ayudar a Ophis, Kuroka cargo a Ophis y todos ellos crearon un círculo mágico debajo de ellos para después desaparecer del lugar_**

Qué bueno que aun sigues con vida, me tenias muy preocupada-dijo Valery secándose las lagrimas y mirando a su esposo

 **Bueno no iba a dejar que…**

 ** _En eso Jack se sujeto el pecho y comenzó a ver borroso_**

¿Jack?-dijo Valery preocupada

 **No puedo….no….no puedo respirar-** dijo Jack

 ** _Los ojos de Jack se cerraron y cayó al suelo, al hacerlo el regreso a la normalidad_**

¡Jack!-grito Valery

 ** _Valery fue a ayudar a su esposo, ella checo el pulso de Jack y se asusto al no sentir pulso_**

No siento su pulso-dijo Valery

 ** _Todos al escuchar eso se alarmaron_**

¿Qué hacemos? No quiero perderlo-dijo Valery con lágrimas en los ojos

Descuida, esto tiene solución-dijo Mephsito-Tenemos que llevarlo adentro

Kevin, Sergio, Wade, ayudenos a llevarlo adentro-dijo Hana

A la orden-dijeron los tres

 ** _Sergio, Kevin y Deadpool cargaron a Jack y comenzaron a caminar hacia el edificio mientras eran seguidos por los demás, Valery iba a lado de ellos con lágrimas en los ojos, Jack abrió un poco los ojos y vio a Valery llorando_**

Tranquilo Jack, vas a estar bien-dijo Valery

Valery-dijo Jack en voz baja antes de cerrar de nuevo sus ojos

 ** _FIN_**


	28. Chapter 28

**_Capítulo 28_**

 ** _¿?_**

 ** _Jack se encontraba flotando en una extraña dimensión oscura y en eso surgió una explosión de fuego, el pelinegro puso ver como una gran silueta apareció atlas del fuego. Las llamas se apagaron dejando ver a un gran dragón de color rojo_**

Por fin despiertas-dijo el dragón

Ddriag ¿Qué paso?-dijo Jack

Después de que venciste a Ophis te desmayaste, debió ser porque usaste todo ese poder, tú cuerpo no está acostumbrado a tanto poder-dijo Ddraig

Ya veo, ¿Por cuánto tiempo he estado desmayado?-dijo Jack

Aproximadamente por una semana-dijo Ddriag

¿Qué? ¿Una semana?-dijo Jack sorprendido

Sí, deberías alegrarte que solo te desmayaras-dijo Ddraig-Era muy probable que de seguir usando todo ese poder hubieras muerto

Jamás pensé que tuviera tanto poder guardado, vencí a un dios dragón, ¿Eso me hace un dios también?-dijo Jack

No te emociones, Ophis era la más débil de los tres dioses dragones, si te hubieras enfrentado a Great Red o a Trihexa estarías muerto-dijo Ddraig

Dime algo ¿Qué paso después de que desmayara?-dijo Jack

Pues todos corriendo a ayudarte, tú padre te coloco un nuevo sello para encerrar tu poder, gracias a eso sigues vivo-dijo Ddraig

Ya veo, creó que sería bueno que despertara de una vez-dijo Jack

Sí, todos han estado preocupados por ti esta semana-dijo Ddraig

 ** _En la realidad_**

 ** _Jack abrió los ojos y vio a su alrededor, el pelinegro estaba en una de las habitaciones del Dragón club, sintió algo pesado en su pecho, hecho un vistazo y vio a sus tres hijos acostados, los tres estaban usando el pecho del pelinegro como almohada, también sintió algo en su mano derecha, volteo a ver y vio a Valery que estaba dormida, la peli platina se había quedado dormida agarrando la mano del pelinegro. Jack pudo ver que en los ojos de los cuatro había rastros de lágrimas. En eso la peli platina comenzó a despertar y vio a Jack, ella se quedó en shock al ver que ya estaba despierto_**

Buenos días Valery-dijo Jack

¡Jack!-grito Valery abrazando con fuerza al pelinegro

 ** _El grito de Valery despertó a los tres dragones, ellos miraron a su madre y vio como estaba abrazando a su padre que ya estaba despierto_**

¡Papá!-gritaron los tres abrazando a Jack

Nos tenías tan preocupados, no vuelvas a asustarnos así-dijo Valery con lágrimas en los ojos

 ** _En eso la puerta de la habitación dejando ver a Sirzechs que estaba con sus padres, su hijo y Grayfia, Rias que estaba con su nobleza, los padres de Jack y los miembros del Dragón club. Todos se alegraron al ver al pelinegro despierto. Valery siguió llorando en el pecho de Jack hasta que este le comenzó a acariciar la cabeza_**

No llores, estoy bien-dijo Jack

 ** _La peli platina dejo de llorar y se limpió las lágrimas. Jack miro a sus hijos y estos seguían llorando_**

Oigan, dejen de llorar, un dragón de verdad no llora-dijo Jack

 ** _Los tres dejaron de llorar y se limpiaron las lágrimas_**

Por favor, no vuelvas a hacernos esto, de verdad estábamos muy preocupados-dijo Valery

Tranquila, no volverá a pasar-dijo Jack

Me alegra ver que ya despertaras

 ** _Jack se sorprendió a escuchar esa voz, se escucharon unos pasos acercándose a la habitación, Jack se sorprendió al ver a Ophis junto con Bikou, Kuroka, Lefay y Arthur_**

¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé haberte dicho que no te quería volver a ver-dijo Jack

Tranquilo Jack, Ophis no está con malas intenciones-dijo Valery-Veras mientras estuviste inconsciente pasaron muchas cosas

¿Cómo qué?-dijo Jack

Ophis y la brigada del caos fue atacada por Zadkiel y su ejército-dijo Valery

¿Eso es cierto?-dijo Jack mirando a la dragona

Sí, él nos atacó después de nuestra pelea, nosotros estábamos en un bosque, me estaba recuperando pero en eso él apareció con un gran ejercito de caídos-dijo Ophis-Fuimos vencidos en pocos minutos, nosotros apenas logramos huir de ahí gracias a un círculo mágico que hice, nos tele transportamos aquí y Valery nos dio ayuda

¿Por qué lo hiciste?-dijo Jack a su esposa

Sé que intento apartarme de tu lado, pero después de todos yo los sigo viendo como mis amigos-dijo Valery

Bueno, si ya lo decidiste no puedo hacer nada-dijo Jack antes de mirar a Ophis-Me sorprende mucho que Zadkiel te haya vencido, aunque claro estabas herida

Sí, si no hubiera estado a mi cien por ciento, yo le hubiera ganado-dijo Ophis-Pero tal vez no le hubiera ganado a su secuas

¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Acaso Zadkiel tiene a alguien de su lado que es mucho más fuerte que él?-dijo Jack

Sí, a su lado tiene un sujeto encapuchado que es muy fuerte-dijo Ophis

¿Encapuchado?-dijo Jack

Sí, tenía una gran habilidad con la magia sacra y las armas de luz-dijo Ophis

Oye, no habías dicho que un encapuchado evito que mataras a Kai cunado ataco el inframundo-dijo Valery

Sí, un encapuchado apareció y me mando a volar con un simple golpe-dijo Jack levantándose de la cama-Deberé investigar sobre ese tipo-dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la salida

¿A dónde vas?-dijo Valery

A tomar una orden de trabajo-dijo Jack

¿Qué? ¿Piensas ir a un trabajo ahora?-dijo Valery

Ya estuve en cama por una semana, debo ponerme al corriente-dijo Jack saliendo del cuarto

 ** _El pelinegro bajo hasta donde estaba el tablero de misiones y tomo una, rápidamente Valery y los demás fueron hacia donde estaba_**

Jack, debes guardar reposo, no puedes ir a una misión-dijo Valery

Ya repose por mucho tiempo-dijo Jack miranda a Mirajane y a Lisanna-Ustedes vienen conmigo, Erza te quedas a cargo hasta que regrese

Nada de eso, necesitas quedarte-dijo Valery

Ya tome mi decisión, por cierto me llevare a Sting y a Rogue, les enseñare como hacer una misión-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack estaba por caminar hacia la salida pero Valery se puso enfrente de él con una expresión de enojo en su rostro_**

Escúchame bien, Pheles Hakai D. Jack-dijo Valery

 _Mierda, mi nombre completo-pensó Jack_

[Estás en problemas]-dijo Ddraig mentalmente

¡Vas a subir esas malditas escaleras y me importa una mierda lo que digas, guardaras reposos porque eso es lo que necesitas, ¿Entendiste?!-grito Valery

 ** _Jack tan solo se quedó mirando a su esposa mientras que los demás se espantaron al ver a Valery así de enojada, bueno todos menos Ophis. Jack tan solo soltó un suspiro y miro a Valery_**

Okey, guardare reposo pero no debes enfadarte así, le hace daño a los bebes-dijo Jack

Pues no me hagas enfadar, ahora sube a la habitación y recuéstate-dijo Valery

Okey-dijo Jack dándosele la vuelta-¿Me podrías subir por lo menos una botella de sake?

Mándale a una de las chicas, ahora sube-dijo Valery

Okey, Erza estas a cargo hasta que me recupere-dijo Jack mirando a la pelirroja

Hai-dijo Erza

Y respecto a ustedes-dijo Jack mirando a la brigada del caos-Más les vale no lastimar a ninguno de mis amigos, a Rias, su nobleza o a mi esposa y mis hijos. Porque si lo hacen, aplastare sus cabezas con mis propias manos ¿Entendido?-dijo el pelinegro con una expresión fría y seria que aterro a los miembros de la brigada

Hai- dijeron estos asustados

Bien, me voy a descansar-dijo Jack yendo a las escaleras para después subirlas

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Jack se encontraba en la cama bebiendo sake, en eso la puerta del cuarto se abrió dejando ver a Mirajane y Lisanna con un carrito lleno de comida, las dos peliblancas empujaron el carrito hasta la cama y pusieron toda la comida en la cama_**

Después de estar inconsciente debes estar muy hambriento-dijo Lisanna

Esperemos que está sea comida suficiente para satisfacer tu apetito-dijo Mirajane

No lo creó-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack tomo toda la comida, la lanzo al aire, abrió su boca y todo la comida cayó en ella. Jack de un solo mordisco se comió toda la comida dejando a las peliblancas en shock al ver eso, Jack soltó un fuerte eructo y miro a las hermanas_**

Más, por favor-dijo Jack

O…Okey, te subiremos más comida-dijo Mirajane

Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Erza?-dijo Jack

Erza salió a una misión con Juvia, Deadpool y Kevin-dijo Mirajane

Ya veo, díganle a Sergio que suba, quiero pedirle un favor-dijo Jack

 ** _Las dos albinas asintieron y salieron del cuarto_**

 ** _Cinco minutos después_**

¿Me llamaste?-dijo Sergio entrando al cuarto

Sí, necesito que me hagas un favor-dijo Jack

 ** _Dos horas después_**

 ** _Sting y Rogue entraron a la habitación donde se encontraba su padre, al entrar pudieron ver como su padre estaba sentado en la cama mientras que Sergio le estaba tatuando el brazo derecho_**

¿Qué sucede?-dijo Jack mirando a sus hijos

Etto…papá, mamá dice que firmes esto-dijo Sting dándole a Jack una hoja de papel

¿Qué es esto?-dijo Jack mirando la hoja

Es una inscripción a la escuela del inframundo, mamá dice que sería bueno para nosotros estudiar sobre el inframundo-dijo Sting

Okey, solo espero que no se metan en problemas-dijo Jack sacando un bolígrafo para firmar la hoja

¿Cómo tú?-dijo Sergio

Tú cállate-dijo Jack dándole la hoja a Sting

Por cierto, mamá dice que debes dar una cuota de treinta mil yenes-dijo Rogue

¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me dijeron eso antes de firmar la hoja?-dijo Jack molesto

Mamá nos dijo que te lo dijéramos después de firmar la hoja porque sabía que te enojarías y no firmarías-dijo Sting

Y sí que tenía razón-dijo Rogue

 ** _Sting y Rogue salieron de la habitación dejando a un Jack molesto_**

Vaya, tu esposa sí que te conoce muy bien-dijo Sergio apagando su máquina-Ya acabe

 ** _Jack miro su brazo y en él estaban tatuados los nombres de sus hijos con letra cursiva_**

Muy bien, ahora el otro brazo-dijo Jack

Okey, pero no sé si todos los nombres de tus mujeres quepan en tu brazo-dijo Sergio

Sí no puedes ponerlas a todas en el brazo, solo pon los nombres que quepan y los demás en las costillas-dijo Jack

Okey, tú eres el jefe-dijo Sergio prendiendo de nuevo su maquina

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Jack estaba acostado en la cama mirando el techo_**

Oye Ddraig-dijo Jack

[¿Qué pasa?]-dijo Ddraig

Dime algo, ¿Hay alguna forma de volverme más fuerte?-dijo Jack

[Hay una forma pero ¿Estás dispuesto a hacerlo?]-dijo Ddraig

Sí-dijo Jack

[Muy bien, solo cierra los ojos, yo me encargo del resto]-dijo Ddraig

Muy bien-dijo Jack cerrando los ojos

[Ahora, ábrelos]-dijo Ddraig

 ** _Jack abrió los ojos y vio que ya no estaba en la habitación del dragón club, ahora estaba en un lugar completamente blanco y a su alrededor habían muchas personas que usaban túnicas blancas y tenían miraras sin expresión mirando hacia el suelo_**

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y quiénes son todas estas personas?-dijo Jack

[Todas esas personas son mis antiguos portadores]-se escuchó la voz de Ddraig en el lugar-En este momento estas dentro de la Boosted Gear]

Ya veo, así que estas personas fueron tus antiguos portadores-dijo Jack

[Sí, pero no traje aquí por ellos, sino por dos personas en especial-dijo Ddraig

¿Por quienes?-dijo Jack

Creó que se refiere a nosotros-dijo una voz femenina detrás de Jack

 ** _Jack volteo a ver a quien dijo eso y se encontró con una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y ondulado rubio adornado con un accesorio para la cabeza, vestida con un vestido morado claro. La mujer era acompañada por un hombre de cabello azul verdoso_**

[Te presento a Elsha y Belzard, son los portadores más fuertes que he tenido]-dijo Ddraig

Ya veo-dijo Jack

Pero creó que a comparación con tu nuevo portador somos muy débiles-dijo Elsha acercándose a Jack-Mucho gusto, yo soy Elsha y él es Belzard, es un gusto conocerte, Pheles Hakai D. Jack

Solo Hakai D. Jack, no me gusta que mencionen mi nombre completo-dijo Jack

Bueno, hemos venido a darte esto-dijo Elsha enseñándole a Jack una pequeña caja-Aunque creemos que no la necesitas, ya eres muy fuerte sin ella. Derrotaste a Ophis sin siquiera usar el Juggernaut Drive, eso es algo increíble

No vi la necesidad de usarlo y aunque lo hubiera hecho, no la hubiera derrotado-dijo Jack mirando la caja-¿Y que hay dentro de esa caja?-dijo Jack

Adentro yace el potencial del Sekiryuutei-dijo Elsha

¿El potencial del Sekiryuutei?-dijo Jack

Hasta el momento has llegado muy lejos sin él, incluso haz logrado dominar por tu cuenta el Juggernaut Drive ¿O acaso me equivoco?-dijo Elsha

Sí, pude dominarlo gracias a mi poder de Ghost Rider-dijo Jack

Dime ¿Por qué quieres más poder?-dijo Elsha

Lo quiero para poder proteger a mis camaradas, a mis hijos y a mi esposa-dijo Jack

Oh es cierto, te casaste con la nueva portadora de Albión, creó que es la primera vez que los dragones celestiales no se destruyen entre sí y se enamoran-dijo Elsha

¿Y cómo funciona esto? ¿Solo abro la caja y ya?-dijo Jack

No es tan fácil, primero debes tener la llave para abrirlo-dijo Elsha

¿Llave?-dijo Jack

Sí, como puedes ver, la caja está cerrada con llave-dijo Elsha

 ** _Jack miro la caja y vio que tenía una cerradura_**

Sí no me equivoco creó que el que tiene la llave es el Ma….¿Qué haces?-dijo Elsha al ver como Jack vomito sus cadenas

¿Acaso no es obvio? Hago una nueva llave-dijo Jack agarrando sus cadenas

 ** _Jack miro la cerradura de la caja y luego miro sus cadenas, estás comenzaron a brillar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se convirtieron en una pequeña llave_**

Listo, ya tengo la llave-dijo Jack

Vaya, tú si de verdad eres increíble-dijo Elsha-Debo advertirte este poder podría destruirte

Acepto el riesgo-dijo Jack

Muy bien ábrela, no obstante, debes asumir la responsabilidad una vez que lo hagas-dijo Elsha-No puedes dejar las cosas a medias, no importa que suceda, acéptalo y continua avanzando

Okey-dijo Jack antes de ver a Belzard-No has dicho nada en todo este tiempo

Belzard, dile unas palabras-dijo Elsha

Buena suerte-dijo Belzard

¿Solo eso?-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack metió la llave en la cerradura de la caja y le dio vuelta, al momento de hacerlo, la caja se abrió soltando un brillo carmesí segador. Jack recupero la vista pero ahora estaba de nuevo en la habitación del dragón club pero en su mano derecha había una pequeña esfera de color carmesí_**

[Ese es el potencial del Sekiryuutei]-dijo Ddraig

Así que este es el potencial del Sekiryuutei-dijo Jack mirando la esfera-¿Ahora qué?

[Ponlo en tú pecho]-dijo Ddraig

 ** _Jack hizo lo que Ddraig dijo y puso la esfera en su pecho, al momento de hacerlo esta comenzó a brillar y se fue introduciendo en el cuerpo del pelinegro hasta que esta desapareció en el cuerpo de Jack_**

¿Debía pasar algo? Me siento igual-dijo Jack

[Descuida, el cambio no se dará tan rápido]-dijo Ddraig

 ** _En eso un círculo mágico apareció en la habitación y en dicho círculo salió Sirzechs siendo acompañado por Grayfia y un hombre de cabello verde_**

¿Qué haces aquí, Sirzechs?-dijo Jack

Sólo vine a ver cómo le iba mi querido cuñado-dijo Sirzechs sonriendo

Quiero la verdad-dijo Jack

Bueno, he venido a decirte algo importante pero necesito que este Valery-san contigo para decírtelo-dijo Sirzechs

Ya veo-dijo Jack mientras un círculo mágico se formaba en su oreja derecha-Valery, ven por favor a la habitación

 ** _En pocos minutos Valery llego a la habitación_**

¿Qué pasa y porque ellos están aquí?-dijo Valery señalando a los demonios

Al parecer tienen algo importante que decirme y quieren que estés presente-dijo Jack

Así es, bueno lo primero que tenemos que decirles que Jack ha llegado ser muy popular entre todas las facciones al derrotar a Ophis, incluso hemos comenzado a producir figuras de acción-dijo Sirzechs invocando dos muñecos, uno era Jack en su Balance Breaker y el otro era él mismo pero en su forma de Ghost Rider

Espero que nos den parte de las ganancias ya que están usando la imagen de mi esposo-dijo Valery

Descuiden, recibirán su parte en unos días-dijo Sirzechs desapareciendo los muñecos-Lo segundo, todos los niños y adolescentes quieren contratar a tú banda para que toquen en sus eventos especiales, eso incluye también a los dragones

Lo haremos si pueden llegar al precio-dijo Jack

Y tercero, tal vez esto no les guste-dijo Sirzechs chasqueando los dedos

 ** _Un círculo mágico apareció en el suelo y de él salieron montones de montañas de papeles_**

¿Qué significa esto?-dijo Valery señalando los papeles

Son propuestas de matrimonio para Jack, y sus hijos-dijo Sirzechs nervioso

 ** _Al escuchar eso, Valery miro al pelirrojo con una mirada seria que aterro al Satán, la esposa de Jack comenzó a expulsar un aura asesina que asusto a los tres demonios_**

¿Qué acabas de decir?-dijo Valery

Q…Q…Que son propuestas de matrimonio para Jack y sus hijos-dijo Sirzechs escondiéndose detrás de Grayfia

¡No, no, no! ¡No voy a permitir que ninguna zorra se acerque a mi esposo y a mis hijos!-grito Valery furiosa caminando hacia Sirzechs

 ** _Valery tomo a Sirzechs de los hombros y lo obligo a mirarla a los ojos, Grayfia iba a ayudar a Sirzechs pero retrocedió asustada cuando Valery le lanzo una mirada asesina_**

Escúchame bien, Lucifer de cuarta, irás al inframundo y les dirás a estas perras que MI esposo y MIS hijos no son juguetes para hacer bebes y si no lo haces, mandare a Jack para que te haga lo mismo que le hizo a Diodora ¿Quedo claro?-dijo Valery

H…Hai-dijo Sirzechs asustado

Bien-dijo Valery soltando a Sirzechs

No debiste ponerte así, con un simple no, bastaba-dijo Jack a su esposa

Hay que ser duros con esta gente para que entiendan-dijo Valery

Bueno, les diré su respuesta a todas las personas del inframundo-dijo Sirzechs desapareciendo los papeles-Y por último, les presento al Maou Ajuka Beelzebub, él…

Lo conozco, fue el sujeto que creó las Evil Pieces-dijo Jack

Vaya, así nos ahorramos tiempo-dijo Sirzechs-Ajuka ha venido a entregarte tus Evil Pieces

¿Y eso a que se debe?-dijo Jack

Pues técnicamente tú perteneces a uno de los setenta y dos clanes demoniacos, y siendo el único hijo de…..

No soy hijo único realmente-dijo Jack

¿No lo eres?-dijo Sirzechs

No, tengo una hermana y un hermano, yo soy el menor-dijo Jack

Vaya, jamás pensamos que Mephisto tuviera tres hijos-dijo Sirzechs-¿Y dónde están tus hermanos?

En alguna parte del mundo, ellos no se llevan bien con mi padre y conmigo-dijo Jack

Okey, dejando eso a un lado, ¿Aceptaras las Evil Pieces?-dijo Sirzechs

¿Qué dices tú Valery?-dijo Jack

Eso a mí ya no me concierne, es tu decisión-dijo Valery

Okey, acepto-dijo Jack-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Sólo debes entregarme parte de tu poder demoniaco-dijo Ajuka

¿Eso es todo?-dijo Jack y Ajuka asintió

 ** _Jack le entrego parte de su poder demoniaco al demonio peli verde, este en un abrir y cerrar de ojos convirtió el poder demoniaco de Jack en Evil Pieces, pero para sorpresa de los demonios. El poder demoniaco de Jack creó tres juegos de Evil Pieces_**

Esto es increíble ningún demonio, incluyendo a los Maou había conseguido tres juegos de Evil Pieces-dijo Ajuka entregándole las Evil PIeces a Jack

Así que soy el primero en recibir tres juegos de Evil PIeces, nada mal-dijo Jack

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _En la noche_**

 ** _Jack se encontraba en la habitación del dragón club, el pelinegro estaba sentado en la cama bebiendo sake hasta que Ophis entro a la habitación_**

¿Qué haces aquí Ophis?-dijo Jack

Sólo he venido para hablar-dijo Ophis

¿Y de quieres hablar exactamente?-dijo Jack

De ese poder que tienes, ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?-dijo Ophis

Por lo que sé, nací con él, mis padres dicen que a causa de eso estuve a punto de morir cuando era bebe-dijo Jack

Ya veo, creó que puedo ayudarte a controlarlo, claro, sí tú me lo permites-dijo Ophis

¿Qué estas planeando? No me ayudarías así de simple-dijo Jack

Yo te ayudare a controlar todo tú poder pero quiero que me ayudes a derrotar a Great Red-dijo Ophis

Sabía que me pedirías algo así-dijo Jack

¿Aceptas o no?-dijo Ophis

Muy bien aceptare pero a cambio quiero que me ayudes a matar a Zadkiel-dijo Jack

¿Tenemos un trato?-dijo Ophis ofreciéndole la mano

Tenemos un trato-dijo Jack estrechando su mano con la de Ophis

 ** _Mientras en otra parte_**

 ** _Valery junto con Mirajane y Lisanna estaban saliendo de un mini súper con varias bolsas llenas de comida_**

Valery, no deberías cargar nada en tu estado, deja que Lisanna y yo llevemos todo-dijo Mirajane

Descuiden, tal vez este embarazada pero puedo con esto, no soy una mujer débil-dijo Valery

Casi vaciamos toda la tienda-dijo Lisanna

Debemos llevar mucha comida ya que no solo alimentamos a Jack, también a tres dragons slayers que tienen su mismo apetito-dijo Valery

 ** _Las tres caminaron por las calles de la ciudad pero en eso notaron como el cielo cambio a un color purpura, las tres se detuvieron y bajaron las bolsas, Mirajane y Lisanna rápidamente se prepararon para pelear y rodearon a Valery para protegerla_**

Prepárate Lisanna, no debemos permitir que nadie lastime a Valery-dijo Mirajane

Hai-dijo Lisanna

Vaya Valery, sí que te has descuidado

 ** _Valery reconoció esa voz y no le agrado para nada, en eso enfrente de ellas aparecieron tres sujetos, uno de ellos era_** ** _un hombre de dos metros de altura con un cuerpo bien formado y cabello gris largo hasta los hombros que vestía lo que parecía ser un atuendo de un uniforme escolar japonés cubierto por lo que podría ser una armadura de inspiración griega. Otro era_** **_un hombre joven con cabello negro atado en un moño, que usaba un par de gafas._** ** _El sujeto usaba un uniforme escolar japonés negro. Y el ultimo sujeto era una era hermosa chica extranjera con cabello rubio y ojos azules. Llevaba puesto un uniforme escolar y encima de él tenía una armadura_**

Facción de los héroes-dijo Valery

Hola Valery, veo que has engordado un poco-dijo la rubia

¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-dijo Valery

Hemos venido en nombre de nuestro nuevo líder, para matarte-dijo el hombre de pelo gris-Y así enfurecer al Sekiryuutei

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
